


Poussière d'étoile et clair de lune

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Jyn est une sorcière, Loups, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Sorcellerie, malédictions et enchantements, transformation en animal, une certaine quantité de violence, univers de type médiéval fantastique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 98,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Il n’est pas de sort dans l’univers qui ne peut être brisé, pense-t-elle. Et sa pauvre âme peut bien être malmenée, mais elle n’a pas été vaincue.Il semble - familier. Peut-être que toutes les créatures ainsi blessées sont comme elle, d’une certaine façon.La sorcière nommée Jyn vit seule à l’orée de la forêt sauvage. Un soir d’automne elle reçoit un étrange visiteur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By stardust and moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807819) by [imsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire). 



> J'avais envie de me lancer dans quelque chose d'un peu différent, et cette fic est un de mes derniers coups de cœur, alors voilà. J'espère que cette trad trouvera son public.  
> Un grand merci à imsfire pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son œuvre.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, » dit Jyn Erso à la porte ouverte, et au loup derrière.

La créature a rôdé toute la journée aux alentours de la chaumière, et jusque là n’a rien tenté pour se dissimuler, ni pour attaquer. Ce n’est pas une bête ordinaire venue de la forêt sauvage, même si elle n’est pas sûre de ce que c’est. Mais ça vaut la peine d’essayer de lui parler.

Sa maison se tient à l’orée de la forêt, dans un vallon abrité du vent de nord-est par un rideau d’arbres, et caché aux yeux des soldats, et pire encore, par l’échine bossue de la lande et les marécages du sud. De quelque compagnie qu’elle ait besoin, c’est elle qui la rejoint ; nulle âme humaine ne vient ici, pas sans sa permission, et des indications très précises. Pourtant l’endroit tend à attirer les créatures étranges telles que celle-ci ; l’endroit, ou bien elle-même. Il y a probablement une aura de magie sur elle, comme la lumière de toute une galaxie, si ses yeux pouvait la percevoir. Mais bien que les étincelles de son pouvoir fassent fourmiller le bout de ses doigts et se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque, il reste invisible à la vision humaine.

Elle lance à nouveau un regard par la porte basse.

« Si vous avez faim, je peux vous trouver quelques restes. Ou peut-être pas des restes, mais je suis sûre d’avoir quelque chose que vous pouvez manger. Qu’en dites-vous ? »

La créature s’avance précautionneusement à l’abri des pins, une ombre grise contre le fond plus sombre. Le soleil s’est couché et la nuit approche à grand pas, bientôt le halo de sa lampe ne suffira pas à lui montrer si la créature est encore là ; mais elle continuera de sentir sa présence, ou son absence. Elle a une énergie étrange, comme de la laine emmêlée et du fil ensanglanté. Et quelque chose, comme un murmure dans l’air, lui dit qu’elle doit apporter à cette âme tourmentée, ce spectre ou ce garou ou quoi que ce soit, une certaine paix, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit.

Ses mouvements sont déséquilibrés, mais la bête parvient tout de même à s’avancer en silence, même en favorisant l’une de ses pattes arrières. Elle n’a jamais vu un tel contrôle chez un animal sauvage. Hésitant et nerveux, allant et venant dans la pénombre, encore et encore.

« Je vous demande de me faire confiance, dit Jyn, comme je vous fais confiance. Hé ? » Elle lève la lampe, et sa lumière révèle les deux yeux brillant dans l’obscurité. « J’ai du fromage, dit-elle. Allez venez, vous savez que vous le voulez... »

C’est une nuit très calme, l’air automnal porteur d’une fraîcheur qui s’insinue sous ses jupes et dans son col. Plus de la moitié de son petit potager est déjà retourné pour l’hiver, et le sol dégagé est parsemé de feuilles tombées. Vingt pieds plus loin, les yeux scrutateurs, et scintillant par dessus, le blanc chemin des étoiles. La lune est en train de se lever, elle peut la sentir dans son dos, bientôt sa lumière débordera par dessus le toit de la maison et baignera la clairière d’argent, mais pour l’instant tout est sombre à l’exception de sa lanterne.

Que la créature vienne ou parte, elle ne peut pas lui forcer la main. Jyn baisse la tête et se tourne pour rentrer, et s’arrête, car du coin de l’œil elle perçoit à nouveau ce mouvement prudent, hésitant, boitillant mais qui avance, et sort des bois. Une ombre mouvante se détache de l’obscurité. Quand elle lève la tête, elle est là. 

C’est une, non, _un_ , un loup, maintenant qu’elle peut le voir plus clairement. Il doit avoir été un jour un magnifique animal, avec son épaisse fourrure grise, le ventre de la couleur de l’écume et le collier et le masque sombres, les oreilles noires. Mais il est maigre, si maigre, et effectivement boiteux. 

Le loup marque un temps d’arrêt, au milieu de la clairière, soudain complètement immobile quand il sait être vu. Il la regarde avec des yeux qui sont très sombres, et tristes, et très sages. 

« Eh bien, frère des bois, entrez si vous le souhaitez, ou restez dehors, à votre guise. Je vais laisser la porte ouverte pour vous. »

Elle lui offre un hochement de tête amical et retourne à l’intérieur. Le faisceau d’herbes qu’elle prépare pour la charpente de la maison de Yarrow est presque fini, et il est temps de chercher quelque chose à manger, qu’elle ait ou non de la compagnie pour le repas. Quel dommage que cette créature enchantée n’ait pas pu être quelque chose comme un oiseau ou une souris, qu’elle aurait pu nourrir de miettes et de verdure. Elle n’a pas de viande à lui offrir, à l’exception d’un vieux talon de porc salé, sûrement impropre à la consommation sans trempage et cuisson préalable, et il n’y a eu qu’un œuf des pondeuses aujourd’hui ; mais il y a du pain, quoique vieux de trois jours et assez sec, et elle a un fromage, enveloppé dans une mousseline humide et gardé au frais dans l’ombre de la fenêtre nord. Et il y a des haricots froids d’hier, mijotés avec de l’huile et des oignons, mais elle ne pense pas qu’un mangeur de viande s’essaiera à manger ça. 

Elle essuie rapidement son athame sur sa manche et s’en sert pour trancher un morceau de pain de la miche rassise. Attrape le plat de grès sur le rebord de la fenêtre et dévoile le cylindre blanc, taille deux rondelles et en dépose une, avec le pain et une louche de haricots, dans sa vieille assiette. Elle prend l’autre dans sa main et retourne à la porte. 

Le loup est devant le seuil, maintenant, dans la flaque de lumière venue de l’intérieur, et la regarde avec circonspection. 

Jyn se penche et tend la main, lui offre la tranche de fromage. « Voilà pour vous, vous voyez ? Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Là, vous pouvez le prendre, n’ayez pas peur. »

Le loup fait un pas prudent en avant, un seul, s’approche en étirant le cou ; il la renifle et lèche rapidement sa main, emportant le fromage friable en une bouchée, puis recule avec un gémissement anxieux et un air expressif comme elle n’en a jamais vu avant, comme si la créature l’implorait pour quelque chose. Sa pitié ? De l’aide ? Plus de nourriture ? La lune doit être en train de se montrer, puisque soudain la fourrure de la bête est baignée à la fois de la lumière dorée de la lampe et de l’argent du clair du lune, qui se fondent comme une nouvelle magie dans les brillants yeux sombres.

Il tremble, de froid ou de peur, des frissons parcourent son pelage sous la lune. 

« Venez à l’intérieur, shh, venez - laissez-moi jeter un œil à votre patte arrière, d’accord ? Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, venez- » et elle tend à la main pour la poser sur la tête tremblante, sur la sombre fourrure soyeuse-

-qui n’est pas du tout de la fourrure, et le loup n’est pas un loup. Nu et tremblant devant sa porte, est un jeune homme à genoux, les mains tendues et les yeux levés vers elle emplis de détresse et d’espoir. 

« Eh bien, » dit Jyn, et pour un temps elle n’arrive pas à penser à autre chose à dire. « Eh bien. Alors. Vous voilà donc. »

Le voilà donc. Quoi que, qui que, ce soit. 

Elle se redresse et s’avance au dehors, sous le clair de lune, les deux mains levées pour qu’il puisse voir qu’elle n’a pas d’armes. L’homme recule et se met sur pied tant bien que mal. Pendant un moment il reste courbé en deux, haletant comme sous l’effet de la douleur, avant qu’il ne se force à se redresser. Ses yeux sont pleins d’inquiétude, il gémit, tente de se couvrir avec une main. Il vacille ; et il est si maigre qu’elle peut voir chacune de ses côtes, et le creux de son ventre, les crêtes de ses hanches. Longs cheveux sombres, en bataille, une barbe sombre clairsemée et des poils sombres sur son corps ; peau nue, parcourue de frissons, marquée de cicatrices. Pieds nus dans l’herbe trempée de rosée.

« Tout doux, là, dit-elle. Tout va bien, n’ayez pas peur. Voulez-vous venir à l’intérieur ? Il y a un feu, vous pourriez vous réchauffer... »

Elle le touche et le sent tressaillir sous la chaleur de sa main ; mais il ne se retire pas, se contente de la fixer du regard.

Doucement, en le soutenant à moitié, elle l’incite à bouger, et il avance en traînant les pieds, passe le seuil en titubant. Quand enfin il est dans la cuisine, debout et instable dans la lumière de la lampe et du foyer, il regarde autour de lui et gémit doucement. Porte sa main libre à ses yeux, les doigts tremblants.

Jyn le guide jusqu’à son fauteuil et le pousse gentiment à s’asseoir. Que la magie peut être une chose brutale, pour briser un homme et le laisser ainsi. Il est vrai qu’elle a lancé des sortilèges très durs en son temps, mais uniquement dans le but de protéger, ou pour bannir des malfaiteurs, et il n’y a rien dans sa perception de la créature qui évoque le mal en lui, seulement du mal qui lui a été fait. De la honte, oui, aussi, elle peut la sentir émaner de lui en vagues froides d’énergie, et de la culpabilité avec, de la haine de soi, comme une déchirure de griffes ; mais au milieu de tout ce malheur il y a un bon cœur. Il y a de la solitude ici et une gentillesse réfléchie, profondément enfouie ; un espoir pâle, courageux qui persiste, et se cache. 

« Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, » dit-elle à nouveau quand enfin l’étranger dévoile son visage.

Il cligne des yeux dans la lumière, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il ne lui répond pas, lève juste lentement sa main droite et la tourne, regarde la peau râpée et bleuie d’hématomes de ses phalanges, les ongles crasseux. Il la pose à plat sur la table et presse le bout de ses doigts contre le bois, en frotte le grain comme pour tester qu’il peut ressentir quelque chose.

« Eh bien, » dit encore Jyn, ses propres mains laissées sans force par la peine qu’elle ressent pour lui. « Vous êtes sous le choc, je- j’ai déjà vu ça. Devrais-je trouver de quoi vous couvrir, et un peu de nourriture, peut-être ? » Toujours pas de réponse, et il semble puérilement cruel de demander _Comprenez-vous ce langage ?_ Pour ce qu’elle en sait, il était sous forme de loup depuis l’enfance. Le langage même peut lui être aussi étranger que voler ou respirer le clair de lune. Elle pousse son assiette d’un pouce dans sa direction. Cela sûrement ne nécessitera pas de mots. « Voilà, s’il vous plaît. Prenez. Mangez. »

Ses yeux vont à la nourriture ; la faim irradie de lui comme une flamme et il s’en saisit en un éclair, puis se fige, se contient, referme sa main ouverte en un poing. Au milieu de sa barbe emmêlée, de fines lèvres travaillent, mordent l’air, et avec un soupir il balbutie un mot. « Merci. 

— Je vous en prie, mangez, ce n’est rien, dit Jyn. Le pain n’est pas frais. Désolée pour ça. » Elle fait aussi glisser sa cruche d’eau vers lui et voit comme sa main s’y agrippe. Elle se détourne, honteuse de l’inutilité de sa pitié. « Vous êtes en sécurité ici, » lui dit-elle.

Il ne répond pas. Il doit être en train de manger. Elle l’imagine en train de déchiqueter sa nourriture à coups de crocs désespérés. Pauvre créature, que peut-il subsister de l’homme en proie à un tel destin ?

Elle va jusqu’à sa couche et prend le plus grand des carrés de lainage pour le lui offrir, et en se tournant, voit qu’il n’a en vérité pris qu’un petit morceau de pain. Il mange très soigneusement, déchirant des petites portions qu’il met en bouche, et mâche lentement, presque à contrecœur. Un faim désespérée émane de lui, aussi froide qu’un brouillard d’hiver, mais il refuse de s’y abandonner. Elle n’a jamais vu une telle maîtrise de soi.

« Je vous en prie, ce n’est pas la peine, » dit-elle sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. « J’ai bien assez. Mangez. Je vous le promets, vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

Le jeune homme secoue la tête. Il humecte ses lèvres et dit, d’un filet de voix rauque, « Il n’y a pas de refuge pour moi.

— Celui qui vous a dit cela était un menteur. » L’entendre dire une telle chose la révolte profondément, d’une façon qu’elle ne peut pas exposer à la lumière. « Il n’y a pas de malédiction sans un contre-sort. »

Elle le regarde mâcher lentement et avaler un autre bout du pain sec. « Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas. Celui qui a fait ça, il connaissait la force de sa propre magie. 

— Je connais un peu de magie moi-même, » rétorque Jyn. C’était censé être apaisant, mais son désespoir l’irrite, et déjà il est en train de secouer à nouveau la tête. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas trouver une solution à cela. Ne prenez pas la peine d’essayer. » Les yeux sombres reviennent à l’assiette de nourriture et il pioche une miette de fromage. Ses doigts tremblent, l’écrasent. 

Eh bien, il n’y a aucune raison de le pousser quand il est aussi visiblement tendu. Jyn lui laisse quelques minutes avant de bouger à nouveau, lui présentant la couverture. « Voulez-vous bien me laisser passer ceci autour de vous ? La nuit est froide. »

Il se fige, les yeux durs braqués sur elle, alarmé, sur la défensive. L’espace d’un moment il semble à nouveau à demi loup et Jyn pense qu’il va refuser son aide, même fuir la maison. Elle contraint ses propres membres à l’immobilité, pour refléter la sienne. Il était un animal sauvage il n’y a pas une demi heure, elle ne veut pas le faire paniquer au point de retrouver cet état.

« C’est juste un bout de laine. Je n’ai pas de vêtements d’homme dans la maison. Je ne pense pas que mes robes vous iraient, hé ? »

L’expression de l’étranger s’adoucit subitement, en un étonnement empreint de lassitude. « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

— Parce que je veux aider ? » Ça ne semble pas très convaincant, maintenant qu’elle entend les mots. Juste le genre de choses que quelqu’un dirait, pour attirer un être enchanté dans un piège. Jyn inspire à fond et poursuit rapidement « Je sais ce que c’est que d’être un paria. Je suis peut-être une sorcière mais je n’ai pas oublié la simple charité. Vous savez, “faire à autrui…” ? » Elle lui présente à nouveau la couverture, avance lentement, sans envahir son espace mais lui offrant le confort de la chaleur. Ses yeux, et la magie qui émane de lui, frémissent avec avidité avant qu’il acquiesce. Quand le lainage touche ses épaules il lève les deux mains pour s’en saisir et s’en envelopper. Reste assis un moment replié sur lui-même, émettant du fond de la gorge des sons étouffés qui sont presque des grognements. 

Jyn recule et s’installe sur la bûche qui sert de banc près du foyer, où il peut la tenir à l’œil.

Elle peut sentir la malédiction irradier de lui, en un flux d’ondes et de tonnerre. C’est fort, et ça empeste la haine froide, et c’est sur lui depuis longtemps, parcourt son corps, muscle et os et ce cœur désespéré. La pulsation de l’espoir s’affaiblit en lui, cerné par des peurs terribles. 

Mais il n’est pas de sort dans l’univers qui ne peut être brisé. Et sa pauvre âme peut bien être malmenée, mais elle n’a pas été vaincue. 

Il semble - familier. Peut-être que toutes les créatures ainsi blessées sont comme elle, d’une certaine façon.

« Je m’appelle Jyn, dit-elle. Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le souhaitez. »

L’homme continue de piquer machinalement dans la nourriture, une main émergeant de la couverture par intervalles pour piocher un autre bout de pain. La lumière de la lampe tressaute sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Par moments il tremble encore, de légers spasmes parcourant son corps comme il accepte la réalité de la chaleur.

Finalement il dit simplement, « Merci.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi. » Elle commence à percevoir le tissage de la magie qui l'enveloppe, les fils lumineux de la Force tordus contre leur nature, liés aux ténèbres plutôt qu’à la lumière. 

Elle se risque à poser une question. « Serez-vous à nouveau loup, le matin venu ? »

Ses yeux croisent ceux de Jyn et il dit vivement « Je ne suis pas un loup ! Mais je- j’en aurais le corps, à nouveau, quand la lune se couchera. »

Alors c’est ainsi. Jyn opine. C’est bon à savoir. Le corps d’un loup, et non sa nature. « Déjà ça. Vous pouvez dormir près du feu. 

— Merci, » murmure-t-il dans un souffle. Un tel épuisement dans sa voix, sur son visage, chacun de ses mouvements précis et mesurés, et las et tremblant et pourtant encore fort il dit, « Mon nom est Cassian. » 


	2. Chapter 2

La sécurité. C’est comme un enchantement jeté sur lui, insistant et inévitable. De la nourriture et de l’eau, de la chaleur, une paire d’yeux qui le regardent avec une confiance réservée au lieu de haine. Le tout apaisant comme une berceuse pour son âme apeurée et endolorie.

Cassian sait qu’il ne peut pas rendre cette confiance, qu’il ne peut plus jamais avoir foi en des yeux humains, mais l’appât de l’espoir est si fort, encore et toujours, qu’il pourrait en pleurer d’envie.

« Me raconterez-vous votre histoire ? » demande la jeune femme dans l’ombre.

Elle lui a donné une autre couverture, et débarrassé l’espace près de l’âtre ; elle a même plié un ballot de vieilles nippes pour lui servir d’oreiller. C’est un confort tel qu’il n’en a pas connu en trois ans. Parler est moins agréable. Mais puisqu’elle lui a donné sa nourriture, son temps, ses couvertures pour dormir et sa confiance pour rester, il se sent honteusement obligé de répondre à ses questions.

Il parvient à débiter un bref récit d’une voix rauque. Les mots viennent plus aisément une fois qu’il a commencé à parler, bien que sa gorge soit sèche, douloureuse comme à force de crier, quoique ses cris soient taris depuis des années. La guerre, la chute de Yavine. Le souvenir même est un cri dans son esprit, encore maintenant. Le siège du Temple, le terrible bain de sang. La Princesse hurlante, se débattant, luttant ; la Reine, tombée, gisant dans son propre sang, son époux se laissant tomber auprès d’elle, frappé de plusieurs flèches, tentant de la défendre de son corps jusqu’à la fin. Un par un les loyaux généraux abattus autour d’eux, ou vaincus et traînés en captivité comme la princesse. Le restant de la Garde Royale repoussée jusqu’à ce qu’il sache qu’il ne leur restait plus qu’une option, et que lui, un simple capitaine, soit le dernier officier en vie.

« Je leur ai ordonné de cesser le combat. J’ai demandé merci. Tous nos chefs étaient morts ou captifs, quel aurait été l’intérêt d’une dernière bataille, de se battre jusqu’à la mort ? Nous avons rendu les armes. Leur général m’a traité de couard. Il aurait préféré que nous nous battions, pour abreuver le sol de plus de sang encore. Alors il a - placé _ceci_ , sur moi. » Il désigne d’un geste las son corps marqué de cicatrices. « Loup le jour, homme la nuit, mais seulement tant que la lune brille. Aucun homme ni aucune femme ne donnera asile à un garou, et aucune meute de loups ne me tolérera. Je suis un monstre pour tous. 

— Qu’arrive-t-il à la Nouvelle Lune ? demande doucement Jyn.

— Je reste loup. De même les nuits nuageuses, et quand il pleut, ou qu’il neige. Maintenant l’hiver s’en vient, et je serai loup pour bien des semaines sans répit. Un monstre... 

— Vous n’êtes pas un monstre, dit la jeune femme. Pas plus que moi. Ni un couard. »

Quand il a regardé dans sa direction pour la dernière fois, elle était en train de refaire son couchage, défaire ses cheveux pour la nuit. Il avait fermé les yeux, allongé, et continué de parler, les sons de sa toilette et de son coucher se poursuivant tel un chuchotis à la limite de son ouïe. Le souvenir de son parfum est tiède dans ses narines, et il se demande si elle sera encore là au matin, si son nez de loup percevra cette odeur une fois encore. L’odeur d’un humain sans peur. Ou va-t-elle voir la folie de sa pitié, et fuir ?

Il entrouvre un œil et voit qu’elle est couchée maintenant, confortablement emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Elle le regarde, comme un soldat reconnaît le terrain, ou une bête évalue sa proie. Rien que de bien normal, il est probablement en train de faire la même chose ; après tant de temps il est difficile de garder l’homme et la bête complètement séparés, l’instinct et l’esprit rationnel qui doit le gouverner.

Dieu sait qu’il ne peut pas blâmer une sorcière pour toujours se tenir sur ses gardes. Il fut un temps, à Yavine, où il aurait bien pu être celui qui l’aurait mise en prison. 

Pourtant, bien qu’elle doive le savoir, elle est gentille, avec son calme et son franc-parler. Il sait qu’autrefois il l’aurait trouvée belle. Jyn. La sorcière Jyn. S’il avait encore des prières à adresser, il prierait Dieu Tout-Puissant de la récompenser pour cela. Un repas, un endroit chaud où dormir, la sécurité pour une nuit.

Mais - ni monstre ni couard ? Elle ne le connaît pas et ne le connaîtra jamais. « Ma Reine ne serait pas d’accord avec vous, dit-il de sa voix éraillée. Mais qu’importe ? Tel est mon destin. Cette vie me tuera bientôt. »

Il ferme à nouveau les yeux pour ignorer l’étincelle d’empathie dans ceux de Jyn. Il veut dormir, uniquement dormir. Si seulement cette nuit pouvait être celle où il s’endort pour toujours. Ce serait plus qu’un rêve, en finir dans la chaleur et en bonne compagnie. 

Très doucement, Jyn dit, « Vous tuera ? Pas si le sort est rompu avant. »

Impossible, même en rêve, mais l’espoir en lui se rebelle tout de même à cette pensée. « Non - non, ça n’arrivera jamais. Il ne peut pas être brisé.

— Il n’est pas de sort qui ne puisse être brisé. » Sa voix est ténue et tendre, et résolue. Il regarde son visage dans les ombres, si pâle, et les rehauts que le feu place sur son front et l’arête de son nez. Il est trop fatigué pour argumenter.

S’il était capable de lui dire toute l’histoire, elle pourrait comprendre. Une magicienne, sûrement elle comprendrait. Mais que ferait-elle alors ? Tout ce que veut Cassian, c’est cette nuit de paix, de repos dans un lieu où il peut dormir à l’abri des peurs du monde. Il secoue la tête sans rien dire et referme les yeux. La main bénie du sommeil s’empare de son cœur et il se laisse aller de bon gré, dans l’obscurité et le silence qui le submerge.

**

Quand il se réveille, le sol, ainsi que ses pattes, sont parsemés d’éclats de la lumière mordorée du soleil. Les couvertures sont toujours chaudement enroulées autour de lui. Sur le sol près de son nez est un plat peu profond, et une odeur douloureusement alléchante. Du pain et du lait, et plus. Il cligne des yeux et commence à saliver. Du pain et du lait avec du fromage émietté et de la viande hachée.

Pour lui ? Ce doit être. Il est hébété de sommeil et de chaleur, mais pourquoi d’autre cela serait-il par terre ? Elle ne mange pas sur le sol. La femme. Jyn. 

Cassian se redresse avec raideur, ses griffes cliquetant sur le carreau, et se tient au dessus du bol. Délicieuse, délicieuse senteur, il y a du poivre et du thym dans le porc qui a été grillé. Le fromage a une odeur crémeuse et aigre et le lait est doux. De la nourriture, préparée pour lui. Cette bonté discrète le ferait pleurer, s’il avait des larmes. 

Il dévore la nourriture, gémissant involontairement au goût, à la texture, la fraîcheur et les saveurs. Il a mangé de la charogne bien des fois, mais du pain de boulanger, de la viande bien cuite, ces trois dernières années, pas une seule fois.

Il peut sentir une vague d’énergie l’envahir, et la chaleur du jour s’accentue.

Il peut sentir les braises et les cendres de bois dans le feu, et l’odeur de la femme, son musc, plaisant, dans l’air où elle a dormi, où elle est passée. Ses herbes, répandues sur la table et suspendues en bouquets. 

Au dehors, feuilles moisies et fougères, champignons dans les bois ; la rosée qui s’évapore sur l’herbe ensoleillée. Pas de danger, pas même de vermine. Toute la cabane est d’une propreté agréable, aussi simple et modeste qu’elle soit.

Des bruits de pas, prestes et étouffés, à l’extérieur, et l’odeur de Jyn revient, plus forte, réchauffée par le mouvement. Il se tourne, et elle est à la porte. Cassian lève la tête, dresse les oreilles, renifle l’air. Il sent de la curiosité sur elle, et une franche détermination ; de la prudence et une étrange absence de peur par derrière. Et par dessous le tout, sucré comme une prune trop mûre, le léger parfum de l’espoir.

Il a souhaité être une pure bête un nombre incalculable de fois, être libéré de l’esprit raisonnable piégé en ce monde. Soudain aujourd’hui il est reconnaissant au delà de toute mesure de se voir épargner l’instinct du loup, qui ne sentirait, dans cette femme grave qui se désigne comme sorcière, qu’une proie. Un pouls, de la viande à éventrer et du sang à boire jusqu’à plus soif.

Il _peut_ sentir de la viande, mais pas de la chair humaine. Elle est debout sur le seuil avec un panier dans chaque main, elle baisse les yeux vers lui, et dit « Vous êtes encore là, » et puis, « Je suis contente. »

Elle passe près de lui et pose les deux paniers sur la table. Quand elle soulève le linge qui couvre l’un d’eux il sent une grande bouffée de parfum de sang, de foie et d’abats et de bœuf. Jyn lui lance un regard et se fend d’un large sourire.

C’est un sourire qui laisse voir les dents, avec un petit quelque chose de sauvage. Oui, Dieu ait pitié de tous les deux, qui ne sont pas si dissemblables.

« Je suis allée au village, » dit la sorcière. « J’ai échangé quelques manouilles, pour vous prendre quelque chose de meilleur à manger que ce vieux bout de porc salé que je vous ai laissé. »

En dépit de lui-même Cassian salive de nouveau. Il déglutit. Il est comme étourdi à la pensée de la nourriture. La senteur cuivrée de la viande est douce, _douce_ \- pour lui ? Elle fait tout cela, pour lui ?

Que veut-elle de lui ?

« Là, là, je ne vous ferai pas de mal, » dit-elle, et ses yeux sont soudain très calmes. Ce regard évaluateur, à nouveau, l’air d’un soldat qui mesure la distance avant un tir. Il entend sa propre respiration, comment chaque inhalation se rapproche d’un grognement. La fourrure de son dos est hérissée. Il baisse la tête, haletant, au travers de l’instinct de bête mêlé au sien. Apaise le grondement et l’impulsion de peur-haine-combat qui fait marteler son cœur. Il doit lui faire confiance ; elle lui fait confiance, un loup dans sa maison. Il doit trouver le même courage, doit lui aussi avoir confiance, en elle, et en lui-même.

Jyn soupire. « Je suppose que c’était trop espérer, que vous soyez un loup parlant. Pour sûr, vous ne seriez pas dans cet état si vous étiez une créature si remarquable. Une bête de cirque, que vous seriez, n’est-ce pas ? Non que ça ne soit pas une torture d’un autre genre, dirais-je, même si l’on vous nourrirait… Eh bien. Voudriez-vous votre viande cuite ? Ou vaut-il mieux pour vous qu’elle soit crue ? »

 _Comment suis-je censé répondre à ça ?_ Il peut sentir sa mâchoire ébaucher un sourire. _Douce enfant, vous n’êtes pas si avisée, pour une sage femme._

L’instant suivant elle réalise son erreur, et revoilà ce sourire carnassier tandis qu’elle rit d’elle-même. « Désolée ! Une question avec _ou_ au milieu n’est pas bonne pour vous, n’est-ce pas ? Voudriez-vous votre viande crue ? »

Son estomac et ses sens affolés crient _Oui, oui_ , mais son esprit dit _Non_ , raisonnable et abattu et sûr de ne pas être entendu. _Non, je viens juste de manger, si je mange encore si rapidement, après avoir eu faim si longtemps, je vais vomir et ce sera du gâchis. Et si je peux me retenir et manger de la nourriture cuisinée ce sera pour le mieux, de vivre encore comme un homme_.

C’est un mouvement maladroit mais un qu’il peut se permettre, il se rend compte, alors il secoue prudemment la tête. 

« Cuite, alors ? »

Cassian lève la tête en remuant la queue, répond à son sourire par le sien, langue pendante et crocs à jour.

« Très bien alors. J’ai pris du mou, je vais le faire bouillir, ça ne se gardera pas. » Elle passe devant lui pour s’agenouiller devant l’âtre, dépose du petit bois sur les braises.

Du mou. Des poumons, de la viande tendre et juteuse. Il se prend à se faufiler à ses côtés, la tête allant et venant d’un côté de l’autre, vers la table où se trouvent les paniers et d’où vient l’odeur de nourriture, puis vers elle, devant le foyer. Accroupie, les mouvements de ses mains, son souffle sur le feu, sa compétence, l’odeur de sa peau. Elle lui jette un regard en coin par dessus l’épaule quand ses griffes cliquètent dans sa direction, et continue d’attiser le feu. Plus encore que la nourriture, il veut sa confiance.

Il la regarde tandis qu’elle prépare les abats et les met à cuire dans un pot de fer suspendu au dessus des flammes. La faim et le désir de se rapprocher d’elle l’amènent plus près encore, reniflant son odeur tandis qu’elle se meut, jusqu’à être presque sous ses pieds quand elle se retourne et devoir décamper, mortifié. Elle sursaute elle aussi, puis lui montre ses mains vides « Désolée. Je vous ai surpris. Eh bien, je vais laisser la porte ouverte pour que vous puissiez aller et venir. D’accord ? »

C’est étrange de remuer la queue. Trois ans de méfiance et de trahisons, et maintenant cela. Jyn sourit prudemment. « Très bien alors. La viande va prendre un moment à cuire. Donc. Eh bien. Ah, je ne suis pas habituée à parler autant. Je raconte n’importe quoi. Bon maintenant... »

Elle rassemble ses esprits, comme quelqu’un qui tente de suivre une piste, puis se dirige vers la bûche qui lui a servi de siège la nuit dernière et s’y laisse tomber. Leurs yeux se croisent. Elle a l’air tendue, émet une odeur qui porte l’espérance et un genre de confiance nerveuse. Elle détourne les yeux et les reporte sur lui, les mains occupées à frotter la cendre et le sang de ses doigts. « Eh bien, entendez-moi, d’accord ? Je veux aider, mais - bon. »

Cassian s’assoit, s’immobilise, attend. L’idée que quelqu’un veuille l’aider l’assomme aussi sûrement qu’une pierre jetée à sa tête. La tension chez elle reflète la sienne. Veut-elle quelque chose de lui ? Même si ce n’est que de savoir qu’elle pourrait rendre service à quelqu’un ? La rédemption dans ce fait ? 

« Donc, » continue Jyn. Elle s’humecte les lèvres. « Je pensais. En allant au village. Votre problème. Votre malédiction - vous avez dit qu’elle ne sera jamais rompue. » Elle soutient son regard, un long moment. S’humecte à nouveau les lèvres. « Mais, voyez, il est impossible qu’un enchantement soit indéfectible. Ce n’est - pas possible. J’ai lancé une malédiction ou deux en mon temps. Elle doivent être limitées, ou elles ne prennent pas. » L’odeur de stress qui émane d’elle se fait plus forte au fur et à mesure qu’elle rassemble ses mots ; ce n’est pas ce qu’elle dit qui la rend incertaine, ni à qui elle le dit, mais le fait d’avoir à parler sur une telle longueur de temps, de devoir s’expliquer et expliquer ses raisons. Il laisse sa queue rebondir tranquillement sur le carreau.

« Une malédiction doit avoir une limite, répète Jyn. Être liée à quelque chose qui la termine. Alors j’ai pensé. Quand il dit qu’elle ne peut être rompue, il veut dire, il doit vouloir dire - c’est lié à une chose dont il croit qu’elle n’arrivera pas. N’arrivera pas, ou ne peut pas arriver, l’un ou l’autre. À une personne qu’il ne reverra jamais, peut-être ? Ou un lieu où il ne peut se rendre ? »

Elle marque une pause, comme pour attendre une réponse. Il geint. Pourquoi voudrait-elle se donner autant de mal, pour trouver la cause de son malheur ? Comme il est frustrant d’être incapable de lui répéter _Ne vous donnez pas la peine d’essayer_.

Bah, il était un homme taciturne ; il semble logique qu’il doive être une stupide bête maintenant.

Jyn soupire. « Ou peut-être, j’ai pensé, peut-être que ce n’est pas une chose qu’il croit impossible mais quelque chose qu’il pense être _mal_. Quelque chose qu’il ne permettra pas. Donc voilà ce que je pensais. Hmm ? »

Elle est assez proche de la vérité pour qu’il ferme les yeux. Il ne sait pas comment la regarder quand elle le voit si clairement. Un autre léger gémissement lui échappe. Il laisse pendre sa tête.

« Donc. » Il peut sentir l’absence de malveillance chez elle, et le moment où elle se rend compte que sa supposition est juste. « Donc, Cassian. Écoutez. Les gens comme moi - qui peuvent faire de la magie - nous ne pensons pas comme les autres. Nos esprits sont - déformés, parfois. Subtils. Obliques. Alors il est possible que je trouve une solution à ce problème, à cause de ça. Une façon qui - qui n’est pas impossible et qui ne rongera pas votre conscience. Donc, ce que je veux dire, c’est - quand vous parlerez à nouveau, ce soir, quand la lune - je vous demande de me faire suffisamment confiance, de me dire à quoi est liée la malédiction. Je pourrais voir quelque chose que vous n’avez pas vu, parce que je suis rusée. Parce que je suis une sorcière, et ça fait de moi - quelque chose de plus proche de la personne qui vous a maudit. »

Soudain Cassian sent à nouveau l’odeur du champ de bataille, et celle, sombre et glacée, de l’ennemi ; entend le souffle rauque et voit la main levée. Haine et rage se sont déversés dans l’air tandis que le général parlait, et en un instant il fut changé et tomba, hurlant, dans ce cauchemar. Une puanteur comme toutes les pires horreurs du monde. Il ne peut pas se permettre de penser qu’il la connaît vraiment, mais de cela au moins il est sûr : elle n’est en rien comme cela. 

Mais comment quiconque, même une sorcière bonne et rusée, pourrait trouver un moyen de défaire les mots qui le lient ? _Tu ne seras jamais libre, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un sacrifie son véritable amour pour toi_. 

Il se laisse tomber au sol avec un grognement las.

Personne ne fera jamais ça, et il ne sera jamais capable de le demander, c’est impossible. Même elle devra s’en apercevoir. Cette belle femme au parfum d’espoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Il ne peut pas faire autrement que de d’être silencieux, Jyn le sait. Pas pour l’instant, tant qu’il est un loup. Son mutisme lui est imposé par son enchantement. Pourtant il a le même effet qu’un stratagème délibéré. Elle veut lui en dire plus. Elle veut parler.

D’ordinaire Jyn parle rarement. Les jours où elle doit traverser la lande et descendre au village, elle dira autant qu’il est besoin, pour acheter ce qu’elle ne peut cultiver ou fabriquer elle-même, et régler ses affaires, savoir à qui elle fabriquera un charme et ce qu’ils peuvent lui donner en paiement. Mais pas plus que ça. Elle ne discute jamais, n’échange jamais de ragots, ne partage jamais son histoire. Et elle ne parle jamais dans l’unique but de réconforter les malheureux, ou pour remplir un silence soudain plein de tristesse, malgré la gêne. Mais maintenant, avec lui…

Le loup lève la tête vers elle, avec une acceptation silencieuse et malheureuse. Avec un soupir il repose sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Et c’est un silence plein de tristesse ; la peine dans ses yeux est aussi palpable qu’une étreinte. Elle sait, aussi sûrement que s’il avait crié _Oui, oui !_ qu’elle s’est approchée du cœur de son mal. La seule chose qui peut le sauver est quelque chose que sa conscience ne lui permettra pas d’envisager. Quelque acte de cruauté, quelque trahison. 

Mais il ne peut pas le dire. Il ne peut pas parler. Et aussi étranger qu’il lui soit, elle a envie de parler. À la fois pour le réconforter, et pour le rassurer. Elle veut se frayer un chemin parmi les mots maladroits et douloureux, et partager sa propre histoire, en récompense et en reconnaissance de la sienne. Une souffrance partagée, parce qu’elle comprend la souffrance.

 _Je connais ces hommes_ , pourrait-elle dire. _Ces ennemis qui sont les vôtres sont les miens aussi, cet Empire, je les connais, je connais leur malfaisance. Ils ont tué mon père et pris ma mère, ils ont aussi essayé de me prendre ou de me tuer. Je sais comment ils pensent, et je connais le poison de leurs actes._

Mais si elle le lui dit, à cet homme qui a eu la force de volonté de survivre à trois années de ce tourment quand la plupart se seraient ôté la vie au bout d’un mois - si elle le dit à ce loyal soldat, lui demandera-t-il de se battre à ses côtés ? De faire front avec lui et de venger leurs pertes à tous deux ? Elle ne peut pas - ne _peut_ pas - ne _fera pas_ ça.

_Je ne suis en sûreté qu’aussi longtemps que je reste ici, et cachée. Aussi longtemps que je n’utilise ma magie que pour des petites choses, pour des charmes inconséquents de protection et de fertilité, pour retrouver des bêtes perdues et bénir les toitures neuves. Je n’ai pas jeté de malédiction ni de sort conséquent depuis des années, peu importe à quel point la cause était juste ; pas depuis que je me suis séparée de Saw. Il était toujours prompt à souhaiter le mal à ses ennemis. Trop prompt, et négligent. Peut-être suis-je à l’opposé trop timide maintenant, et tout aussi stupide que ses extrêmes, mais - je dois rester cachée. Je dois rester en sûreté, ou partager le sort de mes parents._

Et pourtant, pourtant… Le besoin est comme un feu dans son ventre ; comme les fils de la Force, doux et forts comme de la soie sous ses mains, qui la poussent vers lui. Une _requête._ Elle a appris seule à n’avoir besoin de rien ni de personne, durant cinq longues années elle s’est battue pour appliquer cette leçon à la lettre ; et maintenant, dans la lumière qui se reflète dans une paire d’yeux tristes, Jyn demande à nouveau l’absolution, et la chance d’agir avec bravoure dans le monde, et de voir les torts réparés.

Elle se détourne et s’occupe en remuant le contenu du pot. L’eau arrive à ébullition et de l’écume s’élève. Il y a une puanteur de viande également, et le sifflement de l’air chassé des poumons. Un terrible plat en préparation, mais son compagnon en semble heureux. Il semble content d’être ici.

Elle est contente qu’il soit ici. Les années ont été vides, et solitaires, barricadée dans la sécurité de cet endroit secret. Elle aurait aussi bien pu rester dans la cave quand elle était enfant. 

Elle serait en colère, si cela ne la terrifiait pas autant, effrayée, si cela ne la mettait pas tant en colère.

Elle ne peut pas - ne _peut_ pas - _ne va pas_ avoir besoin de lui. N’aura pas besoin de son approbation, n’aura pas besoin de son battre. Jyn n’a besoin de personne. Elle n’a pas besoin d’être auprès de lui, de le voir auprès d’elle, elle n’en a _pas_ besoin, cela ne ferait aucun sens. Mais son histoire, son calvaire, et les torts qu’on lui a fait. Le combat qu’elle a fui. Elle a besoin d’aider, et de se battre à ses côtés, riposter, échapper à cette prison de peur. Elle pourrait le lui dire. Il comprendrait.

_Me battre à ses côtés ? C’est pure folie. Je ne veux pas me battre, je veux rester en vie._

_Et pourtant, j’ai besoin d’alléger ma conscience. D’être libérée de cette culpabilité_.

Quand elle se retourne vers le loup, il a roulé sur le côté et semble endormi, le ventre offert à la chaleur du feu. Il est épuisé. Il faut qu’elle mette cette détresse complaisante de côté, qu’elle arrête de ruminer sa propre honte et se rappelle tout ce que cette pauvre créature a enduré. Qu’elle le nourrisse un peu, soigne sa mauvaise jambe, lui offre quelque chose de plus qu’une couverture pour se vêtir. Puis qu’elle le laisse partir quand il le décidera. Plutôt que de se mettre dans tous ses états à se demander si oui ou non elle peut lui dire la vérité. Pourquoi s’en soucierait-il ?

_Il est affamé et seul, il a besoin de choses pratiques, de viande et de pain, de chaleur et d’un endroit où dormir. La survie en sûreté, comme moi. Et puis - de la sympathie et du réconfort, et de la compagnie dans sa solitude. Il a besoin de savoir qu’il n’est pas un monstre -_

_Sang Dieu ! J’ai besoin de tout ça, moi aussi !_

_Je pourrais le lui dire, je pourrais - je pourrais_ -

Elle ne peut pas. Personne ne doit savoir qui elle est.

Peu importe que le loup endormi soit un homme innocent, qu’il se soit battu tandis qu’elle se cachait, qu’il soit blessé aussi profondément qu’elle ne l’est, rien de tout cela ne compte. Sa conscience torturée est un appât auquel elle doit résister. Elle ne peut jamais lui dire la vérité.

**

Elle laisse le loup en train de dormir. Le loup qui-n’en-est-pas-un, l’homme. Lui rendre cet honneur, au moins. Il n’est pas un loup, et il a un nom. Cassian.

Elle laisse la porte entrebâillée, aussi. Il peut rester ou partir, comme il le souhaite.

Elle espère qu’il restera. Elle sait qu’il partira. Il devrait partir. Pour leur bien à tous les deux. Mais elle le laisse dormir tout de même.

À intervalles réguliers elle écume la mousse brune de la surface du bouillon et la jette en bordure du feu. Un panache de vapeur s’élève à chaque fois, et une senteur âcre, et elle voit ses narines frémir et se dilater. Un esprit doué de raison, et les sens d’une bête, mais il ne se réveille pas. Il doit savoir, au plus profond de ses os harassés, qu’il est en sécurité ici.

Il lui fait confiance.

Enfin la viande est cuite. Jyn se taille un autre bout de pain rassis et le morcelle dans un bol, le couvre d’une louche de bouillon et le laisse à tremper tandis qu’elle découpe l’un des poumons cuits et dispose les morceaux dans le plat qu’elle a choisi pour lui. Le loup dort, tandis qu’elle mange, tandis qu’elle sort chercher une laitue tardive dans son carré de légumes, et le rince, et en arrache quelques feuilles fraîches pour finir son repas.

Il se réveille environ une heure plus tard, mange la viande froide, la fixe de ses yeux éloquents, puis se recouche pour dormir, comme un enfant malade.

Au bout d’un certain temps, elle s’assoit sur le sol à côté de lui. Sa fourrure est rêche et l’odeur de loup est forte et musquée, et il frémit sous ses doigts. Mais il lui fait confiance. Il dort.

Au moment où la lune se lève une fois encore, Cassian s’est éveillé deux autres fois pour manger un peu plus d’abats et de bouillon, et à chaque fois il s’est ensuite allongé et endormi près de l’âtre. Parfois elle coud tandis qu’il dort, puisqu’il y a du raccommodage à faire et qu’aujourd’hui convient aussi bien qu’un autre jour pour cette tâche, et qu’après avoir rapidement taillé et ourlé une pièce de lin elle peut encore lui confectionner quelque chose. Parfois elle travaille à ses herbes. Parfois elle lit. Il y a plusieurs Grands Sortilèges dans son vieux grimoire, pour lever les malédictions et défaire ce qui a été tissé dans la Force avec malice. Elle vérifie et liste les ingrédients dont elle aura besoin pour chacun d’eux. Une fois ou deux elle lit les incantations à voix haute, ses lèvres se mouvant silencieusement. C’est peut-être inutile, mais elle les essaiera tout de même.

Une fois ou deux également, pendant que la journée s’écoule, que l’après-midi passe au crépuscule puis au soir, elle s’arrête à côté de lui et s’accroupit. Pose la main sur lui, caresse gentiment son corps. Tâte les côtes, trop proches sous la peau, et les os de l’échine et des hanches.

Et une fois ou deux, tandis qu’elle veille sur lui, qu’elle coud et murmure, qu’elle caresse sa forme endormie, une larme glisse sur sa joue. Elle ignore les larmes quand elles viennent. Elle reviennent bien assez tôt, et elle essuie son visage une fois de plus, et continue son travail. Jyn a perdu trop de jours de sa vie à pleurer. Elle sait que les lamentations n’aident en rien ni personne.

Cette étrange rencontre ne peut mener à rien, en dehors d’un acte de charité envers une créature brisée. Mais elle lui rendra la confiance qu’il lui offre, elle testera son art sur le sort qui le lie, et lui donnera quelque nourriture, et autant de soins qu’elle le peut, jusqu’à épuisement de ses compétences.

Peu avant l’heure de la lune, elle se détache de son œuvre et prépare un repas humain pour deux ; va chercher une salade froide et humide dans le jardin et prépare deux œufs et quelques tranches de saucisse épicée, prépare un accompagnement en pilant le reste de son vieux pain avec de l’huile et de l’ail. Elle étend la culotte de lin, grossièrement cousue par ses soins, sur le sol près de lui, et déploie une couverture pour qu’il en drape ses épaules. Le feu crépite doucement, bois luisant tombant en cendres dans la chaleur avec de légers soupirs, et sa respiration régulière apporte un profond contre-chant à la voix des flammes à ses côtés. Jyn approche deux sièges de la table, garnit deux assiettes, et remplit deux gobelets près de la cruche de l’eau du puits.

Elle repousse les volets et les laisse entrouverts, pour pouvoir voir la lumière extérieure changer et s’intensifier quand les premiers rayons de lune dépassent l’orée de la forêt.

Et quand elle se retourne - 

L’homme dort près du feu, nu et immobile, replié sur lui-même, les mains détendues et sans défense. 

Jyn tire sa chaise. Pour un temps elle s’assoit, ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Il est son invité. Elle n’a jamais eu d’invité, dans cette maison.

Elle pourrait se lever, mettre la couverture sur lui, le laisser continuer à dormir. Mais la nourriture va refroidir, la saucisse juste cuite, l’œuf poché ; et il a dormi la majeure partie du jour.

« Cassian ? » Il soupire au son de son nom. « Réveillez-vous, » dit-elle, aussi gentiment qu’elle le peut. « Vous avez assez dormi, Cassian. Il est temps de se réveiller maintenant. »

Et il se réveille.

Ce n’est pas aussi mal que la nuit d’avant ; il semble étourdi au début, mais pas apeuré, et elle est presque certaine qu’il sait qui elle est, même si comme la veille il ne parle pas de suite. Mais quand elle lui montre le vêtement qu’elle a cousu pour lui, et le repas qui qui les attend, il se lève et s’habille modestement, noue le cordon à sa taille et s’enveloppe dans la couverture de laine. Se déplaçant précautionneusement, comme quelqu’un raidi par de vieilles blessures, il la rejoint à table, se laisse tomber sur la deuxième chaise. Quand elle lui offre un couteau et une cuillère, il les prend, et s’en sert ; et ses mains manquent de pratique mais il est clair que les gestes n’ont pas disparu de sa mémoire.

Il dévore tout ce qu’elle lui a donné et racle son assiette.

« Merci, » dit-il après coup. Il hésite, comme s’il se préparait à dire quelque chose de difficile, puis « Je remercie Dieu pour vous, pour vous avoir envoyée. Je Le prie de vous bénir pour cela. »

Ce n’est pas un sentiment auquel elle se serait attendue de la part d’un être soumis à une malédiction, la croyance en une puissance supérieure. « Vous pensez que le Dieu de votre peuple vous prête encore attention, ou à moi ? Je dirais qu’Il nous a abandonnés tous les deux, pas vous ?

— Je dois espérer qu’Il ne l’a pas fait. L’espoir est tout ce qu’il me reste à présent.

— Pas tout à fait, » lui dit Jyn. Il ne répond pas, et après un moment elle poursuit calmement. « Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit, ce matin, quand vous étiez -quand vous étiez sous l’autre forme ? J’ai lu pendant que vous dormiez. J’ai trouvé quelques incantations pour rompre les malédictions. J’aimerais en essayer une ce soir, si vous me le permettez. » Elle esquisse un geste vers l’autre côté de la table, où elle a déposé outils et herbes et bougies, prêts à l’usage. « Et puis il y en a d’autres. L’une d’elles pourrait fonctionner. »

Cassian repousse son assiette, la fixant d’un regard vide. Finalement il dit, « Ça ne sert à rien.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord. Cela mérite qu’on essaie.

— Je me souviens de ce dont vous avez parlé, ce matin. Quand vous êtes revenue du marché. Vous vouliez que je vous dise tout ce que je sais sur la malédiction, pour que essayiez de la déjouer par la ruse.

— Oui, c’est vrai.

— Et vous le pensiez ?

— Je le pensais.

— Alors si je vous dis pourquoi cela ne sert à rien, voudrez-vous abandonner cet espoir, de pouvoir, par vos sortilèges, briser la magie des seigneurs Siths, le pouvoir des ennemis ? Je suis reconnaissant pour votre bonté et votre générosité. Plus que je ne puis l’exprimer. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir vous presser pour lutter contre cela. Ce sont des ténèbres qui dépassent mon entendement, c’est la corruption et le poison, c’est - cela peut tout détruire. » Sa voix est plus profonde et rauque d’émotion, mais il semble plus à l’aise avec la parole ce soir.

« Dites-moi pourquoi, demande Jyn. Laissez-moi comprendre. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous dites qu’il ne vous reste que l’espoir mais ensuite vous le rejetez. Je ne vous comprend pas. » Les mots lui laissent un goût étrange dans la bouche. _Menteuse._ Elle ne comprend que trop bien, mais son histoire à lui ne peut être comme la sienne…

Il prend une profonde inspiration, discordante dans le calme de la pièce, comme ne l’a jamais été la respiration du loup.

« Très bien. Vous devez comprendre. Vous devez me laisser partir, Jyn. Vous le devez. Cette malédiction ne peut être brisée que si - si quelqu’un sacrifie son amour. Pour moi. Comprenez-vous ? Quelqu’un doit accepter de sacrifier son véritable amour pour mon bien. Qui ferait cela ? Personne. Même s’il y avait une créature sur Terre qui pourrait rêver d’une telle chose, je ne pourrais jamais, jamais le permettre. »

Ses yeux sont rivés à ceux de Jyn, sombres, tristes comme une nuit sans étoiles. Puis il laisse retomber sa tête et un gémissement animal lui échappe.

Elle se rebelle contre ce son, l’impuissance et les mots et les souvenirs qu’il évoque. Sa propre voix d’enfant criant _Je ne te quitterai pas maman ! Je reviendrai te chercher ! Laisse-moi rester avec toi, je peux te protéger !_

C’est donc sur cela que repose la malédiction. La cruauté, faire de l’amour une torture. Qu’une personne doive suffisamment l’aimer pour abandonner quelqu’un qu’elle aime plus encore, pour son bien. Quelqu’un doit porter le poids de cette trahison, pour lui.

Tous ceux qu’elle a jamais aimés, elle a été forcée de les quitter. Chaque bonté, chaque preuve d’amour qu’elle a reçue, elle a été forcée de les trahir, comme eux ont été forcés de la trahir.

Tout le monde meurt, ou ment, ou s’en va. _Tout le monde_.

_Il n’y a pas de véritable amour en ce monde. Il pense qu’il ne pourrait pas permettre ce sacrifice ; mais je sais qu’il n’est rien de tel qui puisse se donner. Tout le monde s’en va, tout le monde meurt._

« Vous ne me croyez pas, murmure-t-il. Je le vois sur votre visage. Vous pensez que la souffrance m’a rendu fou. »

Le cœur de Jyn se révolte, contre les souvenirs, contre la cruauté de l’ennemi ; contre tout ce qu’elle a entendu, ses mots et son désespoir. S’il peut dire _L’espoir est tout ce qu’il me reste à présent_ , alors qui est-elle pour le lui refuser ? L’espoir demeure, toujours, au milieu des ruines et dans la nuit interminable.

Mais cela détruit toutes les défenses qu’elle s’est construites, de garder cette porte ouverte, et d’admettre à nouveau son propre espoir.

Très bien. 

Elle lui dit rapidement, « Non, je vous crois. Et je pense toujours pouvoir vous aider. »

 _Très bien alors_ , pense-t-elle. _C’est sur ce chemin vers la mort que je tenterai ma dernière chance_. Peut-être seront-il damnés ensemble, le loup et la sorcière, mais au moins ils tomberont en espérant jusqu’au bout. « Restez ici quelque temps, dit-elle. Restez avec moi une semaine ou deux, une lune ou deux. Je suis rusée et - je ne manque pas de puissance magique. Laissez-moi essayer, dit-elle. S’il vous plaît, Cassian, laissez-moi essayer de vous aider. »


	4. Chapter 4

Il aurait dû être impossible de lui permettre de s’accrocher à cet espoir. Impossible de rester avec elle. Autrefois, ça l’aurait été.

Mais c’est effroyablement facile.

C’est confortable, ici, il y a de la nourriture tous les jours, et de la chaleur jour et nuit. Les quelques visiteurs qui viennent parfois jusqu’à la cabane le fixent une seconde en l’apercevant près de l’âtre, mais ensuite chacun d’entre eux se passe une main sur les yeux comme sous l’effet de la surprise, et après cela, ils le traitent comme ils traiteraient n’importe quel chien de ferme.

En journée, quand il ne dort pas il monte la garde auprès d’elle, comme le ferait ce chien fidèle. La nuit, il s’assoit et lui tient compagnie, et parle avec elle. Il a passé tant de temps sans personne à qui parler.

Ils ne parlent pas de grand chose durant ces soirées. L’air d’automne qui se rafraîchit, la lune qui décroît.

Elle ne le traite jamais de loup ni ne lui parle comme à une bête, pas même durant la journée. Elle ne s’adresse jamais à lui que par son nom.

Elle traite la vieille blessure de flèche dans sa jambe. Chaque jour elle frotte le muscle abîmé avec un baume fait de graisse infusée d’herbes, en prenant garde à garder sa fourrure propre et à ne pas en mettre sur la plaie. Chaque nuit, elle baigne sa jambe et met du miel sur les endroits à vif. Elle chante au dessus, d’une petite voix rauque, faible par précaution mais juste et, à ses oreilles, plus douce que toute autre.

La peau suintante sèche et cicatrise enfin, et la blessure ulcérée se referme.

Elle lui coud plus de vêtements ; une chemise, un haut de chausses en laine, une veste simple fermée par des lanières sur le devant. Au moment de la nouvelle lune, il est habitué à se lever du foyer en soirée pour s’habiller à nouveau comme un homme. Maintenant il doit encore une fois passer toute la nuit en tant que loup. Pendant une journée et une nuit il ne peut pas toucher une autre main humaine, et cela l’enrage, et le blesse, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il crierait s’il le pouvait. Il va dans la clairière et hurle sous les étoiles.

À la tombée de la nuit suivante le cimeterre lointain de la lune s’élève à nouveau, et le temps du changement revient. Jyn prend sa main et l’aide à se lever. Il enfile les vêtements qu’elle a faits pour lui.

Il est plus difficile chaque jour de penser à elle comme à _la sorcière, Jyn_.

Il y a de la nourriture pour lui quotidiennement, et tous les jours elle lui rappelle qu’il est en sûreté avec elle. Qu’il n’a pas besoin d’être son garde. Il essaie de dormir la majeure partie du jour, de manière à être éveillé quand viennent la nuit et la lune et avec elles le bienfait inestimable d’une voix humaine dans sa gorge, d’une main humaine pour prendre la sienne.

Tous les deux ou trois jours elle essaie un nouveau sort sur lui. Le premier a échoué, la première nuit ; comme il avait été certain que cela serait le cas. Ils échouent tous, mais Jyn continue de lire et d’étudier, cherche d’autre choses à essayer. Sorts, incantations, chansons, charmes à base de plantes, un charme-bougie qui doit brûler toute une nuit tandis qu’eux deux le veillent en silence. Toute une nuit perdue quand ils auraient pu parler. Même si bien souvent ils ne parlent de rien d’important. Juste pour avoir quelqu’un à qui parler.

Parfois même elle le prévient gentiment avant d’essayer un nouveau charme, « Je n’ai pas trop d’espoir en celui-là, mais cela vaut la peine d’essayer. » Parfois elle ne dit rien, et son visage est concentré et sûr tandis qu’elle le guide pour s’allonger, pose les mains sur lui, chante sa magie.

Toutefois rien ne marche. Mais il est des fois où il peut sentir la magie ancrée dans ses os le tirailler et le déchirer, comme si la puissance de Jyn l’avait prise de court et qu’elle devait planter ses crocs pour garder prise sur lui. Il gémit et frémit et tient bon, écoute la voix de Jyn s’élever, sent ses doigts sur lui et quelque chose de plus, une énergie qui vibre tout autour d’eux. Les mains de Jyn tremblent, mais elle ne rompt pas le contact avant la fin de l’incantation.

« Je commence à avoir une meilleure impression de comment cette magie est faite et contenue, » lui dit-elle une nuit. Elle a chanté jusqu’à épuisement, il doit aller lui chercher à boire avant qu’elle puisse seulement parler. Lui-même est si las qu’il peut à peine ramper jusqu’au puits. Il l’aide à soulever le gobelet. Ses doigts sont douloureusement gourds après avoir passé des heures immobiles, un cierge dans chaque poing.. Les muscles de ses bras tremblent et tressautent, il peut voir les spasmes sous sa peau là où elle a remonté ses manches.

Quand elle a assez bu, il termine l’eau avec gratitude. Il s’agenouille, haletant, à ses pieds.

« Un de ces jours je ferai quelque progrès. » Elle le fixe avec un regard plein de fierté. « J’avais mis le doigt dessus ce soir mais ça m’a échappé. _Je ne me laisserai pas battre_. »

Cassian se demande souvent pourquoi elle est aussi déterminée à le sauver. Il ne représente rien pour elle, mais quelque chose, à un moment de sa vie, a tant d’importance qu’elle s’évertuera de toutes ses forces à réussir.

Les oiseaux migrateurs se rassemblent comme des spectres chuchoteurs dans les frondaisons. Un jour il les voit s’envoler, et l’air frémit avec les plumes et l’excitation d’un long voyage à venir. Les arbres sont presque nus quand ils sont partis.

La nuit suivante, il n’y a pas de sort à essayer, juste un repas et quelques heures tranquilles assis ensemble, à regarder les flammes dans le foyer. Jyn s’est rendue au village, a acheté des réserves pour l’hiver et livré un charme pour la construction d’une ferme.

« J’ai vu des navires aujourd’hui, » dit-elle doucement, sans détourner les yeux du feu. Sa lueur rouge illumine son profil et peint un minuscule brasier dans son œil. « De l’autre côté des marais, où passe le lit de la grande rivière. Ils se dirigeaient vers l’amont.

— Quelle sorte de - pouvez-vous les décrire ?

— Oh oui. C’était les navires ennemis. Coques grises, voiles grises. Porteurs de troupes en armures blanche et noire. En partance pour la guerre. » Sa voix est monotone et pleine d’amertume. « Il reste encore des endroits qu’ils ont l’impression de ne pas avoir encore assez écrasés. »

La nuit suivante elle essaye un nouveau sort de longue durée. Tisse ensemble une grande quantité de plantes et d’herbes, de feuilles écarlates et de petites fleurs tardives. jette le tout sur lui tant qu’il est encore loup, allongé pantelant sur le sol de terre battue. Elle chante au dessus de lui des heures durant, avec une énergie furieuse ; sa voix résonne et s’amplifie et se réverbère jusqu’à ce que le son érige comme un mur de lumière, brillant tout autour de lui. Finalement elle se tait, le silence tombe et l’écho s’évanouit dans l’obscurité, et puis Jyn sanglote. Ses mains retombent, inertes, sur lui. Il sait sans le demander que la magie a toujours prise sur lui. Il sera à nouveau loup quand la lune se couchera.

Jyn s’est affaissée en avant. Son front repose presque sur le torse de Cassian. Pendant un moment il imagine poser la main sur ses cheveux, l’attirer contre lui.

Il parle doucement.

« Jyn, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

Elle se recule et se redresse, lentement, avec raideur. Son visage frémit, elle respire bruyamment et ses mains tremblent.

La couverture d’herbe et de fleurs mortes tombe à terre quand Cassian s’assoit. Tout ce travail, et ce n’est que de l’herbe sèche. « Pourquoi vous épuisez-vous de la sorte pour un étranger ? » Il entend être simplement rationnel, un homme faisant remarquer une bêtise, mais les mots sont tranchants, chargés de peur, et de la colère qui vient avec la peur.

Jyn ignore la question. « Tu n’es pas un étranger. Plus maintenant. »

Elle le regarde, dans la lueur des flammes. Tous deux savent que c’est une diversion, qu’elle ne veut pas lui répondre et n’en a pas l’intention.

Les lignes qui entourent la bouche de Jyn ont un pli triste.

Cassian se lève. Il est engourdi d’être resté immobile, mais autrement indemne. Il enfile ses sous-vêtements et son haut de chausses. Va pour pousser du pied le filet d’herbes jusque dans le feu. Jyn l’en empêche d’un geste de la main.

« Non ne - c’est - ça a pris un peu de la forme de - je peux peut-être apprendre quelque chose de nouveau à partir des restes. Pour la prochaine fois. »

 _Il ne devrait pas y avoir de prochaine fois. Tu te fais du mal avec ça. Je devrais partir_.

Il ne peut pas se résoudre à le dire. Quitter cette femme implacable et taciturne, qui a écouté et compris quand il a parlé d’espoir. Quitter cet endroit où il est en sécurité, et soigné, et peut offrir quelque chose en retour. Autrefois un capitaine de la garde de la Reine, maintenant le chien fidèle protecteur d’un unique foyer.

Il abandonne la dépouille et elle la récupère ; il la regarde le jour suivant, en train de l’étudier, d’émietter attentivement chaque brin séché. Il sent sa frustration, sa désolation quand enfin elle condamne les derniers restes aux flammes.

« J’aurais été ton ennemi, autrefois, » lui dit-il un soir. La prochaine nouvelle lune n’est qu’à quelques jours, elle n’est encore qu’un mince éclat posé bas dans le ciel. « Je serais venu avec des soldats, t’aurais jetée en prison. La loi n’était guère magnanime envers la magie.

— C’est du passé. Il n’y a qu’un ennemi maintenant, dit Jyn. Il est le mien tout autant que le tien. »

Elle baisse les yeux et pince les lèvres. Ne dit rien de plus. Ses mots lui manquent quand elle se fait pensive de la sorte. Il se demande si elle lui confiera jamais son histoire. S’il se sentira jamais capable de lui demander.

Il remarque de petites choses. C’est comme apprendre à voir un paysage à travers les reflets d’un miroir brisé. Un éclat de lumière ici, un nom ou un étrange bout d’histoire là. Jyn sait lire et écrire, et dans au moins deux langages de plus que lui. Elle n’utilise le mot ami que très rarement, et seulement pour une personne, ce Yarrow pour la ferme de qui elle avait fait le charme ; nouvellement mariés et bâtissant leur premier foyer, Yarrow et sa femme sont les charcutiers du village. Mais quand ils viennent jusqu’à la cabane, il remarque que le sort qu’elle a jeté sur lui fonctionne pour eux aussi, tout amis qu’ils soient. Ils cillent et voient un chien, non le loup qu’il est. Mais ils sont bons avec Jyn, lui apportent des tisanes et un plat sculpté en remerciement de son travail. Il les protégerait , eux aussi, s’il le pouvait.

Jyn leur confectionne un autre charme, pour « la fertilité, la bonne santé, et contre les fuites.

— Les fuites ?

— Dans le toit ou le sol, les volets ou le porche, ou dans les chaussures et les bottes et les manteaux. Et j’ai ajouté de l’hellébore, pour un avertissement contre les langues sournoises, alors ça devrait également les protéger contre les ragots. Mais il peuvent quand même manger des poireaux1. »

Il est rare de voir son sourire, cette douceur sauvage, confidentielle. 

Il ne l’a jamais entendue rire.

Il ne boite plus. Il y a une cicatrice maintenant, rouge et irrégulière, un bourrelet le long de son mollet humain, de sa jambe de loup ; et une place nue dans sa fourrure, tout autour. Le muscle est ligneux et tendu au toucher, pourtant sous les marques, là où la chair suppurait et lui causait une douleur constante, tout est sain à présent. Il peut courir mieux que jamais. Quand il la remercie elle opine lentement et dit « Je vais faire une guérisseuse correcte. Ma mère est - ma mère était meilleure. » Yeux tranquilles, aussi verts que les conifères en bordure de la clairière. « La Force était _en_ elle. Du bout de ses doigts jusqu’à la plante de ses pieds. Je peux la toucher. Elle en était emplie. »

Il ne demande rien de plus. Il en a envie, mais - sa mère ? C’est trop intime et personnel, ce n’est pas une chose qu’il doit lui demander mais une qu’elle peut partager, si elle le décide ; et elle le regarde pensivement, et n’en fait rien.

Jyn est silencieuse par nature et lui de même, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir de ménager sa confiance. Elle parle vite et gauchement lorsqu’elle le doit, s’accuse de divagation si elle doit prononcer plus de trois phrases à la suite. Même alors, elle ne parle pas sans réfléchir. Il n’apprend que ce qu’elle est préparée à lui dire.

Il soupçonne que s’il avait fait jour quand elle a parlé de sa mère, il aurait senti le deuil autour d’elle, comme un brouillard.

Cassian connaît le deuil, et la honte, et la douleur. En réparation de toutes les fois où il a incité des prisonniers à parler par la tromperie, en ce jour, il accepte son silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : En anglais, les mots fuite (leak) et poireau (leek) sont homonymes ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ce soir là, assis sur la bûche au devant du feu, une longueur de bras courtoise entre eux, elle lui dit « J’ai revu les navires ennemis sur la rivière. Qui repartaient vers la mer. Ils avaient des prisonniers à bord. »

Les yeux sombres de Cassian se ferment pour un moment. Elle l’imagine chassant le feu, et l’image, et les souvenirs. Ses propres souvenirs étaient amers et proches de faire surface aujourd’hui. Les pleurs des prisonniers avaient résonné dans le vent par dessus le marais salant, et ce son l’appelait, lui rappelait…

_La fumée venue d’une ferme sur la colline. Son père tomba, et sa mère cria, et fut frappée, emmenée, dans des entraves de fer. Refusant même de regarder dans sa direction et celle de Saw, de peur de trahir leur présence. L’officier grogna. **Il y a un enfant. Trouvez-le !** Mais les soldats ne furent pas capables de voir au travers de l’enchantement qui les couvrait. Ils évitèrent la forme muette de Saw et sa rage, comme des esquifs passant un rocher. Ils ne virent rien tandis qu’ils grimpaient le côteau._

_Passèrent à quelques pieds, lourdes bottes et yeux inquisiteurs, alors qu’elle se cachait comme un levraut dans l'herbe humide._

_Comme elle avait pleuré et supplié, d’abord dans un murmure puis silencieusement, en esprit. **N’y va pas, Maman, reste ici**. Mais sa mère s’était levée, pour aller après Papa. **Laisse-moi venir avec toi !**_

_Et Lyra avait dit Tu dois rester avec Saw, il t’emmènera d’ici et te protègera._

**_Je ne te laisserai pas - Je reviendrai pour toi ! Laisse-moi rester avec toi, Maman !_ **

_Aie confiance en la force._

_**Je peux te protéger !** _

_Ses pensées s’étaient bousculées, voix impuissantes criant dans son esprit. **N’y va pas, laisse-moi venir avec toi.** Deux requêtes aussi inutiles l’une que l’autre. Sa mère avait dit calmement Tu seras plus puissante que moi, un jour. Tu ne peux être trouvée. Je ferai n’importe quoi pour te préserver d’eux. Et elle avait passé son collier par dessus la tête de Jyn pour la lier et répandre son glamour sur elle, et s’était levée dans la prairie, et l’avait abandonnée._

Une odeur de brûlé était venue de ces navires en ce jour, même d’aussi loin. C’est étrange comme elle peut toujours dire la différence entre la saine fumée d’un foyer et celle qui accompagne le meurtre et le pillage. L’odeur de fumée était venue de la ferme, passant à travers le bouclier de magie autour d’elle ; et Saw avait marché, invisible, parmi les soldats, et l’avait soulevée de terre, et portée pour aller se cacher dans la grotte jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit.

_**Nous resterons ici jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient partis, mon enfant, puis nous devrons partir. Un long voyage nous attend.** _

Un long voyage, et sombre avec ça, pour devenir son apprentie et apprendre des choses que nul enfant ne devrait connaître.

Elle aurait dû lutter contre le charme, elle aurait dû s’enfuir, courir après Lyra et la défendre. Elle aurait dû puiser dans la puissance brute qu’elle savait déjà posséder, le pouvoir que Saw était venu prendre, qu’il entraînerait si allègrement. Elle aurait dû tous les abattre, chacun d’entre eux, les brûler comme avait brûlé la ferme. Elle aurait dû se battre. Elle aurait dû, aurait dû, et elle n’avait rien fait et ils avaient tué son père, pris sa mère, elle aurait dû les sauver…

Un jour, elle devra abandonner cette cachette, faire face aux ennemis dont ses parents l’ont protégée, et contre qui Saw a voulu l’utiliser. Devenir la chose pour quoi ils l’ont créée. 

À côté d’elle, Cassian remue et regarde dans sa direction. Elle se demande si ses sens humains peuvent sentir sa honte et sa défaite, comme elle sent les siens, dans la Force. Il pense encore à ses mots, aux navires en partance pour la mer, à leur cargaison de prisonniers. Elle peut le dire.

Il dit, « Il faut que j’y retourne. Un jour. Je dois essayer. »

Son cœur tressaute comme s’il essayait de lui marteler les côtes. « Retourner ? » Il ne peut pas savoir qu’il fait écho à ses pensées. Elle essaie de parler froidement, comme indifférente. « Pour essayer quoi ?

— De les arrêter. Ma princesse - je ne sais pas ce qu’il est advenu d’elle, si elle est vivante ou morte. Il est probable que je ne le saurai jamais. Mais pour elle, je me dois d’essayer de les arrêter. De sauver quelqu’un, au moins. J’ai un devoir.

— Non ! » Il se fera tuer. Il est fou d’y penser. « Non, Cassian, s’il te plaît, non.

— J’ai essayé de faire ce qui était juste pour mes hommes. Faire passer leurs vies avant mon honneur. Mais j’ai prêté serment à la maison royale. J’ai fait une promesse, Jyn.

— Une promesse que nul ne te demandera de tenir, maintenant. Si tu étais libre de la malédiction, et avais une armée, alors, peut-être, mais tu ne l’es pas et tu n’en as pas. » _J’ai fait une promesse aussi, mais j’étais une enfant pleurant de terreur et je ne savais pas ce que je disais. J’ai crié **Je reviendrai pour toi ! Je peux te protéger !** mais la vérité est que je ne pouvais faire ni l’un ni l’autre et je le savais._ « Tu ne sais même pas s’il reste quelque chose vers quoi retourner. Cassian, reste ici avec moi. » Elle n’avait jamais pensé à une telle chose mais dès que les mots franchissent ses lèvres l’idée prend forme, parfaite comme un lever de soleil. Elle n’a pu sauver ses parents, ni s’empêcher de devenir ce qu’ils avaient fait d’elle. Mais elle peut le sauver, si seulement il reste ici avec elle, en sûreté, dans son abri.

Il secoue la tête. Jyn rougit et poursuit maladroitement, à la recherche des mots justes qui le feront fléchir. « S’il te plaît. Tu es en sécurité ici. Un jour je romprai ce maudit sort. Tu verras.

— J’ai peur que tu te fasses du mal en essayant. »

Elle se moque. « Je suis forte. Je sais ce que je fais. Tu n’as pas besoin de me protéger. » Mais elle ne sent émaner de lui que gentillesse, il n’a pas l’intention de lui faire mal, seulement de la protéger du mal. Ses mains se crispent sur ses genoux jusqu’à ce que ses phalanges en soient endolories. « Ne t’en va pas s’il te plaît. Ne t’y risque pas.

— Qu’y a-t-il à risquer ? Je ne serai jamais rien d’autre qu’un fardeau pour toi si je reste. Je n’ai aucun droit d’exiger ça de toi quand j’ai déjà envers toi une dette que je ne pourrai jamais payer. Tu m’as guéri, donné asile -

— J’ai aidé une créature perdue, et alors ? Tu étais affamé, blessé. Tu n’es pas un fardeau ! Ton ennemi est le mien aussi, comment aurais-je pu te repousser ?

— Jyn. » Ses mains s’agitent gauchement, comme si elles avaient commencé à se tendre vers elle avant de s’immobiliser à nouveau. « Tu as dit cela auparavant. Que tu connais l’Empire, qu’ils sont ton ennemi aussi. Si cela est vrai, alors tu sais pourquoi ils doivent être combattus. »

La peur modèle sa voix, avant de se changer en rage. « Si cela est vrai ? » - Doute-t-il d’elle, alors ? Pense-t-il qu’elle ne comprend pas la marche du monde ? Il va la laisser et mourir, comme tout le monde. Que lui importe ce qu’il pense ? « Oh, je t’assure que c’est vrai. Je les connais bien. Ce sont des monstres. Des tueurs. » Cela a-t-il une quelconque importance, qu’il pense qu’elle puisse être en train de lui broder un conte ? Mais elle ne peut pas juste le laisser partir - « S’il te plaît, Cassian, ne gaspille pas ta vie contre eux.

— Je le dois, dit-il. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas le voir. »

Il tombera, une lance au travers du corps. Tout comme son père. Il va partir et mourir.

 _Si seulement je pouvais me faire confiance pour utiliser les compétences que Saw m’a transmises. Pour agir sans peur ni honte, comme Maman. Me fier à la force brute en moi, l’utiliser au lieu de la garder scellée_.

Elle inspire, essaie de se calmer, de se détacher de la panique qui surgit dans son ventre. Essaie de raisonner avec lui, ses propres mots si maladroits et étrangers dans sa bouche qu’elle ne peut être sûre qu’ils sont vraiment destinés à le persuader ou s’ils vont juste se moquer de ce qui ne peut être qu’un désir de mort. « Quel bien peux-tu faire ? Un seul homme ?

— Pas même ça, vraiment... » Il a les yeux baissés sur ses mains, et une fois de plus elle a l’impression qu’il s’immobilise consciemment. « Un unique loup, solitaire. Comme je l’ai toujours été. »

Il pourrait aussi bien lui dire en face _Je ne resterai pas avec toi_. Il ne restera pas où elle peut le protéger. Elle ne veut pas supplier (personne n’écoute jamais quand elle supplie, personne n’a jamais écouté pourquoi lui le ferait-il ?) Malgré tout elle dit avec colère « Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas partir et faire quelque chose d’aussi insensé. Pas avant que la malédiction soit levée. S’il te plaît ! »

_S’il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins faire cela pour toi, entends ce que je ne peux dire, s’il te plaît…_

Cassian se tourne vers elle, la regarde dans les yeux. Son regard est sombre et beau et les voix du désespoir en elle disent _Je peux le sauver !_ et _Il ne doit pas me quitter !_

Elle voit ses lèvres s’entrouvrir. Sent le profond courant d’espoir qui le parcourt à nouveau. Elle ne peut pas croire qu’il ferait quelque chose d’aussi suicidaire quand - quand ils pourraient - ensemble ils pourraient -

Mais ensemble ils sont restés assis trop longtemps à parler dans la nuit, et la lune se couche. Elle sent le changement d’énergie, quand la Force s’accorde aux courants nocturnes ; et il change en même temps. Les beaux yeux levés vers elle sont ceux d’un loup, et il ne peut répondre, ni à sa colère, ni à sa prière, ni à son désespoir tacite.

**

Cassian a pris l’habitude de toujours se défaire de ses vêtements avant que le changement ne se fasse, de l’attendre calmement, comme un homme. Il connaît son destin, ne veut pas lui faire la grâce d’en faire une scène. Mais ce soir dans la chaleur pesante de leur sombre discussion il a oublié jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard. Il se tient, gémissant, aux pieds de Jyn, avec la chemise et le haut de chausses ridiculement étirés autour de ses pattes avant et arrière. Il voit son expression changer, sent sur elle du regret et de la bonté comme elle se met au travail, défait les boutons et les lacets et dégage soigneusement les vêtements de ses membres. 

Juste quelques nuits plus tôt il s’est réveillé en sursaut, le souffle court, d’un rêve où il était nu devant Jyn, où le contact de ses mains le bouleversait, où ils n’étaient ni effrayés ni timides mais se pressaient l’un contre l’autre et s’étreignaient.

Être déshabillé par elle dans la réalité est tellement différent, c’en est ironique. Elle est très douce. Quand elle finit, il presse sa tête dans sa main, pointant le museau vers le bas en soumission. Son toucher est si fort et si bon, et accordé si librement, qu'il veut en rester proche, s’il le peut.

Elle se lève, et il bute contre ses genoux, ne voulant pas être délaissé. Pendant un moment elle le caresse, lui frotte les oreilles, passe les doigts dans l’épais col de fourrure autour de son cou.

« Tu es en train de mettre un peu plus de viande sur toi, au moins, finit-elle par dire. C’est bien. » Il lève les yeux vers elle et elle sourit, mais sans joie. Il peut sentir le regret sur sa peau, pour leur discussion, ou quelque chose de plus ? Il y a une note froide à son odeur, comme quelque chose de très ancien, profondément caché. Mais tout ce que dit Jyn est, « Bien. Je suis contente. »

Elle se détourne, plie ses vêtements de manière sommaire, et commence à débarrasser les restes de leur repas.

Cassian s’allonge sur le sol. Il n’a rien fait de la journée, pourtant il est las au point d’en avoir des courbatures. Il l’a blessée, et il ne sait pas comment ou pourquoi. Il ne lui aurait pas fait de peine volontairement. Elle n’a rien fait d’autre que se montrer bonne. Sans elle, il pourrait être mort maintenant, empoisonné par la purulence de son sang, ou mort de faim quand sa faiblesse l’aurait rendu incapable de chasser.

Il reste immobile, la truffe posée sur les pattes, à l’écoute et plein de regrets. Il n’aurait jamais dû lui dire qu’il veut y retourner. Sa culpabilité n’est pas son problème, pas plus que son rêve idiot de la soulager.

Il est tard. Il regarde Jyn et ses mouvements sont lents et imprécis. La lune décroissante était haute dans le ciel cet après-midi et déjà sur le déclin quand le soleil s’est couché et a permis à sa lumière de briller. Il a eu ses quelques heures d’humanité pour cette nuit, et elles sont parties avec la lueur de la lune. Et il semble qu’il n’est pas le seul à être fatigué.

Jyn commence à se dévêtir à la lueur des bougies.

Il ferme les yeux. L’entend bailler puis soupirer. Nul son de couverture tirée ne se fait entendre. Le silence tombe.

Cassian hume l’air, aussi délicatement et discrètement qu’il le peut, essayant de détecter dans ce silence où elle est, quelle est son humeur.

« Cassian. » Sa voix est froide, demande son attention, lui rappelle qu’elle aussi est à l’écoute ; il tressaille, les yeux à nouveau grand ouverts.

Elle est assise sur son lit, épaules basses et genoux remontés, drapée dans un châle. « Il y a un autre sort que je pourrais essayer, dit-elle. Un gros. Je veux - commencer à rassembler les choses dont j’aurais besoin. demain. Je veux ta parole que tu ne vas pas partir avant que j’aie essayé celui-là. S’il te plaît, Cassian. Promets-moi. »

Il ne peut promettre. Il geint et referme les yeux.

La frustration émane de Jyn comme une tempête, mais elle soupire à nouveau et ne dit rien. Il entend son souffle décidé quand elle éteint sa bougie, il l’entend bouger dans le lit, se retourner, tirer les couvertures sur elle. L’odeur de mèche brûlée et de cendres sur la cire chaude lui parvient, et celle de sa respiration, le musc de son corps et de sa couche. Les sons ralentissent et cessent, puis reprennent avec un soupir irrité et le bruit de couvertures brutalement repoussées, s’apaisent à nouveau, et enfin son souffle est régulier, en paix.

C’est une nuit froide et il s’avance plus près du feu et se roule en boule dans sa lueur. Chaleur d’un côté, fraîcheur de l’autre. Doute et chagrin dans son esprit. Le sommeil met longtemps à venir.


	6. Chapter 6

Jyn est dehors quand il se réveille ; il peut entendre ses pas dans l’herbe de l’autre côté de la clairière. En regardant par la porte ouverte il voit qu’elle est à l’orée de la forêt, en train de se pencher pour ramasser quelque chose au sol qu’elle met dans son panier. Des champignons tardifs, peut-être, ou des noix tombées. C’est un matin morne, le ciel est chargé de nuages, l’air brumeux et rêche comme le doute. Cassian la regarde s’enfoncer plus profondément dans les bois, dans les ombres. Admire ses mains habiles, la force de son dos. Elle est mince et droite comme un hêtre, ses cheveux lâchés, le châle gris autour de ses épaules.

Elle a des secrets, et ne les dira pas ; et il lui a dit ses vérités. Il ne peut penser à un autre moyen de susciter sa confiance. Elle choisit de rester silencieuse. Jyn, Jyn la sorcière, la sage femme, celle qui est refermée sur elle-même, celle qui reste cachée. Une humble sorcière des haies, et la seule amie qu’il a. En train de ramasser des champignons, un jour tranquille de la fin d’automne.

Elle se déplace hors de sa vue parmi les arbres, sa tenue verte et grise la camouflant parfaitement.

Il veut la suivre et la protéger ; mais elle l’a laissé pour garder la maison. Cassian hésite, va et vient devant l’entrée. Se rappelle comment il s’est traîné jusque là, des semaines plus tôt, affamé et blessé, attiré par la petite cabane à la chaux écaillée et au chaume fatigué, et par la lumière qui s’y trouvait. Terrifié, mais inéluctablement attiré.

Comme s’il avait su...

Comment peut-il lui rendre sa bonté ? En la protégeant et en se battant pour elle (mais il est un couard qui ne s’est pas battue pour sa princesse et son devoir) ? - ou partir, et l’épargner (mais seuls les couards fuient, abandonnent l’endroit auquel ils ont accordé leur loyauté) ? Il est un homme damné dans les deux cas. Mais de toute façon il l’était déjà.

Il fait demi-tour et sort, s’avance dans la clairière au devant de la maison. La rosée trempe ses pattes, ses flancs, l’air froid lui pique les narines. Le vent a tourné, il porte une faible trace du parfum de Jyn, doux et propre, et tellement vivant, l’odeur du foyer.

Il y a une odeur de feuilles mouillées aussi, de fougère humide, et de moisissure automnale, et une faible odeur viciée, comme si une fumée de bois au loin avait été corrompue par quelque chose, salie.

Des hommes. C’est une odeur d’hommes, sous le vent par rapport à lui ; mais si leur odeur est dispersée vers le lointain, eux sont en train d’approcher. Cassian lève la tête, renifle, à la recherche de leur trace olfactive, essaye de repérer leur trajectoire, leur éloignement. La douce brise et les voiles de brume qui s’agitent dans son courant brouillent tout. Mais ils sont là, quelque part non loin. Des hommes qui sentent le brûlé, et le sang. Le bruissement des feuilles sur le sol de la forêt, le cliquetis de métal contre métal ; des hommes, des hommes armés et l’odeur du meurtre.

Il pousse un gémissement de colère, un élan de panique par dessous. Sent ses narines se froncer et se dilater, et les poils de son dos se hérisser, ses muscles se tendre, ses lèvres se retrousser au dessus de ses longues dents. Ils viennent pour Jyn, ils vont la trouver et lui faire du mal, la sorcellerie est proscrite, ses manifestations les plus évidentes sont passibles de mort.

Il doit les trouver le premier. Mais l’odeur flotte dans l’air et se disperse à nouveau. Il court, jusqu’à cet endroit juste à l’orée de la forêt, où il a vu Jyn pour la dernière fois. Il n’y a aucune trace d’elle. Mais l’odeur masculine se fait soudain violemment puissante, aussi forte qu’un coup de poing. Il redresse la tête d’un coup, en reniflant frénétiquement ; il se retourne d’un coup en bondissant comme un chat, les quatre pattes en l’air.

Ils sont derrière lui. Trois silhouettes, qui émergent des arbres. En armure, il voit des plastrons, des brassards, des grèves, l’un porte une épaulière à droite, deux d’entre eux portent des heaumes. Ils ont des épées en main et l’un porte une arbalète en travers de son dos, un faisceau de carreaux à sa hanche. Ils s’avancent comme s’ils étaient maîtres de la clairière, en direction de la cabane de Jyn, bottes émergeant du sous-bois pour venir écraser l’herbe verte.

Cassian se laisse tomber à plat ventre dans l’herbe. Un faible grognement lui monte dans la gorge sans qu’il puisse le retenir. Des armures du blanc Impérial, et des heaumes gris, des épées grises dans des fourreaux gris. L’odeur d’un abattoir, et les yeux de tueurs.

Les hommes communiquent entre eux par signes ; pendant un moment il semble qu’il y ait confusion sur un ordre, avant que l’un d’eux hoche la tête et fasse le tour de la maison, pour approcher la porte par le côté. L’ennemi, _l’ennemi_ , et ils ont trouvé le refuge de Jyn. Ils échangent des signes de tête maintenant, et l’un d’eux lève son épée, prêt à frapper. Il se glisse jusqu’à la porte, marque une pause, puis se baisse pour passer le linteau et se faufile à l’intérieur.

L’herbe humide autour de Cassian lui semble de glace. Il est figé sur place. Et si Jyn revient et tombe dans le piège ? Et si elle était déjà revenue, pendant qu’il allait et venait, concentré sur l’origine de cette odeur cauchemardesque de feu et de haine ? - et si elle avait pensé qu’il ne faisait que paresser dans l’herbe, si elle l’avait ignoré pour aller à l’intérieur ?

À combien d’entre eux peut-il faire face, s’il attaque ? Ils ne sont que trois. S’il était homme, et armé, il n’hésiterait pas.

La glace en lui fond d’un seul coup quand il met un nom sur sa paralysie et la condamne. De l’ _hésitation_ , mais un vrai soldat n’hésite jamais. Cassian s’aplatit et bondit. Il est de l’autre côté de la clairière et sur les hommes en quelques bonds, gronde en se jetant sur la forme la plus proche. Il évite un large mouvement défensif de l’épée et bondit plus près, plante ses pattes de devant sur la poitrine de l’homme et tente de lui mordre la tête.

Il a souvent chassé des animaux, mais jamais d’homme jusqu’à maintenant. Il n’a aucune idée de comment tuer un homme armé, quand il n’a ni armes ni mains pour les tenir. Seulement des dents et des griffes.

Des cris, et un choc quand ils tombent à terre ensemble, un corps qui se débat sous lui, des mains qui essaient de le repousser, des cris de terreur. Il se déchaîne sauvagement, essaie d’atteindre la gorge.

Il manque la jugulaire, laboure une pommette, se retrouve avec des cheveux plein la gueule, puis ses dents se prennent dans de la chair, le cartilage d’une oreille, et il mord, fort. Tire et déchire, et entend l’homme hurler. À chaque instant il s’attend à sentir une lame lui mordre les côtes ; et il sent quelque chose, l’air qui se fend avant un coup venu du dessus, et il bondit sur le côté pour esquiver quand un autre homme s’en prend à lui. Il roule et se remet sur ses pattes, crache un bout d’oreille sanguinolent.

Il se précipite sur le côté, se prépare à se lancer à l’assaut encore une fois, toutes dents dehors, tous les muscles tendus. L’homme qu’il vient de mutiler est à terre en train de crier, les mains sur le crâne. Les yeux fous, injectés de sang. Le second soldat tire sur son arme pour la récupérer, sortir la pointe du sol où elle s’est logée quand il a manqué son coup. Son bras est de nouveau prêt à frapper. Colère et peur, colère et peur. _Passe sous son bras, ne lui donne pas le temps d’ajuster son coup_ -

Cassian bondit - 

il est en l’air, et un choc se fait sentir. Pas l’épée cette fois.Par côté, venu d’en bas, un objet contondant, un gourdin ou la hampe d’une lance peut-être, qui le touche sous les côtes. Il glapit avec la douleur soudaine. La force du coup le soulève, le projette sur le côté, loin de sa cible et il touche le sol avec un hurlement.

Il y a eu un craquement audible quand le coup a porté, et maintenant tandis qu’il lutte pour se relever respirer lui fait l’effet d’un coup de couteau. Il se remet sur ses pattes, haletant.

C’est le troisième soldat, celui qui était allé à l’intérieur, un long bâton en main. Cassian reconnaît le balai de Jyn quand il l’abaisse sur lui. Il esquive le coup, avec un glapissement quand le choc du mouvement se répercute à travers lui comme un poinçon entre ses côtes.

L’homme blessé s’éloigne en rampant et en grognant, et le second soldat donne un grand coup d’épée, et est stoppé par l’homme au balai. « Non, l’est à moi. Je veux sa peau. Pas question de l’abîmer. »

Il frappe à nouveau, et Cassian esquive. La douleur l’épuise, son saut est faible, il atterrit avant sa cible et le manche du balai craque dans le bas de son dos et le jette à terre.

Pendant un instant cauchemardesque, il ne peut pas sentir ses pattes arrière, et il hurle et rampe, fait voler des touffes d’herbe et griffe la terre humide en dessous. Le soldat rit et frappe à nouveau. La base de son cou cette fois, un choc qui lui fait pousser un jappement aigu et le laisse à bout de souffle, comme un chiot battu. L’odeur de peur dans ses narines, le goût du sang dans sa bouche, ne sont plus juste humains.

Il roule hors de portée, juste à temps quand un autre coup s’abat juste à côté de son crâne. Il se traîne plus loin, montre les dents, se prépare au coup de grâce.

Une voix crie, furieuse, de l’autre côté de la clairière. « Assez ! Laissez-le, bande d’animaux ! »

Jyn. Cassian gémit au son de sa voix. Elle est là, elle est sauve, mais sur le point d’abandonner sa sécurité. _Pas pour lui, elle ne doit pas, elle ne doit **pas**_ …

Il hurle, tente de la dissuader. Inutilement. Jyn et les trois hommes se regardent.

Il rassemble ses pattes sous lui.

Le monde entier se balance comme pris dans une tempête et la brume l’aveugle, et il y a assurément quelque chose de brisé dans son arrière-train,mais il se bat contre la douleur, grognant à chaque respiration.

« Le laisser, p’tite dame ? C’t un loup. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez avoir à faire avec ? » L’homme au bâton ricane, se moque d’elle. « C’pas un gentil toutou, qui va garder votre jolie figure !

— Laissez-le partir ! » Elle s’avance, et il voit le moment où les trois se rendent compte qu’elle est bien seule, et petite, et sans armes. Ils lèvent leurs épées, même celui que Cassian a mordu, encore ruisselant de sang. Ils échangent un regard et celui à l’arbalète rit.

« Z’allez nous forcer ? »

Cassian se hisse sur ses pattes. Il chancelle, une douleur lancinante à travers tout le corps, incapable de faire porter son poids sur sa patte arrière gauche, chaque respiration le dévore de l’intérieur. Tout ce qu’il peut voir, c’est la fureur sur le visage de Jyn. Il glapit et grogne, essaye de lui crier quelque chose. Elle ne doit pas, elle ne doit pas, ce sont trois hommes armés et elle ne doit -

Il titube, plonge vers l’homme le plus proche avec ses dernières forces. Cherche à mordre. Parvient à refermer ses dents sur la viande du mollet et mord aussi fort qu’il le peut. L’homme se laisse tomber avec un cri ; mais les deux autres avancent vers Jyn, avec leur air confiant et leurs épées brandies, menaçantes. Tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est ne pas lâcher celui qu’il tient, et du coin de l’œil il voit le mouvement quand l’homme commence à se dégager et se prépare à le poignarder.

Il y a une étrange lumière éclatante dans la clairière, comme si une étoile était tombée sur terre à travers la brume, et Jyn hurle.

La chair qui s’agitait entre ses dents devient flasque. Froide. S’avachit.

Cassian s’acharne un moment sur la jambe inerte, étourdi par la douleur et la colère. L’homme ne bouge pas. Haletant, il le relâche. Voit l’épée tombée dans l’herbe, les doigts sans vie détendus à côté. Voit les yeux et la bouche de son ennemi, grand ouverts et silencieux. Les deux autres hommes sont étendus sur le sol. Immobiles. Morts, ils sont tous morts.

Jyn tombe à genoux, les regardent, le regarde. Elle est devenue très blanche, si blanche que son visage disparaît dans la brume, et il y a un halo autour d’elle, comme si le soleil était en train de se lever. Il cligne des yeux, et voit qu’elle lui tend la main. Elle tremble.

Il se traîne jusqu’à son côté et s’écroule.

« Qu’ai-je fait ? » Sa voix est frémissante, comme exposée nue au vent froid. « Cassian, Cassian, oh mon ami, qu’ai-je fait... »

Il ne peut pas répondre, ne connaît pas la réponse, même s’il pouvait parler.

Il y a une lumière qui irradie de Jyn, se déverse par le col de sa robe et traverse le tissage de son châle. Ses mains sont si chaudes qu’il peut les sentir à travers son pelage, au travers du froid paralysant qui colle à ses plaies. Il y a un réconfort dans leur chaleur. La douleur se dissipe tandis qu’elle le touche.

Ils se pelotonnent l’un contre l’autre, Jyn à genoux, penchée pour l’étreindre comme il gît au sol. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, les mains qui caressent son dos, se posent sur ses blessures. Elle sanglote lentement, agrippée à lui, et lentement s’immobilise. La chaleur émane d’elle et se répand en lui.

Chaleur et lumière, la force de ses bras. Il pourrait presque s’endormir, allongé parmi les hommes morts, mais sauf, avec elle. Mais il n’y a pas le temps, il pourrait y avoir d’autres soldats, d’une façon ou d’une autre il faut cacher les corps, Jyn doit se cacher et il doit l’aider -

Il bondit sur ses pattes ; il ne souffre plus, et Jyn n’est plus en feu.


	7. Chapter 7

Rien n’a de sens. Il regarde la clairière et les hommes morts, puis ses pattes, stables et fortes sur le sol. Puis Jyn. Elle est toujours à genoux dans l’herbe, ses yeux clairs rivés aux siens. Rien n’a de sens et il ne peut pas dire ce qu’elle est en train de penser. Qu’a-t-elle fait ? - ou que lui a-t-on fait, à elle ? - car des pouvoirs comme ceux là ne sont pas ceux d’une simple sorcière des haies.

Il voit le moment où elle rassemble ses esprits, referme ses bras, verrouille son expression. Même son odeur se fait moins présente, comme si elle était en train de se protéger, de son regard, de son jugement.

« Ce n’était pas une patrouille ordinaire, » lui dit-elle. Sa voix est surnaturellement calme. Silencieusement elle s’assoit, se redresse, regarde autour d’elle. « Seulement trois hommes ? Ils ne patrouillent jamais à moins de six. Et pas d’officier ? »

Il est plus simple de penser à ça qu’au cauchemar dont il vient tout juste d’être témoin. L’Empire est un sujet simple, sans équivoque ; ils sont toujours l’ennemi, bien connu. Il grogne en agrément.

Les soldats n’étaient pas en armure complète, un seul avait une arbalète et aucun ne portait la javeline habituelle. L’un d’eux n’avait même pas de heaume. Rien de tout cela ne coïncide avec sa connaissance de l’Empire.

Et Jyn les a juste tués, avec sa magie. Une seule explosion d’un pouvoir jamais vu, inimaginable, jusqu’à maintenant.

Il se rappelle comme elle a brillé. Brûlante comme un soleil dans la brume. Les trois soldats tombés au sol dans l’instant. Morts, et froids comme la pierre.

Suffisamment de pouvoir encore en elle après ça pour répandre la guérison, l’énergie le traversant comme le soleil offre sa lumière. Il renifle l’homme qui a brandi le balai contre lui. Cette masse de chair flasque a essayé de la battre à mort pour sa fourrure, quelques secondes plus tôt, et il est presque certain qu’il avait eu plusieurs côtes fêlées et le bassin fracturé, et il avait été étourdi et à moitié aveuglé par le coup qu’il avait pris à la tête. La mort avait semblé toute proche. Il avait pensé tomber en se battant et en mordant jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Pour sauver Jyn.

Mais elle était une femme faite de feu, et elle l’avait sauvé aussi.

Il ne peut pas se permettre d’y penser. Il n’y aura pas de réponses jusqu’à ce que Jyn lui dise ce qu’elle a fait. Si elle le fait. Si elle le peut seulement. Et entre-temps, ils doivent se protéger.

Il se saisit d’un des corps, en plantant ses dents entre le bord du brassard et les lanières du plastron. Commence à le traîner vers les bois. Les membres du cadavre s’étendent, grotesques, et se prennent dans l’herbe haute. Il grogne et gronde sous l’effort. Le sang de l’homme mort est aigre dans sa gueule.

« Ah, tu as raison, » dit Jyn. Elle se remet sur pied. Elle se meut prudemment, comme raidie ou endolorie, ou ne faisant pas confiance à son propre corps. « Il nous faut faire ça, oui, les cacher. Oui. »

Elle semble toujours calme, mais il voit comment ses mains hésitent très légèrement, se dérobent presque, avant de toucher le second cadavre. « Attends un moment, laisse-moi leur enlever leur attirail. Ils seront plus facile à déplacer sans. Plus légers. »

Il ne veut que se débarrasser de leurs dépouilles dégoûtantes et les cacher, les cacher où ils ne seront jamais retrouvés. Mais Jyn a raison, et il s’oblige à lâcher prise et à reculer. À regarder tandis qu’elle défait fermoirs et boucles, ôte armures, armes, vêtements. Il n’y a pas une marque, sur aucun d’entre eux.

Il est presque certain qu’il n’y a pas une marque sur lui non plus. Pas un bleu, pas une égratignure. Le mystère de la chose bouillonne en lui et réclame son attention, comme un insecte bourdonnant dans son crâne.

« Je coulerai tout ce bric-à-brac dans le marais, à la tombée de la nuit, lui dit Jyn. Quoique je suppose que je devrais garder les armes. J’ai besoin d’un nouveau couteau, et il ne serait pas mauvais que tu aies quelque chose aussi, pour quand tu es - tu sais. Quand tu es humain. Je vais cacher l’arbalète dans le chaume. On ne sait jamais quand ça pourrait servir. » Elle fouille dans la pile d’affaires à jeter. « Les bottes de celui-ci pourraient t’aller. Tu devrais les essayer. »

Elle commence à redevenir elle-même, et également à retrouver une odeur saine, la sueur aigre du choc s’atténuant sur sa peau.

Il renifle la paire de bottes qu’elle lui a indiquées et plissele nez de dégoût ; lève les yeux pour la voir lui offrir un petit sourire.

« Je vais les aérer, les nettoyer. Elles ne vont pas puer éternellement. »

**

Il faut des heures pour que la nausée lui passe, et que le martèlement de son cœur s’atténue. Sa tête bourdonne comme si une tempête soufflait tout autour d’elle, même son sang paraît plus chaud que d’habitude, courant dans ses veines. La Force ne tinte plus en elle comme un fantôme, mais brûle, si bien que sa peau frémit au moindre contact, et tout au long de l’après-midi son estomac se retourne à l’évocation des événements. Elle se surprend à s’arrêter net, déglutir et fixer le néant. Comme si le pouvoir risquait de surgir à nouveau de ses mains, incontrôlable. 

_Dieu, ayez pitié de moi, Seigneur ayez pitié. Ils avaient raison à mon sujet_.

Tout ce temps, elle reste consciente de Cassian, à ses côtés, haletant, en train de la regarder. Combien a-t-il deviné ? Combien va-t-il lui demander ?

Voudra-t-il seulement savoir ?

Il est toujours là, et c’est plus qu’elle n’aurait osé l’espérer. Il sait ce qu’elle est, et il est resté.

Il l’a aidée à déplacer les corps. L’un d’eux avait porté une vieille amulette en argent autour du cou. Un cou décharné, maintenant qu’elle le voyait nu ; elle avait regardé dans les yeux morts et s’était souvenue de l’homme, marchant sur elle. L’épée tirée, sans trace d’hésitation ou de doute, seulement la certitude de son propre pouvoir, et de l’impuissance de Jyn. S’était souvenue de lui debout et riant tandis que son compagnon essayait de battre Cassian à mort avec son balai. Son visage est vide maintenant. Elle ne saura jamais de quoi était censé le protéger ce porte-bonheur.

Cassian avait creusé le sol de ses griffes, grondant, et elle avait creusé aussi, à mains nues, déblayant la terre meuble au fur et à mesure qu’il la retournait. Ils avaient recouvert les trois hommes morts de terre et les avaient laissés là pour pourrir, ou se faire dévorer, elle ne savait pas et s’en moquait. Elle aimerait avoir la force de couler le tout, cadavres et équipement et le reste, au plus profond des marais. Mais elle ne pourra pas faire plus que traîner leurs armures aussi loin. 

Encore une nuit avant la nouvelle lune. Cette nuit, au moment où la lune décroissante s’élèvera, il ne restera que quelques heures avant l’aube. Pas d’aide de Cassian possible, donc, sauf sous sa forme de loup. Mais elle ne peut faire autrement, elle ne peut risquer que quiconque voie ceci. « Je veux me débarrasser de leurs affaires ce soir, lui dit-elle. Je me mettrai en route dès qu’il fera nuit. »

Elle rassemble les parties d’armure en acier, la paire de heaumes, les brassards et les grèves. Les enveloppe dans le sac des pommes de terre de l’année dernière qu’elle referme soigneusement. Elle hisse le ballot sur son dos ; c’est lourd, des angles métalliques lui entament les omoplates et la toile du sac gratte.

Cassian est à la porte quand elle se retourne. Il se tient sur le seuil, la tête inclinée sur le côté, les oreilles dressées.

« Eh bien ? demande-t-elle. Tu viens, ou non ? » Il émet un petit wuff de frustration et hoche la tête à son intention. C’est toujours aussi étonnant, et effrayant, de voir un loup acquiescer en agrément comme aucun chien ne l’a jamais fait. Les yeux sombres qui soutiennent son regard sont très humains. En dépit du sang sur ses mains et de la peur qui continue d'accélérer son cœur, en dépit de la nausée persistante liée à sa conscience d’elle-même, c’est réconfortant de lui sourire. Il est devenu très facile de se sentir en sécurité en sa présence.

« Allons-y, alors. Je n’attends pas que la lune se lève. »

Elle jette un glamour sur la maison aussitôt que la porte est verrouillée derrière eux, qui cache la chaumière, le jardin, le puits et le chemin jusqu’à la porte, le panier de champignons renversé là où elle l’a laissé tomber, et la terre ensanglantée qui marque l’endroit où les hommes sont tombés. Il leur a fallu toute la journée pour les enterrer. Le soleil descend bas sur l’horizon.

Cassian bondit au devant d’elle et revient, en reniflant vivement l’air. Il bouge normalement, indemne et plein de force. _Au nom de la lumière, que lui ai-je fait ? Il était blessé, et puis, il ne l’est plus. Je suis une arme, un engin de mort. Pas de vie. Qu’est-ce qui l’a guéri ?_

_Cela peut-il être moi ?_

_Mais comment puis-je être une guérisseuse sans savoir comment ? Ce n’est pas ce pour quoi mes parents m’ont créée. Ce n’est pas ce pour quoi Saw m’a entraînée. Je suis une arme. je suis un monstre._

_Il a de la chance que je ne l’aie pas tué avec eux. Comment puis-je le garder près de moi maintenant, quand je sais que rien de ce qui m’est proche ne sera jamais en sûreté ? Dieu, ayez pitié, Seigneur, ayez pitié de moi. Je ne tuerais pas un ami, quelqu’un qui me fait confiance. En qui j’ai confiance._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire tuer par ces brutes._

« Allez viens, alors, » dit-elle rudement, parlant autant à lui qu’à sa propre peur. Cassian lève les yeux vers elle, interrogateur et triste, et acquiesce de nouveau.

C’est la première fois qu’elle l'emmène quelque part loin de la cabane. Elle traverse la lande avec sa patience silencieuse comme compagnie. Les dernières traces du soleil couchant colorent encore le ciel quand ils parviennent sur la crête, et Jyn trouve le long rocher gris qui indique la route descendante. Le monde s’estompe, en ombres et en bleu, crépuscule, nuit.

Le sentier en lacets qui descend de la falaise doit se descendre lentement. Elle marche en plaçant ses pieds précautionneusement dans les ténèbres grandissantes, tâtonne pour trouver les pierres qui pourraient la faire trébucher ou déraper ou se tordre la cheville. À ses côtés Cassian marche d’un pas sûr. Le voile hivernal de poussière d’étoile au dessus d’eux forme un chemin scintillant au milieu du ciel, comme si le Tout-Puissant l’avait jeté ici à la volée, comme un homme riche fait l’aumône. 

Elle peut voir les lumières du village au sud, où le sol s’élève à nouveau, et le reflet des étoiles sur la grande rivière au delà des marais. Mais il n’y a pas le temps de rendre visite aux amis et aux voisins, ses affaires l’appellent dans les marais ce soir. En bas de la côte elle se détourne de la route habituelle, poursuit vers le chuchotis des lits de roseaux.

Le sentier sûr s’incurve le long d’un étroit replat, pour joindre de petites îles de terre sèche. En journée elle a vu les couches de branches de coudrier tressées, le clayonnage et l’argile foulés au sol, l’œuvre de plusieurs siècles, qui forment un passage caché parmi les tourbières et les étangs. Des bosquets denses de joncs et de roseaux de la taille d’un homme l’entourent tandis qu’elle marche, et leur noirceur dense s’agite au moindre mouvement de l’air. Jyn fait passer le ballot d’une épaule à l’autre et l’ajuste à nouveau. Elle tend sa main libre, effleure les tiges et les feuilles épaisses comme du cuir. Les roseaux chuchotent comme des espions dans la nuit, et la poursuivent de leurs chuchotis, la précèdent de leurs murmures, susurrent sous ses doigts.

Cassian est resté silencieux sur ses talons pendant tout le trajet à travers la lande et en descendant l’escarpement. Il se faufile à côté d’elle maintenant et elle l’entend bouger devant elle, renifler. Comment peut-il sentir quoi que ce soit suffisamment pour le traquer, dans cet air froid et humide qui pue l’eau croupie et les plantes pourries ? Mais son nez le guide, quand les nerfs et la main hésitante de Jyn commencent à lui faire défaut, au travers des ténèbres bruissantes, le long de la piste ancienne. Il y a une chaleur qui émane de lui à travers la Force, un certain plaisir à être capable de faire quelque chose qui est utile à tous les deux.

Tout en haut, au dessus des roseaux, les étoiles entament leur course.

Il est bon de sentir Cassian dans la Force ; sa prudence alerte, sa conscience du marais durant la nuit, de senteurs et de sons qui lui sont indétectables, les ondes des poissons et la respiration des loutres, et le vent qui geint à la limite des landes derrière eux. Et son espoir, le fait qu’il a confiance en cette voie, en son choix de le laisser la guider et lui faire confiance pour trouver le bon chemin. En dépit de tout, il a foi en elle, et en lui-même. Elle pourrait pleurer de soulagement.

Quelle peine elle a sentie chez lui, la nuit où il est venu à elle ; de la douleur, et une faim pour tellement plus que de la nourriture. Il était presque brisé par le désespoir. Maintenant quand elle sent son propre désespoir coller à ses pas, il porte l’espoir comme un trésor, il marche légèrement au devant d’elle et la guide fidèlement.

 _Merci. **Merci**. Je n’ai pas connu cela pendant si longtemps, quelqu’un qui saurait ce que je suis et me resterait loyal, et me ferait confiance_.

Elle n’est pas plus près de briser la malédiction. Il se rendra compte bientôt que son histoire d’un autre sort à essayer n’était rien d’autre qu’une prière jetée au vent. À moins qu’elle puisse apprendre à contrôler cette chose en elle à des fins honorables, elle est arrivée au bout de ses ressources. Et qui peut l’enseigner dans ces matières, quand elle a fui le seul professeur qu’elle a jamais connu ?

 _Si je pouvais apprendre cette technique, apprendre à tirer guérison et lumière des ténèbres dans lesquels j’ai été façonnée, sûrement avec ça je pourrais le libérer ? Sûrement cela pourrait défaire ce filet empoisonné. Si seulement je le pouvais. Si seulement j’étais une bénédiction apportée à ce monde au lieu d’une arme. Une arme à demi formée et craintive, et aussi sombre que cette nuit_.

Soudain la lumière des étoiles au dessus d’eux se déploie, d’un étroit canal visible uniquement à la démarcation des roseaux jusque dans un grand océan d’espace. Le voile d’hiver disperse de la poussière d’étoile d’une brillance laiteuse jusque sur l’horizon, et l’eau le reflète, frémissante dans la faible brise. Les rives de roseaux chuchoteurs sont soudain derrière elle, et devant elle, dégagé, n’est que le marais. L’air est salé, l’eau est prompte et soumise aux marées.

La piste continue, elle le sait, à découvert, tout droit jusqu’au rivage le plus éloigné du delta et aux collines Moel. Mais cet endroit est celui qu’elle avait besoin d’atteindre ce soir. Jyn s’arrête, écoute dans le noir, observe le ciel, l’éclat de l’horizon.

Elle peut entendre une grenouille à quelque distance, et le gloussement fatigué d’une poule d’eau. Rien d’autre, si ce n’est le souffle de Cassian et le sien. Elle se rappelle comment l’ouïe aiguisée de Cassian a perçu tant de bruits imperceptibles, le cherche à nouveau dans la Force, et encore une fois trouve le réconfort de sa certitude.

Il ne sait pas ce qu’elle est ou comment elle a été créée, mais il ne la craint pas, et il reste.

Elle se glisse prudemment à la limite de la piste surélevée, cherche le bord du pied, et s’accroupit, laissant glisser avec soulagement son lourd fardeau. Rapidement elle défait les cordes et le sac et pousse le paquet en train de se défaire en bas de la pente, vers le courant devant elle. Une par une elle fait descendre les pièces d’armure dans l’obscurité. Elles glissent dans les ténèbres et la lumière tremblante des étoiles, et elle les pousse vers le bas, sous la ligne de marée, jusqu’à ce que les couches de vase plus sombres se referment dessus. Ses mains et ses bras sont trempés et glacés quand enfin elle en a fini. Elle se rassoit sur ses talons, respirant avec effort. Essuie l’eau et la boue de sa peau avec la toile de sac, la roule, la lie à nouveau, en une balle de petite taille cette fois, qu’elle peut laisser pendre à un bras. Toute preuve que les trois hommes étaient Impériaux a disparu, aspirée par les marais.

Cela sera-t-il suffisant ? Ils sont en sécurité, du moins pour l’instant. Ce qui est autant de sécurité qu’elle n’en a jamais eue.

Cassian vient l’effleurer du nez, de la piste au dessus d’elle où il se tient, et elle sent un courant d’air quand il agite la queue. Une sensation de satisfaction émane de lui, comme une vague. Il ne fait aucun doute qu’il peut également sentir son soulagement. Elle fait demi-tour et remonte péniblement la pente boueuse jusqu’à lui.

Sur une impulsion elle passe un bras autour de son cou pour un moment, l’étreint avec gratitude. Il émet un reniflement surpris puis se presse plus près, pousse maladroitement de la tête contre l’épaule de Jyn. Rudes poils de loup sous ses paumes, et elle se demande comment ce serait, de toucher les cheveux de l’homme, s’ils seraient doux ou rêches, pour ce qu’ils sont longs et négligés. Ils s’agenouillent ensemble, la femme fatiguée et couverte de boue et le loup haletant, seuls dans la nuit sans lune, éclairés par les étoiles.

« C’est fini, dit Jyn dans un murmure. Merci. » Les roseaux chuchotent leur assentiment sur le chemin du retour. « Rentrons à la maison, » dit-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Sur le chemin de retour depuis le marais, quand il y a de la place, Cassian marche à ses côtés. Il ne veut pas s’éloigner d’elle.

Il peut sentir les couches élastiques d’osier sous ses pattes, s’enfonçant lentement dans l’humidité. Peut entendre le monde de la nuit, doux et humide, qui appelle ou qui dort. Il sent de la boue, et de la boue et encore de la boue, une centaine de boues différentes, et encore de l’eau, croupie et douce et salée, et de vieux bois, des racines emmêlées, des plantes vertes et d’autres mortes. Et Jyn, qui se meut avec légèreté, ses pas et sa respiration, silencieux et aisés. Elle a une odeur vive, et pleine d’espoir maintenant, il en sourirait s’il le pouvait. Il sent le froid qui monte, premier indice que l’aube à venir risque d’apporter du gel plutôt que de la rosée.

Et de la fumée. Il sent de la fumée.

Sa fourrure se hérisse comme la pollution dérive dans l’air nocturne. Fumée, l’odeur de la mort, tout comme ce matin. _Non, non, non !_

Il se glisse au devant de Jyn en deux bonds, lui bloquant le passage. Un grognement monte dans sa gorge. Il la regarde, essaie de lui parler avec les yeux, de dire attends, arrête-toi, tu sens ça ? - tu peux les voir, tu peux entendre quelque chose ?

Il a peur qu’elle proteste, ou qu’elle passe à côté de lui sans même faire attention. Mais c’est Jyn. Elle stoppe, et il la voit incliner la tête sur le côté à la lueur des étoiles. Peut presque l’entendre écouter, peut en tout cas sentir son doute soudain, et la réalisation qui suit.

Dans le lointain, mais qui se rapprochent. Des bottes qui piétinent. De plus en plus proches, sur la piste qui mène au village.

Jyn s’accroupit vivement à ses côtés, murmure près de son oreille « Je peux voir des torches à travers les roseaux. » Elle lui appuie sur les épaules, l’attire vivement contre elle. « Ne bouge pas. On va attendre qu’ils soient passés. Voir qui c’est, et où ils vont. »

Un frisson les traverse, et il sent la diffusion de sa magie dans l’air sous tension. Elle le tiraille et s’accroche à lui. Pas sur la malédiction dans ses os, cette fois le sort se prend dans les pointes de ses oreilles, dans des touffes de sa fourrure, ses moustaches et sa queue. C’est comme un halo mouvant, une petite sphère isolée de vent qui souffle autour d’eux. Les sons sur la piste se rapprochent, et sont sans aucun doute possible ceux d’hommes en marche. Tintements de baudriers et d’armes, bottes piétinant en rythme, et il y a l’odeur entêtante de sang séché et celles du cuir et de la sueur rance, de pieds sales et de torches résineuses. Le croisement avec le sentier n’est qu’à quelques pieds, si quelqu’un regarde vers eux en passant, il les verra sûrement tous les deux, accroupis à découvert, seulement cernés par la petite brise scintillante de magie. Il peut voir les lumières clignoter à travers les roseaux maintenant, de plus en plus près.

Tous ses muscles se tendent pour le combat. À côté de lui Jyn respire rapidement, comme quelqu’un qui se prépare à courir. Ses mains sont fermes contre le flanc de Cassian.

Une par une les torches passent. Il compte sept rangées de quatre hommes, des officiers à l’avant et à l’arrière de la troupe. Sûrement, à un moment ou un autre, quelqu’un va regarder dans leur direction…

Mais quand l’officier en queue du groupe regarde alentour, c’est sans intérêt, et sans les voir. Il ne voit ni Cassian, ni Jyn, bien qu’ils soient exposés au milieu de la piste du marais. Les yeux de l’homme glissent sur eux comme s’il ne voyait rien d’autre que l’infinie étendue de roseaux, et la colonne marche jusqu’à passer hors de leur vue en contournant le pied de la falaise.

« Ils vont vers le village, » chuchote Jyn dans son oreille. « Oh Dieu. Yarrow, Sania, tous les gens que je connais sont là. Tous mes amis à part toi. Oh, mon Dieu. » Elle vacille légèrement, et son odeur est simplement et fortement celle de la peur.

Autour d’eux les bruits de la nuit dans le marais reprennent graduellement tandis que le piétinement des bottes s’estompe.

Il presse sa truffe contre la main de Jyn, essayant de lui faire comprendre son soutien.

« Dieu ait pitié de moi, » dit-elle, et soudain elle se lance en avant, sur le sentier principal, et commence à courir. Il bondit après elle.

Jyn court par à coups, sur les traces des soldats, évite de trop se rapprocher. Il reste avec elle. Au cas où ils devraient se battre, il peut au moins mordre et déchiqueter un homme ou deux. Il connaît le goût du sang humain maintenant. Il semble persister encore sur ses dents, et il se rappelle la douleur de ses os brisés, et la guérison irréelle. Il ne vaut pas grand chose comme combattant, sous forme de loup. Peut-être qu’il s’en sortira mieux que ce matin, mais même alors, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’ils peuvent faire, à deux contre tant d’hommes. N’a aucune idée de ce qu’a fait Jyn ce matin, de comment elle l’a fait, de si elle peut le refaire. Et même si elle le peut, le fera-t-elle ? - le _doit_ -elle ?

Ce n’est pas un trio de traînards mais une troupe complète, armée et déterminée. Qui marche sur le village au cœur de la nuit. Rien de bon ne peut sortir de cette situation.

Les torches se dispersent, devant, les soldats se déploient. Face à eux, la lumière illumine les toits et les murs, le chaume et le pisé, les volets de bois fermés pour contrer le froid de la nuit. Du linge laissé sur la corde. Une rangée d’herbes en pots à côté d’une porte. Tout le village doit être endormi, la mi-nuit est passée depuis longtemps.

Sur un mot d’un des officiers, une douzaine de soldats s’avance. Ils sont effroyablement silencieux tandis qu’ils se mettent en position, encadrent portes et fenêtres, attendent, observent. Huit autres, toujours en ligne, lèvent leurs arbalètes et se tiennent prêts. 

L’officier lève la main.

Jyn stoppe net et Cassian de même, ils se tiennent, haletants, à soixante pieds de là sur la piste. La main de Jyn est crispée sur le devant de sa robe. Il peut voir sa respiration dans le retour de lumière des torches ; des petites bouffées de brume, fine et rapide. Son odeur change et il peut presque sentir sur sa langue la tension qui s’élève en elle, dans le silence et le froid.

Quelque part entre les maisons un chien aboie ; un son léger, rien de plus qu’un _wouf ?_ de curiosité, mais c’est suffisant pour que l’officier abaisse le bras. Des poings couverts de maille s’abattent sur les volets, cognent les portes et les ouvrent à la volée, et les soldats commencent à crier.

Hurlants, paniqués, en vêtements de nuit et serrant des enfants en pleurs, les villageois sortent en courant de leurs maisons et sont poussés et bousculés, rassemblés dans l’espace ouvert devant les arbalétriers.

Cassian geint désespérément, son corps se balance sous l’influence de l’angoisse. Il veut attaquer, bien qu’il sache que c’est insensé. Comment peut-il rester là et regarder ça ? Tout le village de Yarrow réuni au milieu de la nuit, menacé et terrorisé par les envahisseurs. L’officier en commande les harangue, avec de grands gestes pleins de colère. Ses mots sont inaudibles mais la menace dans son ton porte. Les villageois effrayés se pressent les uns contre les autres, des enfants pleurent et s’agitent et des voix tentent de protester et sont noyées dans le vacarme. C’est tout ce dont il a un jour juré de protéger les gens. L’Empire sous son pire aspect, arrogant et cruel.

Il est difficile de suivre ce qui se passe. L’officier crie à nouveau, certains crient en réponse, un soldat cogne quelqu’un qu’il fait tomber à genoux. C’est un jeune homme, encore un adolescent ; un visage rebelle dans la lumière inégale, qui fait non de la tête, puis le garçon crache au pied du soldat qui le surplombe. Quelqu’un hurle dans la foule et doit être retenu par les personnes qui l’entourent quand le soldat frappe le jeune homme d’un coup de pied dans les côtes, et encore une fois quand il se plie en deux de douleur.

La puanteur des torches et l’odeur chaude de la terreur et de la rage tourbillonnent autour de Cassian. Un hurlement s’amasse dans sa gorge, il ne peut pas le laisser sortir, ça ne ferait qu’empirer les choses et ne serait d’aucune aide aux villageois, mais comment peut-il rester là, comment peut-il ne rien faire ? Jyn gémit à côté de lui et il n’a pas besoin de décomposer les subtilités de son odeur pour savoir qu’elle ressent la même chose, la peur désespérée et la colère et l’horreur, et l’impuissance.

Le soldat continue de donner des coups de pied au garçon à terre, frappe le corps, la figure. Puis recule. L’officier donne un ordre, et un carreau d’arbalète transperce le corps allongé sur le sol.

Jyn hurle, mais les autres arbalétriers ont commencé à tirer, et son cri se perd dans le fracas des cris des villageois. Les porteurs de torche s’avancent, amènent les flammes contre les toits et les murs et les étables. Le feu lèche et s’étend. La lumière croit. Des gens tentent de fuir, échouent, rampent. Un bébé pleure et quelqu’un crie de douleur, l’odeur du sang est partout. Les soldats repoussent violemment quiconque tente de se dégager de la masse, le feu a pris, les arbalétriers continuent de tirer sans distinction.

Il y a une autre lumière à côté de lui, un feu stellaire qui s’allume soudain dans l’obscurité. Il lève la tête vers Jyn, et tressaille.

Le cœur du feu se trouve dans sa main droite, avec laquelle elle agrippe le devant de sa robe. Une luminosité incandescente en déborde, comme si l’air même était en feu. Pendant un instant il peut encore distinguer son visage choqué. Puis la lumière s’intensifie et devient aveuglante.

L’air est empli des cris et du grondement des flammes. À côté de Cassian, dans son brasier silencieux, Jyn lève la main. Elle est une colonne d’étoiles, un soleil de midi ; un éclair lui échappe, brillant, silencieux et pendant un instant tout est illuminé comme par un lever de soleil d’un blanc pur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, de longues ombres s’élancent sur le marais et les landes.

Les soldats tombent comme un seul homme.

Et personne d’autre.

Jyn est toujours comme enflammée, une lumière blanche éclatante se déverse d’elle comme de l’eau mais il peut à nouveau la voir, en chair et en os au milieu du feu. Il se rapproche et se presse contre elle dans l’espoir de lui apporter quelque aide. Son poids se déplace contre son flanc, elle titube presque, et elle tombe à genoux, les bras ballants. Ses mains se referment sur son pelage et elle s’accroche à lui pour ne pas s’écrouler. La lumière les entoure tous les deux comme un voile.

Il y a trente soldats morts allongés sur le sol là où elle a frappé, mais il y a aussi une douzaine de villageois morts ou blessés parmi eux, abattus avant qu’elle puisse stopper l’assaut. Des voix crient et geignent, grognent de douleur, hurlent de terreur. Il peut voir des gens courir en tous sens, trop apeurés pour se contrôler, submergés par la panique. Le feu se répand sans contrôle maintenant, et des flammes des torches tombées sont en train de s’étendre dans l’herbe humide.

Jyn prend sa respiration avec un gémissement et lève à nouveau les deux bras. Une formidable voix humide souffle depuis le marais derrière eux, siffle dans le noir, et quand elle lance les mains en avant, le son et l’humidité se projettent eux aussi vers l’avant, enveloppant le tout. Noire et salée, une marée d’eau marécageuse s’écrase sur les bâtiments en feu, baigne les morts et les vivants en état de choc.

Dans le silence, de la vapeur s’élève. Les feux noyés murmurent. De l’eau s’écoule des chaumes brûlés, le sol est saturé, les silhouettes trempées reculent en titubant, incrédules.

Le bébé recommence à pleurer, un mince filet de voix, insistant et impuissant.

Les yeux de Cassian s’adaptent à nouveau, et pas seulement les siens. Ils ont été vus. Quelqu’un crie, une colère désespérée qui tonne dans le chaos. 

« Toi ! Toi, la sorcière ! Est-ce ton œuvre ? »

Il veut crier en réponse, _Elle vient de vous **sauver** !_ Sa voix ne sort qu’en grondant et il pousse un jappement frustré. La lune va se lever bientôt, mais pas encore, son aura frissonnante est toujours sous l’horizon et il est piégé sous sa forme de loup.

Jyn s’exclame « Non ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Yanis, tu me connais ! »

Mais une faible lueur émane encore d’elle, elle est la seule source de lumière sous les étoiles dans cette nuit terrible. L’homme qui a crié s’avance. Des villageois hébétés se rassemblent derrière lui. Il désigne Jyn avec mépris. « Te connaître ? Je connais une sorcière des haies qui vend des herbes sèches. Je ne te connais pas, _toi_ !

— Yanis, c’est moi, c’est toujours _moi_. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

Cassian ne peut réprimer le grondement qui monte à nouveau dans sa gorge. Le son se presse contre ses dents, dur comme de l’acier. Jyn pose une main sur son dos, et cela le retient et le calme, bien qu’il puisse la sentir encore trembler. Il prend une inspiration et la relâche lentement. _Reste calme, reste calme, Capitaine, le combat n’est pas encore commencé, encore moins perdu_.

Une autre voix, puis deux, et d’autres silhouettes s’avancent ; Yarrow et Sania, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il est heureux de voir qu’ils sont saufs tous les deux.

« Jyn, dit Yarrow, ces hommes - ils ont dit qu’ils recherchaient trois déserteurs. Ils ont dit que leur général savait qu’ils étaient venus par ici et avaient été tués par notre sorcière. C’est ce qu’ils ont dit. _Notre sorcière_. »

Des déserteurs. Les trois hommes qui les ont attaqués étaient des déserteurs ?

Mais si ce général sait ce qui leur est arrivé, cela veut-il dire que c’est le sorcier ? Celui qui l’a maudit… Son pelage se hérisse et le grondement remonte dans sa gorge, incontrôlable. Il la protégera, il la protégera ou mourra en essayant, et oui il mourra probablement cette fois mais en protégeant, le devoir auquel il a échoué revient enfin réclamer son sang -

« Je ne suis la sorcière de personne, je n’appartiens à personne que moi, il n’en a jamais été autrement, » dit Jyn à côté de lui. Elle semble froide, respire la colère, une colère glacée de peur et étroitement contrôlée. « Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé ici. Je sais que ce n’est pas votre faute mais ce n’est pas la mienne non plus. Cassian et moi n’avons pas guidé ces soldats jusqu’à vous.

— Mais il te _cherchaient_. » L’homme en colère, Yanis. « Beto n’a pas voulu te dénoncer et il en est mort. Et tu dis que tu es _désolée_ ? Et pour ces déserteurs alors ? Es-tu une tueuse, Jyn la sorcière ?

— Tu n’es pas la femme que nous pensions connaître, dit Yarrow d’une voix lugubre.

— Ce n’est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! » crie Jyn en réponse. « Je viens juste de vous sauver !

— Tu appelles ça nous sauver ? » Un bras étendu embrasse les toits fumants, les villageois morts ou blessés, les cadavres épars des soldats. « Tu nous as condamnés. L’Empire ne connaîtra pas le repos maintenant jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent qui a fait ça. Ils nous détruiront tous. Et c’est ton œuvre. »

Jyn contemple les visages hostiles, terrifiés en face d’elle. « Tu as raison, dit-elle à Yarrow d’une voix désolée. Ils reviendront. Donnez-leur leurs morts quand ils viendront, dites-leur ce qui est arrivé. Dites-leur que je vous ai attaqués et que vous avez été impuissants à m’arrêter. Dites-leur que je suis un monstre, une calamité pour votre village, que vous attendiez depuis des années d’être débarrassés de moi. Dites-leur tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour qu’ils vous laissent en paix.

— Mais ils viendront après toi ! » Sania est en train de pleurer, dévastée. « Non, je me moque de ce qui arrivera, pourquoi devrions-nous trahir une amie ? »

Ses larmes ont une odeur légèrement différentes de celles de Yarrow, différente encore de celles de Jyn.

« Faire ce qu’il faut pour vous sauver n’est pas une trahison, c’est du pragmatisme, dit Jyn, résolue. Restez en vie.

— Que vas-tu faire ? demande Yarrow. Et s’ils te trouvent ? »

Jyn croise son regard. Malgré l’assurance qu’elle affiche Cassian peut la sentir trembler contre lui, mais elle ne laisse pas flancher sa voix. « Ils ne me trouveront pas. Je partirai. » Cassian tourne la tête, presse la truffe dans la paume de sa main, la priant intérieurement _Ne pars pas sans moi_ et comme si elle avait perçu ses pensées elle se reprend : « Cassian et moi partirons. »

Elle lève la main gauche, en un au revoir maladroit que personne ne lui rend, et touche le corsage de sa robe où la douce lueur se fait plus éclatante. Il y a un petit éclair, guère plus que l’étincelle d’un briquet, et le village s’évanouit, avec ses habitants terrorisés et son atroce odeur de feu et de chair morte et d’une nuit tellement, tellement froide.

Ils se trouvent dans la chaumière, entre la table en chêne et la faible lumière des braises du foyer. La maison, la sécurité, mais elle ne sera plus jamais sûre. L’Empire est à leurs trousses.


	9. Chapter 9

Jyn se laisse tomber à genoux dans la pénombre ; des ondes de magie chatoient autour d’elle, qui se brisent et se dispersent comme des vagues sur un rocher, secouent ses os et son âme. Son estomac se retourne à la pensée de tout ce pouvoir qui la parcourt. Une force destructrice, concentrée et pure. Non pas fluide comme la Force de Toutes Choses, le pouls de la vie, mais une pointe, comme une épée. Faite pour percer, faite pour tuer.

Une force tranchante, destructrice, et elle a été créée pour être le canal par lequel elle se déverserait. Le feu meurtrier du Côté Obscur. Faite pour la manier, pour le compte de qui se l’approprierait et l’entraînerait. _Je suis une tueuse, je suis une tueuse._

Une de ses mains est encore accrochée au collier de sa mère, comme si l’amour dont elle essaie de se souvenir pouvait la sauver de la vérité. Elle détache ses doigts des arêtes du cristal. Se couvre le visage. Elle étouffe et l’espace d’un moment elle ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi sa respiration semble si saccadée et oppressée. Puis un sanglot lui échappe et elle se rend compte qu’elle pleure.

Le loup vient encore une fois la toucher du nez, pousse du museau contre son épaule. Pauvre Cassian, comme elle lui aura peu apporté. Elle a échoué à le sauver, a fait de lui un exilé, une fois de plus.

Tout autour d’elle, dans chaque recoin de sa maison, des formes et des ombres familières. Son foyer, et elle doit l’abandonner. Tout ce qu’elle a peiné à construire, les liens d’une amitié prudente, la confiance graduelle des clients qui reviennent pour une autre herbe, un autre charme, la maison même, ses couvertures et ses pots et sa poterie maladroite, sa précieuse pile de livres et le grimoire qu’elle a copié si soigneusement. Le jardin, le puits, le poulailler et ses joyeuses occupantes inoffensives. Tant de travail pour des choses si ordinaires, tant d’efforts pour se créer un foyer et une vie, et maintenant toutes ces jeunes racines doivent de nouveau être arrachées.

_Il n’y aura jamais de vrai foyer pour moi. Ce que l’Empire n’a pas détruit des années plus tôt, je dois le brûler moi-même_. 

Son visage est humide, et cette fois elle ne peut pas prétendre ne pas le remarquer, les larmes roulent sur ses joues et sa bouche s’affaisse, un sanglot lui racle la gorge et elle reprend son souffle et gémit comme un petit animal blessé.

Le loup est toujours là, et elle enfouit son visage dans son pelage, secouée par les larmes qui font violence pour lui échapper, tellement que pendant un moment chaque hoquet lui donne l’impression de vomir. Elle n’arrive pas à inspirer assez vite entre deux sanglots. Tout est ruiné, ruiné et perdu. Seules ses mains prises dans l’épaisse fourrure de Cassian l’empêchent de tomber face contre terre. Elle se laisserait engloutir par la terre si elle le pouvait, pour être enterrée et cesser enfin d’exister.

Elle a tout perdu sauf lui, et elle doit l’éloigner aussi, ou risquer de lui faire du mal. Il frissonne, son corps tremble sous ses doigts et la nuit change de cycle tandis que les ondes de la clarté lunaire inonde les bois. Elle lutte pour revenir à la raison et au calme, mais il est trop tard, le corps sous ses mains transitionne sans heurt du loup à l’homme. Son dos est maigre et dur, la peau lisse sous les mains de Jyn, et ses bras se soulèvent et la serrent.

« Là, là, Jyn, je suis là, chut... »

Être consolée et étreinte, quand nul ne l’a fait depuis si longtemps, est un dernier choc, aussi froid qu’un coup de gel, et elle retient un hurlement aux souvenirs que cela évoque. Il ne sait pas, et il est encore là, quand personne n’est jamais resté avec elle. Elle veut le repousser, le sauver - et elle avec - de la douleur inévitable, et elle veut s’accrocher à lui comme un enfant perdu rentrant à la maison. Elle force une inspiration, s’étouffe dessus et parvient à émettre quelques mots. « J’ai tout détruit, je suis une tueuse, je suis, je suis-

— Là, ça va, tu as fait ce qu’il fallait. Je suis là, je suis avec toi. Laisse-moi t’aider, s’il te plaît. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, Jyn. »

_Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait_. Osera-t-elle le croire ? Le simple fait de savoir qu’il le pense suffit à la faire pleurer plus que jamais, de soulagement. Personne ne reste jamais avec elle, personne ne la prend dans ses bras ni ne la réconforte, et personne ne lui a jamais dit ça. Elle a fait ce qu’il fallait.

Même s’il a tort (il a sûrement tort) ses mots sont comme un baume.

« Là, » l’apaise Cassian. Il lui caresse les cheveux, se balance doucement tandis qu’il la tient. Ses mains sont douces et elle a connu si peu de douceur. Elle ne peut pas se dégager. « Laisse-moi rester, laisse-moi t’aider, murmure-t-il. Shhh, tu es une femme courageuse, si courageuse, tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, ma brave amie, brave guerrière. »

Jyn sanglote. Brave ? Amie ? Guerrière ? Non, elle n’est rien de tout ça, mais lui l’est. Il veut rester, aider.

Elle chuchote son nom. S’accorde quelques précieuses secondes dans le confort de sa chaleur. Bras tendres et forts qui la bercent, peau nue et propre contre sa joue…

Peau nue. « Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! » Il est toujours nu, et elle s’est accrochée à lui comme s’il lui appartenait, sans honte, de ses mains avides, de son pathétique cœur d’enfant. « Je devrais - je devrais te laisser - tes affaires, tu dois vouloir - je n’ai pas pensé -

— Shhh, recommence à dire Cassian, et puis il s’interrompt et s’immobilise, comme s’il venait seulement de réaliser qu’il est sous sa forme humaine. Jyn recule, embarrassée, lutte pour pour ralentir sa respiration difficile, s’essuie le visage. Ses larmes luisent, humides sur l’épaule nue de Cassian. Une faible lumière entre par la fenêtre et lui révèle son visage, et ses yeux tristes. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Je vais prendre mes vêtements. je ne voulais pas - Jyn, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire honte.

— C’est moi qui devrait - » parvient-elle à dire. « Pardonne-moi Cassian, je ne pensais pas - »

Il s’éloigne, homme mince fait de clair de lune, longs membres nus qui luisent. Ténèbres encadrant son visage. Sa barbe s’est épaissie, ses cheveux sont une crinière maintenant. Elle se rappelle la sensation sous ses doigts, d’une chevelure longue et fournie, fine comme de la soie et tout aussi douce.

Quelque chose en elle se brise à la rupture de l’étreinte, sachant qu’elle ne sera pas renouvelée.

« Cassian. Je suis désolée. »

Il va chercher ses habits sur la table où elle les a étendus la veille au soir. Il secoue le caleçon et l’enfile, puis les chausses, la chemise et le pourpoint. Il lui jette un regard par en dessous, en se penchant pour attacher sa ceinture.

« Tout va bien. Vraiment. Je ne comprends pas ce que j’ai vu mais je suis avec toi, Jyn. Jusqu’au bout. Je le jure.

— Ne dis pas ça uniquement pour te racheter de quelque chose.

— Ce n’est pas le cas. Je le dis parce que tu es mon amie. Si tu veux bien de moi.

— Si je - Une créature comme moi ? Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer ce que je suis. Mais tu as vu - tu as vu -

— Tu ne me dois aucune explication. » Il noue rapidement le col de sa chemise, regarde la pièce autour de lui.

« Ah, mais si. Tu m’as raconté ton histoire, je te dois la mienne. » Frustration et peine, pour tout ce qu’elle a perdu et ce qu’elle va encore perdre, comme une tempête en elle et les larmes menacent de couler à nouveau. Elle les contient rageusement. Serre les poings, rejette la tête en arrière.

Cassian s’est agenouillé près de l’âtre et a commencé à souffler sur les braises ; il en tire une petite flamme, la nourrit de feuille puis de petit bois. Quand il lève les yeux, son visage est à moitié dans la lueur des flammes, à moitié dans l’ombre de la lune. Il détourne à nouveau le regard et continue, silencieusement, met en place brindilles et morceaux de bois avec soin. Enfin il revient vers elle, toujours à genoux sur le sol, lui offre une main courtoise et l’aide à se lever, puis la mène à la bûche qui sert de siège près du foyer. Puis il va jusqu’à la table et revient avec deux pommes et un gobelet d’eau.

Jyn baisse les yeux vers ses mains quand il lui offre l’eau. Comme elles semblent faibles et crasseuses, vidées de toute énergie. Il faut qu’elle rassemble sa force.

« Tu n’as rien mangé depuis hier, dit Cassian. Et tu n’as pas dormi cette nuit. Chaque nuit tu es éveillée quand je change, et tu restes éveillée avec moi, peu importe à quelle heure la lune se lève. Cela fait des semaines maintenant. Tu dois être épuisée. Tu as besoin de te reposer, Jyn, tu as besoin de manger.

— Tu devrais te reposer et manger aussi, » rétorque-t-elle. Il ne devrait pas se sentir redevable envers elle, quand elle ne lui apportera rien que des ennuis et du danger. « Ne t’en fais pas pour moi.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je m’inquiète pour toi.

— Eh bien tu ne devrais pas. » Le grognement défensif dans sa voix le fait tiquer et elle réplique, malheureuse « Tu ne _devrais pas_! Tu as vu ce que je suis, maintenant. Le monstre que je suis vraiment. »

Il s’assoit, tourne lentement le fruit entre ses mains, les yeux baissés. « Un monstre ? Je t’ai vue briller comme un soleil et te battre contre un ennemi qui terrorise le peuple sans défense. Tu as sauvé le village, tu m’as sauvé. Tu m’as soigné. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’une sorcière avec une telle puissance, mais je sais que tu as un pouvoir qui peut faire d’immenses choses, frapper où c’est nécessaire. Je suis que tu es une femme bonne, et mon amie. Peu importe ce que tu peux être d’autre. »

Il y a un silence tandis qu’elle attend et qu’il ne dit rien de plus, regarde simplement les pommes et finit par en déposer une sur le banc pour elle et prendre une bouchée de l’autre. La lumière des flammes vacille.

« Je croyais que tu aurais des milliers de questions, dit-elle. Je croyais que tu _demanderais_ …

— Jyn, _j’ai_ des questions. » Cassian avale sa bouchée de pomme et un faible sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. « Je suis _dévoré_ de questions ! Je ne suis qu’humain après tout. » Son sourire s’efface devant l’ironie de ces mots. « Mais tu n’as pas à répondre. Uniquement si tu le souhaites. Je te fais confiance. »

Cela suffit presque à la faire pleurer à nouveau. Gentillesse. Confiance. Complètement imméritées. 

Elle boit une gorgée d’eau. C’est froid dans sa gorge et elle se rend soudain compte d’à quel point elle est assoiffée. Boire lui donne quelques secondes pour rassembler ses mots. « Tu dis des choses gentilles, tu dis que je suis bonne, que j’ai sauvé le village, mais tu sais que ça n’est pas tout. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand je - tu sais ce que je suis.

— Toi aussi, tu sais ce que je suis. Un garou, un non-humain, un faux-loup. Mais tu m’as aidé. Tu m’as accordé ta foi et ton amitié, quand je n’avais rien. Je ne peux pas supporter de t’entendre parler ainsi de toi. Tu _as_ sauvé ces gens, j’étais là, je l’ai vu. »

Comme elle aimerait retrouver courage grâce à l’espoir de Cassian. Il voit l’horreur en elle et parvient à y voir une vertu, une possibilité de bonté. Il y a de dures vérités qu’elle doit lui dire et qu’elle craint, car sûrement quand il apprendra toute l’histoire il changera d’avis, se retirera, il aura peur comme Yarrow, il s’en prendra à elle comme Yanis, comme les autres villageois…

Ou il souffrira, comme Beto, pauvre Beto, battu et tué pour avoir refusé de dire aux soldats où elle vivait. Désespèrera comme Sania, qui continuait de l’appeler une amie, même après ce qu’elle avait vu…

Mais il a vu, lui aussi, et il est encore là.

_Est-il possible que je puisse dire la vérité et ne pas être seule ? Il a dit que j’ai fait ce qu’il fallait. Il a dit qu’il est avec moi. Jusqu’au bout, il a dit jusqu’au bout._

Une vague l’envahit, de peur et de gratitude, de dégoût d’elle-même, d’une terreur qui fait trembler ses entrailles, de douleur à la pensée de celle qu’elle a causée à d’autres, et de toute celle qu’elle causera encore. Et pourtant au cœur de tout cela, de l’espoir, en étincelles minuscules comme l’éclat des étoiles ; de l’espoir et même de la joie, traversant la peur comme un courant souterrain, comme les courants de la Force qui relient toutes vies. _Il a dit qu’il est avec moi, il a dit qu’il veut rester. Il a dit confiance, il a dit ami_. 

« Alors il faut que je te dise. Je ne sais pas comment, mais - » Une autre gorgée d’eau, et son gobelet est vide. Elle se lève de son siège et marche jusqu’à la table avec raideur, pour le remplir, et prendre en passant les restes de la miche de pain. « Tiens, tu as raison, nous devrions manger. Je vais essayer de te dire ce que je peux. »

Elle rompt le pain et lui en passe le plus gros morceau, et se rassoit sur le banc, machonnant une bouchée rassise. Réfléchissant. Soupirant. Se rappelant comme elle avait tendance à jacasser en sa présence quand il était arrivé, inhabituée qu’elle était à avoir de la compagnie. Maintenant, quand elle a besoin de parler, de lui dire quelque chose d’important, les mots sont poussière dans sa bouche.

Cassian ne la relance ni ne la questionne, se contente de rompre le pain en morceaux qu’il porte à sa bouche un par un. Elle pense à sa retenue, la nuit où il est arrivé. Il ne voulait pas s’autoriser à manger comme un loup alors même qu’il mourait de faim, quand le besoin de manger émanait de lui par vagues. Il y a un genre de faim qui émane de lui en ce moment, et un courant de tension par dessous, qui contient son désir de savoir, la laisse contrôler sa propre vie. Et plus fort que tout le reste, la chaleur de son intérêt, de son inquiétude.

Elle peut tout percevoir ; elle ne peut l’ignorer plus longtemps. Des liens puissants courent du cœur de Cassian au sien, des cordes de Force, plus fortes que le fer, que le diamant.

Elle ne s’en était pas rendu compte.

Elle peut étendre son esprit et toucher ces liens, les sentir, comme des cordes de harpes, laisser leurs vibrations pulser à travers elle. Elle ne peut supporter l’idée d’en finir. Ne peut pas le renvoyer.

Elle refoule de nouvelles larmes et relâche l’énergie. Même intouché, le lien semble vivant.

Il reste, il veut rester, il est ici avec elle. Et elle est ici avec lui et elle veut qu’il reste. 

Elle doit lui dire la vérité.


	10. Chapter 10

« Mes parents, » dit-elle, prudente et hésitante, cherchant encore ses mots. « Bien. Donc. Je croyais que - que mes parents m’aimaient. Qu’ils m’avaient eue parce qu’ils le voulaient. Comme les autres parents. Voulaient m’avoir pour m’aimer. Mais - l’Empire est venu pour nous. A tué mon père, emmené ma mère. Je ne suis pas sûre, ils l’ont probablement tuée elle aussi. Je veux dire, ils étaient des sorciers, tous les deux, alors… Bon. Quand ils sont venus, ma mère m’a donné ceci » - elle touche son collier au travers du tissu qui le couvre - « et elle m’a laissée avec son ami et s’est rendue aux soldats. »

Cassian la regarde, son visage calme et attentif, sans trace de jugement, mais ses yeux vont des doigts de Jyn à sa figure avant de redescendre sur ses doigts, et elle est soudain frappée par le fait qu’il n’a jamais vu le cristal. C’est l’un des faits centraux la concernant mais elle ne le montre jamais à personne. Elle farfouille dans l’encolure de sa robe et en tire la pierre par son cordon avant de pouvoir se raviser. « Ceci, elle m’a donné ceci. C’est une pierre de concentration.

— C’est du diamant ? Du quartz ? » La lumière des flammes se reflète dans le cristal, des minuscules éclats de lumière dansent sur les joues de Cassian et dans ses yeux sombres.

Elle secoue la tête. « Du kyber. C’est un objet de famille. Passé de mère en fille. Je suis la dernière de sa lignée, donc. Bon. L’ami à qui elle m’a confié, Saw - peut-être qu’autrefois il n’était qu’un autre sorcier, lui aussi, mais il a changé. Il était toujours en train de se battre. De rechercher le combat. Il usait de sa magie pour la guerre.

— Saw ? Gerrera, le magicien ? » Une compréhension aiguë se fait jour dans la voix de Cassian. « Mon Dieu… J’ai entendu ce nom depuis mon enfance. Il s’est battu contre nous, aussi. Férocement. Je pense qu’il s’est battu contre le monde entier. Mais je n’ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis des années. Je ne sais pas s’il est vivant ou mort.

— Il est vivant, » dit Jyn sans hésitation. « Je le sentirais s’il mourait. Il m’a recueillie, il était mon professeur. Et il est celui qui m’a dit ce que je suis vraiment. » Bien que déterminée à tout lui raconter, elle lutte pour trouver les mots. Elle fait tourner le cristal kyber entre ses doigts. « Je suis - je suis née pour être une arme. Mes parents savaient ce que leur enfant serait. Ils m’ont _conçue_ dans ce but. »

Les éclats de lumière scintillent et dansent, se déplacent dans la pièce tandis qu’elle joue avec la pierre. C’est hypnotique, elle pourrait se laisser happer, devenir une autre lueur-fée, entrer en transe, se laisser rêver jusqu’à n’être que braises et cendres et plus rien.

Elle détourne le regard à grand peine, le reporte sur le visage plein de bonté qui la regarde.

Il n’est plus impassible. Un pli va et vient entre ses sourcils et il se mord la lèvre. 

« Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire ? lui demande Jyn. Ils m’ont créée, de la même façon qu’on s’y prend pour obtenir un bon chien de chasse. J’ai été conçue pour semer la mort. Non pas un enfant de l’amour. Une machine à tuer. »

Elle ne peut pas se laisser aller à toucher le lien entre eux ; elle en a trop envie, et a trop peur, n’est que trop persuadée qu’il va rompre d’un moment à l’autre.

« Gerrera te l’a dit ? demande Cassian. C’est une chose difficile à entendre, Jyn. »

Jyn acquiesce machinalement. Elle relâche le collier. Triture le morceau de pain sur ses genoux, sent tomber des miettes, les ramasse maladroitement.

« Quel âge avais-tu ? demande gentiment Cassian.

— Huit ans. C’était juste après qu’il m’a recueillie. Quand il a - commencé à me former. » Elle rompt un morceau de pain et le porte à sa bouche. Il est si rassis et desséché que c’est comme manger de la poussière, et elle laisse son esprit se concentrer là dessus pour un moment. Mâcher, avaler. Viennent d’autres mots. « Il disait que je - je serais l’arme la plus puissante qu’il ait jamais possédée. Aussi puissante que les plus puissants magiciens de l’Empire. Il disait, que quand mes pouvoirs atteindraient le sommet de leur force, je serais - lâchée sur le monde. »

Parler est difficile, sa bouche est si sèche. D’autres mots, qu’elle force à sortir. « Il m’a appris à combattre de toutes les façons. Dague, lance, canne de combat. À mains nues. Tirer à l’arc. Et à jeter des sorts et lancer des malédictions. Lancer du feu, des rochers par la magie, ou de la neige, du sable. Une myriade de façons de retourner une arme contre celui qui la porte. Et puis il m’a dit - comment utiliser la Force. Pour détruire, briser les choses. Pour tuer. » Son esprit recule à l’évocation des leçons de Saw. « Alors je me suis enfuie Je ne voulais pas être - ça. J’ai essayé de me cacher. De lui. De tout le monde, de moi-même, de ce que je suis. Mais maintenant, maintenant j’ai vu ; oh Seigneur, ayez pitié de moi ! Saw avait raison. J’ai été conçue pour tuer. »

Elle ferme les yeux, parce que même la lumière du feu semble trop douce pour les ténèbres qui l’habitent. Expire, s’humecte les lèvres, sent frémir en elle un gouffre sans fond.

Une main effleure la sienne, prudemment, légèrement. Elle la cherche, essaie de répondre, tend le bras à l’aveuglette ; et il attrape sa main tâtonnante et la presse dans la sienne. « Tu n’as pas seulement tué, dit-il. Tu m’as guéri, aussi. »

Jyn secoue la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait ça. Saw ne m’a entraînée qu’à détruire.

— Mais tu l’as tout de même fait. Tu m’as guéri, Jyn. Si on ne te l’a pas enseigné, si cela t’est venu naturellement, est-ce que cela ne t’apprend rien ?

— Peut-être que je suis ignorante, en plus d’être dangereuse ? » Elle le regarde. Il y a toujours tant de bonté sur son visage. « Je - je ne comprends pas ce que j’ai fait, comment je l’ai fait. Ce que j’ai senti, c’est comme si mon esprit était - s’accrochait à quelque chose. Je devais t’aider d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais c’était comme, une chose en train de griffer. Comme un cri en moi. Hors de contrôle.

— Et quand tu as tué ces hommes ? » Il lui presse à nouveau la main. Un interrogateur très doux. Elle lui doit la vérité. « Ça ressemble à une explosion de lumière, ça se déverse hors de toi. Sais-tu comment tu fais cela ?

— Oh oui. » La voix de Jyn est sèche. Elle sait à quoi elle fait écho. À quoi, et à qui. « C’est ce que l’on m’a enseigné. “Puise ton pouvoir au voile d’étoiles, ramène à toi les fils de la Force. Concentre-les à travers le cristal et frappe.” Je suis devenue plus forte que je ne l’étais, quand j’étais avec Saw. Je suis ce qu’il voulait, maintenant. Je devrais lui revenir, maintenant que je suis prête à être _lâchée sur le monde._

— Jyn, non. » Non ? Son esprit se raccroche au son de la voix de Cassian, à ses mains qui lui tiennent lieu d’ancres. « Jyn, écoute-moi. Saw ne t’a pas appris à guérir, et pourtant tu le fais, instantanément, spontanément. Quand tu étais avec lui, quand tu a appris à faire cela - puiser dans la Force - est-ce que cela émanait simplement de toi aussi, quand tu as appris à te battre ?

— Non ! » Elle le regarde dans les yeux, elle a besoin qu’il comprenne ; elle n’a pas voulu que ce soit sa nature, ne l’a jamais voulu, et il est soudain désespérément important qu’il le comprenne. « J’ai dû travailler si dur pour me forcer - il m’a appris à jeter des sorts, des malédictions, le mauvais œil, des choses horribles. Je me suis forcée à les faire. C’est mal. Cela change la Force en ténèbres, la mauvaise sorte de ténèbres, sans mouvements, sans vie. Et je ne voulais pas être quelque chose comme ça, une arme. son arme. Je n’ai jamais voulu être autre chose que moi ! »

Le pli soucieux entre ses yeux apparaît puis s’estompe lentement, et pour un instant il semble presque sourire. « Tu as dû te forcer pour apprendre à tuer. Pourtant tu guéris sans aucun entraînement. Il me semble, à moi, que tu n’es pas du tout une arme. Saw utilisait juste ton pouvoir. Même pas. Il en abusait.

— Il m’a dit que c’était ce pour quoi j’étais faite. Ce pour quoi j’étais _née_.

— Mais s’il avait tort ? »

Jyn retire sa main de celles de Cassian. « Cassian, j’ai tué _trente-trois_ hommes aujourd’hui. Pas une arme ? Tu ne peux pas être si naïf. Saw savait exactement ce qu’il faisait. Exactement ce que j’allais devenir.

— Mais il n’a jamais pensé à te dire que tu aurais aussi le pouvoir de guérir ? Il ne t’a pas dit que tu serais capable d’inonder une douzaine de feux d’un geste de la main ? Que tu nous transporterais tous les deux à travers la lande en un instant ? Non, je ne crois pas qu’il l’ait prévu. Jyn, il ne t’a pas dit ce que tu es, il t’a dit ce qu’il voulait que tu sois ! »

Comment sait-il que c’est là l’espoir qu’elle réprime depuis si longtemps ? Il y a cinq ans qu’elle a fui, haïssant l’homme qui l’a élevée et s’est occupé d’elle et lui a dit l’amère vérité à son sujet. Cinq années cachée ici, à refuser de voir plus loin que ces bois et ces landes, ce précieux foyer qu’elle a bâti elle-même, à refuser de lever la tête ou de voir ce qu’il se passe au delà du village avec ses voisins, leur travail banal et leurs soins ordinaires.

Elle a tellement envie de le croire, tellement envie qu’il ait raison. Parce que s’il a raison -

« Tout ce que je voulais, c’était rester en vie. » Comme cela semble pathétique, et méprisable, cet unique but si égoïste. « J’ai pensé que je pouvais accomplir d’humbles tâches, ne pas attirer l’attention sur moi. Juste rester seule. Je me suis promis, que si on me laissait seule, j’aiderais quand je le pourrais. » Sa voix est tremblante, sans aucune force. « J’ai gardé la tête basse. j’ai étudié, j’ai lu, j’ai fait de mon mieux. J’ai appris ce que j’aurais dû savoir, ce qui pouvait être utile ; les herbes, les conjurations, les charmes de protection, comment soigner les verrues et les maux de ventre. Parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser voir le vrai moi, jamais. Je sais que ce n’était pas courageux, que c’était de la couardise, parce que j’aurais dû être l’épée de la vengeance mais - je ne veux que survivre, et ne pas être un monstre. » La voilà. La vérité, nue et laide. Elle était faite pour être une étoile de la mort et une lumière vengeresse, et elle a choisi la lâcheté. Quel pathétique gâchis de l’attention de tous elle fait. Les mots de Saw, dans ses souvenirs, sont aussi durs que les siens propres. 

Mais Cassian parle chaleureusement, et cette même chaleur pulse dans le cœur de Jyn, en un flot d’énergie qui vient de lui jusqu’à elle. « Tu es restée cachée et tu as fait de la magie, des charmes pour les gens. Tu as soigné et tu as aidé. Tu as fait tout cela même en sachant que tu risquais ta liberté chaque fois que tu usais de magie ? Ce n’était pas l’œuvre d’une lâche, Jyn. »

Une part d’elle prie pour qu’il ait raison et une autre refuse de l’admettre. Elle a su, et accepté, ce qu’elle est depuis si longtemps, qu’il est douloureux de regarder dans le miroir de l’espoir de Cassian et de voir une autre vérité. « C’est tout ce que je sais faire. Ce n’est pas de la bravoure, de continuer. Juste pratique. »

Il secoue la tête. « C’est du courage, aussi. Jyn, je t’en prie écoute-moi. Je sais que tu es épuisée et sous le choc. Après cette journée et cette nuit, bon Dieu, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je suis épuisé, moi aussi. Mais crois-moi. Je te vois. Je sais ce que tu es. Tu es brave. Ni une lâche, ni un monstre, quoi qu’en aient dit ces gens terrorisés aujourd’hui, quoi que Saw ait pu t’appeler autrefois. Tu es brave et bonne. »

Elle refuse le compliment immérité, parce qu’elle le doit, ou risque d’être à nouveau blessée par l’espoir. « J’aurais dit ça de _toi_. Mais pas de moi. »

Ils sont plus proches l’un de l’autre qu’à l’accoutumée, leurs genoux se touchent presque, et leurs mains se frôlent et se joignent presque.

Il a été bon d’avoir un ami, ces dernières semaines. D’avoir quelqu’un avec qui partager, à qui faire confiance, et qui lui fait confiance.

« Ce pouvoir, » dit lentement Cassian. Ses doigts caressent le dos des phalanges de Jyn. « Cette - concentration des étoiles - Jyn, si cela peut tuer et guérir et nous transporter ici à travers les airs juste comme ça - pourrais-tu l’utiliser sur moi ?

— Sur toi ?

— Sur la malédiction, je veux dire. » son visage s’illumine, il y a tant d’espoir en lui, c’est comme une torche. « Je n’ai jamais vu un pouvoir comme celui-ci. Tu dis que Saw t’a appris à détruire. Cela pourrait-il être assez fort pour briser la malédiction ?

— Je ne sais pas. Non ! » Elle ne veut pas savoir. Faire descendre cette puissance et la projeter en lui ? C’est une pensée terrifiante. « Le sort enveloppe chaque os de ton corps. Et si cela te faisait du mal ?

— Mais si cela me libérait ?

— S’il te plaît, ne me demande pas de faire ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne sais pas comment le contrôler ! Je n’ai jamais rien pratiqué de cela. Je ne sais pas comment le canaliser, comment guérir, comment faire quoi que ce soit qui ne fasse pas de mal ! » Elle sent à nouveau le picotement des larmes, et son cœur bat la chamade, bouleversée qu’elle est en pensant à qui elle risquerait de tuer en essayant. Son seul ami, la seule personne qui est restée avec elle… « Je ne sais pas comment faire le bien !

— Tu le sais. Qu’as-tu étudié, depuis que tu l’as quitté ? Uniquement comment faire le bien. C’est _en toi_. Et quand tu m’as touché, ça a juste coulé en moi -

— Par instinct ! Je ne sais pas _comment_ \- Cassian, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » Son sourire d’encouragement est lumineux. Elle voudrait fuir.

« Je sais que tu peux le faire, dit-il. Je crois en toi. 

— _Pas_ moi ! Cassian, briser une malédiction est dangereux, cela nécessite du soin, des connaissances, de la précision. Ce n’est pas comme éclater une pierre avec un marteau !

— Mais tu as étudié cette malédiction. Tu as travaillé dessus - je l’ai sentie plier quand tu poussais, je l’ai sentie trembler et bouger en moi. Tu as testé ses limites et sa nature. Tu es si proche du but, j’en suis sûr !

— Je t’en prie, ne fais pas ça. » Elle secoue la tête. Il sourit encore. Que Dieu les aide tous les deux, est-il devenu fou ?

« Je veux que tu essayes. S’il te plaît, Jyn. Tu as ce pouvoir, tu le sais !

— Je n’en sais _rien_ ! Pourquoi te convaincs-tu que je peux contrôler ça ? Tu as vu de tes propres yeux que je ne peux pas ! J’ai juste - j’étais désespérée, j’ai pensé _Sortez-nous de là !_ et c’est arrivé. Mais quand j’ai vu les blessés et que j’ai voulu les aider, rien ne s’est passé, ils n’ont pas été guéris. Je ne contrôle rien, je ne peux pas le diriger, je n’ai aucune idée de comment le faire arriver ! »

Tout ce qu’elle dit pour le convaincre semble juste renforcer ses certitudes. Son sourire plein d’espoir va lui briser le cœur. « Jyn je me rends compte que tu es effrayée, que tu es confuse, mais vraiment, je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Jyn secoue la tête. « S’il te plaît, ne me demande pas ça. » Et, sachant que ce n’est qu’une supplique qui ne fait que retarder la discussion, « Pas maintenant, pas ce soir. S’il te plaît. Je veux juste dormir. »

Elle peut voir le moment où il met son espoir de côté, toute la lumière en lui se retire. La corde d’énergie entre leurs cœurs s’estompe, comme la lumière de la lune derrière un nuage ; elle ne peut déjà presque plus la sentir. C’est douloureux de le voir remiser son enthousiasme, c’est l’assombrissement et l’extinction d’une lumière. Mais bon Dieu, si elle devait tenter cette folie, et lui faire du mal ! Elle ne peut pas le risquer.

« Je te le promets, si jamais j’apprends comment utiliser ce pouvoir sans danger, comment le guider, je te le promets, j’essaierai. Mais pas maintenant. »

Elle peut sentir le mouvement de l’air quand il soupire, bien qu’il contienne le son, et la vague de son désappointement la submerge, mais il dissimule le tout, il n’y a rien d’autre sur son visage qu’une acceptation chaleureuse. « Alors, dit-il. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Nous. Il reste, il veut rester. Même maintenant qu’elle lui a refusé ça, il reste quand même avec elle…

Jyn maîtrise sa voix et son expression comme il l’a fait et dit avec tout le calme qu’elle peut trouver « Il faut que je rassemble mes affaires et que je parte. Si tu veux venir avec moi, j’apprécierais ta compagnie. Je sais que tu ne peux rien porter. J’emmènerai ce que je peux, je n’ai pas besoin de grand chose et il faut que je sois - je vais devoir en laisser beaucoup. Je vais avoir besoin de - nous avons besoin de bouger vite.

— Tu n’as pas dormi, lui rappelle-t-il.

— Toi non plus.

— Et nous avons besoin de dormir. Ça a été une longue journée, et sombre. »

 _Une journée sombre, et toutes ces ténèbres sont de mon fait. Je suis désolé, mon cher ami_.

« Personne ne viendra cette nuit, ils n’en ont pas eu le temps, dit Cassian. Nous devrions nous reposer tant que nous le pouvons. Vider ton cœur de tout ce choc, te laisser dormir.

— Quelques heures, alors, accorde-t-elle. Juste jusqu’au lever de soleil. »

La dernière nuit où elle va dormir ici, peut-être pour toujours. Elle peut placer un glamour sur la chaumière, fermer les bois tout autour, lui donner l’aspect d’une ruine aux yeux des passants. Mais si ce général-sorcier devait venir, il verrait à travers son œuvre comme un héron voit par delà les reflets sur le lac. Elle doit s’y risquer, puisqu’il n’est nulle autre protection qu’elle puisse réaliser. _À moins que je n’apprenne comment utiliser mes pouvoirs à leur plein potentiel, je ne peux rien faire d’autre que fuir pendant que mes ennemis me cherchent. Et je dois entraîner ce pauvre Cassian aussi, quel que soit le destin qui m’attend ?_

_Mais que puis-je faire d’autre ? Seulement retourner vers Saw, et apprendre à tuer._

_Avais-je tort, quand j’ai juré de ne jamais le revoir ? Il pourrait bien être le seul qui puisse m’aider. S’il est seulement encore sain d’esprit._

La dernière nuit ici. Un autre foyer perdu, un autre abri sûr qui lui est enlevé. Jyn est étendue, enroulée dans ses couvertures, regarde Cassian couché dans la lueur du feu, et d’une certaine façon le voir dormir est suffisant pour la reposer. L’aube de demain viendra pour eux bien trop tôt, et avec elle la route de l’exil.


	11. Chapter 11

Il fait jour, et c’est le jour de la nouvelle lune. Il sera loup jusqu’au prochain lever de la lune, demain soir, et il sera loup durant toutes les journées de leur voyage. Il ne peut pas porter une arme, ni même une bouteille d’eau ou une chemise de rechange pour aider. 

Jyn est assise à table quand il se réveille, habillée et chaussée pour le voyage. Elle a les yeux rivés sur ses mains, et pendant un instant il pense qu’elle est en train de les tordre, dans sa détresse ; mais elle tient seulement l’un des petits gobelets en terre et le tourne entre ses doigts, comme si elle voulait en examiner minutieusement toute la surface.

Il y a deux sacs sur la table, déjà garnis et fermés : une besace, et une sacoche en cuir telle qu’il en a vu sur les pèlerins, il y a si longtemps. La paire de bottes qu’il a oublié d’essayer est nouée à la besace par les lacets. Elle doit même porter ses affaires pour lui. Il est déterminé à faire en sorte que les bottes lui aille, peu importe comment.

Il essaie de dire son nom. Ses oreilles s’abaissent au son informe qu’il émet, et Jyn lève les yeux, et sourit.

« Je vais nous faire quelque chose à manger. »

Elle pose la poêle en cuivre sur le feu et cuisine rapidement un mélange d’œufs, de pain rassis, de saucisse en morceaux, de légumes et de fromage. La dernière nourriture fraîche de la maison, se rend-il compte tristement, quoiqu’elle n’ait rien fait pour y attirer son attention. Elle rince les bols et la poêle quand ils ont mangé et les sèche soigneusement, puis les range sur leur étagère.

Puis elle prend la cruche d’eau et d’un geste vif, comme pour inciser une plaie, la verse sur le foyer.

Il n’a jamais connu la maison sans feu ; joyeuses flammes du soir qui réchauffent la pièce, ou braises luisantes du matin qui n’attendent que d’être réveillées. Et maintenant il n’y a que de la cendre humide, de la vapeur, et un froid soudain.

« On devrait y aller, » dit Jyn. Elle a déjà hissé les deux sacs sur son dos.

Quand Cassian regarde en arrière, du bord de la clairière, l’endroit est éclairé par la lumière du matin et la chaumière semble paisible. Une vision charmante et précieuse. Le potager est à demi-nu maintenant, mais il reste quand même une rangée de choux, quelques laitues montées en graine et une rangée de haricots qui perdent leurs feuilles. Il y a un espace nu là où il se rappelle avoir été le poulailler. Il a quelques instants pour s’interroger sur le sujet, avant que brusquement la maison et le jardin scintillent et disparaissent à la vue. À travers un épais écran d’arbres il peut tout juste apercevoir des murs couverts de plantes grimpantes et l’ouverture béante d’une porte brisée. Le sous-bois broussailleux et touffu cerne de près les ruines et des arbres adultes s’élèvent dans le chemin qu’il a pris quelques secondes plus tôt. Un _wuff_ surpris lui échappe et il lève la tête vers Jyn avec étonnement. Mais il n’y a pas trace de lumière, et ses mains reposent sur les sangles de la besace tandis qu’elle murmure les derniers mots d’une incantation.

« Ça s’appelle un glamour, » dit-elle en croisant son regard. « Le mieux que je puisse faire pour tout protéger. Pour un temps du moins. » Elle tire un coup sur la bandoulière la plus proche, rajuste sa charge. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux le maintenir mais, eh bien, on verra, hein ? Partons, hé, frère-des-bois ? »

Il lui demandera pour les poules demain soir. Il doute qu’il leur soit arrivé aucun mal. Jyn les appelles _mes douces filles_ et _mes dames_ , et presse des baisers sur leurs têtes caquetantes quand elle les tient. Elle seront en sûreté quelque part.

Il ne s’est pas aventuré à plus de quelques yards dans la forêt depuis qu’il est arrivé ici. Entendre sa voix l'appeler frère-des-bois comme elle l’avait fait cette nuit là fait remonter des souvenirs ; le froid mordant de la nuit, la douleur palpitante de sa jambe infectée. Il avait boité à travers la forêt des jours durant, aussi tendu que la corde d’un arc à cause de la faim et de la peur, attentif au moindre craquement des feuilles ou au vol d’un insecte, à tous les cris d’oiseaux au dessus de lui. Attiré par quelque chose qui l’appelait, qui donnait à l’air le goût du foyer et de la sécurité. La clairière, la petite maison. La femme qu’il y a trouvée.

Jyn est honteusement chargée maintenant ; elle porte les deux sacs, les lourdes bottes du soldat, une grosse bouteille d’eau et l’arbalète pendue à son épaule libre. Autour de sa taille se trouvent non pas une mais deux ceintures, chacune équipée d’un long couteau dans son fourreau ; et sur l’une elle a également une pochette et un court gourdin, sur l’autre, le faisceau de carreaux d’arbalète. Des armes pour tous les deux, et des vêtements, et sans doute que dans les sacs elle a également quelques provisions en plus de cela.

La seule contribution qu’il peut faire durant les journées de leur voyage est celle de ses talents de chasseur. Pour ce qu’ils sont. Dès le début ses instincts de loup lui ont dit que la chasse se faisait en meute, qu’un loup solitaire ne peut pas tuer de proies de grande taille, et il n’a pas réussi à leur donner tort ; il a vécu de charogne, attrapé des rats ou des écureuils, parfois un faisan, souvent rien, durant des jours. Il n’y a rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il ait été à demi mort de faim au moment où il l’avait trouvée. C’est seulement par la grâce de la bonté de Jyn qu’il a pu reprendre un peu de muscle, et un peu de poids. Sa susceptible, généreuse, malheureuse amie, qui avait tant de raisons de se cacher mais s’était pourtant montrée à lui tout entière. Il s’épuisera à la tâche si cela veut dire qu’il peut lui attraper un lapin ou un oiseau.

Ils avancent d’un bon pas toute la matinée, chacun s’accordant au rythme de l’autre. La lumière du matin darde des rayons jaunâtres à travers les arbres nus et tombe sur le sous-bois desséché, dessinant des motifs contrastés de soleil et d’ombre qui lui brouillent la vue. Au dessus d’eux parfois, dans les branches dépouillées de feuilles, résonnent le chant des pinsons et le chack-chack-chack des choucas, et dans le lointain, les appels des faisans et des corbeaux. Au dessus des arbres le ciel est doux et pommelé, d’un bleu laiteux qui se confond avec les nuages pâles. Quand Cassian inspire il sent les pommes sauvages trop mûres en train de pourrir et de fermenter quelque part, et aussi champignons, fougères et aiguilles de pin, et blaireaux, renards, rats. Ça et là sous leurs pieds, quelques plantes vertes et fleurs discrètes, rosettes d’oseille, traînées de lierre et épaisses plaques de mousse, feuilles d’acanthe. Un petit buisson de houx aux baies semblables à des yeux ensanglantés. Des touffes d’herbe sèche autour d’un arbre tombé en train de retourner à la terre, parsemé de champignons jaunes.

Jyn marche très silencieusement ; il le remarque justement parce qu’il ne le remarque pas. Elle choisit son chemin de manière à éviter les morsures des ronces, place ses pieds sûrement et vivement, et pourtant sans un bruissement, sans le craquement d’une branche. Elle est chez elle ici, une créature des bois, bien plus que lui qui a grandi dans une ville pour devenir un soldat ; et il sourit intérieurement en trottinant à ses côtés, admire sa démarche confiante, infatigable.

Elle est déterminée, aussi, se dirige vers le nord, nord-est, le soleil constant sur sa droite toute la matinée. 

Il n’a pas pensé à demander, la nuit dernière, si elle avait une destination en tête. Il semble que oui. 

_Tu n’as pas pensé à grand chose, n’est-ce pas ? Trop secoué par la journée et ses événements, trop pris par tes espoirs et tes craintes d’une libération. Pauvre Capitaine. Tu n’es plus tant un soldat endurci, maintenant_.

Quand ils atteignent un cours d’eau il est presque la mi-journée, et ils s’arrêtent pour boire et pour que Jyn remplisse sa bouteille. Il se demande si elle va changer de direction mais elle repart sur la même ligne sans hésiter. Oui, il en est certain maintenant, elle a un but en tête pour eux. Un endroit où se cacher, peut-être, où trouver de l’aide ? Leur trajectoire dérive parfois, Jyn évite de patauger dans le ruisseau ou de traverser les bosquets les plus touffus qui peuvent être contournés ; mais chaque fois, elle revient sur le même chemin.

Il suit. Elle ne dit rien. Lui non plus.

Il a remarqué que la bouteille d’eau est la gourde en cuir d’un soldat. Ronde et plate, avec un goulot et un capuchon en étain et des coutures renforcées, elle semble avoir servi bien des années. Il ne l’a jamais vue auparavant. Elle n’était pas dans les affaires qu’ils ont prises aux trois hommes dans la clairière le jour d’avant.

Seulement le jour d’avant.

Le soleil commence à descendre à l’ouest entre les arbres, projetant des barres de lumière dorée, et des ombres froides. Leur route a commencé à grimper depuis un certain temps, s’est faite rocailleuse, plus abrupte. Il n’y a pas de vrai chemin, il n’y en a jamais eu, malgré la certitude avec laquelle Jyn marche le long d’une ligne qu’elle seule peut voir. Mais à mesure que le sol s’élève il y a moins de sous-bois, et ça et là parmi les chênes à aiguilles et les châtaigniers il y a de grands trembles, avec des mares de feuilles tombées à leurs pieds, des mélèzes de la couleur du soufre, et des conifères aux troncs noirs. Comme la lumière du jour se fait rare, la température tombe. Il est moins fatigué qu’il ne s’y serait attendu. Il se rappelle encore une fois à quel point il est en meilleure santé que la dernière fois qu’il a passé une nuit dans les bois.

Il n’a pas senti de lapin, pas une seule fois, mais il sent une soudaine bouffée de grouse. Non, encore mieux, de grouse des neiges ; et les oiseaux seront gras en prévision de l’hiver, et lents, en cours de mue. Cassian renifle encore, estime la direction de la volée d’oiseaux, essaie de faire un signal de la tête à Jyn. Lui demander de l’attendre est impossible, et il doit faire vite s’il veut avoir une chance d’attraper un oiseau pour leur souper. Il devra la retrouver. Elle s’installera bientôt pour la nuit de toute façon. Son odeur lui est si familière maintenant, il ne lui sera pas difficile de la traquer.

La chasse prend plus de temps qu’il ne le voudrait. Traque et poursuite entre les arbres, perdre sa première cible, humer le vent et en attendre une autre et trouver un endroit d’où bondir. Mais enfin il va pour retourner sur ses pas dans la semi-obscurité, avec une grouse encore chaude pendante, flasque, entre ses mâchoires. Et il est facile de suivre la piste de Jyn. À moins d’un mile de l’endroit où il l’a laissée, l’odeur de fumée se mélange avec la sienne et les narines de Cassian se dilatent. L’odeur de la maison. Il se presse, trotte en direction de la douce fumée. Abruptement conscient de la différence entre l’odeur d’un feu de camp par une nuit froide, et celle, empoisonnée, d’un village qui brûle. Il y a un éclat de lumière devant lui maintenant, la promesse de la chaleur et d’une amie qui l’attend. Leur journée a commencé avec l’extinction d’un feu dans un foyer ; voir à nouveau des flammes, atteindre la sécurité d’un camp, est réconfortant au delà des mots.

Jyn a trouvé un espace dégagé sur une portion de terrain plat, à l’abri d’un bosquet de cèdres. En dessous d’eux, un affleurement granitique protège un côté de leur campement. Quand il arrive, elle joue les bûcherons improvisés avec un de ses couteaux, coupant des branches de conifères et les empilant près du feu en guise de literie. Elle lève la tête quand il entre dans la clairière et lui sourit.

« J’espérais bien que tu étais parti chasser quand tu t’es esquivé comme ça, dit-elle. Je me suis dit que tu ne me quitterais pas. Je suis contente d’avoir eu raison. Qu’est-ce que tu as rapporté, alors ? »

 _Grouse des neiges,_ essaie-t-il de dire sans réfléchir, fier d’avoir attrapé ce gros oiseau. « Huff-wuff, » marmonne-t-il, la gueule pleine de plumes. Il laisse tomber la grouse aux pieds de Jyn, éternue tandis qu’il essaie de rire avec elle.

Elle se penche et pose une main sur l’animal mort, le caresse. Cassian se rappelle les poules disparues avec un soudain pincement au cœur ; mais après un moment, Jyn dit simplement « Merci pour ta vie, » comme une prière. Puis à lui, elle dit « Et merci à _toi_. J’ai ramassé de l’oseille et des champignons mais cela fera un bien meilleur repas avec ceci. »

À côté du feu, une douzaine de cèpes trapus reposent, lavés et enfilés sur un bâton propre. Il y a une couverture étalée sur la rude couche de branches de cèdres. L’arbalète et le second couteau avec sa ceinture, et ses vêtements et ses bottes, qui n’attendent que lui.

 _Oh, Jyn_ … Il trotte jusqu’à ses affaires et les renifle, secoue la tête.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui ne - oh. Bien sûr. C’est la nouvelle lune ce soir. Je suis désolée, très cher. J’ai oublié. Je pensais à - d’autres choses. Je vais les ranger. »

 _Très cher_ … Cassian la fixe, sent une vague de chaleur l’envahir sous sa fourrure. _Oh, très chère_ … Il s’allonge, repose sa tête, se couvre le museau de ses pattes. C’est difficile à dire à la lueur du feu, mais il pense que le visage de Jyn aussi a rosi d’un ton.

Elle plume l’oiseau mort et le vide, et bientôt elle l’a mis à rôtir sur une broche près du feu. L’odeur de la viande qui cuit est un parfum qui fait gronder l’estomac de Cassian, et elle lui sourit. « Oui, moi aussi. »

Soutenir le regard de ses yeux verts, ici dans le chaleur du feu la lumière d’un rouge doré, fait revenir la chaleur sous sa peau. D’une certaine façon, être ici, tous les deux perdus dans les collines, le fait se sentir plus isolé avec elle que durant tous les jours et les nuits qu’ils ont passé à la chaumière. Il préfère alors lever les yeux, vers l’espace entre la cîme des arbres et le ciel dégagé par dessus. Le voile hivernal étincelle, brillante poussière d’étoile éparpillée dans les cieux. Jyn lève la tête aussi, suivant son regard.

« Ce pourrait bien être une nuit froide, » dit-elle.

Cassian opine lentement. Reste allongé, les yeux allant de la lumière du feu à celle des étoiles. Son estomac gronde à nouveau et il l’ignore avec détermination. Il s’est habitué à des repas réguliers, même si étrangement répartis au cours de la journée et de la nuit ; il s’est amolli, durant ces semaines de sécurité et d’amitié.

Cela le chagrine, devoir penser à la bénédiction de ces moments comme à quelque chose qui l’a affaibli. Des choses aussi naturelles et normales qu’être en sécurité, avoir de la compagnie, assez à manger, ne devraient jamais être appelées des faiblesses.

Bah, quelques nuits à la belle étoile avec du givre sur sa fourrure l’endurciront bientôt.

L’odeur de la viande se fait meilleure à chaque minute, et la peau brune commence à grésiller. Jyn déplace la petite brochette de champignons à côté sur le feu.

« Je ne suis pas habituée à sauter des repas, dit-elle doucement, ou à marcher toute la journée. Autrefois j’étais robuste comme une ronce et maintenant j’ai des ampoules et mes genoux me font mal ! » Elle rit d’elle-même, et elle ne peut pas savoir que ses pensées sont jumelles de celles de Cassian. Il redresse la tête et agite les oreilles à son intention, souffle une sorte d’agrément. 

Ils mangent la grouse et les champignons, et Jyn mâchonne une poignée de feuilles d’oseille, grimaçant à l’acidité. Et puis le repas est terminé. « Je vais me coucher. Demain sera encore une longue journée. »

Elle nettoie le feu d’abord, ne laisse qu’une lourde bûche qui brûlera lentement toute la nuit. S’enroule dans sa couverture et s’étend sur son lit de cèdre. Les branches vertes sont noires à la lumière du feu, comme ses cheveux et ses yeux, et son visage un mélange d’or rouge et d’ombre noire. C’est ainsi que ses yeux humains l’ont toujours vue, éclairée par le feu, et à demi dans la pénombre. Seul ses yeux de loup lui ont dit qu’elle a les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns, la peau claire.

Il se roule en boule, la queue sur le museau et ferme ses yeux de loup sur cette vision d’elle.

Il est encore nuit quand il se réveille brusquement. Il y a deux choses qui ne vont pas : sa fourrure est mouillée et froide, trempée par plus que de la rosée, et Jyn marmonne avec colère près de lui. Des jurons et des plaintes, « Fait chier, fait chier, par tous les putains d’enfers pourquoi a-t-il fallu - »

Il pleut. Le feu est déjà presque éteint et Jyn se démène pour redresser son lit de branches et l’appuyer contre le tronc d’un des arbres, en un abri improvisé. Crachant de frustration ce faisant. « Cul de démon ! Foutu cul de démon à cheval, bordel - aïe ! » Une branche lui est tombée sur le pied. « Merde ! Merde, merde, putain de merde en briques ! »

Il ne l’a jamais entendue jurer, en dehors d’un occasionnel bon sang proféré à voix basse. Ce serait comique si ce n’était l’averse, s’ils n’étaient pas tous les deux en train de se refroidir, de se tremper, si vite. Il se redresse avec raideur, s’ébroue.

« Cassian, tu dois être trempé. Putain ! » Elle semble gagner sa bataille précipitée dans le noir ; elle est à genoux, en train de ramper sous une pile de rudes rameaux, et son visage est une tache pâle qui le regarde. « Viens dedans avec moi. C’est plus un nid qu’une tente mais - entre. C’est plus sec que là dehors. S’il te plaît ? »

La pluie n’est pas forte mais perçante, et la nuit est froide. Il peut voir son souffle, un nuage de brume entre les gouttes. Le feu crachote. Jyn lui tend la main. « Il y a de la place, dit-elle. Je pense… Si je me serre un peu - oui - »

Il y a eu tant, tant de nuits solitaires dans le froid et la pluie, quand il semblait que sa mort le poursuivait, tapie dans son ombre. Il pensait alors devoir endurer cette vie jusqu’à la fin. Maintenant il ne peut supporter la pensée de cette solitude. Avoir quelqu’un qui se soucie de son confort, de son sommeil… Il se secoue à nouveau, aussi vite et fort qu’il le peut, de la truffe au bout de la queue pour se débarrasser d’autant d’eau que possible, et vient rapidement ramper sous les branches inclinées avec elle. Un bras tiède vient à lui dans les ténèbres résineuses et l’étreint.

« Drôle comme on peut s’habituer à une odeur, eh ? Loup humide, ce n’est pas une chose avec laquelle j’aurais pensé être un jour familière. » Il peut l’entendre sourire, et elle lui frotte l’épaule jusqu’à ce qu’il s’installe et s’étire à côté d’elle. Puis elle passe le bras autour de lui. 

« Au temps pour mes talents de prédiction du temps. J’espère qu’il fera meilleur demain. »

Cassian soupire. Chaleur bénie. La chaleur de leurs corps, pressés ensemble dans ce petit espace, la masse de Jyn dans son dos, sa main sur sa poitrine. Il ajuste ses pattes jusqu’à ce que sa fine main repose entre elles. Il sent tout son corps se soulever dans un soupir quasi canin de contentement. 

Il dort.


	12. Chapter 12

Il pleut toujours quand Jyn se réveille, une légère bruine qui crépite à l’extérieur de leur abri rudimentaire. Les gouttes commencent à traverser, il y a une zone humide sur sa joue, le commencement d’une autre se fait sentir sous la couverture. À un moment ou un autre, durant la nuit, elle a également recouvert Cassian de la laine épaisse. Il est toujours couché sur le côté et dort d’un soleil de plomb, sans remuer d’un poil. Elle sent sa respiration, lente et légère, sous son bras. L’odeur tiède du loup dans ses narines, musquée et grasse et poussiéreuse, et étrangement réconfortante.

Elle ne veut pas le réveiller. Elle veut le laisser se reposer, être au chaud, un peu plus longtemps.

Elle étudie la forme de ses oreilles. Derrière elles elle peut voir la faible lumière d’un jour de pluie filtrer à travers les branches. Cassian en tant qu’humain a des oreilles plutôt grandes ; elles le sont aussi sous cette forme, d’un gris sombre, avec des touffes de poils à la pointe.

La fourrure sur sa cage thoracique est d’une douceur de soie sous sa main, et son pouls est fort. 

Elle n’a pas dormi avec une autre personne depuis l’époque où elle partageait sa couche avec cette fillette grincheuse au Rocher Rouge, dix ans plus tôt. _Quel était son nom ? Mata, Maila ? Maia, c’est ça. Toujours à envier quelque chose à quelqu’un. Le désir et les rêves ne lui avaient pas encore été arrachés._

_Je me demande si elle est toujours vivante ?_

_Eh bien, on verra ça bien assez tôt._

_J’aimerais pouvoir avoir un autre choix que celui-là. Mais il faut que j’arrive à maîtriser ce pouvoir, avant qu’il ne me détruise._

_Comme il serait mieux de pouvoir rester ici. Juste Cassian et moi. On pourrait rester dans la forêt, construire un meilleur abri, se protéger l’un l’autre, se réchauffer l’un l’autre. Deux créatures blessées, ensemble_. 

Ils vont bien ensemble, après tout, Dieu sait qu’ils ont pu s’en rendre compte. Ils travaillent bien ensemble, pensent de la même façon, ont les mêmes peurs et colères, les mêmes ennemis. Peut-être même des espoirs semblables aussi.

_Ce ne serait pas si mal. On s’en sortirait. Ça pourrait être assez confortable._

_Par les dents de l’Enfer, femme, c’était déjà le cas avant, dans cette chaumière ; c’était très confortable. Tu avais une maison agréable que tu aurais pu partager avec ton ami loup pour le reste de vos vies. Jusqu’à ce que tu te mettes à souffler les âmes des hommes hors de leurs corps, que tu laisses la Force tirer ses carreaux d’arbalète à travers toi._

_Je veux que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. N’avoir pas tout perdu, n’avoir pas eu à fuir. Mais l’on ne peut revenir en arrière. Et à la fin de tout, c’était inévitable. Je suis ce que je suis, et cela ne peut être ignoré._

Elle ferme les yeux un instant, se pelotonne plus près du corps tiède auprès d’elle. Il est si bon de ne pas être seule.

_J’ai trop longtemps vécu seule. Cachée trop longtemps, dans le déni, le refus. Pas étonnant que tout ait semblé se briser en moi quand j’ai lâché prise, que j’aie eu un temps l’impression que mon cœur s’était embrasé et avait sombré dans le chaos. Le choc et la peur et laisser s’échapper tout ce que je me suis si longtemps battue pour cacher._

_Et quand mes amis m’ont vue pour ce que je suis vraiment, ils m’ont regardée avec horreur. Comme si j’avais besoin d’une plus ample confirmation de la vérité._

_Dieu merci, Cassian était avec moi. Il n’a pas flanché une seule fois, Dieu merci. Je peux avancer et faire face comme il se doit et **ne pas être seule**_.

Tout de même, pour l’instant elle ne veut pas avoir à bouger. _Je suis bien, c’est confortable ici aussi. Confortable si j’ignore les gouttes, et l’humidité venue du sol, les aiguilles de pin qui me piquent la nuque, me chatouillent les oreilles, écorchent mes bras. Confortable, si je pouvais juste rester couchée avec le nez dans le cou de Cassian et oublier tout le reste, et qu’on n’ait plus jamais à subir la pluie ou le gel. Oui, confortable comme ça, un simple rêve d’un foyer. Folle que je suis_.

Temps de se lever. D’affronter la journée, et la pluie et les épreuves qui vont avec. Au moins est-elle plus calme maintenant, après une nuit de sommeil et avoir mis une bonne distance entre elle et les fragments de sa vie brisée. 

Une autre goutte lui tombe sur la joue. Elle se rappelle se précipiter au milieu de la nuit, furieuse dans l’obscurité soudain torrentielle, essayant de ramasser ce qui avait été sous elle et de se mettre plutôt elle au dessous. Se rappelle les yeux surpris de Cassian quand il s’est réveillé en l’entendant jurer comme un soldat.

C’était drôle, vraiment, maintenant qu’elle y repense. Et tout bien considéré, ce n’est pas un si mauvais abri. Mais il a fait son œuvre maintenant.

Une autre goutte.

_Allons, femme, remue-toi._

Comme s’il savait ce qu’elle pense, Cassian pousse un soudain soupir et commence à s’éveiller. Il soulève la tête, ses oreilles se redressent et frémissent, il écoute la pluie et les centaines d’autres sons qu’il est capable d’entendre par derrière.

Jyn laisse son âme s’étendre et toucher la corde entre eux. Pour un instant elle partage son ouïe et son calme, le vaste monde des senteurs. Elle a la main posée sur son sternum, sent sa respiration, et le battement de son cœur, fort et régulier sous le pelage dense.

Elle extrait son esprit de cette intimité, et se redresse sur un coude. Des aiguilles de cèdre se prennent dans ses cheveux et tombent sur sa nuque. _Pouah. Froid, mouillé, piquant. Confortable, en effet_.

Elle caresse la fourrure épaisse du col de Cassian. « Encore de la pluie, j’en ai peur, oui. On n’a pas de chance. Désolée pour les grossièretés hier soir, d’ailleurs. »

Il se tourne pour rouler des yeux dans sa direction, avec un air si goguenard qu’elle rit tout haut.

Et cela se produit, tout d’un coup. Ils sont sans toit et mouillés et seuls, poursuivis par un ennemi implacable, ils ont passé la nuit enfouis dans une pile de branches comme deux vers. Mais les questions douloureuses qu’elle s’inflige, les doutes et les peurs, s’évanouissent, pour ne laisser que le simple fait réjouissant d’une amitié dont elle ne se détournera pas. Quoi qu’il puisse arriver.

_Oui, nous allons bien ensemble. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre ça maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas, je ne le permettrai pas._

_Je suis sienne et il est mien, et nous sommes tout ce que nous avons, maintenant_.

Il n’y a plus le moindre espace entre eux.

Cassian roule sur le ventre et rampe à reculons hors de l’abri, en lui souriant, langue pendante. Jyn roule en boule la couverture humide et s’extirpe elle aussi de là, vers la lumière du jour. Elle tire ses sacs après elle, fouille dans le plus grand pour en tirer une pomme tandis que Cassian croque la carcasse de leur repas du soir. 

_Mère avait l’habitude de dire Ne donne pas d’os de poulet à la minette, ils se briseront dans son estomac et la blesseront_.

Comme tous ses souvenirs, l’image de Lyra vient avec un halo de tristesse qui se superpose au son de sa voix et à son sourire. Elle était si bonne, si pleine d’amour pour toutes les créatures de Dieu.

_Je suppose que les loups ont l’estomac plus solide que les chats._

Elle dévore la pomme jusqu’au trognon qu’elle mange aussi, ne recrache que les pépins bruns. Elle fourre la couverture dans la sacoche. Arrange les deux ceintures sur ses hanches, la besace sur son dos, passe la sacoche sur son épaule droite, l’arbalète sur la gauche. Secoue ses cheveux en bataille et les serre en un nœud au niveau de la nuque. Inutile de faire plus ample toilette, il n’y a personne ici qu’eux deux, crasseux et à demi sauvages.

« Allons-y. »

Leur chemin aujourd’hui grimpe régulièrement, les mène à travers les contreforts des Caderas. Les arbres commencent à s’affiner, moins de feuillus et plus de conifères, et de rudes espaces ouverts qui alternent avec des pins si sombres qu’il semble que le fantôme de l’hiver se tapit dans leur ombre. La roche affleure à la surface ici, pommettes de granit qui émergent d’un visage séduisant et austère et royal.

Il y a de vrais pics au devant d’eux, leurs silhouettes rocailleuses grises et nettes dans le crachin.

Parfois ils peuvent suivre les traces d’un chevreuil pour quelque temps, pistes sinueuses aux branches tordues sur le côté et à la terre foulée sous leurs pieds. Parfois ils marchent d’un pas lourd sous les pins, dans l’obscurité de la mi-journée. Parfois d’une clairière, sur le dos d’une crête, ils peuvent voir au-delà : les miles de forêt au dessous d’eux, et plus loin encore, vers les landes et la rivière, et la ligne bleue des collines Moel à l’ouest.

La bruine perd en intensité et cesse complètement dans la fin de la matinée ; avec un peu de chance ils pourront se sécher maintenant, en marchant à l’air libre, de plus en plus haut.

Il est surprenant de constater jusqu’où ils sont déjà parvenus, à quelle hauteur. Un autre jour de marche à ce rythme et ils auront traversé la passe. Le jour suivant devrait les voir arriver au Rocher Rouge.

 _Le vieux monastère. Où je vais trouver mon maître, et mon destin. Ou ma perte._

Encore une raison de souhaiter pouvoir rester ici, à camper dans les montagnes avec Cassian, et prétendre que l’hiver ne viendra pas et que l’ennemi n’essaiera pas de les traquer.

Elle repousse le rêve. L’hiver et le destin et l’Empire sont tous aussi inéluctables que le vent. Les défier est inutile. Mais il faut les combattre.

Il n’y a plus de feuilles mortes sous leurs pieds, ici sur les terres hautes où les arbres épars sont principalement des pins et des cèdres, et moins de petits animaux fuyant à leur venue, juste quelques oiseaux lançant des appels parmi les branches. Tandis que leur chemin s’élève, le son du vent est comme un océan de voix sur les collines en dessous, qui va et vient dans les aiguilles de pin comme des vagues se brisant sur le rivage, et souffle et respire dans le lointain.

De temps en temps Jyn étend sa conscience, hésitante, consciente de sa timidité, pour toucher le lien entre le loup et elle. Pour le sentir dans la Force, son calme stable, concentré, comme un soldat. Les sons de la brise et les voix des corbeaux au loin sont plus prononcés pour lui, et il peut sentir l’humidité, et le froid lancinant. Il avance sans trêve, reste auprès d’elle, et elle ne peut rien sentir de dangereux ou d’importun, pas de son ou d’odeur incongrus. Il n’y a que Cassian qui marche résolument, son souffle haletant et ses pattes sensibles et lasses.

Elle tressaille et rompt la connexion. Elle ne sait même pas s’il peut dire qu’elle le touche à travers la Force, mais le fait de sentir son inconfort semble intrusif, désagréablement intime. Et en plus de ça, cela ramène la fatigue de ses propres pieds à son attention.

 _Je devrais lui dire où nous allons. Ce n’est plus loin maintenant, et l’on pourra se reposer quand on y sera. Si Dieu veut. Quoique le Ciel sait ce que nous pourrions avoir à faire. Ce que **je** pourrais avoir à faire_.

_Maudit soit Saw, pour m’avoir donné peur de moi-même et de lui, quand à la fin je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de faire face, à lui et à moi-même._

_Mais après tout ce que Cassian m’a entendu dire, toute mes craintes et mon amertume envers Saw et ses leçons, comme ne me jugera-t-il pas hypocrite quand j’admettrai que je retourne au Rocher Rouge ? Comment pourrait-il ne pas être dégoûté de moi ? Ne pas se détourner et m’abandonner à mon combat ?_

_Non. Il restera avec moi, il a dit qu’il resterait. Je le crois. Je dois le croire. Il ne partira pas._

_Il faut juste qu’on reste ensemble et qu’on continue d’avancer. Nous allons bien ensemble, l’un avec l’autre, je le crois_.

Deux fois durant la journée Cassian s’éloigne de son côté, narines dilatées. Chaque fois il est parti durant un bon bout de temps. La première fois, il ne revient avec rien d’autre qu’une vilaine griffure sur le museau. La seconde fois, sa tête et ses pattes avant sont mouillées, sa langue pendant hors de sa gueule, béante dans un sourire d’excitation. À sa vue, elle s’exclame, « Par les étoiles ? Que s’est-il passé ? - tu vas bien ?

— Wuff. » La queue de Cassian se balance, lentement et joyeusement. « Wuff ! »

Jyn écoute, et entend, par derrière le son de sa respiration et de celle de Cassian et le souffle du vent ; il y a un ruisseau quelque part tout près, de l’eau rapide et bruyante cascadant sur des rochers. Le son tourbillonne et rebondit entre les arbres, mais ça ne peut être loin, Cassian n’est pas parti longtemps et il est encore trempé.

Il a trouvé un ruisseau et a sauté dedans. Ce qui ne peut sûrement vouloir dire qu’une chose ? - qu’il y a non seulement de l’eau claire pour boire mais aussi - « Du poisson ? Tu as trouvé du poisson ?

— Wuff ! »

Jyn n’a ni ligne ni hameçon, mais sûrement qu’à eux deux ils arriveront à attraper quelque chose. « Eh bien, bravo, champion ! Je te suis, allons nous chercher de quoi souper. »


	13. Chapter 13

Des étincelles d’or rouge s’envolent dans le bleu sombre, la profonde luminosité du ciel en ce début de nuit. Le feu de camp de ce soir n’est composé que de bois de pin, il sent la résine et le fumoir et l’écorce huileuse crachote et soupire dans la chaleur cuisante. Ils sont sur une hauteur avec une vue dégagée, sur les miles de collines couvertes de forêts et les landes au-delà, et la faucille d’argent de la lune s’élève au dessus de l’horizon et projette sa lumière sur les terres désertes. Le changement traverse Cassian en un frisson, le froid de la lune le transperce jusqu’aux os. Sa peau nue se couvre de chair de poule et il se saisit de ses vêtements, grelottant.

Il est encore trempé après leur partie de pêche impromptue, les mains et les pieds gelés, des gouttelettes glacées tombant de ses cheveux. Mais ça en valait la peine. Deux saumons gras sont pendus, embrochés, près du feu où Jyn vient de les mettre à cuire ; l’un près de la flamme, déjà grésillant et suintant de graisse, l’autre plus haut, suspendu dans les volutes de fumée résineuse.

Il enfile les chausses, passe la chemise par dessus sa tête. Quand il en émerge Jyn lui tend un carré de tissu gris. Il le fixe ; ça ne fait pas partie de ses vêtements habituels. Elle sourit, avec autant de chaleur que le feu, et s’avance sur les mains et les genoux. « Là, laisse-moi faire. » Soudain elle rampe vers lui, s’accroupit à ses côtés ; puis elle lève le tissu et lui frotte les cheveux. Quand il lève les bras pour prendre le relais leurs doigts s’entremêlent un instant. Il regarde Jyn et voit que son sourire s’est fait timide au contact, et son sourire à lui s’élargit avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher, puis essaie de se dissimuler, honteux du plaisir qu’il prend à leur proximité.

Jyn se retire, toujours à genoux, et se détourne pour surveiller le poisson. Cassian s’occupe de se sécher les cheveux. Par dessus son épaule elle dit « Nous avons bien progressé. Nous devrions arriver demain dans la soirée. Plus que cette nuit à passer dehors. »

Elle doit parler du Rocher Rouge alors. Cela revient à admettre que c’est là qu’ils vont. Il ne veut pas faire de remarque sur le fait qu’elle ne l’a pas dit à voix haute. Elle a le droit d’avoir ses propres motivations, que ce soit pour faire face à Gerrera ou pour vouloir l’éviter.

Il désigne plutôt l’abri qu’elle a installé contre la roche : quelques branches tombées dressées contre une crevasse, brassées de verdure disposées par dessus. Plus que ce qu’ils avaient la nuit dernière, et construit avec un peu plus de soin. « Pas vraiment _dehors_ , dit-il. C’est presque un vrai toit.

— Je ne risquerai pas de finir à nouveau sous la pluie, » rétorque Jyn avec bonne humeur.

Les étincelles dansent et le saumon crachote dans le feu crépitant, et pendant un moment ils se sourient comme si rien de tout cela ne sortait de l’ordinaire.

Il n’est toujours pas juste qu’elle ait à faire tout le travail ; préparer le poisson, dresser le feu, arranger un abri. Mais la nuit est tombée depuis un bout de temps et la lune vient juste de se lever. Il ne serait pas pratique pour elle de l’attendre, d’attendre jusqu’au lever de la lune pour qu’il puisse faire sa part des corvées. Et ce n’est clairement pas la première fois que Jyn fait tout cela. Elle y a bien été forcée, quand elle a quitté le Lion du Rocher Rouge pour suivre sa voie, seule.

Même au plus noir de la nuit et sous la pluie, la nuit dernière, elle est parvenue à dresser un abri suffisamment solide pour les protéger du pire de l’averse. Elle n’est rien d’autre que pragmatique.

Un frisson parcourt Cassian au souvenir de la nuit dernière. Il a dormi, et s’est réveillé, dans ses bras. Son souffle et sa voix derrière lui, son corps pressé contre son dos. Ils se sont tenus chaud.

 _Mais je ne peux exiger cela de toi cette nuit_.

Le nouvel abri a l’air solide et bien construit. Il a également l’air plutôt petit. Tiendront-ils tous les deux à l’intérieur ? Sûrement que non. Peut-elle avoir oublié qu’il serait à nouveau homme cette nuit ? Il ne peut lui demander de dormir à nouveau à ses côtés, pas maintenant…

Il bloque les pensées qui lui tiraillent le cœur, la gêne et la peine, et la tendresse qu’il ne peut placer nulle part ni même admettre qu’il éprouve. Il baisse la tête pour éviter le regard amical de Jyn et recommence à sécher ses cheveux avec vigueur.

C’est seulement quand il lui rend le tissu et qu’elle l’étend soigneusement près du feu pour le sécher qu’il se rend compte qu’il s’agit de son écharpe. Il hésite et fouille dans son esprit pour trouver quelque chose à dire ; quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour éloigner la soudaine image de sa tête reposant contre la gorge de Jyn, là où se trouve habituellement la douce étoffe grise.

« Je suis navré d’avoir à voyager sous ma forme de loup, j’espère que je ne te ralentis pas.

— Non, » dit Jyn après une seconde. « Non, pas du tout, vraiment. J’ai parfois à du mal à suivre le rythme. Quatre pattes vont vite !

— Tu portes tous les bagages, » bon sang, toute la culpabilité surgit maintenant, se déverse comme le ruisseau - « même ces fichues bottes que je ne porterai qu’au campement. » Il est en train de les enfiler tout en parlant et bénit le fait qu’elles soient effectivement à sa taille. Mais il devrait marcher à ses côtés, pas être assis confortablement dans la chaleur du feu qu’elle a allumé et pour lequel elle a ramassé le bois, à attendre la nourriture qu’elle a préparée…

« Tu as trouvé la rivière et attrapé le poisson, lui rappelle Jyn. Nous sommes quittes. »

Une fois de plus, c’est comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Comment en sont-ils arrivés à se connaître si intimement ?

Et si elle pouvait réellement lire ses pensées ? Elle verrait bien des choses honteuses si c’était le cas. Cassian fuit le souvenir de son contact et fixe son esprit sur le froid de l’eau, la vague clapotant par dessus sa tête quand il avait plongé en claquant des mâchoires. Quand il était remonté en rampant sur l’autre rive. Le poisson d’un bleu métallique se débattant dans sa gueule, le sang dégouttant sur la fourrure trempée et glacée de son cou. Jyn qui riait et l’encourageait, son visage réjoui quand il s’était tourné pour lui montrer sa prise.

Il avait retraversé le bassin à la nage sous l’eau blanche d’écume, avait déposé le saumon au pied de Jyn et recommencé. _Cela, au moins, je peux le faire, cela au moins je peux le chasser avec succès._

 _Je peux au moins faire cela pour toi_.

« Les bottes ne sont pas un problème. Elle garderont tes pieds au chaud. Et si nous devons lever le camp dans la nuit pour une raison ou une autre, tu ne peux pas courir pieds nus sur ce terrain. C’est du bon sens, de les garder. »

Du pragmatisme, encore, tout comme il le pensait tout à l’heure. Elle ne laisse pas son esprit se prendre dans des rêves comme lui le fait, ou si cela lui arrive, elle le cache mieux.

« Ça va encore être une nuit froide, » ajoute-t-elle. Il suit son regard vers les hauteurs. Au dessus des étincelles dansantes le ciel est à nouveau très clair, chaque étoile étincelant comme les joyaux d’une tenue royale. « Et, peut-être - » Elle hésite, baisse les yeux, se mordille la lèvre, et il peut voir le moment où elle décide de se lancer - « peut-être que quand nous arriverons au Rocher Rouge, tu pourras les utiliser davantage. Je veux dire, peut-être qu’on pourra briser le sort quand - peut-être que Saw peut le faire. »

Il en doute, chaque os de son corps lui clame que sa libération repose sur elle. Il tourne plutôt ses pensées vers le fait qu’elle vient juste de lui dire ce qu’il n’avait pas osé lui demander. _Saw. Le Rocher Rouge_. « Je me doutais que nous devions aller là-bas. Ce sera - intéressant, de le rencontrer. Je ne connais que sa réputation, et c’est - » Il se frotte la nuque, réticent à le dire.

« Je peux l’imaginer, » termine Jyn à sa place. « Il est - c’est un homme étrange. Il était en train de devenir - plus étrange encore, quand je l’ai quitté. Cassian, je ne sais pas ce que nous trouverons là-bas, je ne peux pas te promettre son aide. Il a toujours été paranoïaque. Il sera en colère après moi. » Son expression est dure, et vulnérable. « Mais je n’ai nulle part ailleurs où aller. Et il sera peut-être capable d’aider. Cela vaut la peine d’essayer. »

Sa voix résonne d’un calme forcé, si bien qu’il renifle instinctivement pour détecter ses émotions avant de se rappeler qu’il ne sentira rien d’autre pour l’instant que la fumée et le poisson. Mais il n’est pas si difficile de deviner qu’elle sait que si ce choix n’est pas le pire, il n’est pas un bon choix pour autant. Entre la bataille dans l’esprit de Saw Gerrera et les troupes ennemies à sa recherche, quel vrai choix y a-t-il ?

 _Et le seul choix que je peux envisager est de te suivre. Nous sommes plus forts ensemble, et si seuls, tellement seuls, l’un sans l’autre_.

Ils peuvent affronter tout ce qui doit l’être, danger et folie compris, tant qu’ils peuvent faire face ensemble.

_Même quand il s’agit des dispositions à prendre pour dormir, Capitaine ?_

Bon sang, devrait-il juste demander, ou attendre de voir ce qu’elle décide ? Bon sang, bon sang, il ne peut pas toujours attendre passivement qu’elle prononce les mots les plus difficiles. « Jyn, je - je n’attends pas de toi que - que tu partages à nouveau ton lit. Soit dit en passant. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge, peut-être à cause de la fumée, ou du doute. « La nuit dernière - la lune était sombre, je n’ai pas - ce n’est pas pareil, je comprends que ce n’est pas - »

Jyn se tourne vers lui, retirant ce faisant le poisson des baguettes sur lesquelles il repose. Elle rougit dans la lumière inégale et dit « Je ne veux rien entendre, » presque avec colère. « Il va geler, tu sais qu’il va geler. Nous devons partager la chaleur. Ce n’est rien de plus que ça. » Elle dépose le saumon sur un rameau de pin au sol. « Pas d’assiettes, désolée. Mange avec les doigts.

— Jyn, je -

— Mange, » lui ordonne-t-elle. Elle lui passe l’un des couteaux. Le plus long ; il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point il était long, c’est presque une épée. « Pour l’amour de Dieu, Cassian, fais-moi confiance. »

Il en reste bouche bée. « C’est le cas ! Mais je voulais que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance aussi.

— Je viens juste de te donner un couteau, n’est-ce pas ? Cassian, je - » elle tranche le poisson avec adresse, le débarrasse de sa peau et détache les filets brûlants, alors même qu’elle hésite et bafouille ses mains continuent de travailler avec assurance. Toujours si pleine de sens pratique. Sa voix est plus douce, presque timide. « Cassian. J’ai toujours su que je pouvais te faire confiance. Je ne peux te dire comment, c’est comme ça. Depuis le premier - cela semble juste naturel. »

Il se rappelle son odeur dans ses narines, sans peur et bonne et irascible, et la note profonde d’espoir qu’elle protège derrière ce masque de pragmatisme brut ; la peine et l’horreur de son histoire, et cette révélation qui lui est venue à peine un jour plus tôt, d’à quel point elle pourrait, en vérité, être bien plus que tout ce qu’on lui a jamais enseigné, ou qu’elle n’a jamais été capable d’accepter. Une arme, oui, mais une arme d’espoir et de guérison. La façon dont il _ressent_ sa présence. L’instinct qui l’a conduit jusqu’à sa porte, le même instinct qui l’a poussée à lui parler au lieu de lui jeter des pierres et des malédictions, comme l’aurait fait n’importe qui d’autre.

Deux monstres semblables, tous deux blessés et à la recherche d’un abri.

« Toi aussi, pour moi, dit-il. Ça me semble naturel. Depuis le tout début. »

Elle lève le regard, silencieuse, les yeux calmes, et puis soudain elle sourit. « Mange, » dit-elle à nouveau, et elle souffle sur un bout de poisson avant de le porter à sa bouche.


	14. Chapter 14

La question de l'installation pour la nuit est mise de côté le temps qu'ils remplissent leurs estomacs. Il est probablement vain d'espérer qu'elle cesse carrément d'y penser. Tout en mangeant ils se sont rapprochés du feu et l'un de l'autre, et finalement Jyn s'essuie les doigts sur sa jupe et dit fermement « Bon. Nous avons une meilleure chance de bien nous reposer si nous partageons notre chaleur. » Elle lève abruptement les yeux vers lui. Un regard direct, mais sans colère, uniquement la détermination de dire ce que doit.

Cassian soupire. Il ne peut pas nier ce besoin simple de dormir, peu importe à quel point son esprit s'affole à l'idée de leur proximité, de cette réalité physique, de cette confiance. « Alors, comment puis-je t'accommoder au mieux ? » C'est venu un peu bizarrement, mais ils se comprennent suffisamment bien maintenant pour qu'il puisse espérer qu'elle saisisse l'idée derrière la maladresse. « C'est étroit, je ne veux pas prendre toute la place.

— Il y a de la place. » La voix de Jyn est ferme, et étrangement soulagée ; il est touché de comprendre qu'elle avait dû se préparer à une discussion. « Tu rentres le premier et je m'arrange après toi. Ça va aller, tu verras.

— On va être serrés, » tergiverse-t-il. L'idée d'être à nouveau proche d'elle le remplit de honte et de délice, le fait trembler intérieurement et lui fait perdre le fil de sa pensée.

« Partager la chaleur, tu te rappelles ? C'est l'idée, d'être serrés. » Son sourire est timide, incertaine qu'elle est de savoir si l'humour sied au moment, mais il atteint ses yeux. « Nous l'avons déjà fait, après tout.

— J'étais un loup.

— Et pourtant tu ne m'as pas mordue. »

Oh, les visions bonnes et terribles que cette phrase évoque, visions qu'il doit repousser parce que _Oh Dieu, réalise-t-elle seulement l'impact de ses mots, les pensées qu'elle provoque ?_  Sa voix tranquille, si détachée. Cassian s'éclaircit la gorge, croise à nouveau son regard, il est horriblement conscient d'être en train de rougir ; et il voit que ses joues aussi ont rosi, et qu'il y a une ébauche de sourire sur ses lèvres. _Oh Jyn, oh très chère, es-tu en train de me taquiner ?_

Un élan soudain d'affection le rend téméraire, et il dit rapidement « Alors j'essaierai de ne pas te mordre cette nuit non plus. »

Ces yeux qu'il connaît, éclairés par les flammes, sont d'un vert glauque, et soutiennent son regard longuement, sans fléchir. Des yeux aussi profonds que les plus sauvages des courants marins. Mais l'inflexion d'un sourire passe et disparaît à nouveau avant qu'elle ne baisse le regard et dise dans un murmure « Je suis sûre que tu te conduiras impeccablement. »

Et sur cette pensée il doit maintenant se mettre à genoux et ramper dans l'étroit refuge, et attendre qu'elle le rejoigne. Il se force à respirer régulièrement, et à se concentrer sur le sol dur sous ses mains et ses genoux, l'amas froid de rameaux qu'elle a rassemblés pour former une couche. Froid, piquant, bruissant. Pratique. Non pas un lit fait pour l'amour.

_Non, non, **non** , ne pense **pas** à ça, Capitaine, ne sois pas stupide au point de penser qu'elle pourrait te vouloir de cette façon. Même si cela était le cas, tu n'es pas fait pour être l'amant de qui que ce soit, demi-créature que tu es. Et comment est-ce que ce qui existe entre nous, né du besoin et de la peur, pourrait voir naître l'amour ? N'y pense pas, Capitaine, idiot, oublie ça._

Il y a plus d'espace que la nuit dernière, il peut s'en rendre compte maintenant qu'il est à l'intérieur. L'avantage d'un abri qu'elle a eu suffisamment de temps pour construire, à la lumière du jour. Il se presse contre la paroi rocheuse de manière à lui laisser autant de place qu'il le peut, lui laissant l'autre côté, plus proche du feu, et toute la couverture.

Il peut tout juste discerner la lueur du feu à travers la rude paroi de pin, et le mouvement flou quand Jyn ratisse les cendres chaudes avec un bâton et retire le second poisson de là où il a été mis à fumer gentiment toute la soirée. 

Ah, le poisson était bon ; de cela au moins il peut être satisfait. Il se lèche les lèvres, savourant le goût riche et les traces de gras qui y persistent. De la bonne nourriture, chaude, rend les choses plus faciles à supporter ; et ils feront également la marche du lendemain avec un estomac plein, grâce aux restes de cette nuit et à un second poisson à part.

Il y a un craquement et un bruissement près de ses pieds et il se déplace, essaie de se presser plus encore contre la roche alors que Jyn rampe près de lui. Elle tire les deux sacs derrière elle, et un paquet enveloppé de rameaux de pin, dont émane encore de la chaleur et une forte odeur de saumon fumé, qu'elle loge entre leurs pieds.

« Tiens. » Elle lui passe la besace, il en reconnaît la forme et la sensation de la toile de jute dans les ténèbres. « Un oreiller pour toi.

— Merci. » Sa voix est à peine un murmure. Elle est si proche que son nez d'humain peut percevoir le musc salé de sa transpiration, même par dessus l'odeur de poisson. À chaque mouvement qu'elle fait, il est parcouru d'une onde de choc.

Elle repose la tête sur la sacoche en cuir et tire la couverture sur eux deux.

Il la repousse, essaie de la border autour d'elle sans que ses mains s'égarent où elles ne devraient pas. « Ça va.

— Ne sois pas stupide. » La main de Jyn revient, repousse la sienne, remonte une nouvelle fois la couverture par dessus lui.

« Jyn, s'il te plaît -

— Ne sois pas stupide, » dit-elle encore. Ils tâtonnent maladroitement, leurs doigts se rencontrent et s'évitent, ils sont presque en train de se battre avec cette couverture et finalement « Cassian, assez ! Ne sois pas _stupide_. Nous partageons la chaleur, ça ne marchera pas si nous ne _partageons_ pas. »

La voix de Jyn est presque contre sa poitrine maintenant, elle a les bras repliés dans son giron, il peut sentir le dos de ses mains contre les siennes. Le contact de la peau froide qui sent la fumée.

« Cassian, s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on ait chaud pour qu'on puisse tous les deux trouver le sommeil.

— Je sais. C'est juste -

— Je n'y suis pas habituée non plus. » Il peut sentir son souffle quand elle laisse échapper un soupir de frustration. « À rien de tout ça. Ni à ça, ni à - te faire confiance, avoir quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance. Parler à quelqu'un, partager quoi que ce soit. Pas depuis longtemps. Et je ne suis pas - pas habituée à ça. La proximité. Mais - » Les mots hésitants se bousculent et il la sent s'agiter, elle le touche presque mais se tient toujours strictement à l'écart, complètement raide.

Enfin, à peu près aussi raide qu'il l'est. _Parce que si jamais j'ose te toucher, je ne saurais pas comment m'arrêter._

« C'est du bon sens, termine-t-il pour elle.

— Oui. Du bon sens, oui. Et ça m'aide. Savoir que tu me fais confiance pour être aussi proche. »

Son cœur se fend, saigne, pleure. Savoir qu' _il_ lui fait confiance, _à elle_ ?

« Les derniers jours ont été difficiles, » dit Jyn, poussant les mots dans les ténèbres. « J'ai tout perdu. J'essaie de - l'accepter. Ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis devenue. J'essaie de ne plus le combattre. J'étais terrifiée. Maintenant je suis - engourdie ? Étourdie ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, comment décrire ce sentiment. Mais je fais des choses que j'avais juré ne jamais faire. Retourner vers un homme auquel j'avais juré ne plus jamais parler, vers un endroit que j'avais juré ne plus jamais revoir. Tout mon monde - s'est écroulé. C'est - rien n'est plus sous mon contrôle. Rien n'est sûr. Alors - savoir que tu es là, que tu es encore avec moi - »

L'intimité de l'obscurité semble avoir libéré sa parole, qui s'écoule en longs élans et soubresauts, comme l'eau des rapides où il a plongé cet après-midi.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera quand nous atteindrons le Rocher Rouge. Je suis sûre que Saw est là, plus nous en approchons, plus je le ressens clairement. Mais il - il pourrait être en colère. Il le sera probablement. Je ne veux pas avoir plus peur de lui que de l'ennemi mais je le _connais_. Je sais de quoi il est capable. »

L'espace d'un instant Cassian souhaite être un vrai loup, pour voir cet homme qu'elle redoute tant de retrouver et être capable de grogner avec toute la puissance d'un cœur entièrement sauvage.

« Tu ne seras pas seule, lui promet-il d'une voix rauque.

— Je sais. Et ça représente beaucoup pour moi, de le savoir. »

_Et savoir que ma présence va t'aider représente tant pour moi. Grâce à toi je suis à nouveau un soldat, et je peux garder quelqu'un qui mérite ma protection. Je voudrais verser le sang pour chaque blessure qui t'a été infligée._

Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu dans la vie de Cassian quelqu'un qui connaisse seulement son nom, encore moins qui se soucie de sa compagnie. « Nous pourrons veiller l'un sur l'autre, » promet-il. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est la seule aide qu'il ait à offrir, en tant que loup ou en tant qu'homme.

Jyn change de position dans le noir, maladroitement, essaie de trouver une position confortable. Son genou cogne celui de Cassian et se retire, et elle marmonne un « Désolée... » et tout l'abri tremble pour une seconde quand en reculant son talon heurte une des branches qui soutiennent le toit.

Malgré toute son assurance, il n'y a vraiment pas assez de place pour eux deux, à moins qu'ils ne s'autorisent à se toucher l'un l'autre. Personne ne peut bien dormir en ayant à rester immobile comme une pierre toute la nuit. Et bien qu'elle ait insisté avec détermination que ne pas partager la couche était stupide, elle est aussi timide que lui face à la réalité de la chose, maintenant qu'ils sont couchés, si proches l'un de l'autre

Cassian tâtonne dans l'étroit espace entre leurs corps et touche une main. Doigts froids, repliés sur le lit de pin. « Ce n'est rien. Tu as raison, c'est du bon sens. Nous avons besoin de dormir. » Et parce qu'il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre choix et qu'il doit se montrer aussi assuré qu'elle s'il veut la rassurer suffisamment pour qu'elle se permette de se reposer, « Puis-je réchauffer tes mains ?

— Si tu me laisses faire de même. »

Le visage de Jyn est dissimulé dans les ombres mais il peut l'entendre sourire. Égaux ou rien, comme d'habitude. Elle semble presque malicieuse. Sa voix est indiciblement réconfortante, et il sourit aussi quand il dit « Bien sûr. C'est un marché équitable. »

Ils gigotent et s'agitent, s'ajustent et remuent ; leurs doigts s'entremêlent, puis leurs bras, leurs jambes. Il fait chaud sous l'étoffe, et rapidement plus chaud encore, quand enfin ils sont pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il a un bras autour des épaules de Jyn, et leurs mains libres gisent entrelacées contre sa poitrine. Jyn soupire et se détend contre lui, relâche toute la tension, pose la joue contre son épaule. Ses côtes se soulèvent quand elle inspire, tendre et fragile, indomptable. Il sent la chaleur sur sa peau quand elle expire. Les mains qu'il a rêvé de tenir, le corps qu'il a voulu toucher depuis de nombreuses semaines. Inévitable, maintenant.

Inévitable, mais pour autant il ne doit pas se laisser aller à y penser. _N'as tu aucune honte, Capitaine ? Elle repose dans tes bras, avec une confiance absolue. Pense à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais pas à ça_.

Il y a eu très peu de temps, ces derniers jours, pour penser à autre chose qu'à l'immédiat, qu'au _maintenant_ et à ses chocs, et comment y survivre. Tout le reste, la malédiction, le mystère de la promesse qu'elle a faite de l'aider, le passé et tout son fardeau de culpabilité, parjure qu'il est ; tout cela a été repoussé de son esprit par le simple besoin de rester en vie, et de protéger Jyn, qui est sa survie. La honte d'un poste qu'il a abandonné trois ans plus tôt n'est rien en comparaison.

S'il devait la quitter maintenant, pour remplir cet ancien serment ou mourir en essayant, comme il avait l'habitude de rêver faire et de se détester pour ne pas l'oser ; s'il devait faire ça, ce serait une autre promesse brisée, celle qui l'a sauvé. Elle a peut-être été faite en silence, inavouée, mais c'est un serment tout aussi sacré que le premier, et qu'il briserait tout aussi injustement, dût-il la quitter.

Il vaut mieux ne pas penser à cela non plus, alors. Il ne restera rien de toi excepté ce dont tu as honte, à ce rythme.

Jyn s'agite à nouveau dans leur cocon de chaleur ; elle renifle et soupire, et un courant d'air effleure la main gauche de Cassian enroulée autour de la sienne.

« Es-tu éveillée, Jyn ?

— Oui…

— Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

— ...Oui ?

— Qu'est-il advenu des poules ? »

Le léger souffle devient un joyeux petit rire, et elle dit « Tu as remarqué ça ?

— Oui.

— Mes douces dames. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner aux renards. Je les ai envoyées à Yarrow et Sania. 

— T'es-tu servie - » il ne sait pas trop comment l'appeler - « du pouvoir de ton cristal ?

— Non. Ciel, non. Juste un petit charme de déplacement. » Jyn secoue la tête et marque une pause avant de poursuivre à voix basse. « Je me suis demandé si je pouvais. Mais à la fin je n'ai pas essayé. Ça m'effraie, Cassian. Et ça me tente. C'est comme une blessure, qui ne serait pas encore cicatrisée, et je me retiens de triturer la croûte. Je ne veux pas le faire, mais je le veux, parce que je veux savoir…

— Et c'est pourquoi tu rejoins Saw. »

La tête de Jyn effleure sa main quand elle acquiesce. « Je ne veux pas y aller mais - il est ma seule chance d'apprendre quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Alors je déteste ça, mais oui, je le rejoins.

— Tu es certaine qu'il est là ? » Il semble étrange, même pour elle, d'être aussi consciente de quelqu'un à qui elle n'a pas parlé depuis des années. Mais elle acquiesce à nouveau.

« Je suis de plus en plus sûre qu'il y est. Ça a toujours été son camp principal. Le vieux monastère fait un bon quartier général, tout à fait le genre de place où se terrer pour l'hiver. » À nouveau le souffle de Jyn sur sa peau, qui le fait frissonner,quand elle soupire. « Ça va être étrange. Quand je l'écoute, dans la Force, il semble - à vif, d'une certaine façon. Il a toujours été froid, mais - il a changé.

— Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu quitté ?

— Cinq ans. Presque six, maintenant. Et il peut probablement me sentir essayer de l'atteindre, me sentir venir. Il doit se demander pourquoi. Se demander pour qui je me prends, pour revenir maintenant. » Sa voix se fait dure, amère pour un temps. Il doit se retenir de tendre la main pour lui caresser les cheveux, pour l'apaiser, comme une enfant. Il y a des chances qu'elle lui flanque un coup de pied s'il s'y essayait. Ce qui la distrairait au moins des souvenirs du mage de guerre. Mais ses parties intimes sont déjà dangereusement proches des genoux de Jyn et il préfèrerait ne pas la provoquer.

« Je suis navré qu'il ait été si dur, dit-il. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant. »

Il y a un silence, et Jyn soupire à nouveau et soudain baisse la tête, contre leurs mains nouées. L'espace d'un moment sa joue repose tout contre les doigts de Cassian. Sa peau est humide et sa voix tremblante quand elle dit « Oh non, ce n'est pas ça. Il m'aimait comme un père. Il l'a toujours dit. C'est pourquoi ça a été tellement dur. »

Cassian peut entendre le souffle rauque qui lui échappe ; s'il était loup en cet instant, ce serait un grondement. Tous les mots s'avèrent hors de sa portée pendant un moment, et dans ce moment il la sent trembler, inspirer avec un hoquet, et se maîtriser. Sa respiration se calme une nouvelle fois et sa prise sur la main de Cassian se détend.

« Je suis désolé, » parvient-il à dire. Tout en souhaitant avoir quelque chose de plus apaisant à dire, un gentil murmure, des mots de soutien plutôt que de colère.

« Pas ta faute. » La voix de Jyn s'est adoucie et il s'émerveille de la force de la volonté avec laquelle elle contient ses sentiments, encore et encore. Il est déjà difficile de croire que deux jours plus tôt seulement il l'a vue brisée et en larmes. Elle a tout ravalé, avec tous ses autres souvenirs douloureux.

« Je sais, dit-il. Mais tout de même. Je suis navrée que tu aies eu à vivre ainsi. Je- je sais ce que c'est que de tout perdre. Ma famille était - ils sont tous morts. J'avais six ans. » Jyn prend une vive inspiration, silencieuse mais immanquable. Il poursuit rapidement. « Mais quand j'ai été adopté, après, les choses qu'on m'a dites étaient - étaient cohérentes. Personne n'a dit m'aimer, pour me faire du mal ensuite. »

 _Personne n'a jamais dit m'aimer. Mais je ne dois pas dire ça. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit_.

Il espère qu'elle peut saisir les sous-entendus, qu'il n'aura pas à rentrer trop dans les détails. Les souvenirs sont des lames affûtées dans sa mémoire, encore maintenant, et il doute de se contrôler aussi bien qu'elle.

Une pensée soudaine le frappe, et il ajoute rapidement « Jyn, quand nous arriverons - ce serait une bonne idée qu'il fasse jour.

— Comment ça ? Il ne saura pas que tu es - ah.

— Exactement. D'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, tout ce que j'ai jamais entendu à son sujet - il serait peut-être utile d'avoir un avantage. Un allié qu'il ne peut pas voir. »

Il y a l'ombre d'un sourire de retour dans la voix de Jyn quand elle dit « Il pensera que j'ai dompté un loup. Il respectera ça.

— Bien. Il devrait. Te respecter.

— Mais cela voudra dire que nous devrons passer les nuits ensemble. » Une fois de plus elle ne peut avoir imaginé l'effet que ses mots auraient. Cassian ferme les yeux une seconde, les mots s'évanouissant de son esprit. _Juste - juste - respire, Capitaine, respire_ … 

Il lutte contre l'envie de la serrer plus étroitement quand elle poursuit. « C'est une bonne idée. Tu es assez effrayant quand tu grondes et que tu montres les crocs. » Encore ce sourire dans sa voix, soigneusement contrôlé comme si elle essayait de ne pas glousser tout haut. Il lui presse la main, refoule l'envie de l'envelopper de son corps.

« Ce n'est que du bruit, tu le sais. Je suis un piètre combattant quand je suis un loup. Et un piètre loup dans l'ensemble.

— Ne te mésestime pas tant. Comment tu as réussi à survivre à cette vie sans devenir fou, c'est une chose que je n'arrive pas à imaginer. » Il y a un brusque changement dans sa position et elle se soulève. S'il y avait assez de lumière pour voir, elle baisserait les yeux vers lui.

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose maintenant ?

— Me demander ? - oui, bien sûr.

— Ton nez - ça va ? »

La griffure. Le faisan sur lequel il a essayé de bondir, qui s'est retourné contre lui en criant et en donnant des coups de bec et des coups d'éperon, refusant de mourir, le repoussant. _Un piètre loup, vraiment_. « Je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

— Ah, oui, j'ai déjà dit ça moi aussi. Juste avant d'écoper d'une infection qui a mis des semaines à guérir. » Une fois de plus, ce frisson d'amusement qui parcourt le corps pressé contre le sien, et cette fois il ne peut s'empêcher de rire aussi. Oh, ils se ressemblent trop, parfois.

Mais « Vraiment, Jyn, ça va bien. Ça brûlait au début mais je pense que le ruisseau l'a nettoyé.

— Laisse-moi y jeter un œil demain matin ?

— Bien sûr. » Peut-être qu'elle a de ce baume aux herbes dans son sac.

« Ou - » Jyn remue, et il sent son souffle bouger tandis qu'elle se rapproche, cherche à le voir dans le noir. « Je pourrais user d'un charme. Juste pour aider à guérir, tu sais. Mais je devrais y toucher, alors - tu pourrais ne pas vouloir -

— Nous nous touchons déjà. » Et quel honteux délice. Si proches, le souffle de Jyn contre son visage maintenant, ses mains posées sur son torse.

« Alors ? Puis-je ?

— Alors, oui... »

Les doigts de Jyn frôlent le côté de sa mâchoire et bougent avec hésitation, passent le coin de ses lèvres, l'aile du nez, pour venir se poser où la coupure pulse, chaude et douloureuse au toucher. Elle commence à murmurer, une litanie de mots à peine formés, musicale et fantomatique ; des mots dans un langage qu'il n'a jamais entendu que dans ses sorts, irrégulier et doux.

Il y a un picotement, une douleur vive, sous ses doigts. Il peut presque sentir la petite coupure commencer à cicatriser. C'est une sensation d'aiguilles, de nerfs qui prennent feu.

Pas seulement en ce point, mais partout. Jyn lui touche le visage, se penche sur lui, une de ses cuisses vient se placer entre les siennes quand elle répartit son poids. Il pourrait hurler sous le choc soudain, le plaisir de sa vulnérabilité, le ravissement de sa tendresse. Il s'écarte vivement, éloigne ses hanches avant qu'elle remarque ( _s'il vous plaît, mon Dieu, faites que ce soit avant qu'elle ait remarqué_ ) son excitation grandissante. Il pousse un grognement gêné et dit « Je peux sentir que ça marche, c'est bon, merci, tu aides beaucoup.

— J'en suis heureuse. » Mais elle recule rapidement, reprend sa position première. Cassian régule sa respiration, se concentre sur l'air froid de la nuit hors de la couverture, la fraîcheur au delà de leur chaleur partagée. Tout plutôt que le poids de la chère tête de Jyn venue se reposer sur son épaule, la chaleur de sa main qui reprend la sienne.

Comment peut-il y avoir tant de bonheur ainsi, ici, seul avec elle ? Ils sont sans toit et en fuite, dorment à flanc de colline par une froide nuit de la fin d'automne, prétendent qu'ils ne sont pas en train de partager une couverture tels des amants. Parce que c'est du _bon sens_. Et nulle autre raison que ça. Il sera à nouveau loup dans quelques heures. Elle devra continuer à faire tout le travail qu'il pourrait partager avec elle. Ils sont en danger, ne sont ensemble que parce que quelque coup du sort les a réunis tous deux dans cette clairière deux mois plus tôt. Il n'y a rien d'aventureux ou d'excitant, ou de romantique dans tout cela. Il est ridicule de trouver quelque chose qui ressemble à de la joie dans de telles épreuves.

Pourtant, constant derrière toutes ses pensées et ses peurs est un courant de joie, rapide et clair comme le ruisseau où il a plongé aujourd'hui. Aucun d'eux n'est plus seul, et ils ne le seront plus. Il ne la quittera pas maintenant, et elle est restée avec lui.

« Dors, Jyn, lui dit-il gentiment.

— Toi aussi, eh ? Encore une longue journée à venir.

— Oui. » Et puis parce qu'il ne peut résister à l'envie de lui soutirer encore un mot, un son révélateur de son sourire, « Et tu avais raison. Pour ce qui est de partager le lit.

— Bien sûr que j'avais raison. » Elle gigote, et se rapproche juste un peu plus. À l'aise avec lui, amicale, sans arrière-pensée. Sa voix presque riante, à tel point qu'il sourit dans le noir en l'étreignant.

Un long silence se passe avant qu'il ne l'entende murmurer « Bonne nuit, Cassian.

— Bonne nuit, Jyn. »


	15. Chapter 15

Le jour suivant, le voyage commence lentement et se poursuit plus lentement encore. La croûte de gel de la nuit reste au sol, avec de la glace noire par endroit pour rendre la marche plus difficile. Il n'y a pas assez de soleil pour en faire fondre ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et tandis que leur chemin grimpe par dessus les crêtes et à travers les rigoles, en direction de la passe, le ciel se couvre de nuages et semble descendre vers eux, gris-blanc et pesant. Le vent commence à se lever, en soudaines bourrasques qui effilochent la base de la masse nuageuse.

Il y a une forte odeur de froid venue des hauteurs, qui pique les narines de Jyn ; chaque coup de vent est une présence immense qui fait irruption pour tout secouer. Les courants d'air passent sur Jyn comme un courant glacé dont les vagues menacent de l'engloutir.

Elle continue de marcher, Cassian trottant régulièrement à ses côtés, le nez baissé. Ils passent maintenant plus de temps à grimper qu'à marcher. Leur respiration est juste un nuage de plus, brillant dans l'air pendant quelques secondes chaque fois qu'ils halètent et pausent et s'échinent à grimper. Elle enroule l'écharpe grise étroitement autour de sa tête, remonte le col de sa veste. Inspire une nouvelle goulée d'air à l'odeur de gel. Souhaite une fois de plus avoir eu des gants. Elle avait oublié à quel point il fait plus froid à cette altitude. La douceur automnale de la forêt semble déjà remonter à des années.

Si l'odeur de froid est forte pour elle, elle doit être diablement puissante pour Cassian. Elle repousse un désir avide de ressentir ses sensations, de goûter et toucher le monde à travers ses sens pour un moment. _Je ne dois pas, **je ne dois pas** , il a droit à la privauté de son propre esprit ; n'as-tu donc aucun respect ?_

Il l'accompagne, son souffle formant des panaches de blanc à ses narines. Ses pattes tendres légères sur le sol gelé. Il semble insensible au froid et à la pente. Mais quand les premiers flocons de neige commencent à tomber sur eux il s'arrête, et regarde vers elle avec anxiété.

Jyn jure. « Ça va nous tomber dessus. Foutu temps. Si ça continue nous n'arriverons pas au Rocher Rouge ce soir. » Avec colère, elle balaie les flocons d'un revers de main. Ils fondent encore quand ils se posent sur sa manche, et sur les quelques arbres sombres qui flanquent le sentier, mais sur les rocs, et le sol nu, ils tiennent déjà. « On pourrait même ne pas pouvoir traverser la passe. Merde. »

Le monde autour d'eux semble se vider de toute couleur. Arbres et rochers noirs, chemin gris, ciel d'un blanc délavé. Loup gris, femme grise, au milieu de tout ça. Pas la moindre couleur dans son champ de vision si ce n'est ses propres mains rougies refermées sur les sangles de sa besace.

Au moins ils ont fait un bon repas avant de partir. Des restes du saumon de la nuit dernière, froid mais savoureux et nourrissant ; et elle transporte le second poisson dans son paquet de cèdre, fourré sur le dessus de la sacoche. Ils devraient être reconnaissants pour cela aussi, il y a peu de chances de pouvoir chasser par ce temps, la première neige de l'hiver. _Bon sang, pourquoi ça n'aurait pas pu attendre un jour de plus ?_

Elle s'est arrêtée, essoufflée, en haut d'une pente raide.

Il y a de la neige tout autour d'elle, parfois éparse dans l'air, puis volant en soudaines bourrasques. D'épais flocons moelleux qui dérivent en silence, avant de prendre sur la roche nue. Des fragments de ciel qui tombent, ou les touffes de plumes abandonnées dans le sillage d'un renard en chasse. C'est étourdissant à regarder, le sol semble s'envoler dans un rideau de neige, et l'horizon échappe à la vue avant de réapparaître. C'est magnifique, hypnotique, dangereux.

« Par l'enfer, » dit Jyn. Elle lâche les sangles, se frotte les mains ensemble, souffle dessus. Endolories, cuisantes, engourdies ; elle les fourre sous ses aisselles pour les réchauffer, mais cela lui fait l'effet d'avoir plaqué deux blocs de glace contre ses côtes. « Merde, merde, merde... » Elle est loin du berceau réconfortant dans lequel elle s'est réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, avec le corps chaud, couvert de fourrure, de Cassian contre elle. _Dieu merci ça n'a pas commencé plus tôt, Dieu merci il n'a pas neigé durant la nuit_. La première fois qu'elle s'est réveillée c'était parce que Cassian se glissait hors de l'abri, juste avant que la lune ne se couche. Elle avait écouté, à demi endormie et pleinement malheureuse, comme il se déshabillait dans les ténèbres glacées et s'accroupissait au dehors pour attendre, haletant, se frottant pour se tenir chaud ; et puis après de trop nombreuses minutes, enfin le loup était revenu dans l'abri, sa fourrure saupoudrée de givre. Elle avait soulevé la couverture et l'avait attiré contre elle, et avait écouté sa respiration s'apaiser lentement. Pauvre, pauvre Cassian.

Ses vêtements et ses bottes sont roulés ensemble et fourrés dans son sac, comme d'habitude.

Il a continué de grimper, prenant les devants tandis qu'elle restait là à fixer le vide, contemplant ses mains froides et ses souvenirs plus froids encore. Il redescend la pente, lève la tête vers elle, et geint une interrogation quand elle croise son regard. 

Pense-t-il qu'elle traînaille ? « La peste soit de ce putain de foutu merdier infernal » dit Jyn, et elle s'accorde un instant puéril pour s'amuser de l'expression de Cassian. _S'il pense que c'est un langage de baraquement, il va se trouver choqué par certaines têtes du clan de Saw._ « On doit continuer de bouger. Se tenir chaud. »

 _Je n'ai pas amené les bonnes affaires pour l'hiver, bon sang. Si la neige tombe plus drue je suis dans le pétrin. Mais il n'est pas juste que je m'en plaigne à Cassian quand il ne peut rien faire pour aider_. 

Elle fourre ses mains lancinantes, à demi-gelées, dans les poches de sa veste et lui offre un hochement de tête. Se lance à nouveau en avant, la tête haute et le regard déterminé. Le Rocher Rouge siège sur le côté le plus éloigné de la passe, de l'autre côté de la vallée ; une fois qu'ils auront dépassé la crête vers laquelle elle avance péniblement, ils devraient être capable de le voir au loin, du moins si la neige se calme suffisamment pour leur laisser de la visibilité.

La neige ne se calme pas.

Elle grimpe assez régulièrement maintenant, poussant sur des jambes endolories par l'effort et le froid, prenant appui contre les arbres, les rochers au bord de la piste, les parois d'une tranchée. Haletant, toussant quand elle avale un flocon. Une fois ou deux elle doit pousser Cassian par derrière quand la pente est trop raide pour lui, pour grimper à sa suite, se hisser, en s'accrochant au roc de ses doigts gourds. Une coupure saigne lentement sur le côté d'un de ses pouces, mais la morsure du froid est bien pire. Quand elle le peut elle garde ses mains couvertes, enfoncées aussi profondément que possible dans ses poches. Mais même alors l'air glacé lèche ses poignets, et puis le sac à dos, non maintenu, glisse lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui irrite les hanches à chaque pas. La neige commence à tenir sur ses épaules, sur ses sacs, sur l'écharpe qui lui couvre la tête. Au début la chaleur de son corps la fait fondre, et le tissu est vite trempé, mais de plus en plus de neige tombe et reste, même si elle la brosse gauchement.

« Merde, merde, merde... »

Saw est droit devant, elle peut sentir l'éclat stellaire du pouvoir sur lui maintenant, vif et éclatant comme un phare dans la tempête. Si elle peut le sentir, il y a une bonne chance qu'il la sente aussi.

_Peu de chances qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour nous guider jusqu'à la maison, par contre._

_Bah, j'ai fait mon choix, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire j'emprunte cette voie, et j'emmène Cassian avec moi. Quelle que soit l'issue qui nous attend au bout. Rien d'autre à faire, que de continuer._

Sa respiration commence à se faire laborieuse, à forcer pour entrer ou sortir de sa gorge endolorie par le froid. Ses jambes commencent à lui faire mal, comme une longue barre chauffée au rouge dans les os de ses cuisses et des coups de marteaux dans les genoux. Ses muscles froids sont mis à rude épreuve par la constante escalade, ses bottes se couvrent d'une croûte de neige logée autour des talons et sous la semelle. _Piétine, piétine, piétine. Piétiner, c'est bien le seul mot qui convient, bon sang, quelle plaie_. La neige n'est pas encore si abondante, elle a déjà vu de vrais blizzards et ce n'est rien de la sorte, mais elle tombe sans trêve. D'épais flocons blancs qui dérivent au dessus du monde gris, s'amoncellent sur le sol rocheux, en masquent la surface et lissent les irrégularités.

« Attention où tu marches, » marmonne-t-elle, tant pour elle même que pour Cassian. « Ça peut être trompeur. »

Il hoche la tête, le museau nimbé de fumée blanche. Il flaire l'air et part de nouveau en avant. Il semble connaître la bonne direction. Peut-être peut-il sentir la passe au devant d'eux. Un changement dans l'odeur de l'air, ou dans la façon dont il bouge, peut-être. Jyn cogne ses bottes contre la paroi rocheuse la plus proche pour enlever une infime partie de la gangue de neige, puis se tourne pour le suivre. Sa piste est une ligne claire d'empreintes, sombres et nettes ; puis, comme elle avance, ce sont des traces floues qui commencent à se remplir, finalement ce ne sont plus que de faibles creux comme des taches, d'un bleu froid sur le blanc lisse. Ses jupes traînent dans la neige, et elle semble ne jamais se rapprocher du sommet de la crête.

La lumière se fait plus dense, plus grise à chaque minute. Elle pourrait penser que le soir tombe, mais il ne peut être guère plus de midi. _Ce n'est pas un blizzard. Réfléchis, continue de bouger, tiens-toi chaud. Te tracasser est une perte d'énergie. Continue, ce n'est pas un foutu blizzard…_

Seulement de la neige, constante, implacable, silencieuse. Recouvrant le monde d'un épais manteau, l'enfermant dans un brouillard blanc. On n'y voit plus qu'à quelques centaines de yards. Le sol se fait de plus en plus traître, dissimule sous le doux tapis blanc les risques de cheville foulée ou de jambe brisée. 

Et le silence troublant, chuchotant, de l'hiver tout autour. Elle seule en mouvement, dans tout ce gris et blanc. 

_Juste moi et la neige_.

Jyn rejette la tête en arrière. Flocons blancs tombant d'un ciel blanc, d'une infinité sans fond. Elle s'élève au travers d'une infinie cascade d'étoiles, un monde vaste et blanc tombe en cendres autour d'elle. Des flocons duveteux atterrissent sur son visage et elle constate sans surprise que ses lèvres et ses joues sont légèrement engourdis.

_Je suis dans le pétrin. Pas : je vais être dans le pétrin. J'y suis._

_Continue de bouger. Tu dois continuer de bouger. Que toi, et les flocons, et Cassian -_

« Cassian ? » Elle regarde autour d'elle, cligne des yeux. La neige est trompeuse, rend les distances et les formes incertaines. « Cassian ! »

L'air froid lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac quand elle inhale pour l'appeler à nouveau. Elle s'étouffe sur plus de neige, crie son nom, deux fois, trois fois. _Faites que j'entende un wuff, ou un hurlement, ou que je le voie s'avancer vers moi. Grand et gris et hirsute et rassurant, faites que je le voie revenir, faites qu'il revienne, ne me laissez pas avoir perdu Cassian. S'il vous plaît…_

Le crissement de ses bottes, le murmure de la neige ; l'étendard de sa voix battue par le vent, ses hoquets, ses cris.

« Cassian ! » _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît…_

Elle ne peut pas rester là et l'attendre, elle doit continuer d'avancer.

_Faites qu'il me trouve, qu'il regarde en arrière, qu'il suive ma piste. Faites qu'il revienne._

_Froid. Froid, de plus en plus froid. Mes pieds sont des blocs de glace, mes mains des griffes, oh Dieu, j'ai si froid. J'ai mal appréhendé cette journée, tellement mal._

_Continue de marcher. Continue de marcher et ne panique pas._

Il devient de plus en plus difficile de sentir la configuration du terrain, à travers la neige épaisse et les semelles encroûtées de ses bottes. Elle trébuche et et chancelle autant de fois qu'elle place bien son pied. Et la perception même du monde se défait ; les flocons tournoyants dispersent les motifs de la Force, comme des vagues se croisant, rebondissant sur un rivage accidenté, de telle sorte que son sens des directions et sa perception de Saw se fragmentent, se reforment et se brisent. L'énergie de Saw s'estompe et change, confuse, il pourrait être au nord ou à l'est maintenant, ou elle pourrait avoir pris le mauvais tournant et être en train de marcher vers un précipice. Le froid lui colle aux os.

Il y a une forme devant elle, une bosse grise patiemment sise au milieu des flocons. _Dieu soit loué, c'est Cassian, il m'attend_. Elle grimpe avec peine jusqu'à lui, dit son nom dans un mélange à demi gelé de soulagement et d'irritation. « Où étais-tu ? Je commençais à - »

La forme ne bouge pas, ne répond pas ; c'est un rocher.

Elle panique. La compréhension la frappe, soudaine, étourdissante. Elle est perdue, et il a disparu, et la neige se fait plus abondante.

« Cassian ? Cassian ! »

Il y a une vilaine note de peur dans sa voix maintenant. Le monde gris et blanc tournoie autour d'elle, étourdissant, déroutant, et froid, si froid. Ils se sont perdus l'un l'autre. _Je n'avais que toi au monde et je t'ai perdu, je me suis laissée aller à m'égarer, je t'ai perdu, je t'ai abandonné_ \- « **Cassian !** »

Il serait si facile de s'asseoir sur le rocher qu'elle a pris pour lui, stupide bonne femme aveuglée par la neige, si facile de s'asseoir et de pleurer et de laisser la neige la recouvrir. S'arrêter juste une minute… 

Jyn carre les talons de ses bottes gelées dans le sol glissant et se force à se tenir droite. Respire. _Ne panique pas. Ne tombe pas._ « Cassian ! » _Essaie de l'atteindre. À travers la neige aveuglante, les ondes tourbillonnantes de la Force, à travers ce cauchemar, tu peux le faire. Tu le connais bien, le cœur constant, le courage. L'esprit observateur. Cherche à l'atteindre, trouve-le, à l'affût dans le monde, il est là quelque part. Il te reviendra_.

 _Il est quelque part - là !_ Le lien entre eux scintille et tinte clairement dans le monde fragmenté. Il est là, il est tout proche, il cherche sa trace, oui - « Cassian ! Je suis ici, par ici ! » - et elle sent ses émotions tressauter dans un bond de joie qui reflète la sienne.

Le soulagement la frappe comme une vague et elle se sent presque nauséeuse pour un instant, étourdie par le choc. Elle se tient près d'une paroi rocheuse, sur laquelle elle s'appuie d'une main pour se maintenir même si la pierre est douloureusement froide. Des flocons dansent devant ses yeux, valsent devant ses doigts rougis. Elle voit que quelques yards plus loin la pierre est plus sombre. On dirait presque une ombre, l'obscurité déteignant sur l'air gris. Jyn tend la main pour toucher, confuse et un peu effrayée ; et il n'y a rien ici. L'ombre se replie sur elle même; c'est un creux dans la paroi rocheuse. Une crevasse. Peut-être une grotte. Un abri.

 _Cassian. Rejoins-moi_.

Elle n'a jamais essayé de faire cela, d'appeler de la sorte un autre esprit. Mais la perception qu'elle avait de lui était si forte, en cet instant où elle l'a atteint ; et il en était conscient lui aussi, il peut la sentir, peut-être qu'il entendra son appel. _Cassian, je suis là, viens à moi_.

Elle titube en avant, dans l'ombre qui s'ouvre devant elle, et se fait plus large à chaque pas, c'est une grotte, ténèbres et murs, un toit au dessus d'elle, plus de neige. Elle projette son appel, son espoir qu'il la retrouve. _Viens à moi, viens !_ Ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et sa peau fourmille maintenant qu'elle est à l'abri de la langue glacée du vent. Un abri, la sûreté. _Un abri, Cassian, j'ai trouvé un abri, je t'en prie trouve-moi !_

Elle a froid, elle est endolorie, son esprit embrouillé essaie de déterminer quoi faire en premier. Elle est tellement plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait, et désorientée, et secouée, et engourdie. Dans la confusion, les simples actes de survie sont incompréhensibles. Haletante et instable elle titube dans l'obscurité, trébuche, s'appuie des deux mains contre la roche grise. Une grotte - _une grotte, je suis dans la grotte, non, **non**_ **__**_!_ \- et la panique et l'horreur montent en elle pour un instant mais elle ne peut pas les admettre parce que _non, c'est un abri, **un abri**_ -

Chaque expiration s'accompagne d'un grognement d'effort tandis qu'elle détache ses mains douloureuses du mur, se fraie un chemin dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux commencent à s'accoutumer et sa respiration se stabilise ; et il y a une pile de bois à brûler proprement stockée à droite de l'entrée. L'incongruité de la chose lui traverse l'esprit et disparaît sans qu'elle l'ait remarquée. _On s'en moque, c'est du bois, du bois, oui, c'est une bonne chose, faire un feu, faire un feu, prendre une bûche sur la pile. Cassian ! Cassian, je t'en prie, rejoins-moi !_

Elle tombe à genoux, trempée et gelée, à bout de souffle, le nez qui coule, les yeux qui pleurent. Mains douloureuses, jambes meurtries. Visage cuisant. Ses pieds sont des blocs de glace, l'humidité a traversé les bottes, _merde, merde_ , ses épaules sont humides, la veste est également détrempée, tout comme l'écharpe, elle l'arrache à ses cheveux, tire dessus d'une main gourde, et de l'autre main attrape un morceau de bois, la douleur pique et mord dans chaque doigt. _Raah, merde, merde._ Ses cuisses sont endolories par la longue escalade, les muscles pulsent et cuisent. Les enjambées dans la neige, la tension constante, faire de son mieux pour ne pas tomber quand chaque pas aurait pu la voir choir comme un vieil arbre... Au moins elle en a fini pour l'instant, elle est à couvert, à l'abri. « Humpf, ahh, putain, merde... »

Il est si difficile de faire quoi que ce soit avec des doigts à demi insensibles et pourtant douloureux à en hurler. Elle laisse gauchement tomber la bûche dans l'espace libre devant elle ; dégage la sacoche de son épaule, laisse tomber l'arbalète, tâtonne pour défaire les sangles de la besace. Il y a un bruit derrière elle et elle se tourne avec la main droite tentant de se saisir d'une des épées à sa ceinture. Des muscles criant leur épuisement sont forcés en position de combat, et bien que tout son bras soit en train de trembler elle lève la lame et se prépare à plonger en avant. _Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui, rien à foutre, pas question !_

Mais la forme qui se dessine dans la bouche de la grotte est sur quatre pattes, avec des oreilles dressées et une queue qui se balance, et quand il la voit il émet un petit glapissement joyeux. Son soulagement se mêle à celui de Jyn, aussi aveuglant que la lumière du jour, ou peut-être est-ce sa propre émotion qu'il lui renvoie en écho.

« Cassian ! »

Elle jette l'épée de côté et titube vers lui, tombe à genoux avec les bras grand ouverts comme il court vers elle avec peine. Elle peut sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Il se presse près d'elle, fourrure encroûtée de neige gelée et souffle tiède, geignant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et courbant le cou pour presser la tête contre celle de Jyn. Elle s'accroche à lui. « Dieu merci, Dieu merci, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, j'ai cru que nous nous étions perdus l'un l'autre. »

Elle avait pensé que la neige l'avait pris, ou qu'il avait fui, enfin. Elle avait tort, et il est là. Elle se prend à hoqueter son nom comme elle s'agrippe à lui, et son souffle est dans son cou, haletant de soulagement. Il l'a trouvée. Il est revenu.


	16. Chapter 16

Par dessus le dos de Cassian elle peut voir que la neige continue de tomber à gros flocons au delà de l'entrée de la grotte. Le ciel d'un blanc mat semble envelopper toute la montagne et le monde qu'il contient se désagrège en duvet de cygne. C'est magnifique et hypnotique, elle pourrait oublier toutes ses épreuves et se contenter de contempler. Simplement, s'arrêter, dormir.

Non. Il y a beaucoup à faire, avant de pouvoir se reposer, avant de pouvoir laisser sa fatigue prendre le dessus. Elle ne peut pas simplement se laisser tomber au sol et se rouler en boule, se reposer avec Cassian. Pas avec des vêtements mouillés, des cheveux humides, des pieds gelés. _Voilà comment mourir de ta propre négligence, Jyn. Voilà comment entraîner un ami dans un danger imprévu. Que Dieu me prête force, j'ai failli laisser les choses aller trop loin._

 _Je ne peux pas encore me reposer_.

Elle se redresse avec peine, sur ses pieds engourdis, et reprend les sacs. « Allez, il nous faut faire un feu. Pourrais-tu m'amener un autre bout de ce bois ? »

Il reste là un instant, à la regarder comme si elle était le soleil ; puis hoche la tête, et soudain s'ébroue avec énergie, faisant voler de la neige fondue du bout de son nez à la pointe de sa queue, de telle sorte que Jyn rit en dépit de son épuisement. Les voici à nouveau ensemble, Dieu soit loué, elle et son cher loup.

Il attrape une seconde bûchette sur la pile et la traîne jusqu'à elle. Elle se demande encore à qui appartient ce bois et pourquoi il est stocké ici, et met de côté cette question, plus rationnellement, cette fois. Qui que ce soit, ils ne sont pas là pour prendre ombrage. Elle débattra de savoir s'il est moral de prendre le bois de quelqu'un d'autre un autre jour s'il le faut , mais pour l'instant la seule chose importante est d'invoquer une étincelle au bout de ses doigts pour allumer un feu. Ou essayer, en tout cas. Ses doigts lui font encore mal, tenter de les claquer ne mène à rien et elle gémit et grimace devant la pénibilité de la tâche. Elle jure à nouveau, souffle sur ses phalanges, se frotte les mains.

Cassian apporte une troisième petite bûche puis une branche plus fine qui se termine en rameaux et feuilles desséchées. Du bois de feuillu, pense Jyn, apporté ici depuis les bois à une journée de marche. Meilleur combustible. Elle le remercie d'un regard, et commence à émietter grossièrement les branchages pour obtenir du petit bois. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, puis une autre, et claque à nouveau des doigts. « Allez. Donne-moi une étincelle, merde. Allez ! »

Une étincelle. Et une flamme. Minuscule, fragile, mais elle prend, refuse de mourir.

_Merci mon Dieu, merci mon Dieu, merci mon Dieu._

Le bois est sec, proprement nettoyé ; il ne fumera pas trop, ce qui est une bénédiction dans cet espace confiné. Elle ignore la façon dont les murs de pierre se resserrent, la façon dont le sol s'élève et le plafond s'incurve pour se rencontrer et l'enfermer, à quelques pieds de là seulement. Un abri, ce n'est qu'un abri, et il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un abri avant d'être encore plus confuse et engourdie à cause du froid ; il faut qu'elle y pense de cette façon et peu importe les souvenirs que l'endroit évoque. Elle peut très bien continuer à ignorer les cauchemars, du moment qu'elle est encore vivante pour pouvoir rêver.

Ses mains ne sont plus endormies par le froid maintenant mais fourmillantes et brûlantes, comme si l'étincelle qu'elle a fait naître par magie avait pris dans sa chair. La croûte de neige qui l'enveloppe est en train de fondre rapidement, lui laissant les cheveux, la veste, la chemise, tout, encore plus mouillé et froid qu'auparavant. Elle grelotte. « Je dois retirer ces affaires mouillées maintenant, Cassian, je vais avoir besoin d'emprunter de tes vêtements. Je suis désolée. »

C'est une tâche lente et maladroite, se bagarrer avec les boutons et les lacets et les agrafes, s'extirper des vêtements trempés de neige fondue. À demi-nue, elle tremble de froid, enfile les affaires sèches qu'elle tire de son sac : sa propre chemise de rechange, et celle de Cassian, plus grande, par dessus, ainsi que son gilet. Enfin la couverture, enroulée autour d'elle comme un châle. Puis c'est une nouvelle bataille, pour retirer ses bottes ; elles pourraient aussi bien être collées à ses pieds, leurs lacets sont tellement gorgés d'eau qu'elle ne peut pas en défaire les nœuds, aussi fort qu'elle tire dessus. Elle finit par abandonner et les arrache de ses pieds par la force. Elle retire ses bas trempés. Les pieds lui cuisent avec le retour de la circulation, tandis qu'elle les étire en direction du feu.

 _Attention aux engelures_.

Les chaussettes sèches et propres de Cassian. Elle les enfile, se délecte de la laine épaisse. Ses bottes, bien trop grandes, mais également sèches.

Elle frissonne toujours, mais même si tous ses nouveaux vêtements sont glacés, tout juste tirés du sac, ils sont également secs, et la chaleur commence à s'installer progressivement contre sa peau. Ses mains et ses pieds picotent, reviennent à la vie.

Lentement la torture du froid recule, et avec l'état d'hébétude provoqué par la neige. Elle regarde autour d'elle, refuse consciemment de voir le cauchemar. Cette fois, une grotte signifie la sécurité d'un espace à l'abri et d'un feu. Rien de plus. Sécurité pour tous les deux.

Cassian se tient près du mur, la tête détournée, attendant courtoisement qu'elle finisse de se changer ; et il tremble, lui aussi. Elle ramasse sa chemise, voit que certaines zones du tissu sont encore sèches. « Laisse-moi te frictionner ? »

Comme les yeux qui croisent les siens sont pensifs, comme il est prudent alors qu'il remue la queue, lui offre ce hochement de tête encore maladroit.

Elle titube au dessus de lui, gauche dans les bottes trop grandes, et tombe à nouveau à genoux pour lui sécher le dos et la tête avec la chemise. Ils grognent tous les deux sous l'effort quand la fatigue se fait soudain sentir. Mon Dieu, qu'il sera bon de s'arrêter bientôt. _Bientôt, très bientôt, oui, nous pourrons nous reposer bientôt_.

Elle relâche un peu la couverture serrée autour d'elle, ouvre les bras et les passe autour de Cassian tandis qu'il s'assoit avec peine. Pendant quelques minutes il garde la tête basse, se concentre sur chaque patte, l'une après l'autre, triturant les coussinets jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retiré les grumeaux de glace venus se loger entre chaque doigt et les ait crachés dans le feu. Alors avec un long grognement de soulagement il se détend et s'installe contre elle. Elle repose la tête contre son épaule, plonge les mains dans l'épaisse chaleur de sa fourrure.

Et tout s'arrête. Silence, paix. Ténèbres, et la lueur du feu dans les ténèbres.

Le feu vacille et murmure, les flammes dansent et retombent, comme des hommes dégingandés, des filles riantes, d'insouciantes personnes-flammes agitant les mains dans le noir. Pendant un court moment, ou peut-être un très long instant, le temps s'étire dans un présent qui n'est que néant. Et durant ce moment, du moins, il peuvent se reposer. Il n'est rien de plus qu'ils puissent faire.

La neige continue de tomber, constante, incessante. L'après-midi poursuit sa course, sur le fuseau du temps, de plus en plus épais, de plus en plus sombre.

Des mots épars brillent dans l'esprit de Jyn, et s'évanouissent à nouveau, tout comme les flammes. Des pensées qui sont des braises, qui étincellent et se consument. Elle pourrait dire ces choses à Cassian, mais il ne peut répondre, et dans l'hébétude ensommeillée de la chaleur après le froid et de la sécurité après la crainte, ces pensées semblent inconséquentes et puériles. _Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi. Merci d'être revenu pour moi. Regarde cette bûche, celle qui a la forme d'une anguille, elle va se fendre en deux d'ici peu. Si nous avions eu quelques châtaignes j'aurais pu les faire rôtir, nous le faisions quand j'étais enfant_ …

Elle est en train de perdre la notion du temps ; elle tressaille à cette réalisation, remarque comme la lumière du jour faiblit. Cassian est assis, appuyé contre elle et le regard noyé dans les flammes, tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Des étincelles flottent autour du feu qui se tortille et viennent mourir contre le plafond de la grotte. Son manteau, son écharpe et ses bottes et ses chaussettes fument gentiment en commençant à sécher là où elle les a laissé tomber. C'est un temps vide, un espace vide, pris entre leur voyage et sa destination ; entre la liberté d'une aventure, et un futur de connaissance sans liberté. Et il n'est toujours rien de plus qu'ils puissent faire, avec ce rideau de neige qui s'abat constamment au dehors de la grotte, sans donner signe de faiblir.

Elle repose la tête sur l'épaule de Cassian. 

Le sommeil recouvre et découvre lentement son esprit tandis qu'elle fixe le feu. Parfois elle se dissocie presque d'elle-même, ancrée uniquement par la chaleur bien vivante sous son bras, le gratouillis de ses doigts dans la fourrure de Cassian. Elle dérive à la lumière des flammes, hébétée par la chaleur et le réconfort de la lumière tremblotante, d'un ami à ses côtés. Elle parle dans une torpeur et un moment plus tard se demande si elle l'a rêvé. 

« Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas parler. »

Le feu murmure et scintille dans l'obscurité. Cassian soupire.

« Ce n'est pas juste, tu es obligé de m'écouter et tu ne peux pas répondre. Ça doit être ennuyeux. Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots. »

Ils cillent tous les deux devant les flammes.

« Merci d'être revenu pour moi. » Voilà, cela, elle voulait le dire ; et elle doit l'avoir fait, puisqu'il tourne la tête soudain et la regarde avec des yeux songeurs. Il incline la tête et frotte son museau contre la gorge de Jyn. L'espace d'un instant elle pense qu'il va la lécher. L'idée la fait sourire, et le sourire s'attarde un long moment sur ses lèvres, dans la paix du demi-sommeil. Personne pour le voir en dehors d'eux.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien faire déjà nuit, pense-t-elle un peu plus tard, voyant tomber le jour au delà de l'entrée de la grotte, et la neige qui continue de tomber. Il est très peu probable que Cassian se transforme cette nuit, la tempête couvrira la lune aussi sûrement qu'une éclipse. Elle continue de le gratter, à demi-endormie, en murmurant des sons sans queue ni tête pour leur réconfort à tous deux. Au moins s'il ne change pas de forme la misère de ce matin lui sera épargnée. Quand elle l'avait senti s'agiter et se dégager d'elle dans leur abri, elle lui avait presque demandé de rester. Mais bien qu'elle prenne un certain plaisir puéril à le taquiner, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à lui faire vraiment honte. Cette fois où elle avait dû le dévêtir, elle pouvait dire même sans toucher son esprit à quel point il se sentait mal. Elle ne le refera pas ; que ce soit lire dans ses pensées sans y avoir été invitée, ou lui causer un tel embarras. « Je ne te referai pas ça. » L'a-t-elle dit à voix haute ? Cassian ne bronche pas, alors peut-être pas. Peut-être l'a-t-elle juste pensé très fort. Elle baille. 

Les étincelles dansent, les flammes dansent, la neige danse, tourbillonnant dans le crépuscule. Elle a somnolé une heure, de nombreuses heures, c'est le soir, puis la nuit. La limite du cercle de lumière dévoile une cascade constante de neige, et le noir impénétrable derrière.

L'odeur familière du loup humide, en train de sécher. Son pouce trace une piste dans le collier de Cassian, de haut en bas dans le sous-poil laineux, dense et chaud comme un rêve de nuages d'été. Ses yeux papillotent, à demi-fermés, et à nouveau à demi-ouverts, elle rêve et s'éveille. Elle pense que Cassian se blottit contre elle, mais ça doit avoir aussi été un rêve.

Les os qui ressortaient si vivement sous sa peau quand il est venu à elle la première fois sont à peine palpables maintenant. Elle sourit à cette pensée. La connaître lui aura au moins donné la chance de se nourrir correctement, de se reposer et de parler comme un homme à nouveau. _Je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses, je n'ai pas fait dévier la malédiction de son pauvre cœur, ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Quelle arrogance c'était, de penser que je pouvais l'aider, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que le mettre encore plus en danger._

_Pourtant je me suis sentie si forte. Un appel comme le feu du ciel, comme la lumière des étoiles sur ma peau pendant l'équinoxe, me sommant d'user de ma magie. Je peux aider, je sais que je le peux, d'une manière ou d'une autre je le sais ; j'ai le pouvoir de défaire cette œuvre au bout de mes doigts et je **sais**. Mais je ne sais pas comment._

_Pas maintenant, pas encore. Mais qui peut dire où nous mènera cette voie ? Nous passerons à l'étape suivante, puis à celle qui suit, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire._

Un énorme bâillement et elle est de nouveau éveillée et elle lève la tête et frotte le sommeil de ses yeux. « Hé, Cassian, es-tu éveillé ? As-tu faim ? »

Il tressaille et pousse un petit soupir d'assentiment, quoiqu'elle suspecte qu'il était comme elle, à demi endormi, à demi en transe. Les longs cils de loup balaient les yeux sombres d'humain et il hoche la tête et agite lentement la queue.

Ils mangent le poisson grossièrement fumé. Se glissent chacun à leur tour jusqu'à l'entrée de la cave pour pisser juste à l'intérieur de l'abri offert par le surplomb rocheux, et se précipitent pour revenir avant que la neige et le vent puissent à nouveau les engourdir. S'installent une fois de plus pour contempler les flammes, ensommeillés. Il fait nuit. La neige tombe toujours. Jyn se lève une nouvelle fois pour traîner une autre bûche et la glisser dans le feu. Quand elle se retourne vers Cassian il s'est couché, le museau sur les pattes avant. Elle se rassoit à côté de lui. Il soupire et lève les yeux, si éloquents, vers elle.

« Oui, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. On devrait peut-être dormir un peu maintenant ? »

Cela la réchauffe intérieurement, d'une façon qu'elle ne peut pas, n'ose pas explorer ou expliquer, de savoir qu'il veut sa présence. Elle tend la main vers lui sans réfléchir et s'arrête net. Elle l'a caressé comme un gros chien. Mais il est un homme libre et son égal, un homme de courage et au cœur bon. Non pas un charmant chiot de grande taille, en dépit de son épais manteau et de son sourire carnassier, et de l'odeur huileuse et épicée de sa fourrure. Sa main hésite, tendue entre eux.

Cassian la regarde, son regard va et vient entre sa main et son visage, et les touffes de poil au dessus de ses yeux s'agitent avec curiosité.

«Puis-je ? » demande Jyn.

En réponse il s'avance sur le ventre, pour venir buter de la tête contre sa paume.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Un oui. Il veut - il demande - ses caresses, son contact, sa compagnie. 

Elle le gratte derrière les oreilles, dans le long poil soyeux à l'arrière de son crâne. Ses yeux se ferment, il soupire, repose doucement la tête sur la jambe de Jyn. Tête de loup, solide et pesante, qui l'ancre au sol ; l'instant suivant il ouvre un œil pour la regarder, inquiet, puis le referme quand elle sourit.

Le feu vacille, les ombres vacillent, ainsi que la neige au dehors. Le vent a cessé à la nuit tombée, et leur feu illumine un rideau de blanc teinté d'or, qui tombe, qui tombe.

Cassian pousse un autre soupir et se tourne lentement sur le flanc, étire ses pattes. Son souffle ralentit graduellement tandis qu'il plonge dans la tranquillité du sommeil.

_Eh bien, si nous devons être bloqués par la neige sans pouvoir sortir, je pourrais être en bien pire compagnie. Ils trouveront nos squelettes enlacés un jour, au printemps prochain, dans une centaine de printemps, peut-être._

_Que tu es morbide, femme, pourquoi penses-tu à de telles choses ?_

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi, Cassian. »

Pas de réponse. Un souffle doux, très doux, qui vient lui chatouiller le mollet, où la peau nue au dessus de la botte s'est enfin réchauffée. Sa jupe est presque sèche.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir taquiné la nuit dernière. Ce n'est pas juste, de sourire à tes dépens. »

Il soupire encore une fois, et elle immobilise sa main, mais il ne remue ni ne se réveille.

Le feu brûle faiblement, et les braises sont pleines d'images. Elle voit sa petite maison, et toutes ses vaines tentatives de charmer la malédiction hors de lui. Avec des herbes et des sorts chantés, à la lumière de la cheminée. Comme il était patient, tandis qu'elle testait ses magies mineures.

_Il a probablement raison quand il parle d'utiliser le pouvoir pour rompre le sort. Mais je n'ose pas, je n'ose pas, oh Dieu, que ferais-je si j'essayais et que ça tournait mal ?_

Elle se rappelle Saw, tel qu'il était la dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlé, en colère, autoritaire ; se rappelle les colonnes rouges et les étroits passages du monastère, son nid d'aigle en ruines dans les hauteurs et son visage plein de rage qui la regarde, incrédule. Se rappelle sa mère qui descend en courant le coteau au dessus de la ferme, pour tenter de sauver son époux ; qui court avec l'éclair ramassé entre ses mains pour une attaque sauvage.

Se rappelle ses larmes. La grotte où Saw l'a dissimulée ; les larmes silencieuses qu'elle a versées, la rude gentillesse qu'il lui a offerte. Une grotte de douleur, une vie brisée et abandonnée au secret. Si différente de ce refuge, une lueur dans la nuit.

Se rappelle toutes ses maisons. Toutes lui ont été chères ; toutes perdues.

Un jour peut-être Cassian et elle retourneront à la chaumière. Ils étaient heureux là-bas. _Nous pourrions y être heureux à nouveau_ … Une vie réservée, et paisible. Les poules, les légumes, le jardin replanté. Dans les braises il y a maintenant une image d'eux travaillant ensemble, et c'est un tableau si heureux qu'elle a à nouveau envie de pleurer, des larmes de joie cette fois. Et il y a un petit enfant, aussi heureux qu'elle l'a été autrefois, qui joue comme elle jouait alors ; mais dans la chaumière, pas dans la ferme sur la lande. Elle pourrait jouer avec lui, avec ce petit, dans leur maison, et vivre une vie en paix, si une telle chose est possible.

Elle dodeline de la tête, si lourde qu'elle manque de tomber en avant. _Non, non, cruche que tu es, allonge-toi proprement, dors un peu_.

Elle soulève doucement la tête de Cassian, la repose sur le sol, s'étire en suivant le mouvement, le visage dans son col. Elle tire soigneusement la couverture sur eux deux. Passe un bras autour de lui, enfouit la main dans sa fourrure. Il y a le battement de son cœur sous l'épaisse pelisse, régulier, infaillible, le cœur infatigable d'un soldat. _Mon brave ami, mon Cassian, si seulement je pouvais t'offrir ce que tu mérites, homme honorable et fidèle…_

Le feu craque et la neige murmure, et il respire, et elle dort.

Longtemps après elle se réveille, et il fait toujours nuit, et un froid mordant. Le feu a brûlé jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une tache de braises rouges. En regardant au delà elle se rend compte que sa lueur n'illumine plus de rideau de neige. Au lieu de ça, silencieux et irrégulier, l'éclat de la lune va et vient, selon la course des nuages. Et sous son bras tendu, Cassian passe du loup à l'homme et au loup à nouveau, le dos pressé contre elle parfois velu, parfois lisse et mince et musclé. Sa peau nue se couvre de chair de poule dans les longs intervalles qu'il passe en tant qu'humain, mais il ne se réveille pas.

Elle pense à combien il serait horrifié, s'il savait, comme il rougirait de honte et se recroquevillerait pour refuser son contact. Elle se tient immobile, pour ne rien faire qui le dérangerait. Elle le protégerait de la cruauté du clair de lune, si elle le pouvait. Elle le tient dans ses bras et ne fait pas un bruit, jusqu'à ce que la lune se couche et qu'il ne soit plus que loup à nouveau.

_Pauvre Cassian…_

Il se passe un long moment avant que Jyn se rendorme. Loup et homme, elle l'étreint, et la nuit se poursuit.

_Mon pauvre Cassian, mon cher ami. Un jour je te sauverai de tout cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je le jure._


	17. Chapter 17

Il se réveille avant elle, et aussitôt qu'il est conscient, il sent sa chaleur qui l'enveloppe tout entier, son bras qui l'étreint. Il y a une main fine calée entre ses pattes de devant, un corps mince blotti contre son dos, la chaleur de son amitié dans son contact et il peut presque imaginer que _ceci_ , c'est de l'amour. Pendant quelques secondes fugaces il s'octroie le luxe d'être simplement couché là, les yeux fermés, et de laisser le rêve durer un moment encore.

L'air est froid comme de la glace contre son museau. Il sent le givre et la neige gelée, le calme, la cendre en train de refroidir.

Quand il ouvre les yeux il voit que leur feu de camp s'est éteint. Il ne reste que des cendres d'un blanc perle et des fragments de charbon, quelques traces noires sur le plafond de la cave ; rien de plus. Toute la chaleur et la lumière ont disparu. Mais par-delà les cendres, un rayon de lumière hivernale glisse le long de la paroi rocheuse, et dans la courbe de l'entrée se voit un coin de ciel, haut et pâle, veiné de bleu. La neige a formé une croûte autour de l'embouchure de la grotte et des glaçons pendent de la voûte. Sous son regard, une goutte d'eau tombe de l'un d'eux. Elle étincelle comme un cristal l'espace d'un instant, en croisant le rayon de soleil, et touche le sol gelé avec un tintement comme du verre brisé.

Il roule délicatement sur le ventre et regarde Jyn. Elle est profondément endormie, la tête baissée, le nez sous la couverture. Quand sa main glisse du dos de Cassian elle la ramène contre elle et ses paupières frémissent, mais elle poursuit son rêve.

Il peut voir de la poussière dans ses cils et une trace de charbon sur sa tempe ; une délicate ligne de son cuir chevelu est visible, pâle et nue, là où ses cheveux en désordre se divisent.

Il se penche vers elle et flaire un moment son odeur familière, paisible et tiède et saine, endormie, confiante. Ferme les yeux quand l'envie de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux se manifeste et doit être repoussée. Le mieux qu'il pourrait faire serait un reniflement de sa truffe humide, qui la réveillerait à coup sûr, et brusquement, en plus. Il s'interdit ce luxe. S'extirpe plutôt de sous la couverture et se lève en s'étirant tout du long avec un craquement, et avec une secousse de la tête qui fait voler ses oreilles.

Quand il regarde en arrière, Jyn s'est enfouie plus profondément encore sous la couverture.

Il va jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. De la neige a dérivé et s'est empilée sur un côté, mais le passage est dégagé, et il s'avance dans la blancheur immaculée.

C'est la première fois qu'il voit clairement leur refuge ; au moment où il a retrouvé Jyn la veille, la visibilité était quasi nulle et tous ses sens entièrement concentrés à la recherche de Jyn et d'un abri. Même la mystérieuse pile de bois à brûler a à peine attiré son attention. Il l'inspecte maintenant, note la précision avec laquelle les bûches ont été empilées, entrecroisées pour plus de stabilité, avec des branches plus fines intercalées entre les couches. Une forte odeur d'hommes persiste autour du bois ; mais bien que la différence soit si subtile qu'il ne peut l'identifier, il est tout de même certain que l'Empire n'a rien à y voir. Quelqu'un d'autre, plusieurs personnes, dévouées à leur tâche et transpirant sous leur fardeau, ont assemblé cette pile de bois et l'ont laissée à l'abri de cette grotte.

Il s'aventure à l'extérieur, faisant crisser la neige qui lui arrive tantôt à la cheville, tantôt jusqu'au jarret. Le jour est froid et lumineux, avec un ciel clair et net et aucun signe de neige à venir.

La grotte est sise dans une barre rocheuse de faible hauteur, le flanc d'une crête qui grimpe vers un pic à quelques centaines de yards. Le vent a amoncelé la neige en paquets au pied de la roche, mais juste derrière le pic enneigé, le sol décline. Il y a une entaille franche contre l'horizon, là où passe le chemin. Ils sont au sommet de la passe.

Sur le côté de la passe, une butte basse enveloppée de neige a des contours suspicieusement carrés. C'est trop bas pour être un bâtiment ; des fondations, peut-être, ou une sorte de plate-forme. Cassian se dirige dans cette direction et flaire les alentours. Cendres et vieille fumée, enfouies sous la neige. Un feu-signal. Alors c'est à ça que doit servir le bois. Mais pas d'odeur d'homme vieille de moins de trois ou quatre jours.

En regardant en arrière, par là où ils ont grimpé hier, il peut voir comme ils ont dépassé la ligne des arbres ; et la descente est étourdissante, un sentier serpentin masqué de velours blanc. La neige tombée distord toutes les formes et couvre irrémédiablement leurs traces, remplit les gorges et les pistes qu'ils ont péniblement empruntées. Tout autour de lui, le monde est d'un blanc aveuglant, plein d'ombres bleutées, de perspectives et de silhouettes transformées, de surfaces cachées, tout un paysage familier maintenant drapé et flouté et émoussé. Il y a une brume blanche le long de l'horizon mais le ciel au dessus de sa tête est d'un bleu gelé éclatant et l'air a une forte odeur de neige, avec d'autres senteurs rendues étranges par le froid. Il sent une odeur de grouse des neiges, à l'abri quelque part au nord, en contrebas, et celle d'un chevreuil, dans les bois derrière eux ; les notes étouffées de vieille fumée et de feu, et d'autres plus fraîches des cendres de bois de la grotte ; un fumet d'urine humaine et d'urine de loup, bien couvert maintenant par le blizzard, et l'odeur persistante du poisson ; et le souffle tiède de Jyn.

Une brise piquante remonte de la passe, de l'air qui a traversé des contrées difficiles. Il est tenté de trotter directement jusqu'à la crête, de reconnaître leur chemin pour la journée à venir. Mais une autre part de lui veut rester auprès de Jyn ; c'est en partant en éclaireur qu'il l'a presque perdue hier. Il se détourne du paysage enneigé et retourne vers l'anfractuosité dans le rocher, et le refuge qui s'y cache.

Elle n'a pas bronché. Il renifle la couverture, ne sachant pas s'il doit ou non la réveiller. Ces minutes à penser qu'il l'avait perdue ont été atroces, rien que le souvenir lui coupe le souffle, comme un écho de la tempête. S'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés - s'il n'avait pas ressenti cette voix en lui, le toucher familier de Jyn dans son esprit - qu'est-ce qui aurait encore pu dégénérer ? Peut-être qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait été là pour se réveiller et voir le matin.

Toutes les odeurs distinctes de Jyn se mêlent, délicates et charnelles, dans ses narines. Il se rappelle vaguement s'être changé en humain et à nouveau en loup, à un moment, au plus sombre de la nuit, et il est profondément heureux qu'elle ait dormi tout ce temps. Il ne voudrait pas lui faire subir cet embarras, ils doivent déjà se montrer bien assez sans-gêne l'un envers l'autre, il est nu devant elle presque quotidiennement et ils ont dû se coucher ensemble pour dormir sous la même couverture. Il lui épargnera toute honte supplémentaire, s'il le peut.

Il se penche vers elle, le nez à une largeur de doigt de distance de la naissance de ses cheveux. Il inhale l'odeur de sa vie et de son énergie vitale, et s'en délecte. Elle a l'odeur de tout ce qui est vivant et précieux, tout ce qui est fort, qui a foi et persévérance, qui se rappelle l'espoir et n'abandonne pas. Il prend une dernière inspiration et exhale, fortement, délibérément, souffle de l'air chaud et humide sur son front. Jyn remue, soupire, marmonne « Queee... » Et soudain elle roule et s'assoit, la main droite tâtonnant à sa hanche, panique et colère sur son visage l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne le voie.

« Wuff, » dit Cassian, en pensant _Ce n'est que moi, seulement moi_ , et espérant qu'elle sentira ses pensées. C'est un réflexe admirable, chercher un couteau quand on est à peine éveillé. S'il pouvait parler il louerait sa rapidité. « Wuff ! »

Jyn sourit déjà, se frotte le visage avec des mains crasseuses, cligne des yeux pour chasser le sommeil. « Ce n'est que toi, » dit-elle, et il sourit et agite la queue. « Il fait jour ? Il fait jour, pas vrai ?... Et je peux voir que la tempête est passée. Dieu merci. »

Elle se remet sur pied et s'étire avec un grognement. « Mpf, si raide. Eh bien. Bon. Bonjour. Des restes, pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard ils s'en vont, l'estomac plein de poisson froid, et Jyn à nouveau enveloppée dans toutes ses couches de vêtements, quoiqu'elle porte encore les bottes de Cassian, les siennes ayant gelé pendant la nuit. Elle sont suspendues à sa besace comme deux poids. Ils sortent lentement, hors de la sécurité des ombres jusque dans le matin aveuglant. Le soleil s'est élevé au dessus du pic et tout scintille et reflète la lumière, blanc pur, blanc bleuté, lignes nettes et volumes arrondis, éblouissement et beauté et danger. À pas prudents, dans les bottes trop grandes, Jyn s'aventure en haut de la pente, en suivant ses traces de tout à l'heure, vers le sommet de la montagne. Elle s'arrête sur la crête, se protège les yeux de la lumière. Sa posture est résolue et tendue, mais quand Cassian vient à côté d'elle il peut voir qu'elle sourit, triomphante. 

« Nous y sommes, dit-elle. Le Rocher Rouge. »

Devant eux le sol descend en marches enneigées vers une vallée et la fine ligne d'une rivière qui serpente entre les arbres. Sur leur gauche, un col relie la crête où ils se trouvent à la montagne suivante, et il peut clairement distinguer le sol tout en bas, et une piste qui passe sous la pente anguleuse d'un ancien éboulement. Ses yeux la suivent jusqu'au gouffre où coule la rivière, où l'arc d'un pont de pierre s'élance au dessus des remous blancs des rapides. Le sentier descend jusqu'à la limite des arbres et remonte ensuite là où un éperon rocheux émerge fièrement de la chaîne voisine.

Il voit de la pierre couleur de rouille, comme du sang versé sur le blanc, une arête de roche aussi acérée qu'une lame, large à la base et s'élevant vers un pinacle battu par les vents couronné de murs enneigés. Ça et là dans la façade rocheuse, de sombres ouvertures béantes. Des fenêtres, peut-être ? Ou des passages, suffisamment larges pour une troupe de chevaux, ou une bête ailée légendaire.

« Tout le rocher est une vraie fourmilière de tunnels, remarque Jyn. Un vrai labyrinthe, je dois dire. Suffisamment de place pour un clan bien plus important que nous ne l'avons jamais été. »

Un clan. Un clan de sorciers. Il n'a pas entendu utiliser ce nom depuis son enfance. Un clan de sorciers, un conseil de mages. Maintenant il n'y a plus que des sorcières des haies isolées, qui se cachent, et des exilés comme Gerrera. Et les magiciens de l'Empire. L'Empire, qui le premier a cherché à bannir la magie.

 _Nous avons abandonné notre capacité à nous battre, pour les apaiser, et ils se sont retournés contre nous avec les mêmes armes qu'ils avaient interdites. Pauvres fous crédules que nous étions. Crédules et apeurés. Ils nous ont menés à l'abattoir comme des veaux, et nous ont dit que c'était pour notre propre sécurité, et le salut de nos âmes_.

« Saw est ici, ajoute Jyn. Et d'autres avec lui. Certains que je connais. D'autres non. Eh bien. Nous verrons bientôt ce vers quoi nous nous rendons. » Sa voix est plus gaie quand elle se tourne vers lui. « Ne serait-ce qu'un repas chaud et un vrai lit, j'espère. »

Il y a un silence et puis elle s'accroupit subitement, ses jupes comme une cloche dans la neige autour d'elle. Elle tend les mains vers lui, l'incertitude visible dans son geste jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance pour se laisser toucher. Comme s'il aurait pu se détourner. _Comme si je pourrais jamais me détourner de toi_.

Le visage de Jyn est rougi par le froid et ses yeux sont brillants, ses lèvres d'un rouge vif là où elle les a mordues, son souffle blanc cascade comme les éclaboussures au dessus de la rivière. Elle frotte la fourrure de ses épaules, enfonce ses mains nues dans sa chaleur et l'attire à elle. Puis elle lui prend la tête entre les mains, délicatement. « Merci. Merci de venir avec moi, Cassian. Je ne mérite pas ta loyauté. J'ai peur de ce qui est à venir, mais t'avoir avec moi me donne de l'espoir. Merci. »

Elle parle avec une solennité qui l'ébranle et le déconcerte. Il gémit anxieusement. 

« Je dois te poser la question, dit Jyn. Es-tu sûr, pour notre arrivée aujourd'hui ? En plein jour ? Si nous attendions, et arrivions après le lever de la lune - tu le rencontrerais en tant que toi-même. Ton vrai toi, ta vraie forme. Tu n'as pas à abandonner cela pour moi. »

 _Oh, être capable de parler_. Il avance la tête, pousse son front contre le sien. _Être capable de dire que je suis heureux de t'offrir ce que je peux. Le peu que j'ai à offrir._

 _Être capable de prendre ces mains froides dans les miennes, les serrer avec amitié, les embrasser avec gratitude. Je suis tien, je suis ton ami et ton allié tout comme tu es la mienne, et je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout_.

Son souffle blanc se mêle à celui de Jyn, il ferme les yeux, repoussant la montée de l'instinct de loup qui demande qu'il lui lèche le visage. Soudain il devient tellement facile de laisser cette image devenir une autre plus impossible encore, de penser à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, embrasser sa bouche ; de la toucher avec tout le désir et la tendresse qu'il possède. Des sentiments qu'il avait même oublié avoir, quelques mois plus tôt.

Comme leurs lèvres froides se toucheraient, si timidement, si rapidement, mais avec tant de douceur.

Il inspire profondément à cette évocation et soupire. _Impossible, impossible, ne t'acharne pas à regretter l'impossible._

Il recule, ouvre les yeux. Jyn, bonne, taquine, déterminée, sur la défensive, Jyn qui est si solitaire et qui donne si généreusement et sagement, qui combat et guérit malgré sa peur. Elle le regarde dans les yeux et son visage est doux et grave. 

Elle dit « J'aurais aimé que nous puissions rester ici. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas. Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher et vivre ici. Tout comme nous ne pouvions pas rester à la chaumière. Trop dangereux. La mort est à nos trousses et cela nous prive de tout autre choix. Mais je serais restée, si j'avais pu. Je serais restée ici, avec toi. »

Le cœur de Cassian déborde, et un petit _wuff_ d'émotion se fraie un chemin hors de sa gorge. Il incline la tête et s'abandonne à son instinct animal, lui lèche le poignet pour un moment, dans une pauvre tentative d'embrasser ses braves mains. Puis il regarde fixement derrière elle. S'éclaircit la gorge et hoche la tête en direction du Rocher Rouge, et du sentier qui descend.

« Oui, dit doucement Jyn. Oui, allons-y. »


	18. Chapter 18

C'est une longue marche matinale, qui descend régulièrement le long d'une piste en lacets serrés à flanc de montagne. Les jambes de Jyn se trouvent rapidement éprouvées par l'inclinaison constante, les muscles de ses cuisses tressaillent à chaque enjambée. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de continuer.

Midi est passé depuis longtemps et les ombres traversent la vallée quand enfin la pente commence à s'adoucir, et le chemin s'incurve, serpentant le long de la pente. Cassian trottant à ses côtés, elle se dirige vers la rivière. La chute d'eau rugit de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent.

Il y a encore abondance de neige au sol, quoique le vent en ait balayé une bonne part, accumulée en congères. Mais il y a de nouveau des arbres autour d'eux quand ils atteignent le plat, et l'air est empli de chants d'oiseaux et du son de l'eau courante.

Elle peut voir le pont au devant d'eux, une arête de pierre qui se lance au delà du ravin. Le Pont du Rocher Rouge, le seul qui surplombe la rivière du Mélèze Doré. Un nom, un lieu, un paysage qu'elle a autrefois prié ne jamais revoir. Pourtant, se retrouver ici lui fait presque l'impression d'un retour à la maison. 

_Qu'il en soit ainsi, faites que nous ne courions pas tout droit au désastre, entre les mains d'un fou._

« Une fois que nous aurons franchi le pont, nous serons sur le territoire de Saw, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. » Elle baisse le regard vers Cassian et se trouve calmée et rassurée par la confiance dans ses yeux. « Le bois à brûler devait être à lui aussi. C'est un bon endroit pour un signal, là-haut. Au moins nous n'en avons pas trop utilisé, hein ? »

Elle ajuste les bretelles de son sac, l'arbalète sur sa sangle. Tout ce long chemin parcouru, à porter cette foutue chose qui pèse un âne mort, et elle ne s'en est pas servie une seule fois ; mais mieux vaut l'avoir et ne pas en avoir besoin que l'inverse. Elle lève la tête et regarde en arrière quand un souvenir soudain s'invite aux confins de son esprit ; et oui, il y a déjà un surplomb de neige sur la crête.

« J'ai appris à tirer ici, en essayant de toucher ce genre de choses pour les faire dégringoler. » Elle pointe le rebord blanc au dessus d'eux. « Frappe une corniche comme celle-là au bon endroit et tu peux provoquer une avalanche. D'une flèche ou d'un carreau ou d'un plomb, ou d'un sort. On ne sait jamais quand il y aura besoin de bloquer l'accès jusqu'ici. »

Cassian hume l'air, pensif, et hoche la tête. Elle le voit jeter un œil vers les bois silencieux qui les entourent. Elle fait confiance à son odorat et à son ouïe ; s'il y avait quiconque ici, il le remarquerait vite. Aucune des tactiques de siège de Saw n'est donc en action, pour le moment.

Toutefois, il y a des traces sur le pont ; les profondes empreintes de nombreux pieds venant jusqu'à eux, et se dirigeant vers la base du rocher. Il y a donc eu des gens dans les parages, venus jusqu'ici depuis cette nuit, et retournés ensuite dans le bastion.

Bien que le Rocher Rouge soit plus bas que les montagnes, en cet instant, il les surplombe. Comme ils s'avancent, Jyn est frappée par la réalisation du temps qui a passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a emprunté ce chemin, et ébranlée de constater que rien n'a changé. La pierre brun-rouge est un pilier rouillé contre la crête enneigée derrière et les congères à son pied. Il n'y a pas signe d'âme qui vive aux entrées des trous-de-bêtes au dessus, pourtant elle se sent intensément observée, comme si la pierre elle-même avait des yeux. Elle garde la main droite sur le pommeau d'une des épées, légère mais ferme, cherchant le réconfort d'une arme dans son incertitude. Espérant ne pas avoir à se servir de la lame, ou de l'arbalète. Mais cela vaudrait encore mieux que d'éveiller le pouvoir qu'elle est venue apprendre, et le déchaîner à nouveau, incontrôlé.

Il y a des pistes d'animaux, et des empreintes d'oiseaux, qui vont et viennent à la lisière de la forêt. Elle identifie des traces de renard et de lièvre et celles, floues et chaotiques, d'une grouse des neiges, ainsi que le délicat entrelacs d'empreintes de nombreux passereaux. Mais la plupart des marques se dirigent droit devant, traversent l'arc du pont, par dessus le rugissement et les éclaboussures des rapides ; une douzaine ou plus de rangées d'empreintes de pieds humains. Le chemin qu'elles tracent tourne et descend en biais à travers une rangée de jeunes arbres, décrit un arc de cercle qui les amène inexorablement au pied du Rocher Rouge.

Le sentier est flanqué d'arbres sur la gauche, se rapproche et passe sous les meurtrières et les goulottes taillées dans la roche, jusqu'à atteindre le portail. D'immenses portes de bronze font face à la montagne abrupte, et menant jusqu'à elles est un autre pont, un arc de pierre taillé dans la roche nue, qui rencontre à mi-chemin d'un profond ravin un pont-levis en bois.

Un éperon rocheux, tout en veines et en strates d'ardoise et de granit couleur de sang séché, émerge de la base du roc, clôturant en partie le chemin qui mène aux portes. Leur passage est dominé de chaque côté maintenant, et si l'entrée devait leur être barrée, la seule issue serait à travers un défilé étroit qui peut aisément être bloqué ou occupé.

Une parfaite entrée défensive. Elle se rappelle avoir étudié comment la tenir. Stationner des lanciers ici parmi les arbres, pour harceler les attaquants, placer des archers là, pour nettoyer les rangs depuis les hauteurs ; avoir deux membres du clan pour lancer des boules de feu depuis cette ouverture. N'importe quelle force d'attaque se trouverait bientôt coincée, incapable de se protéger sur les deux flancs. On pourrait maintenir ces assaillants dans le désarroi, les tuer à loisir avant même qu'ils atteignent la rampe d'accès au pont-levis et le portail derrière.

 _Eh bien. Les choses pourraient être pire. Personne ne nous tire dessus ni ne nous lance des éclairs_.

Enfin, elle a toujours su qu'elle reviendrait ici en espérant que personne ne regarderait par l'un des trous-de-bêtes et ne la transpercerait d'une lance. Et même si elle peut encore sentir ces yeux invisibles sur elle, il n'y a pas trace d'âme qui vive, ni pour garder la porte ni pour l'espionner d'au dessus.

Elle monte la dernière côte et sur le pont-levis. Le bois résonne sous ses bottes. Cassian marche silencieusement à ses côtés. Elle tend une main, la repose sur son épaule, et c'est là, indompté et vivant, qui pulse entre eux comme un cordon de chaleur argenté. Elle ne craint plus le lien entre eux. C'est une certitude réconfortante, sentir l'air autour de lui plein de sa vigilance tranquille. Cela éveille une volonté de défi chez Jyn. Elle franchit à grande enjambées les derniers yards avec lui, jusqu'aux portes de ce qui était autrefois sa maison, lève le poing et cogne.

Métal glacé, qui tinte durement sous son poing, et le son sourd du bois par dessous. Échos étouffés.

Elle attend, mais il n'y a pas de réponse. Seulement silence et immobilité. 

Il semble que personne n'écoute, personne ne regarde ; et pourtant le château tout entier, toute la vie que contient ses murs, est à l'écoute. Elle peut le sentir dans tous ses pores, dans l'irritation de tous ses sens. Le Rocher Rouge observe, attentivement. Attend de voir ce qu'elle va faire.

« Allez, » dit Jyn à l'immense porte et au silence, sur le ton de la conversation. « Ouvre, vieil homme. »

Elle pourrait prendre l'arbalète maintenant, planter un carreau dans le blindage de bronze ; elle pourrait crier des malédictions, lancer quelques boules de feu, si elle se souvient de l'incantation (oh oui, elle s'en souvient, Dieu ait pitié d'elle). Mais si quelqu'un était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte ? À cette distance un tir d'arbalète leur transpercerait les côtes comme on embroche un poulet. Une boule de feu les rôtirait avant qu'elle ait le temps de la dévier. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de risquer cela pour son accueil ; et tandis qu'elle regarde alentour la neige amassée par le vent contre l'assise de la porte, un autre sort lui vient en tête. Bien, si Saw veut jouer, elle peut faire de même…

« Connard. Tu me remets à ma place, hein ? »

Elle regarde autour d'elle et murmure quelque chose, une mélopée rythmée, aussi familière que la comptine d'un jeu d'enfant. Cassian recule en renâclant quand, de part et d'autre, de la neige s'élève au dessus du sol, un nuage de blanc qui flotte et se rassemble lentement en une douzaine de tempêtes miniatures. Chaque nimbus de neige se resserre, se compacte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entourés d'une série de boules de neige, rondes et fermes, suspendues dans les airs.

D'un mot et d'un geste vif, Jyn envoie la première frapper les portes fermées du Rocher Rouge.

« Ouvrez ! » crie-t-elle, et d'un revers de main elle envoie la boule suivante rejoindre la première. « Allez ! Ouvrez la putain de porte, mange-merdes ! »

Bang, bang, deux autres boules de neige. Cassian lève la tête vers elle avec un large sourire et pendant un instant ses sens s'accordent aux siens, et elle sent la neige comme il la sent, et la chaleur de sa propre sueur sous ses vêtements, et elle ressent son amusement et l'étincelle de son admiration, de sa fierté pour elle. C'est agréable. Une douce chaleur se répand en elle. Elle ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a appréciée de cette façon, sans attentes, sans possessivité ou avidité.

Il reste encore une demi-douzaine de boules de neige à utiliser. « Est-ce que je leur en envoie une autre ? » Il opine, en agitant la queue. C'est ridicule, à quel point elle aime sa façon de sourire en découvrant ses dents, l'inclinaison de ses oreilles et la lumière dans ses yeux. La façon dont il peut dire tant de choses sans prononcer un mot. Cher Cassian, cher ami. « Très bien alors... »

Elle lance un cinquième projectile vers les portes.

Juste au moment où elles s'ouvrent.

La première personne à émerger prend une boule de neige de la taille de sa tête en pleine figure ; il pousse un cri, titube, tombe à genoux. Quelqu'un derrière lui crie « Merde ! » et une demi-douzaine de soldats émerge, repoussant les portes grandes ouvertes comme pour faire une sortie. Ils s'arrêtent, le regard incrédule quand ils n'aperçoivent que deux êtres au dehors.

L'homme qu'elle a frappé est un gaillard trapu, avec un visage pâle, l'ombre d'une barbe ; il se remet sur pieds, essuie la neige de ses yeux et jure. Autour de lui les autres brandissent leurs armes, mais restent en retrait, essaient de se tenir hors de portée. Elle ne peut distinguer aucun visage familier. Ne reconnaît pas l'homme qu'elle a touché.

Jyn lève les mains, paumes vers le haut, montrant calmement qu'elle est désarmé, et avec un simple mot elle laisse les boules de neige restantes retomber au sol.

Au moins les portes sont ouvertes.

**

Les murs caverneux du hall d'entrée s'incurvent au dessus d'eux, avec des piliers et des arches taillés dans la pierre brute, et le sol s'étire au loin dans une série de salles mal définies. De l'air glacé et quelques rayons de la lumière faiblissante du soleil entrent par les meurtrières du mur extérieur. À l'autre bout de l'espace vide, une série de marches usées s'élève vers une ouverture, un unique passage menant dans l'obscurité.

Elle avait oublié à quel point cet endroit pouvait sembler hostile, avec son atmosphère glaciale et ses fenêtres sans verre, et les murs de pierre nue, couleur de rouille, veinée d'ardoise noire et de filins de quartz.

La rangée de visages hostiles qui la regardent n'aide en rien. Épée et couteaux brillent dans la lumière hivernale, et il y a des arcs à demi tendus, flèches encochées, entre les mains d'hommes au regard dur. L'homme qu'elle a frappé avec la boule de neige se tient au premier rang et lui fait face, le regard noir. Sur sa mâchoire, un hématome de taille honorable est déjà en train de virer au pourpre.

Si besoin est, elle sait qu'elle pourrait les retenir ; les flèches en bois brûleront aisément si elle envoie une flamme, et dans cet espace familier elle pourrait se défendre aisément contre une douzaine de soldats. Son entraînement avec Saw est profondément ancré en elle, elle n'a pas oublié comment porter des coups, par la main, par la lame, ou par le verbe.

Mais elle ne peut pas frapper avec la magie, pas tant qu'elle ne comprend pas ceci : personne, dans le groupe en face d'elle, ne possède ne serait-ce qu'un souffle de magie. C'est dérangeant. Elle ne peut pas se résoudre à les affronter, ils sont aussi aveugles que des souris à côté d'elle. Il n'y a rien de la brillance et des vibrations qu'elle ressent quand elle touche la présence de Cassian, tandis que les sorts qui le lient étincellent dans les courants de la Force ; et pas même une once de pouvoir, ni même la capacité d'en user.

Est-ce que tous les hommes de Saw ne sont que des soldats ordinaires, maintenant ? C'est une pensée qui ne l'avait jamais effleurée, qu'il puisse ne plus avoir d'apprentis, ne plus souhaiter commander un clan de sorciers. Ne plus être le maître-magicien d'une armée.

« Conduisez-moi à Saw Gerrera, » dit-elle.

Elle sait qu'il est là, elle peut le sentir. Sa présence pulse dans la roche, comme le battement de cœur d'un tremblement de terre. Mais personne d'autre n'a cette aura de magie, à laquelle elle s'attendait et qu'elle s'était préparée à affronter. Seulement des yeux pleins de colère et des esprits effrayés, des poings serrés sur des lames ordinaires tandis qu'ils la regardent.

Cassian regarde aussi ; et tout particulièrement l'homme à la boule de neige. Il s'est redressé, la tête haute et montrant les crocs, et a gémi quand l'homme est venu vers eux sur le pont-levis. Elle a senti son énergie se tendre comme la corde d'un arc, mais pas sous l'effet de la colère. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas placer, une tension calme et prête à l'action, mais qui ne diffuse aucune peur. Seulement une concentration intense. Il en frémit, en regardant cet étranger. 

« Vous pensez que je vais appeler le Commandant rien que pour vous, juste comme ça ? » L'accent de l'homme est distinct, le Nord résonne dans ses mots. Il a la posture d'un soldat. Une épée courte à la ceinture, les épaules d'un archer. Il porte des couleurs d'hiver, gris et blanc verdâtre pour confondre le regard dans un paysage enneigé. Le devant de son manteau et ses cheveux coupés courts sont humides de neige fondue après l'attaque de Jyn. Un magicien se serait séché d'un simple mot. « Vous pensez que vous pouvez juste le convoquer, pas vrai ?

— En effet, dit simplement Jyn. Il me recevra.

— Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas simplement vous boucler dans une cellule, vous et votre vilain bâtard ? »

Les oreilles de Cassian tressaillent et une soudaine pulsion d'amusement émane de lui, une onde dans la Force si puissante qu'elle tend la main et la pose sur sa fourrure. _Tout doux, tout doux_ , dit-elle en esprit. Espérant, et d'une certaine façon sachant, qu'il peut l'entendre. À voix haute elle dit « Oh, il sait que je suis là. Il voudra me voir.

— Vous pensez que votre petit tour avec la neige était suffisant pour attirer son attention ? Le Commandant n'est pas un homme si aisément satisfait. Si j'étais vous je ferais demi-tour maintenant, et me dépêcherais de rentrer à la maison. On ne joue pas à la guerre, ici, jeune fille, on se bat pour de vrai.

— Saw sait que je suis ici, tout comme il savait que je venais. Il sait que je ne serais pas venue du tout si ce n'était pour me battre. Il en sait bien plus que vous, je vous le garantis, et il ne vous remerciera pas de m'avoir refoulée.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que je suis la fille de Lyra Erso. »


	19. Chapter 19

Un son se fait entendre, venant du couloir sombre. Des pas lents, traînants, ceux d'une personne qui boite lourdement. Pendant un instant elle se demande qui peut bien se mouvoir avec autant de difficulté, une douleur si évidente dans chaque pas ; qui, et pourquoi Saw ne l'a pas guéri. Même alors que la silhouette devient visible elle pense que sûrement, ça ne peut pas être lui, qui était si immensément, terriblement fort, si certain de sa force ?

Mais il n'est pas possible de s'y tromper. Jyn n'a jamais oublié la carrure et la hauteur, l'aura de crainte qui entoure Saw Gerrera. Encore aujourd'hui elles sont inchangées chez l'homme qui s'offre à sa vue. Le cœur de Jyn s'emballe comme un rocher dans une avalanche, menace de lui rompre les côtes. Il est une masse, une silhouette, une terreur nocturne qui la domine de toute sa taille.

Mais il est une épave.

Sa terreur soudaine se mue aussi soudainement en pitié, en incrédulité. _Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ?_

Il est une épave, une ruine, une horreur. Elle a couru dans ses bras pour chercher protection, autrefois. S'est battue pour se libérer de lui, autrefois. L'a aimé et respecté, détesté et craint et honoré. Maintenant elle le fixe, bouche bée. Incrédule. Cela peut-il vraiment être Saw, l'homme qui l'a sauvée ? L'unique refuge qu'elle avait, l'homme qu'elle a aimé et contre qui elle s'est rebellée et a pesté et qu'elle a tant voulu rendre fier ?

Il y a quelque chose de profondément anormal avec son pied gauche ; au début elle ne semble pas pouvoir poser les yeux dessus, son regard glisse sur la lourde botte, comme repoussé par le cuir mat. Elle reconnaît l'éclat d'un bouclier magique, et passe au travers d'une simple pensée. C'est un sort d'illusion basique. Derrière, l'horreur. Son pied est une masse de plaies purulentes qui dévorent la chair ratatinée, d'os à nu ; une blessure qu'on dirait sortie d'un cauchemar, une abomination sur laquelle, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il continue de s'appuyer. Et il la recouvre d'une illusion, de magie tissée autour de ses plaies pour les dissimuler à ses soldats.

_Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de cacher qu'il est blessé ? Ne peut-il même plus compter sur la loyauté de ceux qui lui sont le plus proches ?_

_Compter sur quelqu'un n'est pas la garantie qu'il vous restera loyal. Même les aimer ne peut vous le garantir. Il comptait sur moi, et j'ai fui._

_Mais pourquoi est-il blessé, et pourquoi le cache-t-il au lieu de le soigner ?_

Il titube sur la première des marches basses et s'arrête, le regard rivé sur elle. En piteux état, à peine stable, respirant avec difficulté comme un homme mourant. Il se tient droit à l'aide d'un bâton ; et ses phalanges sont pâles là où elle agrippent le bois.

« Jyn ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. Est-ce vraiment toi ? »

Une voix comme le vent d'hiver. _Oh Saw, Saw, autrefois tu étais un père pour moi, et j'ai vraiment souhaité que tu penses à moi avec fierté et amour. Puis j'ai été terrifiée, puis en colère._

_Maintenant tu es pitoyable, et mon cœur ne peut contenir tant de colère et de peur et t'en vouloir encore._

Elle déglutit. Une épave, l'ombre de l'homme qu'elle a connu. _Non, ne te laisse pas amadouer, comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une manipulation ? Il a toujours été paranoïaque. Ce pourrait très bien être un autre de ses tours. Ses tactiques de siège. Il a toujours été fier d'être le plus rusé des magiciens de guerre_. Est-ce vraiment elle ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Ne voit-il pas son visage ?

Jyn laisse sa voix s'imprégner d'acide. Il est plus facile de se raccrocher à la colère, plus sûr, plutôt que de se laisser aller à ressentir toute cette peine. « Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ?

— Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? »

À côté d'elle, une douce chaleur s'appuie contre elle, et il y a de la fourrure au bout de ses doigts ; Cassian, qui presse son épaule fermement dans sa main. Elle prend une inspiration, et puise assurance dans sa foi.

« Tu ne veux pas me reprendre, donc ? Tu m'as dit autrefois que je reviendrais un jour, ou que je serais détruite. Tu as changé d'avis à ce sujet, c'est ça ?

— Tu m'a abandonné ! » Sa voix se brise brusquement, et les yeux anciens qui la fixent s'illuminent. Sombres, perçants, pleins d'une rage pathétique.

« Tu essayais de faire de moi quelque chose que je ne suis pas ! Je devais me libérer de ton influence.

— J'essayais de te guider ! Tu étais encore une enfant. Tu n'avais que seize ans, Jyn. Tu ne connaissais pas ta propre force.

— Eh bien. Maintenant oui. Et je suis revenue. » Elle se redresse. « Alors enseigne-moi. Tu as promis autrefois que tu le ferais. »

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il réagisse à cela ; après tout, malgré la rudesse avec laquelle elle l'exprime, c'est l'équivalent d'une admission, du fait qu'il avait raison et elle tort. Elle a besoin de son aide. Elle est en train de s'humilier ; il devrait se rengorger.

Mais Saw dit, « J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Impossible d'ignorer qu'il y a plus de douleur que de colère dans sa voix. Les soldats s'agitent, lancent des regards incertains dans la direction de Saw.

Jyn s'endurcit. _Ne montre aucune pitié ; c'est probablement un piège de toute façon_. « Je veux bien le croire, rétorque-t-elle. Tu avais perdu ta meilleure arme. Ça devait être frustrant.

— J'ai eu peur pour toi, » répète le vieil homme. « Dehors dans la nature, si jeune et inexpérimentée. Une proie pour les animaux sauvages. À la merci de l'Empire. »

Il divague. Ça n'a pas de sens. Elle veut le titiller, le provoquer, l'enflammer de colère pour qu'ils puissent se disputer comme ils le doivent. « Ça aurait été du gâchis, qu'ils me mettent la main dessus, pas vrai ? Pauvre petite Jynnie, qui se fait capturer après tous ces ennuis ?

— Tu étais la plus forte du clan - ils t'auraient utilisée, t'auraient brisée, s'ils t'avaient attrapée -

— Mais ils ne m'ont pas attrapée. Ils ne vous remarquent pas si vous gardez la tête basse. Non pas que ça te dise quoi que ce soit, à _toi_. »

Elle ne peut pas supporter son regard. Il s'y trouve une vulnérabilité amère, là où elle s'attendait à un mur de rage. Il n'y a pas trace de pouvoir derrière le sort d'illusion et les magies maintenues fermement en place qui le gardent debout. Tout le reste de lui est soit caché, soit disparu pour de bon.

Elle veut le frapper, maintes fois, et fort. Réveiller l'ancien Saw.

« N'es-tu pas heureux de me voir maintenant ? le provoque-t-elle. J'ai dû revenir, tout comme tu l'avais dit. Ne vas-tu pas me le rappeler ? Me dire que tu as gagné ? Ton arme t'est revenue. La plus grande création de ma mère. »

L'expression de Saw se fait froide. « Est-ce un piège ? »

Ne peut-il pas la lire ? Ne peut-il pas sentir la vérité qui nourrit son ressentiment ? Elle renâcle. « Non. » Il est clair que même brisé, Saw est aussi paranoïaque que jamais. Elle peut sentir la tension qui émane de Cassian, et il ne fait pas de doute qu'il peut la sentir émaner d'elle également. « De quoi parles-tu ? Un piège ? Je suis revenue, Saw. Revenue pour mon entraînement. » Elle le provoque encore, incrédule qu'elle est qu'il n'ait pas encore dit les mots. « Tu _me l'avais dit_. »

L'expression de Saw est de plus en plus étrange ; amère, puis vide, il se contient alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait se déchaîner. « J'en ai rêvé, dit-il. Je l'ai espéré contre tout espoir. Mais maintenant ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance, quand - et c'était y a deux jours seulement - non, cela ne peut être vrai…

— Tu l'as rêvé ? Tu _savais_ que je venais ! Tu peux me sentir, je sais que tu le peux. Là - » Elle étend largement les bras, un triste écho de l'embrassade de bienvenue qu'ils n'ont pas échangée et qui n'aura peut-être jamais lieu - « là, sens ma présence, vas-y. Lis-moi.

— Non ! » aboie Saw. « T'ouvrir mon esprit ? Te laisser y entrer ? Est-ce là ton plan, est-ce ainsi que cela finit ? As-tu comploté avec elle pour me tuer ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait aucun mal, Jyn !

— _Vraiment ?_

— Aucun mal, ai-je dit ! Je t'ai enseignée, comme elle me l'a demandé ! Et pourtant elle m'envoie ce messager et son piège, les signes que je ne peux - et maintenant cela, maintenant cela ? » Il s'interrompt brusquement et ses yeux se font évaluateurs. « Est-ce que tu l'as toujours ? La pierre qu'elle t'a donnée ? »

De qui est-il - « Attends - quoi ? Es-tu en train de parler de ma _mère_  ? » Il parle d'un ennemi, de quelqu'un qui conspire contre lui, puis il lui pose cette question ? Ce n'est pas possible. Il est finalement devenu fou. Sa mère, élaborer un piège pour lui - elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, Maman lui faisait confiance - « Il faut que tu cesses de divaguer, Saw. »

Il prend un inspiration sifflante, saccadée. Les soldats observent, et Cassian ne bouge pas, imperturbable, le museau pointé vers Saw et l'extrémité de ses crocs à nu.

Lentement et à contrecœur le vieil homme détache une main de son bâton et fait signe. « Viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, mon enfant. »

Mon _enfant_ ? Elle aimerait lui dire d'aller en enfer pour ça. Mais comme il se tourne et se traîne vers le passage dont il est venu elle est péniblement consciente des soldats derrière elle, qui se rapprochent pour s'interposer entre elle et la sortie. Elle pourrait probablement les franchir en combattant si elle le décide, la Force ne renvoie que maladresse et indifférence autour de la plupart d'entre eux, loin des guerriers accomplis auxquels elle s'attendait ; et puis il y a sa curiosité aussi, qui la pousse en avant, et l'irritation et l'espoir qui repoussent son incertitude, ainsi qu'une compassion inattendue pour elle, une pitié impuissante envers l'homme en ruines devant elle. Elle le laisse la guider dans le labyrinthe de passages obscurs, Cassian marchant silencieusement à ses côtés.

Ils zigzaguent un moment, passent un certain nombre de tournants, et arrivent à une autre porte. Une lumière brûle à l'intérieur et on entend haleter, une respiration faible et hachée. La pièce toute entière empeste la peur, l'air même semble vibrer. Il y a tant de terreur ici que Jyn peut à peine se résoudre à franchir le seuil. À côté d'elle, Cassian s'est raidi ; il ne fait aucun doute que lui aussi peut sentir la créature terrifiée qui se trouve ici. Elle regarde Saw passer la porte et se tourner pour regarder le sol où quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, se tient hors de vue. Elle serre les dents contre les vagues de détresse qui l'assaillent, feint l'assurance alors même que son estomac se révolte, et s'avance. 

C'est un prisonnier, comme elle l'avait supposé et craint. Un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, mince et roulé en boule, accroupi au sol, avec des cheveux sombres lâches autour de son visage, et des grands yeux qui cillent et observent. Ses poignets et ses chevilles sont enchaînés, il y a du sang sur son menton et il est vêtu d'une cape en haillons à l'étoffe blanche, telle qu'en portent les hérauts, selon l'ancienne tradition.

_Telle qu'en portent les hérauts_ ; mais les hérauts sont sacro saints, respectés comme neutres sous tous les drapeaux, et peu importe de qui ils portent les paroles.

« Qui es-tu ? siffle Saw. Dis à cette dame qui tu es, espèce de vermine impériale ! »

Le jeune homme tressaille, se recroqueville contre le mur comme pour s'enfouir dans la roche, s'il le pouvait. « Je suis, je suis, un messager, je suis le messager, bafouille-t-il. De sa part, oui, de la dame, je suis le messager. »

Un messager. « Tu as torturé un _héraut_  ? Es-tu devenu fou ? » Il ne doit plus lui rester le moindre allié, aucun de ses anciens amis et soldats ne sera resté loyal s'il est devenu un homme qui peut faire cela.

« Héraut ? C'est un serviteur de l'Empire.

— Je me moque qu'il ait porté les messages de la Reine des Enfers, on ne torture pas les hérauts ! Par tous les putains d'enfers, Saw !

— Ha ! » Saw boite d'un pas en avant et le héraut gémissant se recule plus encore. « Dis-lui quel était ton message, sale raclure !

— Je ne l'ai pas vu, je jure que je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis juste le messager, on m'a dit de, dit de, vous trouver, avec la pierre. Elle a mis le message dans la pierre. Je l'ai apportée, je l'ai apportée, s'il vous plaît ne - ! »

Il pue la sueur, et le terreur rend sa voix à la fois chevrotante et inexpressive. Les chaînes ont laissé des bracelets rouges sur ses avant-bras, les marques de bleus sur d'autres bleus et de blessures non soignées. Il lève les yeux vers Jyn et son regard est si désespéré et tellement, tellement esseulé. Elle se rappelle soudain un loup boiteux et brisé, qui l'a regardée dans les yeux il y a de cela des semaines, dans les ténèbres avant le lever de la lune.

Alors même qu'elle y repense, Cassian s'avance dans la pièce, et vient se tenir entre Saw et le héraut blessé. Le poil hérissé et les crocs découverts, et silencieux.

Elle n'a aucune idée de ce dont peut bien parler le pauvre homme ; une dame, une pierre, un message dans une pierre ? Le non-sens d'un esprit délogé de son axe par la douleur et la peur. Eh bien, c'en est fini. Peu importe ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de Saw, elle ne laissera pas un homme innocent se faire torturer.

Elle contourne Cassian et s'accroupit à côté du messager. « N'ayez pas peur. Quel est votre nom ? Vous pouvez me dire votre message. Je ne les laisserai plus vous faire de mal.

— Je suis Bodhi. Bodhi Rook. Je suis le messager. » Les grands yeux effarés se posent sur elle et s'arrondissent, sous le choc. Une étrange lueur se reflète dans les pupilles sombres. « Vous brillez. Tout comme elle, tout comme elle. J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'ai apporté le message, je le jure ! Il ne me croit pas mais je suis le messager, c'est moi, c'est moi !

— Je brille ? » Jyn baisse les yeux vers elle et s'aperçoit d'où vient le reflet. Son cristal s'est illuminé, doucement, mais avec assez de puissance pour projeter sa clarté à travers son corsage. Colère et peur et horreur s'élèvent en elle à ce qu'elle vient de voir, des émotions qu'elle doit apprendre à concentrer, et _Bon sang, Saw, c'est ce pour quoi je suis venue te voir, pour apprendre à contrôler cela, apprendre comment faire pour qu'il ne se mette pas à brûler soudainement parce que tu es devenu assez fou pour enchaîner un messager en cellule, **foutu idiot paranoïaque** !_

« Délie-le, dit-elle à Saw. Délie-le, ou je le ferai.

— Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qu'était son message ?

— Comment puis-je croire qu'il y a seulement un message, quand tu as clairement perdu la raison et que la seule autre personne à savoir quoi que ce soit là-dessus est un héraut à demi fou de douleur ? Toute discussion sur le sujet ne peut prendre place que dans une maison civilisée, dont le maître a encore quelque honneur ! Maintenant délie-le, vieux bâtard ! Ou je te promets que **je le ferai**. »

Ce ne sont que des chaînes, après tout. Pas un souffle de magie dans ces liens. Elle peut les briser avec le chant le plus simple, même sans la magie des étoiles qui se glisse en elle en silence, froide comme l'hiver et tout aussi inéluctable.

La lueur de son cristal s'amplifie, sa colère et son dégoût montent. _Contiens-la, Jyn, contiens-la bien, ne la laisse pas se déployer, tiens bon…_

« Si tu penses pouvoir le faire, dit Saw de sa voix rauque, alors fais-le. Sauve-le si tu penses qu'il le mérite. »

_Tout le monde le **mérite** ; mais tu n'as jamais vu les choses de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ?_

Avant qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits, elle lève une main, et la lumière éclate. _Contrôlée, faites qu'elle soit contrôlée, qu'elle ne tue pas, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît…_

L'homme blessé pousse un petit glapissement choqué à l'éclair de lumière qui flamboie autour de lui. Il lève ses bras meurtris pour se protéger les yeux, et les menottes se fendent et tombent à terre. Il s'éloigne du métal brisé comme s'il pouvait mordre. Jyn hoquette sous l'effort qu'elle fait pour garder la main ferme. Il y a encore de la lumière en elle, et elle peut en sentir le fil maintenant, qui court depuis son cœur, à travers le cristal, en elle et hors d'elle, tout droit depuis les étoiles invisibles au dessus d'eux.

_J'ai puisé à nouveau au feu des étoiles (je suis une arme je suis une arme Dieu ait pitié de moi). J'ai le feu des étoiles dans les mains et Saw l'a vu maintenant._

_Non. Je ne suis pas qu'une arme. Je peux guérir. J'ai guéri Cassian. Je ne dois pas laisser ma peur me gouverner, ou je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ce que Saw est devenu, et j'en deviendrai folle, tout comme lui_.

Elle tend la main et touche l'homme blessé, et le feu passe de ses mains à lui et s'évanouit à mesure qu'il le pénètre, et disparaît. Il fixe ses poignets maintenant libres, là où quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvaient bleus et plaies ; puis lève les yeux vers elle, stupéfait. 

La main de Jyn est sur l'épaule du héraut, et tremble un peu, et elle respire avec force, et se force à la stabilité. _Lui dire que tout va bien, lui dire qu'il est en sécurité maintenant. Non pas que je frémis de confusion et de peur, et de colère envers tout ce que je vois autour de moi. Lui dire que je me contrôle et que je vais le garder sain et sauf_.

Il y a encore du sang sur le visage de Bodhi Rook, mais plus trace de blessure en dessous, uniquement des taches brun-rouge sur la peau neuve. Il bégaie « Vous - vous avez fait ça ?

— Oui, » dit-elle. _Je ne suis pas qu'une arme. Cassian avait raison. Je peux guérir._

Elle l'aide à se remettre sur pied et ils se tournent ensemble pour regarder Saw Gerrera droit dans les yeux.

Il sanglote. « Jyn. Mon enfant. C'est vraiment toi. Alors tu es celle qui est venue pour moi. C'est toi.

— Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Et je m'en moque bien. Laisse-moi passer. »

Il y a une seconde de résistance sur son visage avant qu'il ne batte maladroitement en retraite, s'appuyant plus que jamais sur son bâton. Elle peut sentir son regard, ses yeux, calculateurs et fous, tandis que Cassian et elle escortent le héraut hors de sa cellule.


	20. Chapter 20

Il est follement imprudent de tourner le dos à quelqu'un de si dangereux, et de si évidemment au bord de la folie. La fourrure sur le cou de Cassian se hérisse tandis qu'ils s'éloignent. Sa peau tiraille sous l'effet de la tension. Il lutte pour continuer à écouter, flairer, sentir les changements dans l'air, tous ses sens tournés vers l'arrière tandis que le passage s'élargit.

Ils avancent, le long d'un couloir sinueux puis d'un autre, au cœur du labyrinthe. Il est toujours sur le qui-vive, ses moustaches à l'affût de la moindre vibration derrière eux. Mais il n'y a rien, seulement le rythme de leurs pieds dans la poussière. Tant de poussière. Combien d'années depuis que cet endroit n'a pas été pleinement occupé ? Le vent souffle dans toutes les pierres maintenant, et gémit dans les recoins comme un autre loup.

Donc - c'était Saw Gerrera. Il vient de rencontrer le dernier des anciens grands Mages de Guerre, par Dieu, Saw Gerrera lui-même !

Et Jyn, après tous ses doutes et ses peurs, a simplement écarté le vieil homme et l'a congédié.

Il va devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui parler, pour avoir le moindre espoir de démêler les nœuds des colères et des douleurs passées entre ces deux.

Il y a trop de choses troublantes chez Saw Gerrera, la façon dont il parle, la façon dont il bouge ; les mots de folie, la claudication, l'énorme bâton qui supporte son poids mais a l'odeur d'une arme. Une laideur, et une senteur qui est dissimulée, d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme de la chair faisandée trempée dans du vinaigre doux. Peut-être que Jyn pourra aussi expliquer cela.

« Je suppose que nous allons juste devoir nous trouver des quartiers, » dit Jyn avec ironie, presque humour, à l'étranger. Rook, Bodhi Rook. Un nom du sud. Cassian peut voir qu'elle ne l'aide plus à se tenir debout ; elle a toujours une main sur son bras, mais pour le guider plus que pour le soutenir maintenant. Sa foulée s'est faite plus stable à mesure qu'il marche il et garde la tête haute, regarde autour de lui avec curiosité. Il sent toujours la faim et la crasse mais la puanteur de la terreur s'évanouit lentement de sa peau. « Eh bien, dit Jyn. Voyons si je peux me rappeler la disposition des lieux, hein ? Je vous enverrais bien chez vous aujourd'hui, héraut, mais le temps de l'hiver vient et vous feriez peut-être mieux de prendre une nuit de repos d'abord. Quelque chose à manger, aussi, peut-être ?

— Qui êtes-vous ? » demande Bodhi d'une voix fascinée.

« Je suis Jyn Erso. J'ai vécu ici.

— Erso ? » Il s'arrête brusquement dans le couloir, la dévisage. Complètement figé, sans expression, comme dans un état de fugue pour un moment. Cassian se prépare au combat, même s'il ne sait pas contre quoi. Tous ses instincts de loup lui crient qu'il est en danger. Mais le jeune homme se secoue et son visage se détend à nouveau, avec ce même regard triste et stupéfait tandis qu'il dit « Vous l'avez arrêté. Vous avez stoppé l'homme fou. Vous devez être quelqu'un de très spécial.

— Je ne suis personne, » dit Jyn avec un petit rire amusé qui sonne presque naturel. « Juste une sorcière des haies. Venez, par ici. En haut de ces escaliers. »

Des escaliers, oui, bien, le vieux mage pouvait à peine franchir une marche basse dans le hall, alors monter tout une volée de marches les place instantanément à une distance plus sûre. Cassian se détend, ralentit sa respiration. Les suit tous les deux. Non, la suit, elle.

Jyn semble fatiguée, et en a l'odeur aussi. Fatiguée et découragée. Sous la prudente démonstration de gentillesse et de force qu'elle déploie pour Rook il peut sentir la charge que tout cela fait peser sur elle ; être en ces lieux, revoir son ancien maître, le trouver dans cet état, fou et cruel ; trouver ce prisonnier qu'il était apparemment heureux de torturer, mais ne l'a pourtant pas empêchée de libérer.

Rien n'a de sens, rien de tout ça, pas une seule chose, pas pour lui, pas pour elle.

Il trotte dans les escaliers de granit rouge. Ses griffes cliquettent sur la pierre froide. Le héraut grimpe juste devant lui, se déplace comme un homme qui rêve. Devant eux, les pieds de Jyn ne traînent pas et elle garde la tête haute, mais même si elle semble connaître son chemin, il peut toujours sentir son découragement et sa confusion. Elle les conduit le long d'une série d'embranchements et finit par choisir une porte, et les fait entrer dans une grande chambre. Elle est vide, mais il y a un foyer, flanqué de deux banquettes de pierre, et une petite fenêtre vitrée dans une alcôve. 

Bodhi Rook se laisse tomber sur l'un des lits de pierre avec un soupir et regarde autour de lui, les yeux vides. Il semble aussi émerveillé par Jyn, aussi ordinaire d'apparence qu'elle soit, avec ses habits en désordre et ses mains rougies par le froid, qu'il l'est par la présence d'un loup à ses côtés.

 _À un moment ou un autre il reprendra probablement ses esprits et me fuira en criant. En particulier après ce qu'il a traversé. Personne ne veut partager sa vie avec une bête sauvage_.

Personne à part Jyn, du moins. Mais elle n'est pas comme le commun des mortels.

Cassian va jusqu'à la fenêtre et se dresse sur ses pattes arrière pour regarder la vallée. La lumière du jour est déjà en train de faiblir et des bancs de nuage denses se rassemblent dans le vent. Il y a peu de chances que quelqu'un d'autre vienne à la forteresse ce soir, ou la quitte, et la vallée au dessous est lugubre et désolée sous la neige.

Il se laisse retomber au sol. Regarde la pièce autour de lui. C'est austère à l'extrême, pas de trace d'occupants, pas un coussin ou une couverture sur les banquettes. Mais Jyn a clairement décidé qu'ils restent ici. Elle se débarrasse de ses fardeaux en un tas sur le sol ; arbalète, sacoche, besace, la paire de bottes qui tombe avec un bruit sourd ; et avec un soupir de soulagement elle se laisse tomber sur la seconde banquette.

La dernière fois qu'elle a usé de sa magie du feu stellaire, quand elle a porté le feu concentré dans son cristal et qu'il est sorti, brûlant, de ses mains, elle s'est effondrée après coup, tremblante, en larmes. Il est émerveillé et fier de la manière dont elle garde contenance maintenant. Sa Jyn, brave et forte. Quel officier elle aurait fait, quel commandant !

Elle s'étire pendant un moment, malaxe sa nuque des deux mains, travaillant les nœuds de son échine après des heures de marche avec de lourds bagages. Leur offre un rapide sourire et se tourne vers son nouveau compagnon. Bodhi la fixe avec une admiration évidente.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demande-t-elle.

— Fatigué. Je suis fatigué. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser dormir. Toujours une lumière vive dans la pièce, et un coup si je, si je - baillais, fermais les yeux trop longtemps. Je suis fatigué, oui. »

Jyn hoche la tête, rassurante. « Vous pouvez vous reposer, ici. Cassian et moi monterons la garde. »

Les yeux sombres de l'homme viennent se poser sur lui. « C'est - c'est Cassian ?

— Oui. C'est mon ami.

— C'est un loup.

— Eh bien… » Elle croise le regard de Cassian.

Il évalue le jeune homme. Ne pas lui faire confiance, garder le secret et risquer une crise hystérique au moment où la lune se lèvera ? Ou lui accorder la foi ordinaire due à un homme et un égal, et lui dire la vérité ?

Jyn lui fait confiance. Elle leur fait confiance à tous deux, et il sait qu'elle n'offre pas sa confiance à la légère. Il est heureux qu'ils se trouvent ainsi moins seuls, heureux aussi de sentir si peu de doute quant à sa réponse. Il lui offre un hochement de tête d'approbation. 

Elle sourit. « Alors. Cassian est plus que ça. C'est un homme, tout comme vous. Une malédiction lui a été jetée. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment la briser mais je - nous - y travaillons.

— Vous êtes un homme ? Piégé comme ça ? » Il y a une sympathie spontanée dans ses yeux sombres. Cassian hoche la tête en réponse. Oui, il peut voir pourquoi elle fait confiance à ce héraut, il y a une bonté candide chez lui, même après la terreur et le tourment, il regarde le monde sans haine.

« Vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de lui parler ce soir, si le ciel se dégage, » dit Jyn. Elle jette un œil à la fenêtre. « Pas très prometteur pour le moment. Mais il pourrait y avoir une éclaircie. Enfin, bref. Maintenant nous avons tous fait connaissance. Je vais aller vous chercher une couverture dans une minute, voir si l'un des vauriens qui nous ont accueillis peut être persuadé de nous donner quelque nourriture. On finira par devoir reparler à Saw, mais je vais d'abord lui laisser le temps de se calmer, je pense. » Un sourire chagrin à Cassian. « Et à moi aussi, eh ? Je ne vais pas prétendre que cette petite scène ne m'a pas secouée. » Elle se retourne vers Bodhi. « Mais je dois d'abord vous demander quelque chose. Non - non, n'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas Saw, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. Mais j'ai besoin que vous me parliez de cette _dame_ que vous n'arrêtez pas de mentionner. » Sa voix s'adoucit un moment. « Je - j'ai besoin de savoir. Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire. »

Bodhi a pâli, les yeux à nouveau écarquillés, comme si la torpeur de la peur se glissait à nouveau dans son esprit. « La dame dans la tour ? Elle m'a, elle m'a envoyé. Je suis le messager.

— Oui, c'est ça. La dame dans la tour. » Il peut entendre la frustration dans la voix de Jyn, qu'elle masque par gentillesse, mais tout de même reconnaissable. Elle veut en savoir plus, mais elle sait qu'elle parle à un homme qui a été interrogé et torturé pour cette même histoire, et sa compassion lutte contre sa soif de réponses. « Où est cette tour, alors ?

— Ea'dhu. Outremer, dans les Îles Noires. »

Les poils sur l'échine de Cassian se dressent à ce nom. Les Îles Noires sont au cœur du territoire impérial. Jyn prend une profonde inspiration, légèrement tremblante, mais elle dissimule bien sa détresse. Il tait le grondement qui monte en lui et respire avec elle. _Calme, reste calme, tiens bon. Nous avons de la confiance à offrir et il en a à donner, et nous avons tous besoin d'amis. Calme, ma Jyn, très chère, reste calme et forte comme toi seule le peut_.

« Les Îles Noires, hein ? J'en ai entendu parler. » Oui, c'est le bon ton. Elle donne l'impression d'une conversation anodine. « C'est de là que vous venez, alors ?

— Moi ? Non, non, je suis du sud. De Jedha. La Ville Sainte.

— J'ai entendu parler de Jedha aussi. La ville est sous occupation impériale, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ces cinq dernières années, oui.

— On avait l'habitude d'entendre parler du Joyau de Jedha. Le Grand Temple de la Lune, c'est ça ?

— Chut, oh, chut, nous ne parlons pas de cela. » Bodhi a de nouveau l'air complètement terrifié, mais pas par elle, ou par Cassian. Par rien de ce qui se trouve là. Ses yeux regardent dans le lointain. « Un avertissement, un avertissement, que ceci vous serve d'avertissement. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils ont dit que c'était un avertissement mais ils ont tout brûlé. Un avertissement pour nous, oh chut, chut, nous ne parlons pas d'eux, de ce qui est perdu, ce qui est perdu. Perdu sans espoir d'être restauré. » Il ferme les yeux, haletants. Quand il les rouvre, ils se fixent, et voient la pièce autour de lui, et d'une très petite voix il dit, « C'était tellement beau. »

Il semble désespéré. Cassian se rappelle son propre foyer en train de brûler. La puanteur de fumée et de mort, les cris des mourants, la Reine gisant dans une flaque de sang. La Princesse emmenée de force, se débattant jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'enchaînent. Yavine aussi était un bel endroit. L'Empire n'épargne pas la beauté quand il s'agit de se saisir de votre patrie.

Il trotte jusqu'à Bodhi ; touche gentiment son bras d'une de ses pattes pour une seconde. Bodhi hésite et puis tend une main prudente, qui vient se poser contre l'épaule de Cassian.

« Merci, dit-il. Merci, oui, je - merci. » Il se redresse, ravale visiblement sa peine. « Il y a une heure encore je pensais ne jamais revoir ma maison, ou ma famille. Cet homme - ce fou - il m'a dit que je mentais mais je vous le jure, je lui ai seulement donné le message qui m'a été confié, rien de plus. Je lui ai promis que je ne la décevrai pas.

— La dame dans la tour ? » relance Jyn. Il reconnaît le ton que prend sa voix ; elle avait le même parfois quand elle avait passé une heure ou plus sur un contre-sort, penchée au dessus de son corps étendu, à chanter et dessiner dans l'air avec ses mains, tout ça pour rien. Pour voir ses mots tomber en poussière, et toujours un loup ébouriffé à ses pieds. Elle est fatiguée et à bout de patience, mais même alors, elle n'abandonne pas.

« Oui. Oui, la dame. Je dois lui retourner, dire que j'ai apporté son message. Elle me l'a donné, elle a placé sa foi en moi. Elle a dit - » et sa voix baisse presque au niveau d'un murmure, comme s'il était inquiet qu'on l'entende, même ici - « elle a dit que si j'étais suffisamment brave je pourrais faire le bien. Me racheter.

— Vous avez vu ce message ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

— C'est une pierre. Comme la vôtre. Je la lui ai donnée, à Saw Gerrera, j'avais juré que je la placerai entre ses mains, à lui seul, et je l'ai fait mais il ne m'a pas cru -

— Pas votre faute. Il ne fait confiance à personne. Depuis toujours. » Jyn essaie de nouveau. « Vous avez lu le message ?

— Non. » Il secoue la tête. « Non, il est dans la pierre. Je vous l'ai dit. C'est une pierre comme la vôtre. Elle brille. Tout comme la vôtre. Elle a dit qu'il devait la tenir, elle devait être entre ses mains, il devait l'écouter. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. De _l'écouter_. » Bodhi pointe un doigt tremblant vers le col de la veste de Jyn, où la chaîne de son collier est visible. « Vous pouvez écouter la vôtre ? »

Jyn tire le cristal de sa veste, le tient dans la lumière. « Je l'ai _entendue_ , quelques fois. Quand j'ai fait de la magie avec, elle résonne d'énergie. L'énergie des étoiles. C'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Bodhi secoue la tête. « Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Quel genre de message ça serait ? Mais ça ressemble, ça ressemble vraiment à votre cristal, oui - » et soudain il ajoute « Elle vous ressemble, elle aussi. Est-ce que toutes les sorcières se ressemblent, alors ? »

S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Jyn il aurait manqué sa réaction. Elle se fige, aussi immobile que le mur derrière elle. Elle ne respire ni ne cille. Puis elle fait les deux, très lentement, et de manière si réfléchie qu'il sait qu'elle fait consciemment le choix de bouger. Elle baisse la tête, et ses épaules se raidissent, comme pour se préparer à un coup. Il y a un infime tremblement dans sa voix quand elle dit « Je ne crois pas, non. », et bien que son visage soit incliné vers le bas, il voit ses narines frémir, ses lèvres se pincer, et il sait qu'elle est en train de contenir une réaction plus importante. Une explosion, quoiqu'il ne puisse dire si elle serait de rage ou de larmes.

« Vous devez être parentes alors. » Bodhi semble presque heureux. « Elle a le même nom que vous aussi, je me souviens, Erso, elle a dit ça aussi ! »

_Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, que se passe-t-il ? Le même nom, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que - ?_

Jy est toujours quasi immobile, seule sa respiration, rapide, la trahit ; puis l'une de ses mains se tend vers lui à l'aveuglette, et il court vers elle, presse son nez contre sa paume pour lui dire qu'il est là, il sera toujours là, parce que _Si cela est vrai, mon Dieu, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose -_

« Savez-vous qui elle est ? » demande Bodhi, sa curiosité se teintant d'anxiété.

Jyn inspire et expire, une fois puis une autre, avant de finalement lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

« J'ai bien peur que ça soit le cas. J'ai bien peur qu'elle - qu'elle puisse être ma mère. »


	21. Chapter 21

Il y a un long silence. Cassian se frotte la tête contre Jyn, son souffle chaud contre son poignet glacé. Bodhi Rook la fixe avec stupéfaction. Elle se dévisagerait avec un air tout aussi choqué si elle pouvait s'éloigner de cet instant ne serait ce que d'un pas. _Si seulement cela était possible ; n'importe quoi pour ne pas subir ça, c'est comme un rocher sur mon sein, mon Dieu, mon Dieu_.

_Ma mère ? Ma mère est vivante ?_

« Elle a parlé de sa fille une fois. » _Dieu tout-puissant, c'est donc vrai, c'est vrai._ « Mais elle disait _ma petite fille_ , alors j'ai pensé, j'ai pensé -

— J'étais une enfant quand je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois, » dit platement Jyn.

Dans son esprit est l'image d'une colline verdoyante, et de soldats en marche. Il y a un officier qui crie des ordres, et la bulle de magie qui l'étouffe, contient sa voix dans une boîte tandis que Saw lui tient les mains, tandis qu'il la supplie de tenir bon, de rester tranquille, de laisser son papa et sa maman se battre. Une femme désespérée court vers les troupes en criant, en jetant des éclairs, et un homme aux cheveux bruns gît, mourant. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne se rappelle plus leurs visages, sauf lors de visions très brèves, comme des cauchemars. Elle ne voit que la tête sombre de sa mère qui se détourne, la longue forme de son père étendu dans l'herbe. « Je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je croyais qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps. J'espérais qu'elle l'était. Que Dieu me pardonne. »

Il n'y a pas de larmes. Elle se serait attendue à verser tant de larmes. Ses mains s'agrippent convulsivement à la fourrure de Cassian. Si seulement il était humain, si seulement il était déjà humain ce soir. Elle a besoin de ses conseils, de sa stabilité. Besoin qu'il la tienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler.

_Ma mère est vivante, vivante et à Ea'dhu, dans les Îles Noires, au cœur de l'Empire_.

« Est-elle - qu'est-elle - comment est-elle ? Est-elle prisonnière là-bas ? Est-ce qu'elle - »

Les mots trébuchent et s'emmêlent dans sa bouche, parce que comment, au nom de la lumière, pose-t-on cette question ?

_Si elle était prisonnière, elle n'aurait jamais été autorisée à parler avec un héraut. Mais si elle est toujours là-bas, de son plein gré, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'elle ? Que peut-elle être devenue, pour ne pas être brisée au delà de tout espoir en vivant avec l'ennemi ?_

_Est-ce que ma mère sert l'Empire, maintenant ?_

Bodhi dit, « Elle était - elle était gentille avec moi. C'est une femme bonne. »

Jyn déglutit et assemble des mots. Comme des briques ; pose mots sur mots, les cimente de son. « Bonne ? » Sa voix est rauque, la peine et la colère fusionnées, le choc blessant jusqu'aux fibres mêmes de sa gorge. « Je ne vois pas comment elle peut être bonne, si elle vit avec l'ennemi. »

Les yeux de Bodhi s'écarquillent à nouveau et il recule devant sa furie. « Non, non, s'il vous plaît ! Elle - elle était gentille avec moi. Elle a envoyé le message, elle m'a envoyé avec le message. Pour l'homme fou, Saw Gerrera. Je suis le messager. Elle a dit que je pourrais faire le bien. Si j'étais suffisamment brave. »

La lumière venue de la fenêtre décline rapidement maintenant. Elle devrait claquer des doigts et invoquer une étincelle, mais il n'y a pas de combustible pour la maintenir. Elle devrait sortir et trouver de la nourriture, obtenir qu'une de ces brutes de l'entrée leur amène du pain et du fromage, de l'eau chaude pour se laver, des oreillers et des couvertures, pour donner à ce pauvre jeune homme épuisé une chance de se reposer. Mais quel intérêt ?

Le message pour l'homme fou. Saw Gerrera. _Il sait - il est déjà au courant. Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait accueillie comme une traîtresse_.

«Oh Cassian. Il faut que je sache le vrai de tout cela. » Elle croise le regard brillant du loup et n'y trouve que compréhension. Il hoche la tête et la fourrure de son col effleure sa main. _Oh Cassian, oh très cher. J'aimerais que tu puisses me prendre dans tes bras en cet instant ; mais tu ne le peux pas, et je dois me débrouiller par moi-même, comme toujours_. « Eh bien, alors. Saw, hein. Il semble que je doive y retourner et affronter le vieil ours dans ce qui peut bien lui servir de tanière ces jours-ci. J'avais espéré quelques heures de sommeil avant de me trouver à nouveau en face de lui, ou lui de moi. »

Cassian acquiesce. Ce n'est déjà plus un mouvement si étrange. La première fois qu'il l'a fait, dans la chaumière, elle avait pensé qu'il essayait de secouer quelque chose hors de ses oreilles. Elle lui rend son signe de tête, en signe de reconnaissance et d'accord.

Elle se dit soudain que ce moment est aussi propice qu'un autre à retirer les bottes trop grandes de Cassian, pour remettre les siennes. Et la lune sera levée d'ici une heure et Cassian pourrait avoir besoin de ses vêtements. Elle tend le bras et attrape son paquetage, en défait les boucles, pour en tirer leur couverture, lui trouver sa chemise et ses chausses et ses sous-vêtements. Le tout en marmonnant, « Allez, allez, » pour elle-même, mi-encouragement mi-réprimande. Chacun de ses mouvements est maladroit, inachevé. Elle remet ses propres bottes et en noue fermement les lacets ; et elle se prend à rester assise, à les triturer. À trouver tout et n'importe quoi pour retarder cette confrontation qu'elle redoute tant. _Lâche, idiote, tu lui as déjà fait face une fois, comment cela peut-il être plus difficile la seconde fois ? Lève-toi, femme, cesse de traînasser et vas-y. Saw n'est pas assez fort pour te faire du mal maintenant._

_Et c'est là une partie du problème. Affronter ce fait, le fait que le monde dont je me souviens a changé, d'un monde tyrannique mais sûr jusqu'à - ceci. Un lion estropié, qui observe et qui gronde, caché dans les montagnes. Saw s'est si longtemps tenu au dessus de moi, maître et héros, brute et champion, je n'ai jamais pensé que viendrait un jour où je le verrais affaibli. Incapable de dominer, incapable de m'être un père ou un commandant. Quand donc est tombé le géant dont je me souviens, pour être remplacé par cette ruine ? Et comment ?_

Bodhi s'avachit, tous ses membres commencent à s'affaisser même si elle peut dire qu'il lutte pour l'empêcher. L'épuisement qui submerge une personne dans le sillage de la peur. Ce qui lui est très familier ; et elle lui tapote le bras et lui tend la couverture. Elle empeste probablement la fumée et le poisson et Jyn, crasseuse et suante, et le loup. Mais c'est mieux que rien, et le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour lui. Il la déplie gauchement et la passe autour de ses épaules. Les mains de Jyn ne sont pas vraiment plus adroites, elle est fatiguée jusqu'à l'âme, toutes ses articulations endolories. Il serait bon de se pelotonner et dormir, mais elle ne peut pas, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

À côté d'elle, Cassian se raidit soudain. Il fait un pas en direction de la porte. Sans grogner, mais aussi silencieux qu'un chasseur, toute son attention rivée sur le couloir à l'extérieur. Péniblement, Jyn étend sa perception, à la recherche d'un assaillant, de l'approche d'une présence malveillante, de courants de magie amère qui perturberaient l'air. Mais il n'y a que le son étouffé de pas ordinaires, la présence émoussée d'un esprit ordinaire, entièrement dépourvu de la Force. Quelqu'un vient, oui, mais personne de bien menaçant.

Une voix résonne dans le passage, marmonnant ce qui semble être un juron ; une lumière vacille sur le mur et quelqu'un appelle « Hé, tu es là, bon sang ? Jyn ? »

Une voix. Une voix qu'elle - _enfer, **quoi**?_

Elle se lève précipitamment, cherche instinctivement l'arbalète, les carreaux à sa ceinture. Fixe la porte. _Cela ne se peut_ … Les pas à l'extérieur stoppent au son du mouvement, leur trajectoire change et ils reviennent, presque en hâte, et _Cela ne se peut, cela ne se peut, non pas émoussée et vide comme cela, dépourvue de toute magie ce n'est pas possible ça ne peut pas_ -

Une femme aux cheveux sombres, guère plus âgée que Jyn, se tient sur le seuil et regarde Cassian et Jyn qui est debout, armée et prête à tirer. Elle fait un geste inachevé, qui aurait pu être un haussement d'épaules de dédain, sans la pile de couvertures et la vieille lanterne de cuivre qui l'encombrent.

« Pas besoin de ça, dit-elle après un moment. Et tu peux rappeler ta bête aussi, si tu veux bien, Erso.

— Maia ? » _Cela ne se peut, elle était sorcière, comme moi, elle était sorcière_ \- « Ça ne peut pas être toi !

— Oh, je te promets que c'est moi. » Devant l'expression choquée de Jyn, Maia relève le menton, indignée. « Nous ne l'avons pas tous abandonné quand les choses ont mal tourné, tu sais. » Tant de peine dans sa voix. Il est facile de deviner pourquoi. Jyn se tient là, plus puissante que jamais avec ses pouvoirs grandissants, et Maia se tient ici, sans plus le moindre souffle de magie en elle. Une maigre poignée de fils de Force s'enroulent autour d'elle, aussi peu réactifs que s'ils entouraient un arbre ou un scarabée. Elle était une sorcière autrefois, mais maintenant elle n'est qu'une créature vivante parmi tant d'autres.

Ça n'a aucun sens. Les gens ne perdent pas simplement leurs capacités ; et personne, de ceux qui peuvent sentir la Force et la guider pour tisser de la magie, n'abandonnerait volontairement ce don. Encore moins une pupille de Saw, encouragée par lui, façonnée pour combattre. Maia a été forte, et maintenant elle n'est qu'une femme ordinaire, sans plus de connexion au pouvoir sans fond de l'univers qu'une balle de mousse.

_Comment devient-on insensible à la Force ?_

Insensible à la Force, et toujours là, quand tous les autres sorciers et mages qui étaient sous la tutelle de Saw sont partis. Parce que quoi qu'elle en dise, il est clair que tous les autres se sont détournés, à un moment ou un autre durant les cinq dernières années. Se sont détournés, ou ont été repoussés.

« C'est bon de te voir, » murmure Jyn, cherchant autre chose à dire que des platitudes mais se heurtant à un mur. « Je ne savais pas si des membres de l'ancien clan étaient toujours vivants. » Elle abaisse l'arbalète et relâche la gâchette pour en retirer le carreau. Maia la regarde en pinçant les lèvres. « Tu vas bien ? » demande Jyn. C'est honteux, ridicule, de n'avoir rien d'autre à dire pour elle-même ; mais comment, _comment_ est-elle censée parler à cette femme en colère, qui lui a porté une lampe et assez de couvertures pour trois, et ne peut plus utiliser les pouvoirs qui brillent encore si vivement chez Jyn ?

« Assez bien, dit Maia, brusque et triste. Comme tu peux voir. » Elle pousse le tas de couvertures en avant. « Rue m'a demandé de vous trouver et de vous apporter ça. Il a pensé que vous iriez dans les étages. Voilà. Tiens, prends-les.

— Merci. Qui est Rue ? »

Cassian s'est départi de son attitude menaçante mais elle remarque que ses oreilles se dressent subitement.

« Mon époux. »

Maia a toujours été celle qui _voulait_ , féroce et avide de nouvelles expériences, de nouveaux sorts, chances, possessions, et elle avait l'habitude de plaisanter en disant vouloir tous les amants du monde ; mais un mari, jamais. Eh bien, elle a perdu ce qu'elle était autrefois pour devenir cela à la place. Ce n'est qu'un choc de plus après une longue série et Jyn dit « D'accord » et prend les couvertures. Ne fait rien d'autre pour un moment. En cet instant, elle n'a tout simplement pas la force de naviguer dans les méandres de cette relation et ses courants amers.

Mais elle ne peut pas non plus se laisser aller, puisque le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner et la laisser faire. Elle soupire. S'accorde encore quelques secondes de ce mince répit, pour ignorer tout ce qu'elle ne veut pas affronter. Quelques secondes seulement, si vite passées. _Allez, tu n'as aucun choix quant à tout ça, tu es ici, tu dois vivre avec ce que cela implique, maintenant_.

Elle laisse tomber la literie en tas près de Bodhi. Il les observe, toutes les deux, les yeux passant de l'une à l'autre, ensommeillés mais curieux. « Tenez, dit Jyn. Mettez-vous à l'aise. » Et avec une inspiration déterminée elle se retourne vers Maia. Se force à rassembler l'énergie de demander, de but en blanc, « Que s'est-il passé ici ?

— Dieu tout-puissant, que ne s'est-il _pas_... » Maia pose la lanterne sur la couchette.

« Maia. S'il te plaît. Le fort est à moitié vide, je n'ai pas vu un seul visage familier aux portes, et - Saw. Je savais qu'il aurait changé mais il - il est tellement _diminué_. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Ses mains libres, Maia se redresse et met les poings sur les hanches. « Beaucoup de choses, voilà. Tu nous as abandonnés, tu as fichu le camp et tu as laissé le Commandant quand il - quand nous - putain, il avait _besoin_ de toi. On a continué de se battre. De recruter de nouvelles têtes, d'essayer de repousser ces mange-merdes chaque fois qu'ils avançaient. Ça n'a pas marché. Maintenant nous sommes tous brisés, et rien de plus que de foutues ruines. Et nous sommes si faibles et si bousillés qu'il y a des chances pour que nous devions te laisser rester et faire comme si nous étions ravis de t'accueillir ici, alors que si tu n'étais pas partie aucun d'entre nous ne serait dans cet état aujourd'hui, peut-être. _Voilà_ ce qui est arrivé. »

Ça se tient. Pas complètement, mais en partie. Mon Dieu, elle est trop fatiguée pour ça, et il est de toute façon difficile d'imaginer quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait dire qui pourrait réconforter Maia.

« Et te voilà de retour, tout sourire avec de charmants compagnons à quatre pattes et en quête d'un endroit où rester. »

C'est déraisonnablement blessant, de s'entendre décrire comme la jolie princesse partie en quête dans un conte de fées. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, tout ce qu'elle a perdu, tout ce qu'elle a affronté au cours de la dernière semaine.

_Comment diable étais-je supposée savoir ce qui allait se passer si je partais ? Et pourquoi diable étais-je toujours supposée faire passer tout le monde avant moi, alors que j'étais forcée de faire des choses qui me brisaient, **moi**  ?_

Dans un élan de malice malveillante elle dit « Un seul compagnon à quatre pattes. Mais il est assez charmant, oui. »

Elle peut sentir Cassian qui la regarde avec incrédulité. _Je suis désolée, très cher, mais je suis fatiguée et je ne peux pas continuer à me battre à travers tout ce non-sens, ces non-dits et ces rancœurs. J'ai abandonné cet endroit depuis si longtemps_.

La lanterne crachote et s'illumine à nouveau et Jyn se rend compte que la pièce serait presque plongée dans le noir sans sa lumière ; et l'instant suivant elle comprend autre chose. « Cassian - Cassian ! La lune se lève !

— Hein ? » dit Maia, visiblement déconcertée ; et Bodhi cille et demande, « La lune ?

— La lune, oui - passez-lui l'une de ces couvertures ? »

L'expression de Bodhi est claire, il doit penser qu'elle perd l'esprit, elle aussi, mais il prend docilement la couverture du dessus et la tend à Cassian. Qui parvient à faire trois pas dans sa direction, et change.

Il frissonne, fourrure grise se changeant en peau lisse, parcouru par le clair de lune qui se répand dans la Force comme une huile d'argent dans une eau mordorée, et il tend un bras nu pour prendre la couverture offerte, et dit courtoisement « Merci.

— Que diable ? » Maia a fait un pas en arrière, une main posée sur le manche du couteau à sa hanche. « C'est un putain de garou ?

— Il est victime d'une malédiction.

— Longue histoire, » ajoute Cassian. Il est en train de draper l'étoffe autour de lui comme la robe d'un ministre ; il lève la tête vers Maia avec un petit sourire plein d'espoir. « Il y a beaucoup de nuages ce soir, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester humain et il faut que je parle à Melshi - » et dans un autre tremblement de lumière, il est à nouveau loup, et la couverture retombe autour de lui. Il la renifle tristement.

« Merde, » dit Maia. Elle semble presque impressionnée.

« Qui ? demande Jyn.

— Mon époux. » Maia s'avance prudemment vers Cassian, mains tendues. « Comment connaissez-vous Rue ? »

L'interruption les a au moins éloignées de leur colère mutuelle. Jyn se baisse pour fouiller dans les vêtements dans son sac. Le clair de lune est de retour et la voix de Cassian dit, « L'homme que tu as frappé au visage, Jyn.

— Oh. Oui. » L'homme à la boule de neige. « Désolée pour ça. »

Elle a trouvé la chemise de Cassian ; quand elle se tourne, il est de nouveau en train de s'envelopper dans la couverture, et va jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel.

« Le ciel est plutôt dégagé pour l'instant mais d'autres nuages arrivent. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que je m'habille.

— Ah, c'est une sacrée putain de malédiction. » Maia se fend soudain d'un sourire sombre. « Alors, comment connaissez-vous Rue, homme-loup ?

— Il servait avec moi à Yavine. Il était sergent dans la Garde Royale, sous mon commandement. C'est là - » d'un geste expressif, il se désigne, puis le ciel - « que _ceci_ est arrivé.

— Merde… je ne savais pas, il - il n'en parle pas beaucoup.

— Jyn. » Cassian vient vers elle, s'accroupit. Il ne prend pas la chemise. La peau nue de son épaule est lisse dans la lumière de la lampe, avec une petite cicatrice qui ressort juste sous la clavicule. Elle ne lui a jamais demandé comment il l'a eue. Elle aussi a évité de parler de sa vie passée ; de la guerre et de Yavine, et de son serment. Elle espère qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

Elle commence à tendre la main vers lui, ainsi que sa perception, et hésite. Cassian lui touche gentiment la main, comme en réponse à sa pensée.

« Jyn, Melshi saura ce qui est arrivé après que j'ai été maudit. Si d'autres ont survécu. Si notre Princesse a survécu. Il faut que je le lui demande. Mais je viendrai d'abord avec toi, si tu le veux. Quand tu reparleras à Saw Gerrera ?

— Non. » Elle secoue la tête. Ce n'est que juste, il a le droit de trouver les réponses à ces questions ; et il reviendra. Elle le croit. En plus, « Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule. Il y a - des choses que nous avons besoin de dire, tous les deux. Ce sera peut-être moins difficile sans témoins.

— S'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas seul ici. » La voix soucieuse du héraut. Pour la première fois Maia le regarde.

« Ah, _merde_ ! Tu l'as fait sortir. Comment as-tu convaincu le Commandant de le laisser partir ? »

Jyn hausse les épaules. « Je l'ai juste emmené.

— Alors - alors, bon. » Elle dévisage Bodhi ; anxieux, il déglutit audiblement mais garde la tête haute et lui rend son regard. Une trace de chaleur agrandit les yeux de Maia et elle dit tranquillement « Eh bien. Je l'admets, je suis contente. Aucun de nous n'aimait le fait qu'il ait mis un héraut en cellule. » Sa voix est nettement moins désapprobatrice qu'auparavant. « Nous ne valons pas mieux que l'Empire si nous faisons ça, dit Rue.

— Mais vous n'avez pas essayé de l'en empêcher ?

— Il est le Commandant ! Et il est encore - tu sais. » Soudain, une tristesse amère. « Il a toujours sa magie. Et je n'en ai aucune.

— De la magie, et il est fou. » La voix de Cassian est tranchante.

« Voudriez-vous que nous l'abandonnions tous, comme votre amie Erso ici présente ? Il renvoie tous ceux qu'il suspecte de déloyauté, mais nous ne sommes forts que si nous restons ensemble, faisons front ensemble. Tu le sais, Jyn ! Ou pourquoi donc serais-tu revenue ?

— Pour lui demander de m'enseigner à nouveau ! » dit Jyn avec un air de défi ; et elle regarde le visage de sa vieille amie pâlir, sa colère s'évanouir.

« Tu as - tu l'as toujours ? Tu peux toujours ? -

— Oui. C'est pourquoi je dois lui parler. Il doit m'aider, je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner.

— Le monde est bien injuste, » dit Maia, à personne en particulier. « Bien injuste il est vrai. Eh bien. Et puis merde, écoute, d'accord. Je vais amener Rue ici. Te montrer le chemin. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Tu es la dernière d'entre nous. Je serais folle, moi aussi si je ne l'admettais pas. Vous restez ici, Maître Héraut, eh ? L'homme-loup qui est ici peut veiller sur vous. »

Elle se penche pour prendre la lanterne, s'arrête quand Jyn dit, « Laisse la lumière pour eux, » en claquant des doigts. _Étincelle_  - une flamme, une lueur, et avec un murmure, c'est une balle de lumière flottante comme celles qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'invoquer en jouant.

Maia regarde la lumière. Se mord la lèvre. Détourne les yeux.

« Ouais, très bien. Allez viens, Erso. »


	22. Chapter 22

Le sol de pierre est cruellement froid. Du granit rugueux, glacé sous ses pieds nus. Cassian ramasse le reste de ses vêtements, s'assoit sur la couverture ; trouve ses chaussettes et commence à les enfiler. Il n'en a mis qu'une quand un frisson le parcourt et que la magie de la lune se dissipe à nouveau à travers ses os, et le laisse à fixer tristement sa patte arrière avec la chaussette tricotée fripée tout autour.

« Uff, » dit-il, frustré. 

Bodhi le regarde, mi-horrifié mi-fasciné. « Ce doit - ce doit être terriblement gênant. »

Il ne peut offrir en réponse qu'un frémissement de ses sourcils, et un grognement qui s'achève en soupir. Quand il lève les yeux, le héraut acquiesce tristement.

« Je peux imaginer, plus ou moins, un peu - je veux dire, je ne peux pas, mais - le monde tout entier est à l'envers, oui ? Et tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est essayer d'y vivre tandis qu'il déchire, déchire tout ce que vous teniez pour sûr et stable et - » La voix de Bodhi s'éteint à nouveau. Pendant un instant il semble regarder, à travers les murs, un souvenir cauchemardesque ; avec un effort visible il revient au silence de la chambre et à la clarté de la lampe, à la sécurité visible qu'ils offrent. Il cligne des yeux, regarde Cassian et lui offre un sourire mince et hésitant. « Je suis si fatigué mais ma tête, ma tête tourne, c'est comme un blizzard. Je ne sais pas si je dormirai à nouveau un jour. »

Cassian peut se rappeler cet état. Poursuivi par la peur à tout instant. Son corps, une horreur nouvellement forgée, des membres qui se meuvent de la mauvaise manière, l'échine soudain attirée au ras du sol, des mâchoires tranchantes et une voix qui ne peut que gronder. Il se connaissait, connaissait sa place dans le monde, devoir et courage et service ; et soudain il n'y avait plus rien de tout ça, juste un étranger dans un univers étrange. La connaissance de ce qu'il est maintenant, qui se resserre sur lui comme la sangle d'un bourreau, la perte irrémédiable. L'hostilité dans chaque regard qui le contemple. Et la faim, terrible, et la faim de mort.

Il aimerait être capable de dire _Ça finit par aller mieux_. Mais ce serait un mensonge, s'il pouvait seulement le dire. Le mieux qu'on puisse attendre est que ça devienne familier. Le genre de cauchemar quotidien, avec lequel il est plus facile de vivre une fois que le choc est passé, mais un cauchemar tout de même. Il y a toujours plus de profondeurs à explorer, dans la douleur d'une vie ruinée. Il estime son amitié avec Jyn comme quelque chose qui l'a sauvé, mais aussi qui lui a donné des besoins et des désirs qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, et il n'y a aucune possibilité qu'ils puissent un jour être satisfaits. Pas plus que son envie de se racheter pour la chute de Yavine, et le rôle qu'il y a joué.

Il pourrait au moins dire avec franchise que le sommeil reviendra. Cela prendra peut-être quelques jours, mais le corps humain doit bien finir par s'y abandonner, ne serait-ce que par bribes.

Mais même dire cela lui est impossible, coincé comme il l'est à nouveau dans ce corps de loup. Il incline la tête jusqu'à la chaussette qu'il vient d'enfiler, la prend entre ses dents et la retire délicatement. La laisse tomber au sol avec un autre soupir.

« Alors, alors, est-ce que vous devez transporter des vêtements avec vous tout le temps, ou bien ? » Bodhi baille, et poursuit. « Comment faites-vous cela ? Vous avez un petit harnais pour transporter des choses, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous portiez la première fois que - vous savez, la première fois que vous ? - » Il s'interrompt quand Cassian émet un reniflement frustré. « Oh. Désolé, désolé, oui. Trop de questions, stupide, stupide... »

Pauvre homme. Ce ne sont pas des questions déraisonnables, et il y répondrait s'il le pouvait, malgré l'amertume de ses souvenirs. Grand Dieu, la terreur de ces premières minutes, de ces premières heures, de ces premiers jours ! La peur hystérique, la frénésie, se débattre, essayer de se débarrasser des vêtements qui trainaient et l'entravaient, frotter ses flancs jusqu'au sang en se libérant de la cotte de mailles trop grande et de la ceinture, étroitement resserrée après des semaines de siège, et devoir déchirer de ses crocs les lacets de ses bottes. Il s'était recroquevillé sur le sol, cette nuit, pleurant des larmes de soulagement quand il s'était à nouveau changé pour quelques brèves heures.

Il se rappelle le temps que ça a pris, pour oser chercher de nouveaux vêtements. Des vêtements qu'il a dû voler et cacher ; une chemise, une cape. Il y avait été finalement poussé par la froideur de l'automne, la peur d'être vu. Puis il s'était forcé à prendre l'habitude de se déshabiller, cacher le peu qu'il possédait avant l'aube. Tout en priant que le tout soit encore là à la tombée de la nuit. Et quand ses biens avaient été trouvés, lui avaient été enlevés, il s'était forcé à voler à nouveau, et a recommencer du début, et encore, et encore, et encore…

La faim et le froid, et la peur. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait, traître et voleur. La peur éternelle, griffue et dentue et dévoreuse de cœur.

Il fixe le mur, pris dans l'horreur de ses souvenirs ; il frissonne et secoue la tête. Il n'y a pas de honte pour Bodhi à poser des questions. Si seulement il pouvait le lui dire. La seule honte est sienne, pour n'avoir que de si pauvres réponses.

 _J'ai fui. J'ai fui, j'ai abandonné les hommes auxquels j'avais juré fidélité, les soldats qui me voyaient comme un guide, qui avaient servi loyalement, jusqu'au dernier. J'ai senti mon corps se rompre, tout mon monde m'être arraché ; et je ne suis pas resté fermement à leurs côtés, en dépit de tous les serments que j'avais prononcés. J'ai fui_.

La dernière fois qu'il a vu Ruescott Melshi, le sergent était accroupi à côté de lui, replié sur la douleur d'une blessure. En train de déposer son épée sur la terre battue, dans le sang, sur ordre de Cassian. Ses yeux gris écarquillés, pleins d'horreur, quand son capitaine était tombé en hurlant, hurlant -

Cassian frissonne. Les yeux de tous ceux qui l'ont vu tomber ce jour là se sont détournés. Son âme a été mise en pièce, son corps brisé et reformé par la haine du général ennemi, et ses camarades se sont éloignés en hâte d'une bête sauvage.

 _Comme tout le monde l'a fait, comme mon propre cœur lui-même, depuis cet instant. Tout le monde, jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à Jyn, et ce petit homme innocent, ce héraut. Même la femme de Melshi a d'abord porté la main à son couteau_.

Melshi reculera-t-il à nouveau ? Se souviendra-t-il encore d'une décennie d'amitié, ou seulement de la violence avec laquelle elle a pris fin ?

C'est trop espérer que penser qu'il puisse donner une quelconque forme d'absolution à un homme qui est un animal, pour un choix qu'il a fait dans la peur et la hâte, pour tenter de sauver le dernier espoir de ceux encore en vie. Un choix qu'il s'est reproché durant ces trois longues années. Mais Melshi a survécu, donc peut-être que d'autres aussi. Peut-être y a-t-il encore de l'espoir, même maintenant.

Il le saura bientôt. Il tremble dans le froid de la pièce, dans la clarté de la lampe.

Des pas au dehors, deux paires de pieds qui avancent du même pas, qui s'approchent. Il y a l'odeur de la femme, et de Rue Melshi. Rue, que Jyn a frappé en pleine figure. Il n'y a pas trace d'hostilité dans la bouffée d'odeur humaine qui approche, mais il respire vivement. L'échine de Cassian se raidit, il se prépare à fuir, bien qu'il ne le puisse pas, qu'il ne le fera pas.

Une autre lumière, vacillante dans l'encadrement de la porte et deux silhouettes avec, et les voilà. La femme, Maia, et Rue. 

Rue. Qui porte d'autres couvertures, des oreillers, un panier d'osier. L'air en bonne santé. Qui regarde calmement autour de lui. Gentiment, vers Bodhi Rook, et prudemment, vers lui, Cassian, le loup haletant, grondant, hésitant.

Cassian recule de deux pas, s'éloigne de ce visage amical et déconcerté pour venir s'adosser au mur. Dévisage l'homme qu'il comptait autrefois parmi ses amis.

Il semble en bonne forme, à part le bleu au visage. Il s'est légèrement épaissi et ses joues ont une couleur saine. Ses vêtements sont propres et semblent chauds et bien entretenus. Il regarde la femme avec une affection évidente. Lance un autre regard, bref et calculateur, vers Cassian, tandis qu'il pose le panier.

Puis il se tourne vers Bodhi. « Alors, Maître Héraut, Mai m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ? »

Bodhi secoue la tête. « N-non. Pas moi.

— Pas lui, » dit Maia en écho, d'une voix teintée d'amusement. Son mari hausse un sourcil et sourit.

« Hein ? Qui, alors ? »

Il va bien, il est en bonne santé, et heureux, et marié, et il a une place dans le monde et une vie avec des raisons de sourire. _Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, Sergent. Pourquoi ai-je pensé qu'il serait bon de m'immiscer dans la vie que tu as ici, de faire remonter tout ce à quoi tu as échappé ?_

Maia fait un geste vers Cassian, comme pour plaisanter, et son mari glousse. « Donc, c'est le loup alors, hein, mon cœur ? Oui, il a l'air du genre bavard, pour sûr. »

Il ouvre le panier et commence à en déballer le contenu, et il se retourne vers Bodhi. toujours souriant, il dit, « Tenez, Maître Héraut, quelque chose à manger pour vous. Je suis content que le Commandant ait enfin vu raison. » Une miche de pain, une bouteille, une longueur de boudin enveloppée de toile. Des gobelets et un couteau. Bodhi sourit, hésitant, les mains chargées de nourriture qu'il n'a pas demandée. Un cadeau pour se faire pardonner, peut-être ? - ces gens ne l'ont pas tiré de sa cellule, après tout. Pourtant il n'a pas l'air de leur en vouloir, pas même l'air amer, seulement fatigué et confus. Est-il un saint, ou est-il encore sous le choc dû à la peur ?

Cassian peut sentir la nourriture, simple et fraîche et bonne, et son estomac gronde. Il veut manger, parler, poser les questions qu'il doit et en recevoir les réponses. Il veut voir Jyn revenir indemne de sa rencontre avec Gerrera. Dormir, peut-être, après. Tout cela sera possible, tout pourra évoluer au delà de cet instant figé, si ces foutus nuages veulent bien bouger. Il va à la fenêtre et se redresse à nouveau, les pattes avant sur le rebord, impatient d'en finir avec les quelques minutes à suivre.

Il y a un banc de nuages au dessus d'eux, aux contours déjà soulignés par le clair de lune. Il l'implore de bouger plus vite. À l'ouest, le ciel est dégagé et plein d'étoiles.

Il entend le son d'une bouteille qu'on débouche et Bodhi qui dit doucement « Merci » quand on lui verse un verre. « Mais vraiment, c'est au loup que vous devez parler, pas à moi.

— Ah, vous vous moquez de moi, tous les deux. » Melshi semble encore amusé.

« Tu verras, » lui dit sa femme, avec le même sourire dans la voix. Le son du rire de Melshi, des éclaboussures quand un autre gobelet est rempli, les craquements du pain que l'on rompt.

Les nuages s'écartent, et Cassian prend une profonde inspiration et dit, « Bonsoir, Sergent.

— Sur ma putain de vie ! »

Un choc, un fracas. Il se retourne ; Melshi est accroupi, bouche bée. Il a un morceau de pain dans une main, et un gobelet de vin renversé roule près de son genou. Il ne cherche pas à prendre une arme, reste juste là, les yeux écarquillés et dit, « Seigneur Dieu. Qu'est-ce que, bordel, quoi ? »

C'est Bodhi qui se lève le premier, chancelant, prudent, et il s'avance pour tendre à nouveau la couverture à Cassian. « Il est, il est, victime d'un sort, vous voyez.

— Il y a une belle éclaircie dans les nuages, dit Cassian. Je devrais être tranquille pour un moment maintenant. » Il s'enveloppe à nouveau, hâtivement, de sorte que l'une de ses épaules est nue et que ses mains sont libres. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. « Melshi - navré pour ceci, je te prie de me pardonner pour ce choc.

— Je - je ne t'avais pas reconnu. » Melshi se mord la lèvre. « J'étais là quand cette putain de brute t'a - et - Bon Dieu. Capitaine. Tu es vivant. » Il se remet sur pied, tentant gauchement de ne pas laisser tomber le pain. « Tu es vivant. Tu n'es pas mort. »

Maia lui touche le bras, lui donne une tape, rassurante après ses mots taquins, et il lui offre un sourire étonné. « Mon ancien capitaine, Mai. Mon commandant, de Yavine. » Elle lui prend le pain de la main, qui ne résiste pas, et le tend à Bodhi.

Melshi fait deux pas en avant et un troisième, prudent et presque vacillant, et Cassian s'autorise à s'avancer lui aussi. 

Ils se rencontrent au milieu, hésitants, et puis Melshi lui agrippe fortement les bras, le secoue, et commence à rire ; et puis l'étreint.

« Mon Dieu, Capitaine Andor, mon Dieu ! »

Des mots échappent à Cassian, non plus d'excuse mais de joie, parce qu'en dépit de tout ce qui ne pourra pas trouver réponse ou être résolu cette nuit, il ne s'était jamais attendu à revoir un jour cet homme, et pourtant il est là, bien vivant, et - « Melshi, Dieu merci tu es vivant, c'est si bon de te revoir ! »

Un homme qui vit, qui respire, qui l'étreint aussi fort qu'il le peut, ses bras musclés étroitement serrés autour de Cassian et ses larges mains le frappant entre les omoplates. Toujours riant, une hilarité due au choc peut-être mais néanmoins un son de pur ravissement. Et peut-être y a-t-il de l'espoir, pour bien plus que quelques nouvelles. Peut-être y a-t-il toujours eu de l'espoir, alors même qu'il le pensait perdu. Deux d'entre eux ont survécu. peut-être plus. Peut-être les kassikiens, peut-être Kay, sage et bon, avec ses manières brutes et ses mains fortes. Peut-être le Général, peut-être même la Princesse. Peut-être -

« As-tu été un loup, durant tout ce temps ? » Melshi le tient à bout de bras pendant un moment pour l'observer, rayonnant, comme s'il était un genre de héros depuis longtemps disparu. « Sur ma putain de vie ! Enfer, comment as-tu survécu ?

— Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais, mais - je l'ai fait. Comment ? - c'est une longue, longue histoire et - » et Melshi l'étreint à nouveau, plus fort encore ; et il hoquette « Melshi, je dois te demander tant de choses -

— Lumière de Dieu, tu es si maigre, putain ! » Les yeux gris examinent Cassian, des pieds à la tête, critiques. « Mai, il ne reste rien de lui. Il avait un peu de viande sur les os autrefois, celui-là.

— Comme nous tous, il fut un temps. Là, asseyez-vous, tous les deux. Donne-lui quelque chose à manger, s'il est si maigre, ton Capitaine Loup.

— Andor, Capitaine Andor, » dit Melshi, au même moment où Cassian dit, « Cassian, mon nom est Cassian, Maîtresse Maia, » et Bodhi rit d'une voix rauque, la main sur son verre de vin.

« Eh bien, peu importe. Allez, vous allez vous asseoir, putain ? » Elle lui passe un autre bout de pain, et quelques tranches de saucisse froide. « Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, mais il y en a assez pour tous. Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois ? Et vous, Héraut ? »

Du pain, du vrai pain de boulanger tel que Jyn avait l'habitude d'en ramener du village, et de la bonne saucisse, constellée du rouge des épices, avec des morceaux de viande juteux. Elle lui tend un gobelet de vin et ses mains tremblent quand il y trempe les lèvres. Il n'a pas bu de vin depuis Yavine, avant le siège. En son for intérieur, il est conscient de ce qui ressemble à un tremblement de terre silencieux, qui le secoue dans tous ses muscles, toutes ses articulations, au plus profond de son estomac et qui se resserre autour de ses tripes et de son cœur.

Lentement, délibérément, Cassian maîtrise l'ébullition, la trépidation de ses pensées, les paumes moites, les nerfs à vif. Il est toujours sous le toit du fou, et Jyn est allée voir Gerrera et aura besoin de lui quand elle reviendra (car elle doit revenir, elle le doit et elle le fera sûrement) et il reprendra sa forme de loup bien trop tôt et sera incapable de dire ce qu'il doit, que ce soit à elle ou aux autres. « Melshi, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu peux me dire. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a survécu ?

— Quoi ? Oui, oui en effet.

— Dis-moi tout. Si je redeviens loup n'y prête pas attention, on dirait bien que ça va être ce genre de nuit - j'expliquerai plus tard. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

— Il n'est plus votre sergent, remarque Maia. Un "s'il vous plaît" de temps en temps est bien utile, vous savez. Pas étonnant que vous vous soyez associé à Jyn, elle était pareille quand elle était ici. » Elle pousse un autre bout de pain vers lui. « Et pour l'amour de la lumière, mangez plus. C'est frais, aujourd'hui. Ce serait criminel de gâcher. Et enveloppez-moi ces jambes nues, vous devez être en train de geler, putain. »

Bodhi glisse sur la couchette pour lui faire de la place et lui passe une autre couverture de la pile.

Ils sont assis tous ensemble, en train de pique-niquer, comme des enfants dans un arbre.

Tout ça est brut et sans manières, un moment de paix au milieu du chaos, et il a le souvenir fugace de recrues fumant de l'herbe à la dérobée derrière les baraquements avant la parade, partageant une seule cigarette pour une demi-douzaine d'entre eux. Ce don de nourriture et de couvertures, sous le propre toit de Gerrera, par ses propres gens ; une bonté inattendue, et une compassion, offertes depuis la cage de leurs obligations. Cela lui rappelle un peu Jyn et ses mots francs, le fromage émietté dans sa paume, l'odeur de la rosée.

Maia est l'une des personnes avec lesquelles elle a grandi, après tout. Cet endroit doit avoir été un jour autre chose qu'une forteresse de crainte et un commandant qui pue la viande pourri et la folie.

Melshi s'est installé sur le sol, en tailleur. Il accepte un morceau de pain que lui tend sa femme, et parle, entre deux bouchées.

« Tout, hein ? C'est - j'essaie de ne pas penser à cette époque, tu sais ? C'était - une sale période. » Il pousse un long, long soupir. « Quand ce connard d'Impérial t'a abattu j'ai cru qu'on était foutus. On avait déposé nos armes et il - ! Bâtard de fils de pute masqué. Ils nous ont tous entraînés, nous ont lié les mains, j'ai cru qu'on aurait tous la gorge tranchée. Mais au lieu de ça, ensuite ils nous ont envoyés en prison. Il semble qu'ils aient plein de façons d'utiliser leurs prisonniers. »

Il s'interrompt un moment. Va pour prendre une autre bouchée puis n'en fait rien. Reste assis à fixer le pain dans sa main avant de reprendre. Il y a des larmes silencieuses dans ses yeux, quoiqu'il faille quelque temps avant que l'une d'elles ne coule. Sa voix est fluette et précise, il décrit le passé comme un homme lirait une liste de victimes. Maia écoute attentivement ; c'est donc vrai, il ne peut pas avoir parlé de ceci.

Ils étaient vingt-trois, dit-il, puis vingt, dix-neuf, dix-sept. « Pas de soins, et jamais assez à manger, ça a cet effet. » Et travailler, toujours travailler, parce que l'Empire ne se soucie pas d'héberger des prisonniers sans pouvoir récupérer son investissement. Travailler sur le champ de bataille, pour débarrasser et enterrer les morts. Entrer dans la ville en ruines pour déblayer les décombres, réduire la pierre en gravier, démolir toute maison encore debout. Après eux, d'autres équipes d'esclaves, pour construire des baraquements et un manoir pour le gouverneur, et enfin des rues d'habitations austères, suivant une grille stricte, recouvrant les lieux où les plazas et les temples de Yavine avaient autrefois brillé, ses marchés, ses allées sinueuses.

Puis une marche forcée, jusqu'à une autre ville en ruines, et tout recommencer.

Dormir dans des tentes, ou à même la terre en été. Chacun enchaîné à son voisin. Nourri de mauvais pain, de soupe de lentilles. Et puis ils ne furent que seize, quinze, douze. D'autres hommes venus d'autres équipes vinrent compléter les rangs. Toujours des gardes, et toujours des fouets.

« Et parfois il y avait des nouvelles. L'histoire officielle. Pour s'assurer qu'on sache que les civils reconnaissants accueillaient leurs libérateurs impériaux à bras ouverts. Que les travaux de reconstruction restauraient les communautés. Ce genre de conneries. Pleines de grands mots. Dividende de paix, état de droit, l'ordre après le chaos. Mais les locaux parlaient, ou un garde sympathisant. Alors on a su ; les rébellions, les annexions, la guerre qui continue. Pas de paix, pas de liberté, en dépit de leurs boniments. »

La lune se cache derrière un autre nuage. Cassian frémit involontairement dans son nid de couvertures et pousse un de ses soupirs de loup. Les yeux de Melshi s'écarquillent de nouveau mais il n'hésite qu'un moment avant de poursuivre.

« D'accord, oui, bon. Merde. Tu as dit que ça risquait d'arriver. Donc, d'accord. Il y a eu une infinité d'évasions de prévues. Certaines ont marché. On a entendu parler d'un soulèvement à Kassika, et ça a suffi pour que les kassikiens partent. Tu te rappelles du soldat Barca, celui que tout le monde appelait Chewie parce qu'il mangeait ses mots en parlant ? Il a été le premier à s'enfuir, lui et ce corellien avec lequel il était comme cul et chemise ; celui qui répétait toujours qu'il n'était pas amoureux de son Altesse - oh, d'accord, te revoilà, hein ?

— Ça va et ça vient, » dit Cassian, en remontant les couvertures autour de lui. « Continue. Chewie et Solo se sont enfuis, qui d'autre ?

— Non, attends, il faut que je sache ce qui se passe, comment tu peux changer encore et encore, c'est horrible, putain.

— C'est la lune, il, il est lié à la lune, dit Bodhi d'une voix ensommeillée. Faites attention à la lumière et vous verrez. Mais il n'est pas un loup-garou. Pas vrai ?

— Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, non. S'il te plaît, Rue, dis-moi juste si quelqu'un d'autre s'est échappé à part toi ?

— Kay et moi, on s'est enfui ensemble. Il a brisé la nuque d'un gardien un soir. Il a choisi l'un des pires du lot et l'a juste, brisé, comme une brindille. Il a volé ses clés et ses vêtements. Il a juste eu le temps de libérer une autre personne avant que l'alerte soit donnée. Moi. Alors il n'y avait que lui et moi, en fuite.

— Kay est ici ? » Kay avait été un bon ami, l'un des meilleurs en dépit de toutes ses excentricités, quoiqu'il soit difficile de l'imaginer obéir à quelqu'un comme Gerrera.

« Non. On s'est séparés assez vite. Il avait ce projet fou d'infiltrer l'armée impériale, d'aller à Sant Corou pour trouver son Altesse, et je n'allais pas gaspiller ma chance d'être libre là-dedans. J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait quelques partisans ici dans les montagnes alors je suis venu les chercher et - je les ai trouvés. » Il lève les yeux vers sa femme, et sourit lentement. « Dieu en soit remercié, je les ai trouvés.

— Est-ce qu'il a réussi ? Kay ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais si quelqu'un avait assez de couilles pour évaluer ses chances et planifier un truc pareil, et réussir, ça serait lui.

— Et la Princesse ?

— La version officielle dit qu'elle vit une vie civile paisible en tant qu'invitée de l'Empereur à Sant Corou, reconnaissante pour la paix qu'il a apportée à son peuple après l'acte de rébellion mal-avisé de ses parents.

— C'est forcément des conneries, » renâcle Maia.

Cassian hoche la tête. « La Princesse dont je me souviens n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Donc, elle est otage pour garantir l'obéissance de son peuple, hein ? Et vice versa, je suppose. Je me demande si Kay a pu l'atteindre ? »

Le monde a pris une forme très différente de celle qu'il semblait avoir quand il est arrivé ici, quelques heures plus tôt. La Princesse est vivante, et Kay, et Melshi ; et une poignée d'autres de la Garde Royale pourrait être encore en vie. Soudain, il ne semble plus si insensé de s'accrocher à l'espoir, de rêver de tenir son serment.

La confusion qui bouillonnait en lui s'est apaisée, et son esprit maintenant organise prudemment de nouvelles pensées, les examine. Possibilités, chances, espoir.

Cassian se tourne vers le héraut, mais Bodhi s'est roulé en boule et s'est endormi, tassé dans un coin. Il se demande s'il y a la moindre chance qu'il puisse convaincre Melshi et Maia de partir avec Jyn et lui ; et des pas approchent, qui montent les escaliers, suivent le couloir. Une respiration épuisée, qui semble trembler à chaque souffle. L'odeur de Jyn, le musc de son corps, ses vêtements crasseux, et l'odeur du sel et de l'eau, et d'une douleur à fendre le cœur. Il y a des larmes dans les ombres, au dehors.

Et la lumière de la lune a disparu.

Cassian bondit de la couchette et court à la porte en geignant ; et Jyn tombe à genoux et lui pose une main sur la tête, et se laisse aller contre lui avec un sanglot.


	23. Chapter 23

Maia avait laissé Jyn au pied des marches, avec un bref mouvement de tête indiquant la direction qu'elle devait prendre. Ce n'était pas un problème, elle avait redouté leur progression silencieuse jusqu'à la porte de Saw. Elle avait hoché la tête en réponse et commencé à suivre le couloir, seule.

Maintenant elle laisse ses sens s'étendre, pressentir ce qui l'attend dans le réseau de cavernes et de pièces, et le voici, non loin de là. La situation toute entière est insensée, Saw, toujours le chef craint et obéi, est pourtant confiné à un niveau du monastère, et incapable semble-t-il d'empêcher ou de voir certaines choses qui se passent alentour, aux étages supérieurs. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, pour sauver ce pauvre bougre de héraut, était de l'amener à l'étage. Mais ils ont tous trop peur du vieil homme pour le faire.

_Menteuse. Comme si tu n'étais pas aussi lâche qu'eux, aussi effrayée qu'une enfant par sa rage, son pouvoir, même s'il semble s'être dilué comme une tache sous l'eau courante._

Des ondes de curiosité maladive la parcourent. Comment a été blessé Saw, comment Maia a-t-elle perdu son pouvoir ? Qu'est-il advenu des autres - sont-ils morts, ou enfuis ? Elle ne sent aucune trace de leur présence dans les murs, dans l'air. Partis depuis longtemps, quelle que soit la raison.

Est-ce que Saw les a fait fuir ? - s'est-il tourné en défaveur de l'usage de magie, ou contre ceux qui la manient ?

Elle est sur un seuil. Au-delà, ténèbres, mais elle sait qu'il est là.

_Je t'ai déjà fait face une fois et je m'en suis sortie sans dommage. Indemne, certains diraient même victorieuse, puisque je t'ai pris ton jouet, t'ai écarté de mon chemin. Pourquoi suis-je plus effrayée maintenant que je ne l'étais alors ?_

_Ma mère est vivante, et au service de l'ennemi, et tu le savais. Tu n'as rien dit. Je dois savoir pourquoi. Je dois le savoir_.

Un mot murmuré accentue l'éclat du globe de lumière au dessus de sa main , elle se redresse, relève la tête, _allez, oui, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Avance, passe sous cette arche_.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre de Saw. Elle façonne l'air d'un geste des mains et les volets s'ouvrent avec un craquement sur une large fenêtre, un panorama de montagnes sous la lune.

 _Je ne viens pas à ta rencontre en adversaire, ni en suppliante, mais en survivante. Une égale, cherchant le conseil d'un égal. Cherchant conseil, et vérité. Non pas à être formée, ou dirigée, mais à apprendre ce dont j'ai besoin, pour me gouverner au mieux_.

Il avance hors des ténèbres. Lent. Maladroit dans sa souffrance. Sa respiration est difficile. La pitié la gagne quand à nouveau il demande, « Jyn, est-ce vraiment toi ? »

Les mêmes mots qu'il y a une heure. « Tu sais que oui. Tu viens juste de me parler !

— Es-tu celle qu'elle a envoyée ? Es-tu revenue, pour me tuer ? » La main qui n'agrippe pas le bâton s'agite faiblement, désigne son pied malade, son corps épuisé. « Il ne reste pas grand chose de moi.

— Saw, tu sais que Maman ne m'a pas envoyée ! Je la croyais morte - tu m'as dit qu'elle était morte !

— Et pourtant tu viens aujourd'hui ? Deux jours seulement après ce faux messager avec sa poignée de mots creux ? Non, cela ne peut être une coïncidence. Et pour qui me trahirais-tu, sinon pour l'Empire ? Comme tous les autres. »

Il a l'air si abattu et si vieux. La bulle de magie autour de sa blessure frémit, comme de l'eau au creux d'une main tremblante.

Elle se rattrape à la seule chose sensée qu'il ait dite.

« Je ne crois pas que le héraut était un faux. Je lui ai parlé. Il t'a donné un message de ma mère ! »

Saw fait un geste méprisant. « Des traîtres, tous autant qu'ils sont.

— Personne ici ne t'a trahi. » Elle peut bien l'affirmer avec une certitude absolue. Il n'est pas une âme en ces lieux qui le regarde autrement qu'avec dévotion et peur, et la profonde loyauté qui vient avec.

« _Toi_ , si ! »

Il y a du venin dans sa voix. Elle s'emporte en réponse. « Tu essayais de faire de moi quelque chose que _je ne peux pas être_ ! J'avais seize ans - j'étais une enfant, Saw !

— Tu étais déjà la sorcière la plus puissante de mon clan. Tu avais le potentiel pour la grandeur, pour être le champion dont nous avions besoin contre l'Empire, le chef qui est une arme, mais tu as _fui_ !

— Non ! » Peut-être est-ce vrai. Elle nie tout de même. _Pas une arme pas une arme je ne suis pas une arme je ne suis pas_ -

« Tu t'es détournée de tes capacités !

— Je me suis détournée de _toi_. D'une formation qui aurait fait de moi une tueuse, un monstre. »

Les yeux de Saw se font calculateurs derrière la peine. « Pourtant tu m'es revenue, maintenant que c'est exactement ce que tu es devenue. »

C'est un commentaire inconfortablement perspicace, venant d'un homme qui semble divaguer et être à demi fou la plupart du temps.

Jyn grimace. Se force à encaisser, expire calmement. Détend ses poings serrés, ses épaules, et dénoue les muscles de son visage. _Donne-lui un peu de terrain, laisse-le penser qu'il te domine, qu'il est celui dont dépend ton destin._

 _Après tout, c'est encore le cas de bien des façons. Il m'a formée et enseignée, a façonné mes peurs, mes rêves, et tous les murs que je me suis jurée d'escalader. Il a façonné mon enfance. Mais je ne suis plus cette enfant_.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à apprendre. Je suis entrée en possession de mon pouvoir, comme tu me l'avais annoncé. mais je ne sais pas encore comment le contrôler.

— Le contrôler ? » Même à la hauteur d'un murmure, la voix de Saw est féroce. « Je t'ai vue rompre des chaînes d'acier et te relever indemne, intouchée par la Force qui te parcourait, et tu dis que tu _ne peux pas le contrôler_ ? Ne te moque pas, mon enfant. Tu es bien au delà de ces tâtonnements maintenant.

— Mais - je dois étudier, pour comprendre, comment l'utiliser, comment - ne pas en avoir peur - » Bon sang, elle en dit bien plus qu'elle ne devrait. Il semble en colère, étonnamment en colère alors qu'elle lui offre le contrôle qu'il a toujours demandé ; alors qu'elle montre sa peur, à Saw, qui n'a jamais eu peur de rien. Elle poursuit, péniblement, puisqu'il n'y a plus moyen de faire demi-tour. « J'ai senti le - le pouvoir - il me traverse, mais je ne comprends pas comment. Comment il fonctionne. Comment le façonner, le guider. Faire plus que frapper. J'ai besoin d'apprendre comment soigner, comment réparer les choses. » _Déglutis, inspire, continue ; laisse-le voir que sa magie ne t'aveugle plus_. « Tu en as besoin. Je peux le voir. Tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es seul et faible et les membres de ton clan sont partis. Sont morts, ou ont déserté. Mais si tu m'apprends, peut-être que je peux te soigner.

— Seul ? » Saw glisse d'un pas en avant. « _Faible_ ? Tu es bien présomptueuse. 

— Tu caches cette blessure, et tu prétends qu'elle n'est pas là, bien que tu saches qu'elle va te tuer sans une main guérisseuse. Tu demandes une loyauté aveugle à des gens que tu ne peux plus protéger avec la magie que tu possédais autrefois. Tu refuses même de me laisser voir le message de ma mère ! Je ne suis pas la seule à être présomptueuse ! »

Sa respiration est sifflante et elle sait que c'est dû à la colère. Elle meurt d'envie de cracher un sort pour invoquer l'air à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Le forcer à affronter sa propre fragilité, et le soigner dans le même instant.

_Non. Sois calme, sois calme. Ne le force à rien. Tu as détestée être forcée pendant si longtemps, pourquoi le faire à un autre maintenant que tu as le pouvoir ?_

Saw se force tout seul, de toute façon. Lentement, il lève sa main droite ; ses lèvres s'agitent, forment les mots familiers, et une sphère lumineuse, presque jumelle de celle de Jyn, s'épanouit au dessus de sa paume. « La magie que j'ai perdue ? » souffle-t-il, la voix rauque.

La balle de lumière est d'argent brillant, aussi éclatante que la lune au dessus de la vallée. Chaque fibre de son être tremble sous l'effort qui la maintient, mais il lutte jusqu'au bout, implacablement. Il y a toujours le cœur d'un mage de guerre en lui, et la colère aussi. Mais il est si faible. Si vieux. Il mise sa force dans un jeu de pouvoir inutile, quand il devrait la préserver, et se préserver de ses fantaisies d'ennemis qui l'entoureraient. 

Au delà de la fenêtre, un banc de nuages se glisse devant la lune et la pièce s'assombrit. Jyn souffle légèrement sur sa propre lumière ; elle prend du volume, se divise, devient un cercles d'une douzaine de petits globes. Un système planétaire, qui danse autour de sa main tendue. La chambre sombre s'emplit de lueurs et d'ombres. Elle ne dit rien, regarde juste Saw, le temps qu'il se rende compte de la complexité et de la beauté du sort, et du peu d'efforts qu'il lui a coûté pour le mettre en place.

Brusquement il se détourne. « Suis-moi. Ou pars, comme tous les autres.

— Le message de ma mère, Saw. Tu me dois bien ça.

— Il n'y avait pas de message.

— Bodhi Rook affirme le contraire !

— Le héraut ment ! » Saw se retourne à moitié, avec une bruyante inspiration due à la douleur du mouvement. « Il n'y avait pas de message. Rien qu'une pierre. Une pierre vide.

— Laisse-moi la voir. Saw, écoute-moi. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie ! Peut-être qu'on peut encore trouver comment faire. Peut-être que je peux apprendre à te guérir, si tu me laisses faire. » Il lui tourne à nouveau le dos avec un grognement. Elle s'énerve. « Ou peut-être bien que je vais partir, vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de me le demander ! Retourner dans les bois et garder ma magie pour moi ! »

Il est risqué de le menacer, mais tenter de suivre les errements de son esprit est épuisant et elle est en colère et frustrée, et tellement, tellement fatiguée maintenant ; et il n'a pas le droit de simplement s'en aller sans même la laisser voir les mots de sa mère -

Mais Saw ne fait que traverser la pièce. Lentement, en traînant son pied blessé. Chaque pas doit être douloureux. Il plaque la main contre le mur, au dessus d'une niche taillée dans la pierre, et la sphère de lumière qu'il a invoquée tremblote et reste là, éclatante et innocente ; et il passe la main dans le creux et en tire un cristal comme celui de Jyn.

« Le messager a dit que je devrais l'écouter. Mais elle est silencieuse. Treize ans au service de l'ennemi, et c'est le seul message qu'elle envoie ! Je t'ai élevée ! J'ai aimé son enfant, je t'ai élevée comme si tu étais mienne, et elle se moque de moi avec une pierre vide ! »

Le cristal a été percé et passé sur une chaîne d'argent, et se balance au bout des doigts de Saw. Les maillons brillent dans la lumière magique. C'est un objet bien plus beau, bien plus soigneusement réalisé que le pendentif de Jyn ; un collier qui siérait à une princesse.

La main de Jyn se porte à son corsage, à la dure bosse de son propre éclat de kyber. Lentement elle l'amène à la lumière. Est-ce son imagination qui lui donne l'impression que la pierre est chaude au toucher ?

 _Ma mère lui a envoyé ça. Elle vit, ses mains ont touché ce cristal et le lui ont envoyé comme message. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait une telle chose simplement pour se moquer d'un vieil homme_.

« Donne-le moi. »

Il recule, ramène le collier contre lui. « Pourquoi ? Elle me l'a envoyé, c'est à moi qu'il est adressé ! Tu essaies juste de tout me prendre, de me trahir, tout comme l'ont fait les autres.

— Saw. Saw ! Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? Qui t'a trahi ? » Elle se rapproche, la main tendue, les globes de lumières dérivant sur le côté de manière à ce qu'elle n'offre qu'une prière, celle de se voir donner le dernier cadeau de sa mère, la pierre que Lyra lui a envoyée. Pourquoi enverrait-elle quelque chose de si précieux sans raison, malgré tant de risques ?

« Trois d'entre eux sont morts, dit Saw, et trois ont déserté. C'est comme ça que j'ai su. Pas de loyauté ! Seule cette pauvre, pauvre Mai a eu le courage de rester pour la cause. Quand l'ennemi a attaqué dans la vallée, sur les rives de l'Onderon. Trois sont morts et trois sont partis, et une seule est revenue à la forteresse de mon cœur. »

Ce n'est pas bon, ce qu'il dit n'a guère de sens ; et le collier danse, tout juste hors de sa portée, la narguant. « Donne-moi le cristal. S'il te plaît, Saw. »

La chaleur venue de son collier à elle est indéniable maintenant et la chambre s'éclaire dans la lumière croissante. Saw sursaute à cette vue, lui tend brusquement la main. « Vas-y, donc, si tu le dois. Prends-le. » Il soupire. « Fais ce que tu es venue faire.

— Je ne suis venue qu'essayer de chercher ton aide, » murmure Jyn. Mais sa main touche la pierre et se referme dessus, et la lumière déborde comme des larmes. Elle jaillit du cristal, et de son pendentif, et d'elle-même.

« J'ai essayé, dit faiblement Saw. J'ai essayé, mais il n'y a eu aucune lumière pour moi. » Il semble dévasté.

Il est difficile de respirer, difficile de s'empêcher de trembler ; les lumières du soleil et de la lune et des étoiles résonnent à travers ses os, et une lumière sombre comme le feu sous la terre, brûlante, et il y a du feu dans les eaux et dans les airs. Jyn serre le message de sa mère et le porte à son sein, pour reposer contre la pierre usée qu'elle arbore depuis si longtemps. La lumière est presque aveuglante.

Elle tombe à genoux, porteuse de l'inimaginable.

Une voix parle, dans les ténèbres au cœur de la lumière, et ce n'est pas celle de Saw, et ce n'est pas la sienne.

« Saw, si tu écoutes ceci, alors peut-être y a-t-il encore une chance. »


	24. Chapter 24

Une quinzaine d'année s'est écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a entendu cette voix, sa cadence, son léger accent. Sa douceur voilée, sa gentillesse. Une voix aimante, autrefois. « Peut-être y a-t-il encore une chance. Une chance de sauver le futur que nous avons travaillé à bâtir. Une chance pour Jyn, si elle est encore vivante, comme je prie Dieu qu'elle le soit. Une chance de m'expliquer, et de lui faire savoir combien elle m'a manquée. Que mon amour pour elle n'a jamais faibli.

« Si quelqu'un autre que vous deux touche cette pierre, elle n'aura l'air que d'une jolie babiole. De valeur, pour sûr, mais inerte. C'est la seule sécurité que j'ai pu assurer, quand ce miracle s'est présenté, cette opportunité d'enfin vous envoyer un message. Je suis désespérée, Saw, et à personne désespérée, ruse désespérée. Pardonne-moi pour ce subterfuge. Pardonne-moi pour tout. »

 _Maman, Maman, c'est Maman !_ La voix intérieure du désespoir chante au rythme de son cœur , _ma maman, c'est ma maman. Vivante vivante vivante_ -

« Te souviens tu de ce jour ? Ce jour où l'Empire est venu pour nous ? Je croyais qu'ils cherchaient Jyn. J'avais tort. C'était moi qu'ils voulaient.

« Tu te rappelles que j'avais une sorte de don. Une malédiction, plutôt. Trouver ceux dont les talents sont cachés et insoupçonnés. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un tour de main stupide, idiote que j'étais. Mais c'est une malédiction, lancée sur moi et tous ceux que je touche avec. L'Empire voulait que je traque des personnes. Des sujets. Pour Orson Krennic et son programme d'entraînement. »

C'est un nom que Jyn n'a jamais entendu auparavant, mais que Saw connaît ; à travers le vaste halo qui la nimbe, Jyn le voit tiquer et serrer les dents.

« C'est bien au delà de tout ce que nous avons jamais imaginé ; Galen et moi avec nos espoirs, ta sœur et toi avec votre foi dans le futur, dans ce monde meilleur que nous bâtissions. En ces jours où nous discutions du fait que sorciers et mages devraient avoir des enfants, et amener ce futur à la lumière avec nous.

« Saw, l'Empire nous _élève_. Cet homme vil dirige un système organisé de reproduction sélective, et son but est de lever une armée. »

La voix de Lyra est douce, très douce, pour ce qu'elle raconte de terribles choses. Lyra, Lyra, vivante. _Ma mère, ma maman, Maman reviens-moi tu es vivante je peux te sauver de ce - ce_ -

« Je me suis vite rendue compte que j'avais le choix. Je pouvais refuser de travailler avec eux, et mourir la conscience tranquille. Mais quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait de cette tâche, tôt ou tard. Ou alors, je pouvais participer ; accepter mon destin et faire ce que je pouvais pour atténuer ce mal. C'est ce que je fais. Je cache les meilleurs sujets si je le peux, mais je dois livrer certains d'entre eux, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. J'ai corrompu mon âme en faisant ces choix mais je dois poursuivre, pour ceux que je peux sauver, et pour l'aide que je peux offrir aux autres. Je leur dis qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir dans le monde ; je leur dis cela, alors qu'ils sont gardés captifs, forcés de se reproduire comme des animaux, alors qu'on leur enseigne qu'ils doivent servir l'Empire et abandonner leurs vies pour le plus grand bien. Je les supervise, je les instruis, et je leur mens. Leurs enfants et eux sont des esclaves, et c'est de ma faute. »

Jyn ne peut plus sentir ses genoux. Son corps est ancré au sol de pierre. Elle sait vaguement qu'elle est en train de vaciller, tandis que les vagues de lumière se déversent, et que la voix qu'elle avait oublié connaître continue de murmurer.

« Les enfants les plus âgés ont douze ans maintenant. Trois d'entre eux sont prêts à être envoyés à Sant Corou, pour la dernière phase de leur entraînement. Sous le Seigneur Vader. Ils sont puissants, de manière terrifiante. Nous les appelons nos petites étoiles de la mort. Il n'y a pas de meilleur nom, de plus cruellement adapté. Stella, Mara et Noke.

« Je ne peux pas te demander de les tuer. Ils n'ont jamais demandé à être nés, ou à posséder ces dons terribles. Ce sont des enfants ! Ils sont encore si jeunes. Je dois croire que leurs esprits peuvent être détournés de la voie à laquelle ils ont été enchaînés. Mais une fois que Vader en fera ses apprentis, tout espoir sera perdu. Je t'en supplie, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu dois les empêcher d'atteindre Sant Corou. Viens les prendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

« J'envoie ce message par le dernier vaisseau à partir d'ici avant l'hiver. Il est prévu qu'ils partent au premier mois du printemps. Prends-les ! Emmène _tout le monde._ Brûle chaque pierre de ce lieu maudit, jusqu'à en faire du verre. Quant à moi, tue-moi si tu ne peux me sauver. Fais tout pour retarder la reprise du programme de Krennic.

« Prends-les et entraîne-les toi-même, comme tu l'as fait pour ma très chère Jyn. »

Son nom. Il pénètre sa conscience comme la lame d'un couteau. Le son de son nom, dans la voix de sa mère. _Maman, Maman, Maman !_...

« Oh Seigneur, ma Jyn. Ma pincée de poussière d'étoile ! J'essaie de ne penser à elle que dans les moments où je me sens plus forte, autrement je ne peux le supporter. Quand je me rappelle son visage, sa voix… la mort ne peut venir assez vite pour moi. Je croyais que Galen et moi sacrifions nos vies pour sa liberté. Mais je me suis soumise à l'esclavage. »

L'air dans la chambre semble de feu, et les larmes qui roulent sur le visage de Jyn, les pleurs logés dans sa gorge, brûlent de la même façon. Les cristaux brûlent ses mains, son sein, leur lumière la consume alors même que les souvenirs les plus sombres de sa vie l'engloutissent. Pourtant en elle il n'y a que torpeur. _Ma pincée de poussière d'étoile_ , le petit nom oublié de son enfance. _Ils m'ont laissée ici avec lui, ils m'ont laissée et il m'a cachée dans la grotte. Maman, Papa, pourquoi ?_

« Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle est aussi libre que je suis brisée, » dit la voix triste de Lyra. Si calme, si dépourvue d'émotion. La voix de quelqu'un depuis longtemps brisé. « Où qu'elle se trouve. Qu'elle se batte à tes côtés pour la guérison du monde, ou qu'elle vive une vie paisible, en sûreté, cachée quelque part, peut-être avec un foyer ou même une famille. Je prie pour qu'elle soit saine et vigoureuse, et heureuse, et qu'elle ne sache jamais depuis quelles profondeurs de malfaisance sa mère prie pour elle. Protège-la, même au prix de ton dernier souffle ! Elle est notre plus grand espoir. »

Une hésitation. Puis elle poursuit.

« Encore une chose. Une chance si rare et étrange, que je suis en peine de l'expliquer. Tu dois savoir comment est tombé le royaume de Yavine, et comment l'héritière du trône a été capturée. L'Empire dit qu'elle une invitée d'honneur mais - je l'ai rencontrée, Saw, et elle n'a rien d'une fidèle vassale. Elle reste sur ses gardes et attend son heure, le moment où elle pourra être libre de mener la rébellion de son peuple. Comment puis-je le savoir ? - parce qu'elle me l'a confié. Elle qui n'a personne de confiance en dehors d'un unique garde, m'a fait confiance, à _moi_. _Parce qu'elle pouvait voir ce que je suis._ Elle pouvait me lire, comme je lis les autres. La magie coule dans les veines de Leia de Yavine.

« Elle s'est dissimulée tout ce temps. Mais - si elle venait à être découverte - une princesse qui est aussi une sorcière ? Je redoute de penser à ce qui pourrait lui être infligé. Elle est brave comme une flamme, mais a à peine dix-neuf ans, elle n'est guère plus qu'une enfant.

« Je ne sais pas si rien de tout cela peut être accompli ; je ne sais pas comment tu y parviendras. Mais telle est ma foi en toi, Saw ; dans ton tempérament, ton esprit, les pouvoirs de ton cœur. Je crois que l'homme qui a secouru ma fille peut également faire tout cela. Tu étais le plus sage et le meilleur d'entre nous, et le seul avec la volonté de combattre ce qui doit l'être. Je n'ai plus la moindre foi en moi, mais une foi inébranlable en toi.

« Peu importe comment, tu dois joindre la princesse, et la sauver comme tu as autrefois sauvé Jyn. Tu dois secourir les enfants avant qu'ils n'aillent à Vader. Sauve-les tous, et notre ancien rêve avec ! »

Pendant quelques instants il n'y a que le son de sa respiration. Puis la douce voix solitaire fait enfin place au silence.

La gorge de Jyn et ses yeux et sa poitrine lui font mal, quand elle inspire c'est avec le tressautement brusque d'une personne qui se noie. Son visage est endolori, collant de l'acide des larmes.

Le sol de pierre oscille devant elle quand la lumière se rétracte lentement, à l'intérieur des deux gemmes qu'elle tient encore dans un poing exsangue.

Elle s'étouffe sur une autre inspiration. _Maman - Maman, Maman, Maman, reviens !_ La dernière fois qu'elle a entendu cette voix ; elle, enfant, en train de pleurer, et la grande main de Saw qui prend la sienne, sa magie qui la maintient fermement. Il l'a éloignée du combat, les a cachés tous les deux, en sûreté, dans la grotte derrière sa maison en flammes.

La pièce est pleine de lumière qui ne fait rien pour la réchauffer.

Le sol, le sol flou, granit poussiéreux, net puis flou à nouveau, qui disparaît dans les ténèbres et réapparaît. Le son d'un souffle irrégulier, brusque, son propre souffle haletant. Le sol froid de la grotte, et la lumière froide, si froide. La main de Saw sur son épaule, plus si puissante. Plus si rassurante. Mais il est là, toujours là, là où n'est personne d'autre. Elle peut sentir l'odeur aigre et malade de sa blessure, entendre le raclement de sa respiration.

Sa propre respiration craque comme une pierre qu'on fend. _Oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur, qu'ai-je entendu ?_

 _La voix de ma mère. Ma mère est vivante_.

Jyn lève la tête. La petite lueur invoquée par Saw brille toujours allègrement au dessus de la niche de pierre. Il y a des ombres dans les coins, des ombres partout.

 _Maman est vivante. Elle nous supplie de l'aider. Piégée au cœur de l'Empire, vivant une vie empoisonnée ; mais vivante, Maman, ma maman, vivante !_

« Jyn. Jyn, mon enfant ! »

Ce n'est pas la voix de sa mère, cette fois, mais celle de Saw. Éraillée par la panique. Elle cille et le voit apparaître plus nettement. Aussi dur qu'une pierre, mais au moins y a-t-il enfin quelque chose d'amical dans ses yeux, et une réelle tristesse. Et il la reconnaît enfin.

« J'ai essayé de l'écouter, dit-il. J'ai essayé ! Mais il est resté silencieux pour moi. »

Tant de douleur. La lumière éclaire ses tremblements, les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« Elle a _foi en moi_ , murmure-t-il. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi doit-elle demander cela maintenant ? J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé ! Mais je ne peux pas ! »

Jyn passe maladroitement la chaîne à son cou, laisse le nouveau cristal reposer sur son sein, auprès du sien. Ses mains sont toujours pleines de la lumière froide et claire, même après qu'elle a lâché les deux pierres. Elle s'agrippe au bras de Saw pour se remettre debout. Sent la force diminuée qui est tout ce qui reste de lui, maigre et frêle sous l'épais manteau. Sans puissance. Il n'est plus le grand mage de guerre, celui que les hommes craignaient et appelaient magicien, commandant, le Lion de la Vallée.

« Je suis désolée, » murmure-t-elle. Elle est étourdie, courbée, mais elle se remet sur pied. Chaque inspiration semble ramener les ténèbres à elle, mais elle ne retient pas son souffle pour autant, et brandit sa lumière contre elles.

Saw lui touche les cheveux, la joue, faiblement et avec tendresse. « Ma pauvre enfant. Je t'ai bien déçue. »

Jyn laisse échapper un faible son, qui aurait pu être un hurlement si elle en avait eu la force. Il est en piteux état et à bout de forces mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, il semble rationnel ; conscient de sa position et de sa présence. Peut-être son esprit n'est-il pas complètement brisé. Peut-être reste-t-il encore quelques fragments du vieux Saw.

La voix de Jyn est étouffée mais elle vient, elle sort de sa gorge. « Tu n'as pas échoué. Nous pouvons encore arrêter cela. Nous pouvons nous battre. Où il y a de la vie, on trouve la volonté de se battre. C'est toi qui me l'as enseigné. » Il écarquille les yeux, puis fronce les sourcils, confus, à la recherche de l'adage dans ses souvenirs en ruines.

« Ta mère, » dit-il plutôt. Un de ses doigts vient tapoter les cristaux jumeaux sur sa poitrine. « C'était ta mère ! Ma pauvre Lyra. Je ne le savais pas. Je le jure, je ne le savais pas. » De nouvelles larmes jaillissent, qui se perdent dans sa barbe sans qu'il y prête attention.

« Je te crois, » lui dit-elle, et c'est vrai. Ces larmes ne sont pas plus préméditées que les siennes. « Saw, nous n'avons pas perdu ! Nous pouvons faire ce qu'elle demande - nous pouvons encore le faire ! Enseigne-moi, enseigne-moi comment utiliser _ceci_ \- » la lumière qui scintille à travers elle, les pierres de concentration pendues côte à côte - « et nous irons ensemble la trouver. »

Et soudain il l'étreint, et elle se laisse aller dans ses bras, le serre en retour. Ils sont tous les deux en larmes.

« Jyn. Tu es revenue. Tu es venue me trouver. Ici, dans cette prison. Allons-nous chanter dans nos cellules, avant d'en finir ? Jyn, mon enfant. C'est vraiment toi.

— Nous chanterons et nous nous battrons, » promet Jyn, et chaque inspiration est douloureuse mais elle continuera de respirer, dût ce chagrin la tuer, elle continuerait de respirer tout de même. « Nous combattrons les bâtards qui ont fait cela. Oh, Saw… Nous nous battrons et nous n'abandonnerons pas. Tout comme tu me l'as toujours enseigné. »


	25. Chapter 25

Elle pense ce qu'elle dit. Elle le pense vraiment. Mais l'emprise de Saw sur la réalité varie constamment, de rationnel à désorienté et vice-versa. Il lui demande son pardon et ensuite marmonne et ronchonne dans sa barbe ; essaie de la prendre dans ses bras et la repousse le moment suivant. Annonce qu'il trouvera les sorts dont elle a besoin pour sa formation, puis demande soudain, « Est-ce vraiment toi ? » une fois de plus. Après cela il regarde Jyn pleurer à nouveau, et sèche ses larmes, et ses mots oscillent entre culpabilité et rage, entre l'insistance persistante qu'il a été trahi et des moments de lucidité angoissée.

Elle souffre, corps et âme, elle tremble de fatigue au moment où elle le quitte enfin, penché sur un livre, murmurant tristement pour lui-même. Elle repart péniblement, jusqu'en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs, vers la chambre à la fenêtre et aux banquettes de pierre, et vers ses amis. Toujours là, qui attendent son retour. Cassian, plus que tout autre, s'il vous plaît, Seigneur.

Et il est là. Elle tombe à genoux pour la seconde fois ce soir et lui passe les bras autour du cou, et, reconnaissante, s'appuie contre lui. Contre sa force. Repose enfin son cœur pesant et sa tête dolente. Elle a tant pleuré cette dernière heure, qu'elle en est complètement hébétée. De toutes les blessures qu'elle a reçues dans sa vie, qu'elle a connues et appris à supporter, celle-ci est la pire, et c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prédire.

Sa mère est vivante, et retenue par l'ennemi, piégée et empoisonnée par sa haine d'elle-même.

Et Saw, qui était un second père pour elle, est rendu à demi sénile par son effort de garder suffisamment de magie dans ses veines rien que pour se maintenir en vie.

Ses changements d'humeur ont toujours été largement imprévisibles, mais maintenant ils sont cauchemardesques, de par leur rapidité et leur manque de logique. Elle ne peut plus en encaisser davantage, ne peut seulement supporter d'y penser. Elle ne veut que dormir. Dormir, la tête sur le flanc chaud de Cassian.

Mais il y a Maia, il y a son mari, et le petit Bodhi qui cligne des yeux et s'éveille ; tous inquiets, curieux, perplexes, interrogateurs. Voulant savoir les nouvelles, et pourquoi elle pleure, et ce que le fou va faire maintenant ?

« Ne le traitez pas de fou, » dit avec irritation Maia quand Bodhi pose cette question. « Le destin a été dur pour lui ces deux dernières années. »

Deux ans, depuis l'attaque sur le camp de la Rivière Onderon. L'explication que Saw en a donné était vague, au mieux. Une attaque surprise, masquée à la perception de tous par la magie, et la cible de l'attaque était Saw lui-même. Trois membres du clan tombés en prenant sa défense et une quatrième qui a perdu ses pouvoirs, en s'épuisant presque à en mourir pour retenir l'ennemi. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre leurs forces ont quand même vaincu ; quelqu'un a contre-attaqué, mais il ne veut pas dire qui, et la façon dont ils ont pu s'échapper est aussi obscure qu'un ciel de tempête. Elle ne peut croire un récit aussi brouillé et paranoïaque.

Elle demandera aux autres un meilleur rapport, à un moment ou un autre. Mais pas maintenant. Elle ne peut que narrer à grand peine le résumé le plus simple de la dernière heure. Le message de sa mère, le nouveau danger venu de l'Empire. La confirmation que Leia Organa de Yavine est vivante.

Elle voit les autres échanger des regards ; mais elle est trop fatiguée pour en penser quoi que ce soit. Qu'ils regardent.

Cassian prend et perd sa forme humaine à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'elle parle. L'homme de Maia, Maître Boule-de-neige, dont le nom se trouve être Melshi, insiste à chaque fois pour le recouvrir d'une couverture. « Tu vas te geler les couilles, Capitaine. » Cassian sourit et l'accepte, pour seulement s'en débarrasser quelques minutes plus tard quand sa peau nue se recouvre à nouveau d'une épaisse fourrure.

Peut-être Maître Boule-de-neige ne veut-il pas que sa femme voie un autre homme. Cassian nu est une agréable vision, après tout.

Et c'est Maître Melshi. Pas Maître Boule-de-neige. Elle doit se souvenir. Maîtresse Maia Melshi. Un nom d'épouse mélodieux pour la rude bagarreuse qu'est son ancienne camarade.

Cassian l'a attirée jusqu'à la banquette inoccupée durant un moment entre deux transformations ; elle est assise, mais lentement en train de pencher contre lui, et elle termine son récit enveloppée de couvertures chaudes. Il y a même un oreiller qui l'attend. D'où viennent toutes ces choses ? De l'autre côté de la pièce, Bodhi s'est endormi après quelques questions confuses.

Elle peut comprendre. Ses propres paupières se referment chaque fois qu'elle se force à les ouvrir. À côté d'elle Cassian bâille en écho. Un bâillement humain, pour l'instant. Elle se laisse aller contre son épaule. 

Melshi parle de la princesse. Ils étaient tous les deux très excités par cette partie de l'histoire. 

« Un seul garde en qui elle peut avoir confiance, hein ? dit-il. Je me demande... »

Qu'il se demande. Qu'ils s'interrogent tous, sur qui ou quoi bon leur semble. Mais par pitié, qu'on éteigne bientôt la lampe.

« Rue, arrête un peu. » La voix de Maia, toujours aussi brusque. « Capitaine, on va vous laisser en paix maintenant. Vous devez tous en avoir besoin, pour sûr. » _Oh, mais c'était presque dit gentiment. Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver comment être à nouveau amies. C'est trop_ …

« C'est trop, » marmonne Jyn. Trop à assimiler, évaluer, planifier, comprendre. La chambre semble étrangement silencieuse, étrangement vide, et elle se rend compte qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle et Cassian maintenant, et le héraut endormi. Elle est avachie contre Cassian, respire la bouche ouverte. Sa voix est minuscule, éraillée et brouillée tout comme elle. 

Elle lutte pour refaire surface, s'arracher au sommeil encore une fois. Son visage est encore collant de sel, ses mains crasseuses. Elle se bagarre avec les bottes encore étroitement lacées à ses pieds endoloris.

Cassian la prend très gentiment par le bras et l'interrompt. « Tu as besoin de t'allonger.

— Oui… oui, je sais. » Elle sombre, il n'y a rien à faire, trop de choses à la fois, trop de larmes, trop de chocs. _Ma mère est en vie. Saw est un vieil homme. Les petites étoiles de la mort de l'Empire vont venir. Ma mère est en vie. Elle a dit que j'étais leur dernier espoir, il faut que j'apprenne, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_ …

Il lui retire ses bottes tandis qu'elle reste assise, vacillante, et la couche doucement, repliant une autre couverture autour d'elle. Quelle bénédiction d'avoir un lit chaud, et une main chaleureuse, un ami près de soi. « Prends-moi dans tes bras ?

— Chut, dors, Jyn. »

Elle perd trace du temps à ce moment, une autre vague de nuit s'abat sur elle, et quand elle reprend conscience à nouveau elle sent qu'il caresse les cheveux sur son front. Personne n'a fait cela depuis longtemps. Si longtemps…

« Tu devrais - dormir, toi aussi.

— Oui. Tu as raison. » Un grand bâillement se fait entendre entre les mots.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

La lampe est éteinte. « Oui, » murmure-t-il dans l'obscurité. Sans se coucher. Sans plus la toucher.

« Cassian... » Sa voix lui échappe en flottant maintenant, comme les dernières bulles d'air. « Couche-toi. Toi aussi. S'il te plaît ? »

Pas de réponse. Mais un vague moment plus tard, les couvertures bougent et sa chaleur vient s'installer dans l'espace derrière elle. Entre elle et le mur. Il la protège, lui offre un chemin d'évasion directe, et son bras vient l'envelopper, mince, fort, protecteur, le seul bras auquel elle fait confiance pour la protéger parce que _Je suis en sécurité, avec toi. Nous sommes en sécurité ensemble._

Pour l'instant, pour cette nuit, en sécurité.

**

Jyn se réveille à la lumière grise du jour, baignée par l'odeur de loup de Cassian, une patte poussiéreuse serrée entre ses mains. Les volets ont été ouverts et de l'autre côté des épais carreaux elle peut voir un déluge infernal de neige s'abattre, silencieux et sans fin. Bodhi Rook se tient devant la fenêtre, en contemplation. Son visage est captivé, et il est aussi silencieux que la neige.

Ses longs cheveux sont noirs comme l'aile d'un corbeau, elle peut le voir maintenant, et quand elle dit son nom et qu'il se tourne, ses yeux sont sombres et magnifiques. C'est un beau visage, pensif. Et il a l'air plus éveillé et les pieds plus solidement ancrés sur terre que la nuit dernière.

_L'homme que ma mère a envoyé. Celui en qui elle a eu confiance. Peut-être est-il pour elle un ami comme Cassian l'est pour moi, un refuge dans la tourmente, un cœur fidèle_.

Mais regarder Bodhi lui rappelle qu'elle n'a jamais vu le visage humain de Cassian à la lumière du jour. Pas même sous une lumière aussi pâle et pauvre que celle de ce jour de neige. À la lueur du feu, des bougies, des lampes, des étoiles. De la lune. Jamais sous la douce lumière du jour.

Elle croit que ses yeux sont bruns, et ses cheveux doivent être aussi sombres que ceux du héraut.

Il respire contre sa nuque maintenant, un léger reniflement et le contact d'une truffe froide quand elle remue. Puis avec un grognement et un soupir étouffé il s'éveille à son tour, et ils s'assoient ensemble. Elle sourit quand il secoue la tête et que ses oreilles s'agitent.

Bon. Le matin, et tout ce qui doit être affronté. Il est temps de commencer.

Mais bien qu'il soit temps, rien ne peut encore commencer. Tout s'interrompt face au mauvais temps. La neige tombe sans arrêt, jour après jour.

Une période qui s'étire, hantée, où nul but ne peut être poursuivi, nul espoir gardé. Rien n'est plus comme autrefois, mais ce qui peut advenir maintenant est vague et hors d'atteinte. Un temps entre le temps.

Jyn sait que cela devrait être la saison des plans, des réajustements, des restrictions. Son esprit joue à recoller les morceaux, à voir comment les ajuster. Mais tant de choses sont brisées, qu'elle a autrefois crues entières. Saw, le clan, sa propre vie. Et la tempête se poursuit, empêchant les patrouilles et la chasse, rendant même impossible de placer un garde au feu-signal, où Cassian et elle ont dormi cette première nuit de neige. Ce qui peut se trouver derrière le blizzard, ils n'ont aucun de moyen de le savoir, que le danger approche ou ait déjà établi un campement dans leur vallée, ou que leur chance d'agir soit déjà passée, un bateau déjà parti pour Sant Corou et le cœur de l'Empire, en bravant les tempêtes de l'hiver. 

Elle se languit de parler avec Cassian, mais tant que la tempête souffle, la seule option est de parler _à_ Cassian, quand il ne peut au mieux que montrer en silence son accord ou sa désapprobation. Ce n'est pas l'amitié qu'ils partagent maintenant. Elle évite ce genre de rapports à sens unique. La brave maîtresse et sa bête fidèle - ce n'est pas ce qu'ils sont à présent.

Bien qu'il le soit, fidèle, aussi bien envers elle qu'envers son ancien serment.

C'est là une raison de plus pour garder la foi, avec lui.


	26. Chapter 26

Elle a pris l'habitude de se joindre quotidiennement aux autres soldats quand ils s'entraînent dans la grande caverne de ses souvenirs, l'endroit qu'ils appellent le Hall d'En Dessous. C'est un espace qui était devenu immense dans sa mémoire, empli d'échos et de recoins de nuit sombre où la lumière des torches ne perçait pas. C'est étrange, maintenant, de le trouver tellement plus petit et moins cauchemardesque qu'elle ne le voyait. Il y a de la place sans la caverne pour plus d'hommes que n'en abrite présentement le Rocher Rouge, mais pas plus de quelques centaines. Le double de leur nombre, peut-être, y tiendrait confortablement.

Mais ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux qu'ils ne l'étaient autrefois, quand ils peuplaient le Rocher Rouge jusqu'à ce qu'il résonne comme une volière.

Il y a un autel brisé dans le mur est. Elle avait oublié cela. Il est trop endommagé pour savoir à quel dieu il a autrefois été consacré. Leur guerre n'est pas la première à avoir atteint le vieux monastère. Les gens qui ont taillé ces salles ont disparu depuis longtemps sans que l'on se souvienne même de leurs noms, sans trace des prières qui ont été dites ici, pas plus qu'il n'en reste des raisons pour lesquelles ils ont creusé ces grandes ouvertures dans les étages supérieurs, celles qu'on lui a appris à appeler les Trous-de-Bêtes.

La vue, de ces entrées ouvertes, sur l'à-pic et la vallée toute entière, est cachée pour le septième jour d'affilée par l'infini rideau de neige.

_Qui qu'ils aient été, ils étaient le peuple de cette contrée. Peut-être y a-t-il de leurs sangs dans nos veines. Peut-être y a-t-il encore une chance que leurs espoirs, leurs prières, trouvent leur renouveau en nous. Mais j'espère que ces bêtes géantes étaient juste un mythe…_

Cassian la regarde s'entraîner, les yeux alertes et les oreilles dressées. Elle a comme l'impression qu'il tire du plaisir de ses performances. Qu'il est peut-être même fier d'elle. Cette idée lui donne du plaisir, à elle aussi, et elle donne quelques coups de bâtons de plus, lutte pour se libérer de quelques prises de plus, portée par la confiance que la présence de Cassian éveille en elle. Les troupes rient et l'appellent Lionceau, Poigne-de-fer, Deux-bâtons. Cassian sourit de son sourire de loup, crocs en vue et yeux plissés.

Il veille sur elle pendant ses études aussi. Parfois il est juste à son côté, regarde par dessus son épaule, et elle se demande s'il peut lire ces pattes de mouche. Parfois il se tient au dehors, pour garder la porte, tandis qu'elle se débat avec des exercices qu'elle n'a que trop peu pratiqués ces dernières années : lire, écrire, essayer de mettre le texte au propre.

Le lendemain de leur réunion Saw est venu en boitant en haut des escaliers du Hall d'En Dessous et l'a fait appeler. Quand elle est montée jusqu'à lui, il lui a présenté deux livres anciens. Épaisses reliures de cuir, estampées et bordées de motifs métalliques, imprimés de lettres serrées qu'elle doit loucher pour déchiffrer ; ce sont des livres de sorts, plus vieux que tout ce qu'elle a jamais tenu.

Elle lit lentement, copie les sorts dans son grimoire, essayant de tracer les lettres aussi clairement que possible au cas où Saw demanderait à voir. C'est une tâche ardue, qui nécessite beaucoup de concentration, et bien éloignée de l'apprentissage actif qu'elle attendait et espérait et redoutait. Mais au moins, ce sont des informations. De nouveaux talents à pratiquer, de nouveaux charmes à essayer.

Beaucoup sont bien plus élaborés que les sorts qu'il lui a enseigné à quatorze, quinze, seize ans. Des moyens de combattre par la magie, mais aussi des moyens de guérir, de voir et de parler à distance, des sorts de divination pour les choses cachées, pour des indices du futur. Tous nouveaux pour elle, et elle les absorbe allègrement, s'obstine à maîtriser chacun d'entre eux.

Saw aussi la regarde, parfois, quoiqu'avec moins de confiance que Cassian. Il surveille tout le monde. À n'importe quel moment, l'on peut lever les yeux et le trouver en train de regarder depuis une fenêtre ou l'encadrement d'une porte, du haut d'un couloir ou d'une cage d'escalier. En train de suivre leur entraînement dans le Hall d'En Dessous, leurs repas en commun dans le sous-sol qu'ils appellent, en plaisantant, le Mess. Il se traîne sur tout l'étage auquel il est confiné, regarde avec des yeux amers et ne dit rien. Jyn peut le sentir, chaque fois que ses yeux sont sur elle.

Elle lui a expliqué la présence de Cassian, lui a dit que le loup qui la suit comme son ombre est un homme maudit, à la recherche de sa liberté. Elle sent son incrédulité alors même qu'il compatit.

Elle ne croit plus une seconde que la magie de Saw peut sauver Cassian. Mais sa main et son cœur se détournent avec terreur de la possibilité d'essayer à nouveau. Elle sait, avec toute la peine qui accompagne une acceptation grandissante, que quelque part dans le monde, par delà la neige qui s'amasse, il y a quelqu'un qui aimera du fond du cœur, et abandonnera cet amour, pour son bien ; et la malédiction sera rompue quand il trouvera cette personne. Elle devra le perdre, pour le voir un jour aller librement. Cette notion occupe une vilaine part de son cœur, comme un hématome, une vieille plaie, qu'elle refuse de regarder de peur qu'elle ne l'infecte.

Cassian semble avoir adopté le jeune héraut avec elle. Bodhi est un jeune homme calme, à jamais légèrement anxieux, mais la bonté essentielle qu'elle a ressenti ce premier matin persiste, et sa présence ne la dérange pas. C'est un homme qui a donné à sa mère une chance de communiquer avec l'extérieur, et l'espoir que son message pourrait être entendu. Elle est heureuse de partager une chambre avec lui. Elle sait, que si la tempête continue, elle réduira un peu sa portion pour s'assurer qu'il ait toujours une part.

Les journées défilent, ternes, au delà d'une semaine et le blizzard souffle toujours. Jyn se couche chaque nuit pelotonnée contre le loup. Espérant pouvoir se réveiller avec l'homme ; mais il n'y a pas de trouée dans les nuages, et la tempête ne faiblit jamais. Jour après jour, monotones et froids, l'air tourbillonnant sans fin derrière chaque fenêtre.

Il y a de la nourriture tous les jours et de l'eau claire à boire, fondue puis refroidie dans d'immenses cuves dans les cuisines ; de l'eau chaude pour se laver la plupart des matins, du thé chaud à boire le soir. De nouveaux vêtements lui sont offerts, et des chiffons et des pierres à aiguiser pour nettoyer et polir ses armes. Jour après jour le monastère se rapproche d'un endroit où elle pourrait vivre, plutôt que d'un simple toit sous lequel Cassian et Bodhi Rook et elle s'abritent jusqu'à ce qu'une évasion soit possible.

Il y a des amis. Maia est ombrageuse, puis rancunière, puis amicale, bon gré mal gré. Prudemment, maladroitement, Jyn lui tend la main en réponse.

Rue semble lui avoir pardonné la boule de neige. Peut-être est-ce pour cela, en partie, que sa femme est sortie de sa réserve. Il est courtois et gai, encore un petit peu déconcerté par le loup silencieux qui suit Jyn. Il lui confie un jour qu'il se demande si sa réunion avec le Cassian humain était un rêve.

Cassian rejette la tête en arrière avec un grognement exaspéré et se couche, en se couvrant le museau de ses pattes avant.

« J'imagine que c'est un non, alors ? C'était réel ?

— Je te promets que ça l'était. Mais il ne sera pas à nouveau lui-même avant que le temps ne s'améliore.

— Putain, ça pourrait durer des semaines ! Je veux lui parler !

— Tout comme moi. » Elle essaie de ne pas le regarder. Il y a tant de choses à discuter et leur destin leur impose cette épreuve, bloque chacune de leurs chances avec la neige.

« Bon sang, Capitaine ! » dit Melshi, aussi jovialement honnête que Jyn essaie d'éviter de l'être. « Comment est-ce qu'on va te retrouver, et te sortir de cette merde, hein ? »

Cette fois, Jyn se tourne vers Cassian, en se demandant si elle peut raconter le reste de son histoire ; une tristesse se fait sentir, aussi aiguë qu'une flèche dans son flanc, quand il consent d'un hochement de tête. Elle narre à Rue Melshi l'entièreté de la malédiction, les conditions pour la rompre qu'il n'avait pas mentionné avant. Essaie d'accepter la façon désapprobatrice dont le sergent la regarde, ensuite.

Ainsi donc lui aussi le voit, qu'elle devrait laisser partir Cassian, ou user de sa propre magie sur lui.

Mais elle ne peut pas, ne peut vraiment pas l'envisager.

Elle commence à vraiment s'inquiéter des provisions au milieu de la seconde semaine. La seule fois où elle s'est trouvée bloquée par la neige dans sa chaumière, elle n'avait que peu de réserves, et le temps que les chemins soient à nouveau praticables, elle en avait été réduite au gruau d'avoine et à la neige fondue. L'anxiété la ronge comme la faim alors. Mais quand elle pose la question au vieux guerrier à l'œil louche, Edrio, qui agit comme l'intendant auto-proclamé de la forteresse, il éclate d'un rire moqueur tonitruant. Il la conduit le long d'un couloir silencieux où l'air stagnant est glacial, et sec comme la mort, et lui montre une série de chambres fortes pleines de provisions. Il y a des sacs de grain et des paniers de légumes secs, des amphores d'huile et des barils de pommes, de la viande salée, des œufs au vinaigre, des légumes fermentés. Une faible odeur d'épices parfume l'air, venue de jarres pansues rangées sur une étagère en hauteur. « Pas de pénurie ici. Tu ferais bien de douter un peu moins du Commandant, fillette. »

Venant de lui, ce _fillette_ reste en travers de la gorge de Jyn, quand cela ne la dérange plus venant de Saw, mais elle accepte la réprimande, bouche pincée, et est heureuse au moins qu'une partie des troupes respecte encore son mentor en tant que chef au lieu de le craindre comme une ruine qui menace de s'écrouler sur eux. Saw dirige ce quartier général depuis longtemps, et ses plans ne sont pas toujours passés par le verre déformant de la vieillesse et de la maladie. Autrefois, il était un tacticien, qui calculait et frappait avec une exactitude glacée. Il n'avait pas de cœur, avait-elle pensé alors, mais il lui avait appris que l'on ne se bat pas sans réserve. Les résidus de sa prévoyance sont encore parmi eux, dans les réserves et les magasins, les sacs de grains et les coffres de têtes de flèche en bronze qu'elle a vus dans l'armurerie.

Quand Saw la demande la fois suivante, elle se rappelle des réserves, des années de combat qui l'ont façonné, et va à lui avec gratitude pour recevoir ce qu'il peut encore enseigner. À travers les ruines de son esprit il fait ce qu'il peut pour communiquer avec elle. Elle lui doit bien d'en faire autant en retour.

Il lui demande de lui montrer ce qu'elle a appris. Fais des commentaires simples qui mettent en lumière ses erreurs et dirigent ses tentatives. Il ne lui dit plus qu'elle doit être une arme, ni qu'elle a été mise au monde dans ce but. À chaque visite, elle se surprend à carrer les épaules en montant les escaliers, à attendre le moment de sa colère et à redouter une exigence impossible à accomplir, à retenir son souffle ; ne le relâchant que lorsqu'elle revient dans sa chambre et qu'une fois de plus sa visite a été amicale et raisonnable.

C'est comme si le professeur respecté de son enfance refaisait surface dans le vieil homme fatigué, et, « Je peux presque croire qu'il restera lui-même, dit-elle à Cassian. Si seulement c'était le cas. »

Les choses sont les mêmes, jour après jour, et elle chérit un peu plus cet espoir. Peut-être peut-elle guérir Saw. Guérir Maia. Peut-être, même, libérer Cassian. Quand elle sera prête. Devenir part d'un dessein plus grand, se tenir à nouveau à leurs côtés comme combattante.

Tant de choses ici lui sont familières, qu'il est facile parfois de se laisser aller à penser ainsi. Elle est l'une des leurs, comme elle l'avait été si longtemps, elle a repris la vie dans une organisation, dans cette vieille base, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Murs de roche rouge et grise au lieu de la chaux écaillée et du torchis de sa chaumière. Les courants d'air familiers, la puanteur des latrines, l'entraînement en commun, les repas partagés,comme l'espoir et la peur et la colère. Ça semble naturel ; et en même temps sa chaumière lui manque, et le village, et ses habitants, auxquels elle a autrefois pensé comme à des amis. Peut-être que les gens d'ici se tourneront contre elle eux aussi, un jour. Elle avait appris à vivre seule, à faire le bien pour les autres et à ne pas s'entraîner pour la guerre. Et cela aussi, en son temps, avait semblé naturel.

Elle lit et relit un sort pour _guérir les blessures profondes de l'esprit._ Se demande s'il aiderait Maia, dont la connexion à la magie a été brisée comme un os fracassé. S'il aiderait Saw, même, avec ses pouvoirs enroulés sans fin autour de son pied suppurant et drainés dans ses efforts pour y résister.

Puis elle lit un sort pour _faire d'un cœur sûr une lance d'étoiles, à brandir contre tous les ennemis._ Frémit, et tourne la page.

Un jour elle regarde Rue Melshi qui tente de persuader Bodhi Rook de se joindre à l'entraînement avec le reste des soldats. « Apprenez au moins à tirer une flèche, Maître Rook. À tenir un couteau. À vous défendre. » Mais Bodhi secoue la tête.

« J'ai fait serment de paix quand j'ai passé le blanc du héraut. Peut-être, si j'étais à nouveau en danger, je briserais mon vœu et me défendrais. C'est difficile à savoir. Je n'avais jamais, jamais pensé avoir à subir cette épreuve. Mais je ne peux pas me sentir en paix avec moi-même si j'étudie pour cela. J'aimerais mieux garder ma, ma conscience nette, du moins pour l'instant. »

 _Subir cette épreuve_ ; quand Saw l'a fait enchaîner et battre. Son mentor, qu'elle essaie d'aimer à nouveau. Il est toujours l'homme qui a ordonné la torture d'un messager innocent, parce qu'il n'avait plus un contact suffisant avec la Force pour entendre les paroles de Lyra.

Le cristal de sa mère pend à son cou, à côté du sien. Ils s'entrechoquent parfois avec un léger bruit quand elle bouge. Elle n'a pas osé essayer d'écouter à nouveau le message, encore moins de voir si quelqu'un d'autre peut entendre les mots. La voix de sa mère la hante, ainsi qu'une terreur enfantine à l'idée de découvrir qu'elle est inaudible pour ses amis. Elle en rêve, toutes les nuits, de Lyra qui dit son nom, l'appelle, pleure et disparaît ; elle rêve, et lutte contre ses rêves. Se réveille en sueur, couvertures en désordre, les mains ramenées contre elle serrant les deux cristaux.

Cassian dort sur son lit, une forme ébouriffée dans la lumière de l'aube. Un loup gardien prêt à l'action. Parfois les cauchemars de Jyn le réveillent, et il vient la toucher du museau en geignant. Même s'il repose, endormi, le voir toujours présent l'aide à retrouver son souffle et son calme, et le lien lumineux de Force entre eux s'écoule avec force et régularité. Elle se rendort, et le jour vient.

Jyn a passé trop de temps dans sa vie à se cacher. À seulement survivre, rendre son existence aussi insignifiante que possible, aussi peu remarquable qu'elle le pouvait tout en faisant le bien pour les autres. À éviter de se battre, à accepter que cela signifie qu'elle ne pourrait plus tirer son pouvoir des étoiles. Tout cela doit changer maintenant. Il y a tout un nouveau stratagème à planifier, pour la fin de l'hiver. Et aussi effrayante que soit cette idée, elle commence à découvrir ce pour quoi elle est vraiment née.


	27. Chapter 27

Enfin vient un jour où le ciel de l'aube s'éclaire, bleu sur tout l'horizon. L'air froid est aussi acéré que la lame d'un poignard. Le blizzard est passé.

Sous ce ciel de cristal le monde est tout en douceur, tous ses angles recouverts de velours blanc. De la neige sculptée les surplombe, nuages de glace soyeuse et coussins de neige, et les hauts sommets comme les petits arbres sont enfouis comme sous une fourrure bien peignée. Seules les ombres ont la netteté du diamant, taillades bleu de ciel lacérant l'immensité blanche de la montagne et de la vallée.

Des congères plus hautes qu'un cavalier sur sa monture entourent le Rocher. On tire à la courte paille et quatre hommes sont treuillés jusqu'en bas depuis le Trou-de-Bête le plus bas, avec des pelles et des plaisanteries. Les encouragements sont formulés avec humour mais il y a une joie non formulée à cette opportunité de liberté après quasiment deux semaines terrés dans la forteresse. Cela prend toute la matinée mais ils dégagent l'entrée principale avant le repas de midi, et des hourras retentissent des deux côtés quand les portes sont enfin ouvertes pour les laisser rentrer. Même Saw vient en boitant jusqu'au hall d'entrée, pour s'avancer prudemment, bâton en main, à la lumière du jour. Il sourit, avec sauvagerie, en levant la tête vers les crêtes des montagnes. La route est impraticable, et il y a une centaine d'avalanches en attente, là-haut.

« Nous sommes en sûreté jusqu'au printemps, aucune armée au monde ne peut passer ceci et parvenir jusqu'à nous. »

Tout de même, il donne les ordres pour les patrouilles du jour et de la nuit. Les soldats fixent des raquettes à leurs pieds avec entrain et patrouillent la vallée et les rives gelées. Ils rapportent n'avoir vu personne, mais des pistes de chevreuils dans les terres basses, et des grouses des neiges en abondance.

Cassian laisse échapper un petit bruit de contentement à la mention des grouses, et Jyn sourit à ce souvenir. L'odeur, le goût, de cette petite grouse grillée sur un feu de camp, la chaleur des flammes dans le froid de l'automne, et les étoiles au dessus d'eux comme un voile de poussière tombé sur les cieux.

Personne ne dirait que leur voyage avait été agréable. Rationnellement parlant, il n'était rien de la sorte ; elle avait froid et faim, et elle était fatiguée et amèrement triste d'avoir perdu sa maison et sa vie. Mais c'est maintenant un doux souvenir. C'était un temps hors du temps, tous les deux seuls et en sécurité, l'un avec l'autre. Pas de confusion, pas de choix ou de doutes. Juste Cassian et elle et les montagnes. Il y avait une sorte de joie, dans leur solitude, dans les nuits au coin du feu, les moments où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle le taquinait et que lui, Dieu le bénisse, le lui rendait bien, qu'ils trouvaient le même souffle de contentement dans ces journées réduites essentiellement à survivre. Il y avait même de la joie dans la pénibilité de l'escalade, les muscles endoloris et la fraîcheur de la neige. _De bons moments. Ensemble._

Elle sourit quand Saw ordonne à la patrouille suivante de prendre des arcs de chasse « et emmenez le loup avec vous s'il le veut bien. Il pourrait être utile comme pisteur. » 

Cassian se tient déjà aux côtés de Melshi, surveillant la vallée d'un œil alerte, humant la brise.

Le jour blanc et bleu saphir s'écoule, avec toute la rapidité du soleil de la mi-hiver, de l'éclat du matin jusqu'au retour des ombres. Jyn attend. Essaie de se dire qu'elle est occupée, qu'elle n'est pas en train de compter désespérément les heures jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et qu'il soit humain, cette nuit, _s'il vous plaît Seigneur, s'il vous plaît, donnez-lui sa voix d'humain ce soir, donnez-lui sa vraie forme et laissez-le se tenir debout librement, il a dû marcher comme une bête pendant si longtemps_. Essaie de se dire qu'elle n'est pas impatiente, qu'elle n'est pas anxieuse, qu'elle n'attend pas Cassian, non, pas du tout.

Elle est occupée à travailler sur le second des grands livres de sorts, maintenant, à recopier ; son grimoire se remplit, bien qu'elle écrive aussi petit qu'elle le peut. Tout en lisant les sorts, elle teste quelques mouvements des mains pour sentir la tournure de la Force sous ses doigts, et lentement, prudemment, elle prononce quelques uns des mots. Ce sont des charmes d'une puissance qui l'intimide et la tente tout à la fois. Au repas de midi elle regarde Maia et se demande quand elle se sentira prête à lui dire _J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider_. Si ce sort de guérison peut aider Maia, il pourrait aussi aider Saw. Elle s'interroge, et recule une fois de plus devant l'anxiété qui pointe dans son esprit.

Elle se demande alors ce qu'elle verrait, si elle complétait le sort pour lire les signes du futur. L'idée seule en est troublante ; elle n'avait jamais su qu'une telle chose était possible. Le livre de sorts ne promet rien de plus que des indices, des indications de ce qui pourrait advenir, et la vérité pourrait bien suivre n'importe laquelle des dizaines de routes qui se présentent. Mais c'est toujours un nouveau genre de peur, d'imaginer savoir _ce qui pourrait être_. 

À supposer qu'elle prononce l'incantation et tisse l'enchantement, qu'elle soulève et forme les fils de la Force pour ouvrir le voile du temps fixe, et qu'elle voit leur échec, leurs morts. Comment, alors, échapper à cette connaissance ? - savoir que l'un des choix à venir pourrait mener à cette fin. Le simple fait de l'imaginer la paralyse.

_Mieux vaut ne rien savoir. Mieux vaut ne rien tenter._

_Mais Seigneur, oh Seigneur, toutes ces possibilités sont écrasantes et je commence à avoir peur d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas comment y échapper. Je vais devoir endurer cela jusqu'à ce que je puisse le traverser_.

Elle passe l'après-midi à pratiquer de menus sorts ; soulever et mouvoir des chutes de tissu de la couture de Bodhi, étendre ses sens pour toucher les petits esprits anxieux des souris dans les celliers, des insectes au plafond. Résister à la tentation de se déployer plus loin et d'appeler Cassian ; parce que cette nuit, mon Dieu cette nuit, elle n'aura pas besoin de communiquer avec lui en esprit. Cette nuit il sera là.

Le ciel est encore clair, d'un jaune de citron à l'ouest, et d'un noir d'encre au zénith. Une lune à quelques jours de sa plénitude s'élève dans le ciel de la fin d'après-midi. Bientôt, bientôt, le jour sera fini. Le ciel clair du crépuscule, la pomme dodue d'une lune croissante, et le froid mordant qui fait son retour tandis que la lumière faiblit. Elle entend la patrouille rentrer et leurs voix rebondir gaiement dans l'air vif, et son cœur bat aussi vite que celui d'une jeune fille, et ses pieds se hâtent, parce que le soleil s'est couché. Le pur argent du clair de lune entre par toutes les fenêtres, et la garnison allume les lampes. Jyn court dans le couloir. Il y a un ravissement qui bouillonne en elle, comme se précipite une rivière libérée des glaces. Elle fait irruption dans la chambre qu'ils partagent toujours avec le héraut, et Bodhi n'est pas là, mais Cassian si, si. Cassian est là.

Il est encore pieds nus, mais il a enfilé ses chausses et une chemise et lace son vieux gilet. _Toujours les mêmes frusques que je lui ai faites, on devrait lui trouver quelque chose de plus chaud maintenant_ -

-et au delà de ça elle ne réfléchit plus, elle se déplace juste, la joie propulse ses pieds en avant ; elle va à lui avec les bras ouverts, et il sourit, debout, étonnamment réel et humain, et la reçoit avec joie dans son étreinte.

Jyn se rappelle avoir cligné des yeux, paupières plissées, quelques heures plus tôt à peine dans le soleil du matin, se rappelle les arcs-en-ciel dans ses cils, la sensation de la lumière sur sa peau, comme un espoir. C'est la même joie craintive qu'elle éprouve en cet instant. Il ne restera pas ainsi, il sera bientôt loup à nouveau ; mais il ne s'en ira pas. Sa joue repose sur les battements d'un cœur vigoureux. Le beau siège de son âme, éprouvé mais vivant, indéniable. Loup ou homme, Cassian a un pouls aussi puissant que le battement d'aile d'un aigle. Constant, comme lui.

« Ça m'a tellement manqué, de pouvoir te parler, » dit-elle, d'une voix étouffée par la chemise de Cassian.

Il resserre les bras autour d'elle et incline la tête, vient l'enfouir dans son cou. Il y a quelque chose d'à la fois vulnérable et protecteur dans ce geste, et elle l'étreint plus fort en réponse. La fraîcheur de sa peau nue lui donne la chair de poule. Mais sa voix est aussi pleine de chaleur que la joie même. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Jyn. »

Il sourit toujours. Elle peut l'entendre. C'est si bon, de le serrer contre elle, d'être dans ses bras. Trop bon. Ils se séparent. Elle ne saurait dire qui relâche l'autre le premier. Ne veut pas le savoir. Ils se sont étreints, et se sont relâchés, et elle aimerait que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Elle est momentanément à bout de souffle, et Cassian dit dans un soupir « Il y a tant de choses dont nous devons parler.

— Oui, oui, tant de choses… » et il serait bon de commencer cette conversation, de discuter de plans, partager des idées ; la princesse perdue, les petites étoiles de la mort, sa mère. Melshi lui a parlé de ses suspicions quant à ce garde digne de confiance, Cassian était là alors, il aura entendu toutes les théories de son vieil ami, il doit avoir tant à dire. Il veut tenir son serment à la maison royale qu'il a servie autrefois, restaurer la liberté de Yavine avec une vraie reine, qui aura le pouvoir de défendre son peuple. Elle veut trouver sa mère, la trouver et la sauver, et l'aider à réparer les torts qu'elle a été forcée de causer. C'est de tout cela qu'ils devraient discuter maintenant.

Non pas rester là, debout, et se sourire sans bouger. Elle est comme un poisson attiré par un appât, figée, en train de regarder son cher visage tandis que son cœur danse. Il est si gentil et si heureux dans son humanité, et fort comme bien peu parmi ceux qu'elle a connus l'ont été, d'une force qui n'a pas besoin de dominer l'autre, qui _est_ simplement et se suffit à elle-même.

Elle ne devrait pas se sentir gagnée par l'espoir, juste à cause de l'espoir et de la force qui émanent de lui.

Sa barbe a poussé, et ses cheveux sont de nouveau trop longs et en désordre. Sans réfléchir elle les effleure du bout des doigts. Retire sa main, étonnée de son geste. _Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Puis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, joyeusement, elle tend à nouveau la main.

Et très doucement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse, il lève la main droite, et vient toucher sa pommette, et une mèche de ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont rivés aux siens, timides, joyeux. La même joie timide qui l'enveloppe dans la chaleur de ses yeux, du même brun qu'un œil-de-tigre ; et le sourire de Cassian s'élargit.

_Un jour, un jour, mon Dieu, je vous en prie, je verrai ses yeux à la lumière du soleil. Je vous en prie, faites qu'il en soit ainsi. Un jour, quand la malédiction sera brisée._

_**Oh**. Oh Cassian, mon cœur_.

Oh, si elle pouvait plonger dans ces yeux et y trouver le repos, et être en paix. Elle lui prend la main et la serre un moment.

 _Je ne dois pas lui infliger ce fardeau. Face à tout ce qu'il doit supporter, mon affection est bien peu de choses. Un détail, sans importance, quand il y a tout un monde pour lequel il faut se battre. Et si seulement il était libéré de cette malédiction, il pourrait être là-bas, se dresser et se battre aux côtés de sa princesse et de son peuple_.

Un souffle, une dernière pression de sa main. _Une main si fine, si forte, une main telle que je pourrais souhaiter avoir toujours à mes côtés._

 _Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le vouloir. Quelque part ailleurs dans ce monde il est quelqu'un qui peut te libérer, qui peut faire ce dont je suis incapable. Ce que je n'ose pas_.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et repousse toutes ces pensées. « Cassian, tu as dû nous écouter tous parler pendant dix jours. Ça doit t'avoir rendu fou. » Elle se dit qu'elle va se concentrer seulement sur la stratégie, que rien n'importe maintenant que les plans qu'ils doivent faire. Elle se dit ce qu'elle doit, pour tenir à distance le rêve d'une réalité complètement différente. _Regarde le monde dans lequel tu vis, le vrai monde, pas celui des souhaits irréalisables. Regarde-le et sois honnête avec toi-même ; tu ne feras que du mal si tu essaies de rompre la malédiction, et en plus de ça, tu le tiendras à l'écart de sa vraie voie_.

Mais il rit à son commentaire, et son rire est rouillé et musical. Et la joie la transperce à ce son, comme une lance. _Non, non, pense au futur, aux stratagèmes que nous devons mettre en place, à la guerre que nous devons mener. Ou tu devras faire face au fait que tôt ou tard tu devras le laisser partir_. « Sommes-nous fous de faire ces plans ? » lui demande-t-elle dans un souffle. L'idée de le perdre s'ancre en elle, piège l'espoir derrière ses côtes, la secoue au point que c'en est presque douloureux. « À quoi penses-tu ? »


	28. Chapter 28

« À quoi penses-tu ? » lui demande-t-elle.

Ses pensées. Il semble incroyable qu'elle ne les connaisse pas déjà, qu'elle ne sache pas comment sa présence colore chacune d'entre elles. Comment tout ce qu'il est a été remodelé, comment ses espoirs les plus désespérés ont repris vie depuis leur première rencontre. Avec quelle joie il a chassé avec les autres aujourd'hui, et quelle hâte il avait de la voir et de lui parler ce soir.

La journée a été joyeuse, lumineuse, active, après ces longues, longues semaines d'emprisonnement ; et maintenant alors que la nuit tombe, elle est là devant lui, aussi radieuse que le soleil. Il lui a ouvert les bras, s'est accroché à elle comme à la vie même, aussitôt qu'elle s'est avancée vers lui. Plus heureux qu'il ne saurait le dire, ou qu'il ne se rappelle l'avoir jamais été. Mais le cœur garde en mémoire ce que l'esprit s'est imposé d'oublier.

_À quoi je pense ? À combien je suis heureux que nous soyons encore ensemble. Avec tant de joie, plus que je n'en ai jamais connu. Au fait que le futur est de nouveau ouvert, toutes les routes jusque là fermées à nouveau possibles. Et au fait que j'espère suivre cette voie avec toi, où qu'elle mène. Je suis reconnaissant, au delà des mots, de la lumière que nous nous apportons l'un à l'autre. Bien qu'il y ait aussi des ombres, nous avons trouvé espoir ensemble_. 

Les mains de Jyn sont chaudes, qui tiennent les siennes, et il est encore en train de chercher une réponse à sa première question qu'elle enchaîne avec d'autres.

Est-ce que les plans dont ils ont parlé devant lui sont insensés, demande-t-elle - attendent-ils trop d'eux même, de l'autre ? De Maia, Saw, Melshi, Bodhi ? Est-il toujours avec elle ?

Est-il avec elle ? « Jusqu'au bout, » assure-t-il ; et soudain elle est aussi rouge qu'après de longues heures passées au soleil.

« Je sais que je - ne mérite pas ça - mais merci - merci ! Bon. Alors. Ah, écoute-moi, pourquoi est-ce que je te pose ces questions quand je ne t'ai même pas laissé mettre tes bottes, je ne sais même pas si tu as mangé - » Elle lui a presque relâché la main, mais pas tout à fait, et sans raison ses doigts ne la laissent pas aller non plus. Sans raison aucune.

« Nous avons partagé quelques rations durant la chasse, ça va, lui dit-il. Hé, nous avons pris un daim aujourd'hui. Venaison pour le repas du soir, hein ?

— Ça s'est bien passé, alors ? La chasse avec les autres ? »

Il acquiesce, sent son sourire s'élargir. « C'est nouveau pour moi, chasser avec un groupe. Pas exactement une meute, mais ça fonctionnait. J'ai effrayé la harde et poussé l'un d'eux vers les archers, et ils l'ont abattu. »

L'espace d'une seconde Jyn rayonne, aussi ravie que lui. Puis elle ferme les yeux et ses lèvres remuent. Elle prie dans un murmure, comme elle l'a fait pour la grouse et le saumon, deux semaines plus tôt. Les chasseurs ont tous fait la même chose, debout dans la neige, pour leur prise. Ce doit être la coutume du groupe, et il se demande quel faible courant religieux ou spirituel en est la source. Et puis Jyn dit « Ce sera une bonne chose d'avoir de la venaison, nous avons tous eu notre content de bœuf salé dernièrement ! » et elle lui sourit à nouveau.

Cassian prend son souffle et dit « J'aimerais que les hommes avec qui j'ai chassé aujourd'hui sachent qui je suis. Que je suis plus qu'un loup. » Il avait demandé à Melshi et Maia de ne le dire à personne, cette première nuit, et encore maintenant cela semble risqué, de se montrer et de dire _Voici ce que je suis_. Mais il veut que tout le monde ici comprenne la vérité ; ne voie pas seulement le loup mais l'homme qui espère leur amitié. Il veut montrer qu'il a la même foi en eux, qu'ils l'ont fait en acceptant une bête sauvage dans leur foyer. « Je viendrai au mess avec toi ce soir. »

Ils sont tous des exilés de l'Empire après tout ; leurs desseins se rejoignent et il se battra à leurs côtés dut une attaque venir, tout comme il a chassé avec eux aujourd'hui. Melshi, Maia, Jyn elle-même se porteront garants pour lui. Le moment semble aussi propice qu'un autre pour laisser voir sa vraie personne, et espérer être accueilli par une camaraderie.

Et peut-être que Saw croira enfin en ce qu'il est. Il a vu le doute dans les yeux du vieux mage.

Jyn se mordille la lèvre avant d'acquiescer. Elle comprend les implications, mais ne remet pas son choix en question. « Bien sûr. Veux-tu que nous y allions tout de suite, voir s'il y a quelqu'un dans les parages ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Quand nous irons manger. 

— Eh bien. Alors. » Les doigts de Jyn touchent encore les siens, aucun d'eux n'est vraiment capable de laisser aller l'autre pour le moment. « Parlons plans, alors. La princesse. L'idée de Melshi -

— Ta mère. Ta mère d'abord. »

Jyn cille. « Es-tu sûr ? »

Pense-t-elle qu'il dirait quelque chose de si possiblement blessant, si proche de son cœur, sans le penser ? « Bien sûr, Seigneur, Jyn, bien sûr ! » Mais il doit lui offrir plus qu'une simple protestation. Et c'est le bon choix, en terme de stratégie, quoiqu'il se demande jusqu'à quel point il doit lui expliquer son raisonnement. _Non, dis-lui tout, fais-lui confiance comme elle te fait confiance, la confiance va dans les deux sens_. « La Princesse Leia est utile à l'Empereur. Elle est un pion sur l'échiquier politique et je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point elle doit détester cela, mais grâce à ça, elle est en sûreté pour l'instant. Mais - à l'instant où l'on saura que ta mère a trahi - » Jyn tressaille, de manière presque imperceptible - « je suis désolé, mais tu sais que c'est vrai - dès qu'elle sera suspecte, sa vie sera en danger. Elle a pris un risque énorme pour faire tout cela. Il y a tant de gens que je ne peux sauver maintenant, mais je peux t'aider à la sauver. Nous devons trouver un moyen de stopper ces _étoiles de la mort_. Elle est notre meilleur espoir de les atteindre, de les persuader de venir avec nous. Et de plus, Dieu sait combien de secrets de l'ennemi elle aura appris ; elle a vécu là-bas pendant quinze ans. Tout autre plan et espoir que nous possédons pourrait dépendre de ce qu'elle pourra nous dire. Alors, Ea'dhu en premier, pour ta mère et ces enfants. Puis ensuite, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sant Corou, et la princesse. Bien que je ne sache pas comment.

— Pas plus que moi. » Mais elle sourit à nouveau, faiblement, alors même qu'elle secoue la tête. « Même si les hommes de Saw viennent se battre avec nous, comment pourrions-nous lancer une attaque ouverte ? C'est le bastion le plus fortifié des Îles Noires. Mais peut-être, si nous ne sommes que quelques uns - si Bodhi nous aide - peut-être pourrons nous entrer secrètement.

— Eh bien, nous sommes au Rocher Rouge pour un bon moment, dit Cassian. Il y a encore bien des mois avant le dégel. Nous pouvons tout planifier. Chaque détail. Nous avons le temps.

— Le seul luxe de l'hiver, » approuve-t-elle. Son sourire s'accentue avec humour. « Au moins nous ne nous ennuierons pas, hein ? On se contentera de geler. Ce qui me rappelle, Capitaine, que tu devrais mettre tes bottes avant de gagner des engelures. » Elle le gratifie d'une poussée amicale sur le bras et il s'assoit avec un petit rire pour enfiler chaussettes et bottes.

Jyn s'assoit à côté de lui. Les draps et le matelas bosselé que Maia leur a dégoté sont à demi éclairés par un large rayon de lune tombant à travers la pièce, cerné par les ombres. Des ombres qui enveloppent Jyn comme un châle. Elle frissonne un moment et il doit résister au désir de la prendre dans ses bras, de la tenir et de la protéger des ténèbres et du froid.

« Comment vas-tu, Jyn ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander. Ça ne peut pas être facile pour toi… Ce que tu as appris. Être de retour ici, être auprès de Saw. Tout cela. 

— Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça serait facile. » Ce n'est pas du tout une réponse à sa question. Mais elle prend une rapide inspiration et ses yeux croisent ceux de Cassian, et elle poursuit. « C'est étrange. Tout est familier mais tout semble également étranger. J'aimerais pouvoir être plus à l'aise avec ça. Il y a peu de chances que ça change après tout. » Elle claque des doigts pour faire apparaître une lumière, et sourit tristement. « Je pratique la magie avec plus de zèle que je ne l'ai fait depuis des années. Plus encore que la dernière fois que je vivais chez Saw. Garder cela en tête aussi est un défi. Je vis à nouveau avec Saw, et il ne me menace pas. Je continue de le craindre par réflexe et je dois me rappeler qu'il a changé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais il me laisse tranquille. Tout mon monde a changé.

— Je connais ce sentiment.

— En effet, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle envoie le petit globe de lumière dériver au centre de la pièce. Soupire. Touche le devant de sa veste, où les deux cristaux reposent. « Rien n'est comme je le croyais. J'étais si sûre que ma mère était morte. C'est à dire, elle devait l'être, sûrement. Et puis - le son de sa voix. Qui me parlait. J'essaie sans cesse de me rappeler que ce pourrait être un piège, mais je ne le crois pas. Et maintenant je ne peux qu'attendre. Mon Dieu, attendre et _attendre._

— Attendre et planifier, » dit-il, partageant sa frustration mais essayant de lui rappeler que ce n'est pas sans espoir. Il reste encore un mois avant la mi-hiver, et au moins aussi longtemps encore avant qu'ils aient la moindre chance d'arriver au port le plus proche, à l'embouchure de l'Alder, voire de faire voile pour Ea'dhu. C'est une longue attente, en effet. 

« Oh, je vais faire une centaine de plans, pour tous les anéantir, et en faire cent de plus. » Elle a un rire sans joie. « Je n'arrive plus à être en paix avec moi-même depuis que j'ai entendu la voix de Maman. Je veux voler jusqu'à elle ! Prendre mes armes et aller jusqu'à elle, me battre pour elle.

— Eh bien, une attaque surprise a ses avantages, tu le sais. » Il réfléchit. Il n'y a pas de mal à demander. « Tu m'as déjà emmené avec toi d'un endroit à l'autre par magie. Combien d'autres pourrais-tu emmener ? »

Jyn secoue la tête. « Je n'ose pas essayer. Et si ça tournait mal ? Comment pourrais-je le visualiser, pour me retrouver là-bas ? Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et c'était pour revenir à la maison. L'endroit que je connaissais le mieux au monde. Un endroit où je n'ai jamais été ? je ne peux pas le voir. Qui m'apprendrait à trouver un endroit que je ne connais que comme un mot sur une carte ? »

Il se demande quand a-t-elle appris à craindre tout ce qu'on ne lui a pas enseigné, tout ce qu'elle pourrait ne pas réussir. Quand, et de qui. D'après tout ce qu'il a vu depuis leur rencontre, la foi qu'il a en elle dépasse de loin celle qu'elle a en elle-même. Pourtant quand ils se sont connus, elle n'a pas eu peur d'essayer une série de sorts sur lui, y compris ceux dont elle savait qu'ils échoueraient sûrement. Qu'est-ce qui la pousse maintenant à croire qu'elle ne doit pas prendre de risques ? - et ne faire que ce qu'elle connaît parfaitement ?

Est-il injuste de suspecter le vieil homme ? Était-ce là l'enseignement de Saw, quand il avait la petite Jyn sous sa garde ? Lui dire qu'elle devait être une arme, et être parfaite, ou elle n'était rien ? Est-ce encore sa crainte de lui qui retient sa main ?

Quand le cristal s'illumine et que le feu des étoiles jaillit à travers elle, quand ces explosions de puissance frappent, il n'y a nulle prudence en elles. Elles la renvoient durement contre la digue de ses propres défenses, il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle les craigne.

Si elle voulait seulement essayer, sans peur, Dieu sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire, ce qu'elle pourrait être, naturellement. D'une certaine façon elle est aussi isolée de sa propre nature qu'il ne l'est. Et tout ce qu'elle demande est une forme de certitude, et d'apprendre à faire les choses comme il faut.

_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est que d'avoir un tel pouvoir. De sentir une telle chose s'éveiller en moi. Je suis un paria à cause de ce qui m'a été infligé, non pas pour quelque chose d'aussi intimement lié à mon identité. Je ne vais pas juger Jyn, qui m'est chère, et porte le poids de choix difficiles. Je sais ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur. Je ne vais pas la juger_.

« Comment vont les études ? Il semble que tu as copié la moitié d'un livre.

— Des sorts de soin, oui. Probablement tout un livre maintenant ! Je ne sais pas de qui sont ces textes mais les instructions sont bonnes. J'en ai trouvé quelques uns que j'aimerais essayer, un jour. » Mais elle se mordille un ongle alors qu'elle le dit. « Je ne sais pas s'il me laissera faire. »

Le vieil homme. Qu'il soit damné ! « Il ne dépend pas de lui qu'il te donne la permission.

— Mais je dois lui demander la permission ! Si ces charmes sont efficaces, l'un d'eux pourrait guérir sa blessure. Il use toute la magie qu'il lui reste pour contenir le poison dans son sang. Cela l'affaiblit et le brise. Si je pouvais trouver un sort pour traiter la pourriture qui le ronge, il pourrait se rétablir. Mais je ne peux pas utiliser ces sorts sur lui à moins qu'il ne le permette ; et comment cela se pourrait-il quand il sait que je ne suis pas prête ?

— Alors quand seras-tu prête ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Comment puis-je le savoir ? Comment, si personne ne peut me le dire ? Et si j'essaie sans être prête j'échouerai. »

La revoilà, cette peur lancinante qui la retient. « Parfois il faut échouer. J'attendais de l'ennemi qu'il traite honorablement les prisonniers de guerre et j'avais tort. Mais quand tu échoues, tu apprends.

— Non. Pas avec les soins - ce sont les vies d'autres personnes, Cassian. Je ne peux pas voir ça simplement comme une chance d'essayer quelque chose et d'apprendre, je n'ai pas ce luxe.

— Ce seront toujours leurs vies s'ils restent sans soin. Toujours leurs quand ils finiront par mourir. Certains d'entre nous trouveraient le risque acceptable. » Comme elle, il fut un temps, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

« L'échec n'est jamais acceptable pour moi, dit Jyn. Je - je n'ai pas été élevée ainsi. » Et une ancienne douleur transparaît dans sa voix.

Il voudrait secouer le vieux mage jusqu'à ce que son pied purulent tombe, pour avoir infligé cela à Jyn. « Parle à Saw. Demande-lui. Il pourrait être plus ouvert à cette idée que tu ne le penses. »

Il est clair que son emprise sur Jyn est profonde ; Saw est toujours la personne qu'elle respecte comme un père. Et Cassian ne peut qu'imaginer ce que c'est de voir restaurer une telle figure paternelle. Plus difficilement encore ce qu'il en est d'apprendre que la mère que vous croyiez morte est toujours vivante, et appelle à l'aide. Pas quand ses parents à lui sont morts depuis vingt ans. 

_Mama - Papá… Si je vous avais retrouvé, après tout ce temps - si j'avais reçu un message de vous, et que le Général se tenait au dessus de moi en disant **Ne crois aucun message, ne prends pas de risques** …_ Jerón Andoravait un visage aimable, il s'en souvient, quoique ses traits exacts soient un peu flous maintenant. Un visage aimable et qui souriait beaucoup, des yeux et des cheveux sombres, une barbe qui semblait douce, un nez fin comme un bec. Mariana Andor avait une étreinte chaude et un dos fort, et des mains qui semblaient contenir toute la tendresse du monde ; des cheveux noirs en vagues balayées par le vent, un châle coloré. Tous les deux, perdus, depuis si longtemps. _Dieu seul sait quelles douleurs, et quels mécanismes de défense, cela aurait éveillé en moi. Je pense que cela m'aurait brisé le cœur. Je ne vais pas juger Jyn pour les efforts que cela lui coûte_.

Elle est toujours assise à côté de lui, visage fermé et silencieuse. Finalement elle dit, « Je vais y réfléchir », d'une voix qui sous entend _Ne me le redemande pas._ « Un jour je devrai être prête, je le sais. Je veux être capable d'aider. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! Mais je ne suis pas encore prête, je le sais. »

Sa sphère lumineuse tremblote dans son berceau aérien, agitée par l'émotion.

Il ne peut pas lui faciliter la tâche, ou accélérer le processus. Il ne se permettra pas de la juger. Une amie qu'il aime tant, qui a le droit de trouver et comprendre sa propre voie. Il lui touche prudemment le bras et elle s'incline un peu contre lui, sans le regarder.

Le ruban de clair de lune s'est déplacé pour venir couvrir d'argent le lit tout entier, ainsi que leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Jyn est une statue d'ombres et de lumière. Elle soupire.

« Nous avons le temps, dit-il encore. Nous pourrons prévoir. Et pour ce soir - tiens, tu sens l'odeur de la viande qui monte ? Quelque chose est en train de mijoter ; cela sent bon, pas vrai ? Allons-y et voyons ce que Bodhi et les autres ont fait aujourd'hui. »

S'ils ont de la chance, il parleront demain. Ou ce pourrait être la dernière nuit qu'ils se parlent avant un autre mois. Ils le savent tous les deux. Ils ne sont pas plus avancés dans la préparation d'aucun plan, et le lien du cœur entre eux semble soudain effiloché et incertain. Il est en colère et inquiet, repousse ses doutes ; et c'est une frustration, et c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.

Mais Jyn dit « Merci, » et il sait qu'elle comprend.


	29. Chapter 29

Le temps clair persiste trois jours et trois nuits. Le monde est figé et gelé, les cieux sont d'un bleu profond le jour et un champ plein d'étoiles la nuit. La pleine lune éclot comme une fleur et commence à s'évanouir. Trois nuits à être humain, à parler de sa propre voix et toucher de ses propres mains. À voir ses amis sourire quand il entre dans la pièce au crépuscule.

C'est une joie qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais connaître, être accueilli comme un ami, par un sourire, être connu par son nom. Pendant trois nuits il peut parler ou s'entraîner avec les autres, ou étudier avec Jyn, jusqu'au repas du soir. Il peut entrer dans le mess aux côtés de Jyn et du fébrile Bodhi, et le cuistot au service lui donnera une cuillerée supplémentaire de lentilles et de viande, un morceau de pain en plus. Maia Melshi donnera un coup de coude à son voisin pour qu'il se décale jusqu'à faire de la place pour eux trois à sa table. Un des archers lui pose une question sur les carreaux d'arbalète et les armes qu'ils utilisaient à Yavine, et il est bientôt engagé dans une vive discussion avec lui. Et personne ici n'est dégoûté ou effrayé, personne ne le voit comme un monstre, seulement comme l'homme qui doit changer durant la journée.

Chacune de ces trois précieuses nuits il se couche tard, tard au plus noir de la nuit, longtemps après que les autres soient endormis. Il se déshabille sous les derniers rayons de lune, s'enroule dans un cocon de couvertures, dans l'espace que Jyn laisse vacant pour lui. Il bâille une fois, deux fois, en la regardant dans la pénombre. En sentant ses os se réarranger tandis qu'il s'endort.

Être enfin connu comme un homme durant ces quelques heures est une bénédiction, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il est toujours maudit, passe autant de temps en bête qu'en homme. Et bienvenu ou non, ce n'est pas sa communauté. Il y a ici des accents venus de toute la région côtière, même du sud lointain, du nord profond ; il y en a qui rappellent les sons de Yavine, et même un qui a presque l'accent de son enfance. Mais ce ne sont pas les baraquements où il était capitaine, non plus que son foyer perdu.

Parfois il voit le Grand Temple de Yavine dans ses rêves, la foule amassée à son pied pour le marché de la Lune de Printemps.

Parfois il rêve des canyons et des Montagnes de Cuivre, et des murs rouges et des drapeaux de Feste. D'une odeur de cuisine agrémentée des épices du sud. De silhouettes lointaines dans une rue où toutes les maisons sont bien plus hautes que lui.

Parfois c'est simplement une clairière dans une vieille forêt. Un potager, une chaumière blanchie à la chaux.

Tout cela, perdu à présent. Il s'éveille en gémissant.

L'amitié qu'on lui porte ici est un baume pour son cœur, et la chance de discuter de leurs espoirs et de leurs tactiques réconforte son esprit. Mais le souvenir de ces pertes anciennes est douloureux, par dessous le soulagement apporté par les conversations et les entraînements, par sa place auprès de Jyn, par la chance de rire et sourire avec un visage humain, de parler et se faire entendre avec une voix humaine, pendant quelques heures. Feste, perdue, Yavine, perdue, la chaumière dans la forêt, perdue.

Il est maudit depuis si longtemps, peut-être ne sera-t-il plus jamais chez lui et dans sa propre peau.

Après la troisième nuit, les tempêtes reviennent.

À nouveau sous forme de loup, il peut chasser et patrouiller, et s'asseoir aux côtés de Jyn tandis qu'elle étudie ses livres. Le bout de sa langue dépasse entre ses dents, et quand il se tient proche d'elle, il peut lire par dessus son épaule. Il lit plus vite qu'elle.

Saw l'a rencontré maintenant (l'a rencontré, l'a fixé, s'est renfrogné, et lui a finalement tendu la main ; mais prudemment, comme s'il pouvait sentir les crocs du loup sous la courtoisie.) Il n'a plus l'impression de devoir rester en arrière quand Jyn se rend dans les quartiers du vieil homme pour lui faire son rapport et discuter des sorts sur lesquels elle travaille. Après tout, si le vieux fou ne lui fait pas confiance, quel mal y a-t-il à lui laisser voir que c'est mutuel ?

Peut-être que le traiter de _vieux fou_ n'est pas complètement juste. Si Maia Melshi l'entendait elle taperait du poing sur la table, nul doute. Le vieux mage radote et perd parfois le fil de ses propres phrases, devient sentimental ou tempête sans raison, déborde pratiquement de paranoïa. Mais à sa manière, et malgré les dommages qu'a subi son esprit, il semble vraiment se soucier de Jyn et essayer de l'aider.

Il se souvient de ce qu'elle a dit, que la lutte pour contenir le poison de sa plaie sape l'esprit de Saw. Et cela semble logique ; en dépit de tous ses égarements il y a encore de la puissance dans le mage, masquée par l'épuisement et la puanteur de la gangrène. C'est un pouvoir usé à l'extrême, mais profondément enraciné.

Peut-être que cela vient d'avoir passé tant de temps avec Jyn, du lien étrange qui a grandi entre eux ; mais Cassian peut sentir la présence des autres, quand il ne le pouvait pas auparavant. Ce n'est pas exactement une sensation réconfortante. Saw et Maia en particulier sont _présents_ d'une manière intense. Il ne peut pas l'évaluer, ni même se l'expliquer. Il aimerait demander à Jyn ce qui cause cela. Mais les journées et les nuits nuageuses s'étirent à nouveau, l'hiver s'installe. Et il est muet, un loup, un jour puis le suivant, une semaine après l'autre…

Il est évident que l'étude des livres n'est pas la méthode d'apprentissage préférée de Jyn, mais elle mémorise tout de même avec rapidité. Il regarde et écoute tandis que Saw teste sa mémoire et lui donne des énigmes à résoudre, des tâches à compléter à l'aide de sa magie et de son esprit. Sourit de plaisir quand elle termine chaque défi, sa queue s'agitant à chaque fois de son propre chef.

Même le vieil homme semble fier d'elle. Et il ne la presse pas pour apprendre à tuer, du moins pas à portée d'oreille de Cassian. Il ne lui fait pas honte pour la pousser à la perfection.

Peut-être que dans ses vieux jours et dans sa faiblesse, il a effectivement trouvé suffisamment de sagesse pour laisser les gens être tels qu'ils sont.

Bodhi s'est adapté au rythme de la vie dans cet enfermement. C'est normal, leur dit-il ; si vous êtes surpris par la venue de l'hiver dans un endroit comme celui-ci, vous le prenez comme un congé et profitez du repos. Partout où le blanc des hérauts est respecté, vous êtes nourri et logé jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez reprendre la route. Il rit un peu, en respirations nerveuses, répète _partout où vous êtes respecté._

Mais il n'y a plus eu de problème pour lui ; c'est presque comme si Saw avait oublié la présence du héraut. Et il s'est attaché au vieux Beeza, qui aide Edrio à gérer la nourriture et les réserves, et a pris sur lui de faire du raccommodage pour la troupe. Souvent, quand Jyn est penchée sur ses livres, le jeune homme est assis sur l'autre couchette, travaillant soigneusement sur un ourlet ou une déchirure complexe. Parfois il bavarde, une profusion de mots joyeux tandis qu'il travaille. Mais il y a des jours où il sombre dans le silence, presque catatonique, froid et immobile. L'aiguille oubliée tremblote comme il se balance doucement sur place. Cassian et Jyn s'assoient avec lui et attendant que la torpeur se passe ; ils n'en ont pas discuté, l'habitude est prise spontanément, pour donner au jeune homme l'assurance d'un garde quand il est laissé sans la capacité de se garder lui-même.

Au bout d'un moment, il tressaillera, et se secouera, et dira d'une petite voix « Oh mais où étais-je ? » Et reprendra sa couture, aussi patient et soigneux qu'à son habitude.

Ainsi est leur vie. Leur quotidien.

Cassian dort sur le lit de Jyn ; ils se lèvent à l'aube, elle se lave et s'habille tandis qu'il reste à la porte, ils réveillent Bodhi et partent ensemble rompre leur jeûne. Elle s'entraîne ou nettoie des armes, il accompagne les chasseurs en patrouille. Le repas de midi se compose de pain et de fromage de chèvre, avec parfois une tranche de fruit séché. Les premières fois Jyn lui demande si elle devrait mettre un bout de fruit de côté pour lui ; mais le ciel est d'un gris uniforme et lourd de neige, et il secoue la tête. Les après-midi, elle étudie, et Bodhi se remet à la couture, et parle, ou se racornit à nouveau dans le silence. Et puis le soir vient et il est temps pour une variante de la simple et bonne nourriture qui leur est servie ici, temps pour Jyn de parler avec Maia et Melshi, temps pour Bodhi de raconter des histoires à la compagnie, tandis qu'il se couche à leurs pieds et profite de la chaleur de la grande cheminée. Puis c'est l'heure du coucher.

La mi-hiver est presque là. Comment Bodhi peut-il allègrement parler de ces semaines de repos forcé comme d'une bénédiction ? Il se sent devenir à demi fou à force de monotonie.

Seulement trois nuits en tant qu'humain, sur tout un mois. C'est aussi peu que durant chaque hiver qu'il a connu depuis sa malédiction.

Tout la garnison semble parfois prise de frénésie impuissante, tous enfermés ensemble semaine après semaine. L'on peut affûter toutes les lames, polir toutes les cuirasses et huiler toutes les arbalètes ; mais il n'y a pas lieu de le faire quotidiennement. Les bottes seules doivent être nettoyées tous les jours, nettoyées et ointes d'une graisse épaisse.

Chaque fois qu'il sort avec les chasseurs, en revenant il doit s'allonger et retirer les morceaux de glace pris entre ses coussinets.

Les congères sont maintenant plus hautes que le vieux portail, et creuser un passage serait le travail, non pas de quelques heures, mais de plusieurs jours. Ils commencent à utiliser plutôt une échelle de corde pour descendre depuis le premier Trou-de-Bêtes. Et Cassian ne peut pas utiliser cette échelle.

Il va et vient dans les couloirs. Passe le nez à toutes les fenêtres ouvertes, pour respirer l'air froid et l'odeur de l'hiver.

Il y a des pas derrière lui, et Jyn est là. Le visage calme et maussade. Elle dit, « Nous quitterons cet endroit, un jour. Je le sais. Et nous frapperons l'Empire. Je serai prête. J'en suis sûre. Cela va arriver. »

Elle le regarde, et touche l'une de ses pattes, posée sur l'appui de la fenêtre. « Je te le promets, » dit-elle, avec toute l'emphase d'un serment sacré.

Ils regardent la vallée ensemble, le monde gris pâle disparaissant dans le couchant.

La nuit suivante, soudainement, il est humain à nouveau. La lune est là, à demi pleine, aussi éclatante qu'une gemme suspendue au dessus de leurs têtes. Bodhi est là qui lui sourit, offre quelque chose à Jyn qui le prend, le secoue, le déploie. Une surchemise en laine. Elle est épaisse, et immense, elle lui arrivera à mi-cuisse ; et quand il la passe par dessus sa chemise et son pourpoint, elle a l'odeur d'une ancienne ombre de Saw. Il se demande s'ils l'ont empruntée au vieil homme, ou simplement dérobée. Elle a été soigneusement raccommodée, sous les bras et aux coudes. Quelle que soit son origine, ses mailles épaisses et feutrées lui tiennent presque aussi chaud que son pelage.

La tension de sa conversation avec Jyn quant à ses difficultés l'a abandonné, repoussée par la foi que ses quelques mots d'hier lui ont inspirée, et le soulagement d'être à nouveau humain.

Il y a des félicitations et des tapes dans le dos quand il entre dans le mess. Melshi lui fait signe de venir et il y a un vrai sourire sur le visage de Maia. Son humanité lui est une joie maintenant, qui avait semblé perdue pour toujours, et il peut s'asseoir parmi ses amis, à une table éclairée par les lampes, où chaque visage lui souhaite la bienvenue. Pour cette nuit du moins.


	30. Chapter 30

« Alors, je réfléchissais, réfléchissais à - la dame dans la tour. Mon dernier message, » dit Bodhi à la table du dîner, les mains tellement crispées sur sa tasse que le contenu tremble et éclabousse. « Tu - tu veux la rejoindre, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça, » confirme sobrement Jyn.

« Et - l'emmener ? Hors de cet endroit ?

— Si je le peux. » Elle s'est figée, cuillère suspendue en l'air au dessus de son ragoût fumant de bœuf et de haricots.

« Si _nous_ le pouvons, » dit Cassian.

Il regarde Jyn qui cille et assimile sa déclaration, et se rappelle l'existence de sa cuillère pleine. Un nuage de rose apparaît sur ses joues avant de se retirer et elle baisse la tête et commence à manger avec hâte.

« Et ensuite partir pour Sant Corou, c'est cela ?

— Encore une fois, _si_ nous le pouvons, » confirme Melshi. Il tend la main par dessus la table pour presser celle de sa femme. « Rien ne sert d'attaquer la capitale si c'est une mission suicide et que nous ne faisons que mettre la princesse en danger. On pourrait avoir besoin de se retirer, de se cacher, après Ea'dhu. Avec un peu de chance nous n'aurons pas à panser nos plaies, quoiqu'il n'y ait pas de mal à prévoir une éventualité du genre. Mais Ea'dhu, ce qui s'y passe - c'est assez urgent.

— Alors. » Bodhi commence à s'agiter joyeusement, pose sa tasse pour rassembler des ustensiles et s'en servir pour établir une carte sommaire de la côte. Il ajoute une salière pour Sant Corou, quelques croûtes de pain pour l'archipel des Îles Noires. « Vous devrez y arriver sitôt que les voies maritimes seront ouvertes. Les échanges de printemps commencent en mars, quand l'année est bonne. Le port le plus proche est Alderhaven mais cette route peut être lente à s'ouvrir. Les glaces bloquent le port pendant trois bons mois certains hivers. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'alderi qui refuseraient leur hospitalité, mais ce sont des marins prudents, et il n'y a plus de barge des glaces qui aille jusqu'à l'embouchure de l'Alder. Il est possible qu'il n'y ait guère d'embarcation en partance de ce port avant l'équinoxe. Même quand elles ne sont pas gelées, les mers du nord sont dangereuses. Il y a parfois des tempêtes jusqu'au mois de mai. » Il tapote joyeusement l'un des couteaux. « Autrefois il y avait quelques navires partant des ports du delta Yavin, spécialement du Port de la Montagne Plate et de Wetyin, mais ils sont très contrôlés de nos jours. L'Empire essaie d'éliminer les vaisseaux indépendants. Ils les traitent de pirates et de contrebandiers, comme s'il s'agissait de corelliens plutôt que d'honnêtes pêcheurs. » Maintenant il pousse des miettes pour tracer une voie qui traverse la table, d'un manche de couteau à un autre. « Il faut quatre, peut-être cinq jours à pied pour atteindre la Montagne Plate en partant d'ici, moins à cheval bien sûr, une fois que les routes de la vallée seront dégagées. Mais je pense qu'il y a peu de chances que vous puissiez embarquer là à moins d'attendre le départ du prochain convoi impérial. »

Il continue de bavarder, presque détendu pour une fois, à propos de navires et de routes maritimes, de cargaisons et de douanes et de temps de voyage. Cassian est soudain frappé par le fait qu'avoir dans leur groupe un homme qui voyage pour gagner sa vie présentera bien des bénéfices auxquels il n'avait pas songé. Bodhi semble connaître toutes les routes et toutes les cartes, les chances d'être bien accueillis ou non et le temps qu'ils peuvent espérer pour chaque différent port.

« Le port le plus important en suivant, au sud d'ici, c'est chez moi. Jedha. À mon grand chagrin le temps du commerce libre est révolu, comme celui des barges des glaces, mais même ainsi vous y trouverez sûrement quelques capitaines qui voudront bien traverser le Goulet d'Hypa en hiver, au bon prix. » Il a les yeux pleins de rêves, qui regardent bien au delà des murs du mess, et il dit doucement, « Je suis navré que vous n'ayez jamais l'occasion de voir une barge des glaces. Par une belle journée du milieu de l'hiver comme celle-ci, filant sous le vent. C'était une vision de toute beauté. Une joie, vraiment.

— Donc depuis Jedha nous pouvons traverser le Goulet avant le printemps ? Faire voile pour Ea'dhu en hiver ? » Jyn repose sa cuillère. Son assiette est vide mais il est clair qu'elle a écouté chaque mot tout en mangeant. « Tu es sûr qu'un équipage jedhan prendra le risque ?

— Les jedhans feront mieux que prendre le risque. Ils sont les meilleurs marins d'hiver qu'il reste encore, que ce soit sur le continent ou dans les Îles. L'Empire nous a pris beaucoup mais ils n'ont pas pu nous retirer nos talents de marins. » Il sourit, nerveux à nouveau, comme effrayé par son propre enthousiasme. « Venez à Jedha avec moi. »

Cela semble - prometteur. Vague, peut-être, mais plein d'espoir, et c'est au moins un début de plan. Le comment et le quand de leur arrivée dans les Îles noires décidera beaucoup de la suite. Cassian demande : « Tu as mentionné des barges des glaces - j'en ai entendu parler - est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une possibilité d'en trouver une quelque part, de trouver un capitaine moncala qui accepterait de nous prendre ?

— Non, n-non, non. Nous ne commerçons plus avec les moncala, plus personne. Ils ne viennent plus, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi. Nous n'en parlons pas. »

Melshi grogne, et prend à la parole au soulagement de Cassian, pour dire la vérité déplaisante qu'ils doivent considérer. « C'est vrai que Jedha offrirait un voyage plus court et plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas le plus sûr. En traversant depuis Alderhaven au moins on partirait d'un port libre. Jedha est occupée depuis quoi, cinq ans maintenant ? »

Bodhi se rembrunit un moment. « Oui. Des moments difficiles, pour nous tous. Nous avons dû nous accoutumer à beaucoup de choses. »

Ces mots contiennent tout un océan de non-dit, mais Cassian sait déjà qu'il vaut mieux ne pas presser le jeune homme. Bodhi a vu des choses, dans sa ville natale et dans son métier, qui fendraient le cœur de n'importe qui. Il a été témoin, et a poursuivi sa route, vaillant comme un héraut doit l'être, pour continuer de porter la parole, au travers des sièges et des occupations, des champs de bataille et des ruines et de la colère d'innombrables ennemis.

Ce n'est pas un rôle que Cassian aurait pu endosser. Un héraut se doit d'être impartial, ne doit jamais prendre parti ou prendre les armes, ne doit s'opposer à aucun ennemi, pas même à l'envahisseur de sa propre contrée.

Mais ceci - Alderhaven et un départ au printemps, ou Jedha et peut-être la chance de partir en hiver - c'est réel, contrairement au reste de leurs espoirs jusqu'à maintenant. Ces deux plans sont concrets, même réalisables. Il se permet un regard en coin vers Jyn, et elle sourit. Ses yeux rencontrent les siens, et son sourire s'élargit. Oui, c'est réel. Elle rosit à nouveau, du bout des oreilles seulement.

Et puis elle détourne le regard ; prend une inspiration, expire lentement, et dit d'une toute petite voix, « Mai.

— Hein ? Oui ?

— J'ai trouvé un sort. Qui pourrait t'aider. Alors. Enfin. Qui pourrait aider à réparer ce qui est brisé en toi, t'aider à retrouver la Force. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

Maia est bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés ; à la fois apeurée et en colère contre sa peur. « Réparer ? Tu le penses ?

— Je- je pense. Je ne sais pas. » Jyn semble désespérée, mais elle prend une autre inspiration et poursuit. « Je veux l'essayer, si tu m'y autorises. Je ne le ferai pas sans ta permission.

— Oh Seigneur. Oh Seigneur, merde. Le Commandant disait qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Merde, putain de bordel à queue, merde ! Tu es sûre ? » Elle porte les mains à ses tempes, comme si la tête lui tournait, ou lui faisait mal. « Ouais, ouais, tu as dit que tu ne sais pas, mais… Merde. Oh Seigneur, Rue, que- ? »

Melshi est suspendu à ses lèvres, le souffle court, et il lui prend les mains et les presse entre les siennes. « Mai, ma douce, si c'est que tu veux - je sais que c'est ce que tu veux-

— Merde. Oui, oui je le veux.

— Je peux l'essayer, » dit à nouveau Jyn de sa petite voix, déterminée. « Si tu me le permets. J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre davantage. Mais je ne peux qu'essayer, et implorer ton pardon si j'échoue.

— Écoute, tu sais que je ne te fais pas spécialement confiance - sauf pour ce qui est de me mettre à terre à l'entraînement, vu comme tu es plus douée que moi pour le corps-à-corps. Mais ceci - putain de Dieu, Erso. Pour cela, je risquerais tout. Rue, dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle ?

— Tu n'es pas folle. Tu es la personne la moins folle que j'ai jamais connue. Et c'est ce que tu veux. 

— Oui. Oui. Je le veux. Brise-couilles, oui, putain. Quand ? »

Jyn déglutit. « Quand tu le souhaites.

— Je le souhaite. Hier si possible ! Non, non, demain soir peut-être ? Pour nous donner le temps de tout préparer. Et ne me tue pas, hein ? J'ai un homme pour lequel vivre, maintenant !

— Demain soir, » acquiesce Jyn, très pâle à la lueur des lampes.

Bodhi est encore en train d'expliquer joyeusement les différentes classes de navires et les routes qu'ils suivent, caboteurs et vaisseaux de pleine mer, caïques et galères et dodus navires marchands, quand ils remontent enfin l'escalier pour retourner à la chambre qu'ils partagent. Jyn s'est tue. Cassian sait à quel point elle est mal à l'aise avec ses pouvoirs, encore maintenant. Cela lui réchauffe néanmoins le cœur, la voir saisir cette chance et faire cette offre, tendre la main et révéler son espoir à Maia. Il ne sait pas comment le lui dire ; il ne veut pas avoir l'air condescendant, ou laisser voir combien il a perçu de sa nervosité, de la détresse qu'elle éprouve à faire ce choix, à prendre ce risque.

Elle a choisi, et a choisi d'agir, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils s'allongent pour dormir, et quand elle se tourne vers lui dans son sommeil, il pose une main sur la sienne, il lui transmet sa foi en elle, comme elle l'a fait pour lui par le passé.

**

Le soir tombe à nouveau, une autre journée lumineuse et froide s'est écoulée prestement jusqu'à l'apparition de la lune. Cassian est tout juste en train de lacer ses bottes quand Maia et Rue entrent, porteurs d'une jarre d'eau et d'une seconde lanterne. Jyn est assise près de lui sur le lit, un des livres pressé contre son sein, remuant silencieusement les lèvres tandis qu'elle repasse les mots de l'incantation. Bodhi s'est mis à l'écart, assis dans un coin de la seconde couchette, les yeux grands ouverts, silencieux.

« Prête ? » Le ton de Jyn est sec, la faute à sa nervosité.

« Non. Non, » dit Maia, brusque puis chagrine, « Jamais assez prête pour ça, mais prête à croire que cela va marcher. Et c'est assez. J'espère.

— Bien. Bon. Tiens, prends cette couverture, étends-la par ici. Tu vas devoir te coucher sur le sol et la pierre est froide. J'ai les autres choses dont j'ai besoin. » Jyn désigne d'un geste les objets alignés au bord de sa couchette. 

La jarre d'eau et deux gobelets, une assiette avec une poignée de poudre brun-doré qui a une faible odeur sucrée, une odeur de gâteaux de fêtes et de remèdes contre le rhume et de parfums oubliés, cinq trognons de chandelle, et un couteau à lame courte qu'il l'a souvent vue utiliser auparavant. C'est celui qu'elle garde toujours sur elle, ou sous son oreiller ; quoique ce ne soit pas la meilleure arme qu'elle possède, elle semble être dotée d'un pouvoir supplémentaire, et il l'a souvent vue l'utiliser pour ses charmes.

Elle porte une chemise propre sous sa veste de laine. Les deux cristaux pendent côte à côte sur son sein, frémissants.

« Si tout part en couille et que je ne m'en sors pas, Erso, tu peux avoir mes gants. J'ai remarqué que tu n'en avais toujours pas, idiote. » Maia s'assoit par terre avec un faible sourire. « Hé, est-ce que Rue peut rester avec moi ?

— Bon Dieu, oui. Écoute, Maia, je ne vais pas te mentir et dire _Ça va être simple et sans efforts_. Je n'ai jamais fait cela avant. Je me suis laissée figer par la peur, mais il faut bien finir par agir, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te proposerais pas d'essayer si je n'avais pas - un bon espoir d'y arriver. Tenteras-tu ta chance avec moi ?

— Bah. Et puis merde. » Maia secoue la tête, non pas pour une négation mais comme pour secouer des feuilles prises dans ses cheveux, ou se débarrasser de ses peurs. « Baste, très bien, allons-y. Faisons-le. Tiens-moi la main pendant ce temps, hein, Rue ? »

Elle s'étend sur le carré de laine, et Melshi s'installe en tailleur à côté d'elle et lui prend la main gauche entre les siennes. Une légère raideur dans sa mâchoire est la seule chose qui trahisse sa tension ; il lui serre la main et lui sourit, d'un sourire assuré et sans peur, pour la réconforter. Maia lui sourit en réponse, un petit sourire rapide et forcé.

Jyn se lève. Pendant un instant elle touche l'épaule de Cassian, comme elle aurait pu le faire s'il avait été sous sa forme de loup, et il pose vivement une main sur la sienne. Lui offrant à nouveau sa foi. _Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je te crois. Je crois en toi._

Elle inspire, expire, se tient immobile. Ensemble ils s'avancent et Cassian s'agenouille en face de Melshi. Jyn reste debout, et commence.


	31. Chapter 31

C'est un sortilège plus élaboré que tous ceux que Cassian se rappelle lui avoir vu essayer chez elle. Elle trace une série de cercles autour d'eux, avec de l'eau, puis avec les épices en poudre, enfin, avec la pointe de son couteau, un cercle faiblement lumineux dessiné sur le sol. Elle dépose les cinq bouts de chandelle autour du cercle et les allume, non pas d'un claquement de doigts cette fois mais sans bouger et en silence, les yeux clos et les mains levées comme elle appelle la lumière. Finalement elle s'agenouille à côté de lui, les mains tendues au dessus de Maia. Le couteau est dans sa main droite, l'un de ses cristaux dans la gauche, et elle commence à chanter. Sa voix est légère, presque au point de ne pas se faire entendre, et elle semble ne jamais faire de pause pour reprendre son souffle, bien qu'elle le doive forcément. Ses mots sont ceux du vieux parler magique, et n'ont aucun sens pour lui bien qu'il sache qu'il doit y avoir une signification derrière chaque syllabe.

La lampe et les chandelles brûlent en silence. La lumière se reflète sur la lame du couteau de Jyn. Il n'y a pas un souffle d'air venant de la fenêtre et toutes les flammes sont stables et droites dans l'air ambiant. La main libre de Maia se referme sur ses jupes, et il la voit se forcer à l'ouvrir et à se détendre à nouveau, tandis que son mari lui serre à nouveau les doigts. Jyn continue de chanter, une mélopée discordante sans fin.

Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, de la lumière s'élève du cercle, et des rubans lumineux se mettent à flotter, reliant les bougies. Maia est étendue au centre d'une étoile à cinq branches qui luit, comme peinte dans l'air. La poudre épicée s'élève elle aussi, portée par de faibles bouffées de fumée. Jyn remue les mains tout en chantant ; les bandeaux de lumière dansent, et petit à petit l'étoile toute entière commence à tourner sur elle même, continue de s'élever jusqu'à ce que la lumière les entoure. L'odeur de cannelle est aussi entêtante qu'un encens.

Maia serre étroitement la main de Melshi. Ses lèvres tremblent, et quand la lumière de l'étoile éthérée s'intensifie elle émet un faible gémissement et hoquette en voulant inspirer.

« Tu vas bien ? chuchote Melshi. Mon cœur ? Parle-moi ? »

Maia opine rapidement, brusquement, d'un faible mouvement de tête.

Jyn continue de chanter. Très délicatement elle ramène la main droite au dessus de la forme de Maia et l'élève, jusqu'à ce que la pointe du couteau soit dirigée vers le centre de l'étoile d'énergie. Sa voix se renforce, ressasse encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une fois de plus Cassian ait cette même impression que lors des fois d'avant, celle que son chant fait écho à lui-même, et que toute la pièce résonne.

Il ne peut pas la quitter des yeux. Les deux pierres, dans sa main et à son cou, commencent à luire faiblement. Elle bouge à nouveau le couteau, trace une spirale dans les airs, au rythme de son chant. Maia pousse un nouveau petit grognement alarmé alors que des lignes de lumière supplémentaires apparaissent, suivant les mouvements tracés par Jyn en tranchant l'air. Il y a un filet de lumière stellaire maintenant, qui s'étend lentement, s'enroule autour d'elle dans le cercle de fumée et de feu. Les rayons de lumière sont plus forts et plus brillants tandis que la lumière en Jyn s'avive, et la pièce elle-même s'éclaire de plus en plus, sous les frais rayons de la lune venus de la fenêtre, et dans la chaleur des chandelles et de la lampe qui créent un dédale d'or et d'argent et de ténèbres.

Dans un repli de ces ombres, Bodhi est assis et observe avec de grands yeux, sans rien dire.

Jyn tangue et se redresse, sa voix vacille et reprend force. De la main gauche elle semble rassembler tous les rubans de lumière, toute la toile d'ombre. Brusquement elle s'interrompt, et Cassian peut voir ses mains trembler sous l'effort. Il déglutit avec peine et lutte contre l'impulsion de la prendre dans ses bras et de la soutenir, parce que _Et si je le fais et que ça brise sa concentration, si j'interfère, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'ose pas, je n'ose pas !_

Il comprend soudain, d'une manière viscérale, pourquoi Jyn a hésité si longtemps, pourquoi elle doit lutter entre le désir d'aider et la peur de causer du tort. Il peut voir le regard inquiet de Melshi qui va de sa femme à Jyn, interrogateur et effrayé. Il ne tente plus de dissimuler ses émotions. Maia respire avec peine et ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces ; à chaque expiration un son inarticulé lui échappe bien qu'elle garde les lèvres closes.

Le nuage d'épices tournoie doucement dans l'air, une tempête de sable miniature, et les rubans de lumière qui le traversent étincellent comme des éclairs. Jyn halète, recommence à tanguer, elle serre davantage le poing, sur une poignée de lumière.

_Devrais-je faire quelque chose ? Je dois faire quelque chose ! Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, que dois-je faire ?_

Maia geint et Melshi se penche plus près au dessus d'elle, les sourcils froncés dans un air paniqué ; il murmure, « Mon amour, mon amour, tu vas bien ? Dois-je lui dire d'arrêter ? » Il n'y a pas de réponse, mais l'instant suivant Maia émet un petit gémissement de peine, qu'elle s'efforce de contenir mais sans parvenir à le taire. Melshi pâlit sous son hâle. « Mai, s'il te plaît, parle-moi ! La vie de Dieu, Jyn, cesse, tu lui fais mal ! »

Un grand hoquet de douleur et ses mains tressaillent tandis qu'elle essaie de tenir bon, agrippe une poignée d'éclairs et de nuées d'orage. Les seuls sons sont ceux de son souffle désespéré, des gémissements étouffés de Maia, de la panique de Melshi. Cassian se mord la lèvre. Le visage de Jyn est ruisselant de sueur et soudain la lumière de ses cristaux éclate en une fleur d'un blanc étincelant. C'est la lumière qu'il a vue dans la clairière et au village, comme une étoile tombée qui prendrait vie dans la chambre. Un éclair, qui aussi brusquement qu'il est apparu est absorbé par Jyn et ressort, par sa main gauche, pour venir frapper Maia.

Un hurlement ; les voix des deux femmes ensemble, aiguës et terrifiantes, un choc, une libération. Une explosion comme une tempête envoie toute les épices flottantes à terre, de retour dans le cercle où elles étaient répandues, non plus en une fine ligne mais comme un voile fin et irrégulier. Mais le cercle tient.

Maia s'assoit dans un sursaut avec un cri ; ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, elle se penche et se plie en deux par dessus la main de son mari et s'accroche à lui, cherche son souffle comme après une course. Il la prend dans ses bras, soufflant son nom avec panique. De l'autre côté, Jyn plonge en avant, également hors d'haleine, et tremblante. Le couteau rituel échappe à ses doigts et tombe avec fracas et elle s'appuie sur ses deux mains. Rien de plus, pendant un long moment. Cassian serre les poings si fort, dans son désir de transmettre sa volonté à Jyn, qu'il a l'impression de se déplacer à travers le poids d'un océan, rien que pour détendre ses doigts et venir lui toucher le bras.

Elle se redresse en prenant une inspiration tremblante et se tourne vers lui. À son corsage, le cristal de sa mère perd lentement de son éclat, et celui qu'elle tient encore revient lui aussi à son état normal. Des minuscules éclats de vert, de bleu et de blanc dansent dans leurs profondeurs tandis qu'ils reprennent leur transparence habituelle.

« Mai ? Mai ! Parle-moi ! Maia, mon ange, mon cœur !

— Je suis là, croasse Maia.

— Jyn, dit doucement Cassian. Tu vas bien ? »

Jyn regarde autour d'elle, croise un instant le regard de Maia. Lentement, elle se redresse. Très calmement elle lui répond, sans pourtant répondre à sa question. « Je dois terminer l'incantation avant que les chandelles ne s'éteignent.

— Oh non, c'est fini, dit Melshi. Fini, toute cette merde, je te le dis.

— Ferme-la, mon amour. C'est presque terminé. Je suis toujours là. » La voix de Maia est la plus forte, mais elle se laisse aller dans les bras de son époux tout en parlant.

Jyn tente maladroitement de ramasser le couteau. Cassian s'en saisit rapidement et le lui place dans la main, replie ses doigts sur le manche. Lui tient la main un moment, la stabilise, lui prête sa force, s'il le peut.

« Je dois finir le sort, briser le cercle, » dit Jyn.

Elle passe le cristal à son cou, pour qu'il repose près de son frère. Ses mains sont de nouveau stables. Elle élève le couteau, le porte à son front, puis à ses lèvres, et derrière la lame elle recommence à murmurer. Quelques lignes seulement, comme un refrain, répété deux fois et puis trois, et elle lève le couteau et le balance d'est en ouest au dessus de leurs têtes, puis l'abat comme pour couper la bordure du cercle même. Il y a un petit nuage de fumée poussiéreuse à l'endroit la lame touche le sol ; les flammes de toutes les bougies vacillent en même temps, comme sous un courant d'air, puis brûlent droites à nouveau.

Jyn pose le couteau.

Gauchement, en chancelant comme sous l'effet de la douleur, elle se remet sur pied.

Cassian bondit, lui offre son bras, la stabilise tandis qu'elle s'agrippe à lui. Appuyée contre lui elle se rend au point où les épices se sont répandues, et le franchit comme elle passerait un seuil. Elle quitte le cercle et il la suit, et la soutient pendant qu'elle fait une nouvelle fois le tour du cercle, éteignant tour à tour chaque chandelle jusqu'à ce que seules les lampes et la lune éclairent la pièce.

Rien ne se fait entendre que le bruit de respirations apeurées, les halètements de tous, en train de se reprendre lentement.

Jyn tremble comme une feuille maintenant, il peut sentir les muscles tressauter dans son bras là où elle se tient à lui. Mais elle se tourne vers le couple au milieu du cercle rompu et dit d'une voix rauque, « C'est fait. C'est fini, vous pouvez vous lever maintenant.

— Fini ? Merde alors, c'est enfin fini. Quelle joie ! » Melshi étreint Maia. « Mai, dis-moi que tu vas bien, pour l'amour de Dieu !

— Je vais bien. Rue, je vais bien, arrête un peu de paniquer.

— Je ne panique pas du tout. Oh Seigneur, Mai. » Il lui sourit anxieusement et elle lui tapote le bras d'une main tremblante.

« Bien sûr que non. Où ai-je la tête. Oh mon Dieu. Merde, Rue, c'est - c'est fini. Je peux sentir - » Maia s'interrompt, en regardant autour d'elle avec une expression émerveillée. « Je peux _sentir_ -

— Tu peux ? demande Jyn. Est-ce que - tu as senti quand - non, dis-moi juste si tu vas bien ? Ça a marché ? »

Maia libère son bras droit de l'étreinte de son mari. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, et claque des doigts, d'un geste maladroit et raidi par le manque de pratique.

Une petite étincelle apparaît, suspendue au dessus de sa main. Elle écarquille les yeux, et finalement, rit. « Merde, vous voyez ça ? Ça y est. Ça a marché. Putain, ça a marché.

— Oh, Maia, » dit Jyn, d'une voix embuée de larmes.

« Ça a marché. Je me sens comme si tu m'avais rouée de coups. Mais ça a marché.

— Voilà bien ma téméraire, » dit Melshi, qui semble lui même au bord des larmes. Précautionneusement, maladroitement, Maia et lui se relèvent. Elle maintient toujours la petite flamme dans les airs, et il évite d'en approcher le bras, mais il la tient tout de même tout contre lui. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils quittent le cercle ouvert.

Ça a marché. Elle a exécuté un sort comme il n'en a jamais vu, et guéri la blessure dans l'âme de Maia. Ça a marché. Et elle a puisé dans le pouvoir de son cristal pour le faire. Elle a contrôlé ce qu'elle craint le plus, une nouvelle fois, et l'a plié à ses ordres.

Cela pourrait fonctionner pour le vieil homme. Cela pourrait fonctionner pour lui.

Tous les quatre sont en train de s'étreindre maladroitement, le souffle coupé, en s'appelant par leurs noms, en riant et en pleurant. Jyn continue de trembler légèrement. Venu de derrière eux, une voix vibrante de ravissement dit, « C'était incroyable, tu l'as fait, tu l'as fait ! » et Bodhi vient passer ses bras autour du groupe et les embrasse tous. « Je n'ai jamais rien vu de si étonnant. La chambre toute entière a pris vie, il y a avait, il y avait, de la magie dans l'air, qui volait, vraiment, il y avait des éclairs et des rayons de lune et du feu stellaire, Jyn, tu es incroyable !

— Ça a marché, » répète encore Jyn, qui commence finalement à sangloter, et Cassian l'attire contre lui et la serre fort tandis que le choc du succès l'atteint enfin. Il lutte pour refouler ses propres larmes et échoue, les laisse couler librement. Elles ne sont que joie. Parce que ça a marché, elle l'a fait, et elle est forte et dans son droit et aussi brave que le soleil, son amie, sa sorcière, sa Jyn.


	32. Chapter 32

Quand Cassian se réveille, le première chose dont il a conscience est Jyn. Elle est recroquevillée en boule sur le côté, un bras passé par dessus lui et le nez enfoui dans sa fourrure. Il calme sa respiration autant que possible, pour ne pas la déranger. Son amie, sa sorcière, sa Jyn. Sa bien-aimée qui peut attirer les étoiles à elle et guérir les âmes blessées. Profondément endormie, les traits tirés par la fatigue, la bouche tendre et les paupières plissées. Le souffle de son nez lui chatouille doucement la gorge quand elle se frotte contre lui, plus proche encore, le serrant dans ses bras.

Une de ses pattes repose sur son bras, et il a peur de la déplacer, que ses griffes la marquent, ou que le poil rude entre ses coussinets lui râpe la peau.

_Ma Jyn, ma Jyn, ma chère._

Ils se sont endormis pratiquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, submergés par l'exaltation et l'épuisement, à tel point qu'il ne semblait pas naturel de rester à distance, de ne pas étreindre cette joie entre eux deux. Eh bien, il ne peut pas le regretter.

Jyn avait presque pleuré quand ils avaient descendu l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement, et que Maia avait montré au reste du groupe comment elle pouvait à nouveau invoquer une flamme, et comment elle pouvait également (prudente et rouillée et tremblante de joie) faire voler cuillères et bols dans les airs et réchauffer le thé dans sa tasse. Quand Saw était apparu dans la cage d'escalier, attiré par les voix et l'excitation, et que Maia était montée jusqu'à lui, pour lui montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant.

Le vieil homme avait pleuré aussi ; tout le monde avait pleuré hier soir, à un moment ou un autre. Encore plus quand Saw avait farfouillé dans la poche de sa robe, pour en tirer une poignée de colliers de cristaux Kyber, et en avait pendu un au cou de Maia. « Tien à nouveau, comme il aurait toujours dû l'être, mon enfant, avait-il dit d'une voix enrouée. Je suis si fier de toi.

— Soyez fier de Jyn, c'est elle qui l'a fait. Elle a brisé les chaînes. » Maia toucha son cristal restauré, avec révérence. « Merci de l'avoir gardé pour moi, Commandant. Merci de ne pas l'avoir jeté. »

« Toutes ces autres pierres - à qui étaient-elles ? » demanda Cassian quand elle revint se joindre à eux.

« Les autres cristaux qu'il garde ? Ils appartenaient à ceux que nous avons perdus. Comme les trois tombés à Onderon en le défendant. En nous défendant tous. Nahdar, Barriss, Aayla. Et Sors, le pauvre mioche, qui en portait un même s'il était bien trop jeune pour l'utiliser. Le gros cristal violet était à Windu. Le doré à Steela. Disparus, tous. » Son visage s'était assombri, toute sa joie évanouie tandis qu'elle énonçait les noms. Des noms qui n'avaient aucune signification pour lui, mais il avait vu Jyn fermer les yeux, comme blessée.

« Steela est morte, alors ? Je n'ai pas osé lui poser la question. »

Maia avait acquiescé. « Elle est morte l'année après que tu es partie, en même temps que le pauvre Lux et une douzaine d'autres. On a été bien malmenés, ces dernières années. »

Mais malgré ces souvenirs douloureux, il y avait eu tant de joie dans la pièce. Le vieux Beeza avait mis un fût de bière en perce et distribué des chopes à qui voulait, jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère soit presque au chahut et que même Jyn rie. Et il avait ri avec elle, joyeusement, les yeux souriants de Jyn plongés dans les siens.

Elle se pelotonne contre ses côtes maintenant et marmonne inintelligiblement. De l'autre côté de la chambre, Bodhi grogne dans son sommeil et se retourne en faisant valser ses couvertures. Cassian reste immobile et profite encore quelques minutes de reposer au chaud, heureux que sa tête de loup ne souffre pas d'une gueule de bois bien humaine.

Il sent déjà une faible odeur de feu de bois. Edrio se lève à l'aube pour cuire le pain du jour. C'est une odeur réconfortante, qui évoque la sécurité, d'amples provisions et le loisir de les préparer. Il n'oubliera jamais la puanteur du torchis carbonisé, des champs et des maisons brûlés. Il frissonne. Entendre Bodhi parler des villes du delta l'autre nuit a vivement ramené à son souvenir Yarrow et Sania et leur village. Saura-t-il jamais ce qui est advenu d'eux ? Ce n'est qu'une poignée de personnes, moins d'une centaine de vies. Mais durant des années ils ont été les seuls amis de Jyn.

L'Empire doit être en train de consolider sa prise sur les terres du delta maintenant ; doit envoyer des gouverneurs et des troupes d'occupation, construire routes droites et ponts de pierre pour remplacer les anciennes voies qu'ils ont empruntées et les bacs qu'ils ont brûlés. Raser les villes pour les reconstruire en quadrillage sévère.

Cela le hante, tout comme cela doit hanter Jyn. Tout endroit qui leur résiste finit de la même façon. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que le village ait été épargné.

Qu'elle dorme, tant qu'elle le peut, dans ce qu'il reste de la joie d'hier. Elle a obtenu une double victoire ; elle a regagné le pouvoir de Maia et défié ses propres peurs.

Quand ils s'étaient couchés, tard, dans le froid, pleins de bière et de bonheur, elle avait murmuré « Je pourrais essayer la même chose sur toi, peut-être. Bientôt. Ce sort de soin. Quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être » et il avait répondu, le souffle coupé, « Si tu es sûre. » Qu'elle y pense seulement le ravissait, le secouait au plus profond de lui-même. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Il n'y avait que les couvertures entre eux quand ils s'étaient allongés l'un en face de l'autre. Elle lui avait touché la main. « Je ne suis pas sûre, ce n'est jamais sûr - mais - je peux sentir comment ça peut prendre forme - je peux le sentir. Comment le faire. Je pense. Si tu me le permets.

— Oh, Jyn, oui. Bientôt. »

Bientôt. Peut-être. Peut-être bientôt, il sentira la flamme blanche venue des étoiles brûler à travers lui, et la malédiction sera enfin arrachée à ses os, et s'effritera à la lumière du jour.

Jyn remue dans le lit maintenant, se replie légèrement sur elle-même, et renifle comme si le chatouillis de la fourrure et l'odeur du loup pénétraient ses sens. Il soulève la patte de sur son bras aussi doucement qu'il le peut. La regarde ciller, remuer, voit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sur un murmure inaudible et se refermer, et s'ouvrir à nouveau, tandis qu'elle respire et ouvre les yeux.

« Bonjour. »

Cassian presse sa truffe dans ses cheveux en guise de salut. Il rassemble rapidement ses pattes sous lui et se lève, et bondit du lit pour s'étirer et bailler et faire les cent pas, griffes cliquetant sur la pierre. Quand il se retourne vers Jyn elle est assise, et le regarde avec un sourire ensommeillé. Bodhi grogne à nouveau et elle porte un doigt à ses lèvres.

L'odeur de fumée est plus forte, maintenant qu'il s'est levé. C'est toujours l'odeur d'un feu de cuisine, mais quand il va vers la porte, s'attendant à l'y sentir plus forte, elle se dissipe. cassian s'arrête, regarde à droite et à gauche, humant l'air, parce que ce n'est pas normal, et Jyn vient à côté de lui, pieds nus. Il lève la tête pour voir ses narines se dilater dans le demi-jour. Comme lui, elle a senti quelque chose ; ou l'a ressenti venant de lui, du contact qu'elle a avec son esprit.

L'odeur n'est pas tout à fait la bonne. Edrio ne brûle jamais leur nourriture. Il ne cuisine pas non plus sur du bois vert. Ceci, c'est une odeur de feux de camps et de bannique grillée. D'une cuisine de campagne. Jyn se retourne vivement, et ouvre les volets, puis la fenêtre. Une bouffée d'air glacé entre quand elle se penche au dehors. L'odeur est puissante soudain, venue de la vallée en dessous. Cassian se dresse à côté d'elle, les pattes avant sur le rebord de pierre, et regarde à l'extérieur.

Côte à côte, ils se raidissent tous les deux, en regardant en bas.

De la fumée grise s'élève en une centaine de fines colonnes, qui s'estompent en hauteur comme un voile dans l'air rare de la montagne, au sud-est. Un éperon rocheux dissimule les feux même, mais la source de la fumée est tout au plus à deux jours de marche. Peut-être moins.

Ce n'est pas un feu de forêt, pas avec cette myriade de points d'origine. Il a été soldat suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître les feux de camp d'une armée.

**

Il se rassemblent de le Hall d'En Dessous. Toute la compagnie est là dans la demi-heure. Trois douzaines de visages anxieux et en colère, non lavés et le ventre encore vide qui attendent. Finalement Saw apparaît en haut de l'escalier. Il s'appuie lourdement sur son bâton et pourtant il vacille en descendant d'une marche ; son épaule vient s'écraser contre le mur à sa gauche, comme s'il se déplaçait sans support. Le bourdonnement des voix fait place au silence, à une attente anxieuse, une faim d'ordres. Leur chef, dont les mots vont les guider, est là. Ressemblant plus que jamais à un cadavre ressuscité.

Jyn et Cassian attendent au pied des escaliers, avec Edrio et Melshi. Bodhi reste en retrait. Même s'il vient au mess depuis maintenant des semaines, ce n'est qu'à grand peine qu'ils ont réussi à le convaincre de franchir une étape de plus et de venir dans la salle d'entraînement avec les autres. Il est agité, regarde autour de lui avec incertitude, baisse les yeux quand Saw se redresse pour prendre la parole.

Le vieil homme respire avec peine. Son visage est grisâtre sous l'effort. Et la faible odeur de chair corrompue qui flotte toujours autour de lui est bien plus forte aujourd'hui. Cassian renifle, et tressaille. Où le pied gauche de Saw était jusque là masqué par un semblant de botte, que les sens de Jyn lui avaient dit être faite de magie sombre et brillante, il n'y a plus rien pour le cacher à la vue. Pas de sort pour tromper les yeux de l'assistance. Au lieu de ça, d'épais bandages enroulés les uns sur les autres moulent étroitement une forme enflée, déformée ; et la peau visible au dessus du tout est décolorée. La jambe de sa culotte a été coupée au dessus du genou et le bas de sa robe est relevé pour que son pied ne s'y prenne pas. Il y a des taches de sang et de pus sur le tissu, et une odeur de mort flotte autour de lui.

Pourtant le mage semble plus vivant que Cassian ne l'a jamais vu. Ses yeux sont alertes et pleins de pouvoir tandis qu'il avance d'une autre marche et toise sombrement ses disciples assemblés, seul au dessus de tous. Il lève une main pour demander le silence, bien qu'il n'y en ait nul besoin ; la salle entière s'est tue et attend sa parole.

Quand Cassian jette un coup d'œil à Jyn, il y a des larmes sur ses joues. Elle a vu la blessure de Saw ; elle garde la tête droite, avec détermination.

Saw prend une profonde inspiration, la relâche, inspire à nouveau. Survolant son audience, et la pièce toute entière, jusqu'à Bodhi au fond dans les ombres, près de la vieille niche de prière. Il baisse enfin la main.

« Ainsi donc. » La voix familière et épuisée a changé. À l'entendre, il semble puissant et dangereux, commandant en acte autant qu'en nom. « Ainsi donc. L'ennemi est venu, comme nous savions tous qu'il le ferait. Une campagne hivernale, avec tout ce que ça va leur coûter. »

Silence. On agite les pieds, on retient son souffle avec angoisse. Cassian peut sentir la peur et l'inquiétude dans la pièce. Mais il semble que personne ne songe à dire _Vous nous aviez dit que nous étions en sécurité jusqu'au printemps, il y a seulement quelques semaines, quand les premières neiges sont tombées. Vous aviez dit qu'on était en sécurité_.

Quelque chose, peut-être l'habitude de faire confiance à leur chef, ou le fait de savoir que ce n'est pas le moment de faire pression contre lui, à moins que ce ne soit la peur, ou le respect, les en empêche. Même malade, Saw n'a jamais semblé être le genre d'homme à se montrer magnanime envers les sceptiques

« Il y a peu de chances qu'ils ne soient que de passage, dit gravement Saw. N'y comptez pas. Aucun commandant n'amènerait ses troupes ici, au milieu des Caderas, en plein hiver, sans intention précise. Nous devons nous préparer à un siège. » Ses yeux balaient à nouveau la salle, calculateurs et pleins d'autorité. « Chacun de vous connaît son rôle. Cette forteresse n'est jamais tombée sous les coups de l'ennemi. »

_Comment, par les étoiles, peut-il prétendre savoir ça ?_ Mais c'est un bon cri de ralliement. Cassian n'en gronde pas moins de frustration. Les cris de ralliement ne sont pas suffisants, quand les forces qui approchent sont tellement plus nombreuses que les leurs. Des forces qui sont peut-être menées par le Sith lui-même.

Saw élève son bâton et l'abat sur le sol, un fracas de défi. « Barrez les portes, et aiguisez les armes ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas déloger de cet endroit, car notre cause est juste et nos cœurs vaillants. À vos postes, et préparez-vous à la guerre ! »

Ses mots sont peut-être en partie creux, mais ils ont atteint leur but : rassurer ses gens et les mettre au travail. L'odeur d'appréhension qui transpirait dans la foule est déjà en train de s'estomper.

Cassian lève la tête vers Jyn, et il n'y a pas trace de confiance sur son visage. Tout comme lui, elle sait que rien ne sert de chercher un bouclier dans de vaines exhortations.

Elle baisse les yeux et lui fait signe de la tête. À voix basse, sous le brouhaha des soldats qui s'agitent autour d'elle, elle dit « Je vais parler à Bodhi. Nous allons devoir faire de nouveaux plans. Et il ne peut pas être pris ici. L'Empire ne doit jamais rien savoir de ce message. »

Cassian hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il a compris. Elle se fraie un chemin dans l'assemblée qui se disperse, vers le mur du fond et la silhouette isolée vêtue de blanc.

Il est sur le point de la suivre quand la main de Melshi vient se poser sur son épaule. « Hé, Capitaine. » Son vieux sergent incline la tête, lève les yeux vers Saw qui attend toujours sur les escaliers. Edrio est monté se tenir aux côtés de son commandant, pour le consulter ou prendre des ordres ; sous leurs yeux, Saw pose un moment la main sur le bras de l'homme. Edrio semble abasourdi, son expression se fait amère et il semble sur le point de hurler. Mais il se redresse et opine, en signe d'obéissance, ou d'acceptation. Saw se détourne alors de lui et fouille la salle des yeux une fois de plus. Cassian voit ses yeux se poser ça et là, un instant ou deux, sur certains visages dans la foule mouvante. Puis il baisse les yeux, directement vers Melshi.

« Eh bien. Rue Melshi. Viens, viens ici, viens donc. Et vous aussi je suppose, Maître Loup - Capitaine. »

Il leur fait signe d'approcher, d'une main osseuse.

Cassian jette un coup d'œil rapide à Jyn, mais elle est toujours avec le héraut ; ils se tiennent à l'autre bout de la salle, avec l'air de discuter des sculptures brisées de la niche.

Il monte les escaliers pour rejoindre Saw.

« Le Lieutenant Edrio ici présent commandera les troupes quand je ne serai plus là. » Quand il ne sera plus là ? Pas étonnant qu'Edrio ait eu l'air malade pendant un moment. « Mais j'ai également besoin de vous deux pour exécuter ma volonté. Pour prendre à cœur un ordre tout particulier. Cette troupe était autrefois un clan de sorcières et un conseil de mages tel que nul n'en avait vu depuis le temps des contes. Maintenant il ne me reste que Jyn et Maia. Sergent Melshi, j'attends de vous que vous les protégiez. Votre femme, et ma Jyn. Mes filles-sorcières. Capitaine Loup, il y a un lien spirituel entre vous et Jyn, j'ai remarqué son éclat, aussi ne le niez pas - » _comme si je le pouvais, même si ma bouche pouvait prononcer des mots_  - « je compte sur vous également, alors. Protégez-la. Ma sœur et moi avons autrefois rêvé de la restauration de la magie en ces terres, et de la justice que cela pourrait apporter, pour se dresser contre l'avidité de l'Empire. Tout ce que nous avons espéré est perdu maintenant, sauf pour ces deux-là. Peu importe ce qui nous arrivera ici, vous devez les escorter hors d'ici saines et sauves. Vous me comprenez bien ? Sauvez-les et emmenez-les loin d'ici, quoiqu'il advienne. Cet ordre passe par dessus tous les autres.

— Que ferez-vous, Commandant ? demande Melshi.

— Moi ? Je ferai ce que j'ai toujours fait. Ce que j'aurais dû faire à Onderon. Combattre jusqu'au dernier, jusqu'à ce que je brûle ou me brise ou tombe en poussière. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai fait cela, défait les sorts qui me masquaient ? » dit Saw en désignant son pied. Il y a une nouvelle tache qui se diffuse dans le bandage, et l'odeur de pourriture est plus forte. « Le poison en moi se diffuse promptement maintenant. Il me tuera bien assez vite, sans aucune aide de la part de l'ennemi. Mais j'ai besoin de toute ma présence d'esprit pour le combat à venir, et le pouvoir qu'il me reste ne doit pas être entravé. Je ne fuirai plus. »

_Et c'est tout ? Toute la tactique que nous avons, c'est que Saw va laisser son propre sang l'empoisonner, pour garder sa magie libre et son esprit clair, et que le reste d'entre nous doit prendre arcs et flèches et tuer autant d'hommes que nous le pouvons avant de mourir de faim, ou de brûler, ou pire ?_

_Pire, pour sûr, si le général ennemi est celui qui a brûlé Yavine_. Cassian frissonne à ce souvenir. Le Sith, Vador. Les yeux aveugles d'un masque, des mains gantées de noir qui façonnent l'air, faisant d'une magie froide et cruelle le feu qui a ravagé l'âme de Cassian.

_Mais si c'est lui, alors pourquoi ne lance-t-il pas une attaque surprise ? Pourquoi nous permettre de suivre son approche, alors qu'il a été capable de leur tomber dessus de nulle part, à Onderon ? Pourquoi nous donner du temps pour nous préparer ?_

_Peut-être cela veut-il dire que nous pouvons espérer, et qu'il s'agit d'un autre de leurs généraux. Ozzel, aux deux mains gauches ; même Veers serait mieux que le Dévastateur._

_Seigneur, être capable de parler ! Il y a tant que je veux dire, et demander, et **commander**. Tant que j'ai besoin de savoir !_

_Maudit ce vieil homme et son entêtement. Maudit ce sort qui fait de moi une bête inutile !_

Mais Melshi ne remet pas ses ordres en question, et Cassian ne peut que geindre sa frustration. Il suit son ami jusqu'en bas des marches, et Saw se détourne, et disparaît dans l'obscurité.


	33. Chapter 33

Jyn traverse la grande salle en direction de Bodhi, s'attendant à le retrouver submergé par la peur. Il est pâle, mais semble calme en dépit de la perspective de se retrouver piégé, assiégé par l'Empire. Elle se demande une fois de plus quel genre d'homme devient un héraut, et quels effets ont sur lui sa vie et ses missions. Il est une étrange créature, jamais tout à fait comme elle s'y attend. Brave et calme maintenant, quand un autre jour un simple fil de laine rouge dans le panier à ouvrages suffit à le plonger dans un état de terreur muette pour une heure ou plus.

Elle touche sa manche. « Comment te sens-tu ?

— J'ai peur. J'ai peur, bien sûr, comment ne serait-ce pas le cas ? » Bien. Il a le bon sens de savoir que les choses peuvent mal tourner pour lui. « J'ai peur et je suis navré. Si cet endroit était encore tel qu'il l'a été - »

_Comment peux-tu savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ?_ « Que veux-tu dire ? » Il est sûrement trop jeune pour avoir été un héraut du temps où ces couloirs étaient emplis de magie, et où des âmes vaillantes armées de cristaux et d'incantations se tenaient aux côtés de troupes porteuses d'arbalètes et d'épée de fer.

Ce devait être un sacré spectacle, le Rocher Rouge au sommet de sa grandeur.

Et pourquoi cette pensée le navre-t-elle ? 

« Quand c'était un temple, je veux dire, poursuit Bodhi. Avec des Gardiens pour le protéger. On aurait bien besoin de quelques uns d'entre eux, là maintenant, hmm ? » Il tend une main vers le mur à côté de la niche de prière, pensivement, vers l'endroit où une sculpture de quelque sorte a été détruite, de longues années auparavant. « J'ai compté les chambres ouvertes, cet endroit abritait de nombreux moines et Gardiens autrefois. Quand la Lune brillait encore, ici, quand elle étincelait, pleine de cristal.

— Pleine de cristal ? » Les reliefs sont criblés de trous, et soudain elle peut voir que peut-être il y a eu des motifs de pierre serties dans la roche. L'image dans la niche était-elle une lune, alors ? - était-ce autrefois un temple dédié à sa foi d'homme du sud, longtemps avant que la troupe vienne, quand tous les murs étincelaient de Kyber et capturaient la lumière de la lune ?

Elle se penche plus près, vient toucher la pierre, trace le bas-relief ravagé. Une courbe élégante, qui aurait pu être celle d'un cou tendu, s'achève sur un creux là où la pierre a été défoncée, mais de l'autre côté émerge une petite forme, intacte, comme une paire de croissants de lune tournés vers le bas. Des griffes ? Ou le bec d'un oiseau ? « Tu penses que c'était un animal ?

— Oh oui. Un Gardien, j'en suis sûr. Regarde la forme des ailes. » Bodhi continue de caresser le mur. « C'est dans le même style que le Grand Temple, ça doit dater de la même époque. Très beau travail de sculpture, vois comme le relief est superficiel, avec pourtant un vrai sens de la forme. »

Plus Jyn étudie la roche, plus les vestiges de sculpture lui sautent aux yeux, au milieu de la roche abîmée et des reliefs détruits. Le mur autour de la niche présentait autrefois les reliefs de grandes créatures ailées. Sont-ce les créatures qui vivaient dans les Trous-de-Bêtes ? Est-ce que ce vieux nom insensé décrivait en fait la vérité ? « Tu les appelles des Gardiens. Est-ce qu'il y a encore des Gardiens dans le Grand Temple, à Jedha ? »

Bodhi frissonne. « Nous - nous ne parlons pas de ça. Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu. _Que cela vous serve d'avertissement_ , ont-ils dit. Oh, Seigneur, il y a eu tant de sang ce jour. Maintenant seul demeure le dernier Gardien, aveugle, faible, seul, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, comment pouvez-vous laisser de telles choses se produire ?

— L'Empire les a tués ? »

Il hoche la tête, déglutit avec peine, ferme les yeux un moment. « Les Gardiens et les moines ont refusé de livrer le Temple. L'Empereur voulait le cristal qui s'y trouvait, le grand trésor de Jedha. Alors le commandant de la garnison a fait crever les yeux du père abbé et l'a cloué aux portes, avec son Gardien à ses côtés. Quand les autres n'ont pas cédé, il - il leur a fait la même chose à tous, un par un. Un seul Gardien n'avait pas de moine pour se tenir à ses côtés ce jour ; ils l'ont quand même aveuglé, et l'ont jeté en cage, comme un avertissement pour nous. Un avertissement pour nous. » Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle et il a l'air de se sentir mal.

Autour d'eux le grand hall est presque vide maintenant, tous ceux qui ont une tâche à accomplir sont partis s'y atteler, les troupes sont toujours aussi efficaces, maintenant que la première vague de panique est passée. Melshi et Saw parlent toujours avec Saw sur les marches de l'entrée, et Maia traînaille, en attendant son mari. Et elle, Jyn, est en train de discuter avec le héraut d'art religieux en ruines et de la tragédie de Jedha, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important en ce jour.

« Nous reprendrons le dessus, nous riposterons d'une manière ou d'une autre, » lui promet-elle, impuissante, et il cligne des yeux et dit, « Peut-être, peut-être, si telle est la volonté de la lune », d'une voix étrangement neutre.

Elle lui effleure la main droite, qui repose, tremblante, sur la sculpture brisée.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, Bodhi. Je le jure. »

Au bout de quelques instants il acquiesce solennellement, puis se détourne et s'en va à grands pas.

Jyn se retourne vers Cassian. Toujours en train d'attendre tandis que Saw explique, ou discourt, ou quoi que soit ce qu'il est en train de faire. Melshi et Edrio sont avec lui, écoutent, l'air choqué et malade. Les oreilles de Cassian sont repliées vers l'arrière de sa tête. Pas de bonnes nouvelles donc, quoi qu'il soit en train de dire.

Jyn s'avance vers Maia avec un signe de tête.

« Hé. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

— Ha. J'ai encore mal partout, si c'est ce que tu demandes. C'était un putain de sort que tu m'as balancé la nuit dernière, » dit Maia avec un sourire, un rire dur qui contraste avec ses mots. « Heureusement que je n'ai pas mes règles en ce moment, des crampes en plus de ça, ça aurait été un peu dur à encaisser, hein ? » Elle rit presque d'elle-même. « Peu importe. Fatiguée ou non je peux toujours produire une flamme, et d'autres choses comme ça. Mais je voulais avoir le temps pour un bon entraînement, bon sang. Avant que cette putain de guerre ne revienne jusqu'à nous. Je n'ai pas prononcé de putain de charme, par colère ou par jeu, depuis deux ans, et maintenant je vais juste devoir me souvenir de tout. Putain de merde.

— On pourrait aller s'entraîner si tu le veux ? L'ennemi ne sera pas là avant des heures. Tu veux pratiquer quelques malédictions, lancer du feu, ce genre de choses ?

— Tu veux que je te maudisse, hein ? Voir si tu es assez rapide pour renvoyer le sort ?

— Non, idiote, enchanter un caillou ou quelque chose. » C'est étrange, mais agréable, d'être à nouveau camarades de sorcellerie, de penser à se tenir côte à côte pour jeter des attaques magiques aux assaillants à venir.

Cela rend plus facile d'ignorer la possibilité qu'aucun d'eux ne vive pour voir la nouvelle lune à venir. L'Empire ne fait pas de quartier envers les forteresses tombées après un siège. Yavine était l'une des douzaines laissées en ruine, chaque défenseur survivant soumis à l'esclavage ou pire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, si les portes ne résistent pas, ils auront besoin de quitter cet endroit…

« Écoute, Mai, il y a un sort que je veux vraiment t'apprendre. Je ne sais pas si on a le temps de le pratiquer, je ne sais même pas s'il peut être enseigné. Ce n'est pas comme une incantation ni rien du genre, il n'y a pas de rituel du tout. Mais si tu peux le faire…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

— Tu te rappelles comment puiser dans les étoiles ?

— Je me rappelle, oui, du moins en théorie. La Force seule sait si je me rappelle encore comment.

— Si tu peux puiser dans les étoiles, tu peux déplacer des choses. Même des personnes. Je l'ai fait. Tu puises au voile stellaire, attire la Force à toi et ensuite - ça semble puéril, mais tu dois _voir un autre endroit_ en esprit et tu peux alors les y déplacer, avec le pouvoir du feu stellaire. »

Maia la dévisage et dit, lentement, « Merde. » Juste au moment où Melshi et Cassian apparaissent. Melshi a une expression lugubre. Les yeux de Cassian sont des fentes étroites et ses narines se dilatent tandis qu'il contient un grondement. Il émane de lui tension et frustration, elle n'a même pas besoin d'étendre ses sens pour le percevoir.

Quand Jyn regarde vers les escaliers derrière eux, Saw a déjà disparu.

_Sang Dieu, que prépare le vieil homme ? Ils ont tous les deux l'air aussi nauséeux que s'il leur avait ordonné d'avaler du poison_.

« Eh bien, dit Maia en prenant la main de son mari, si tu dois me montrer comment lancer des putains de sorts aussi puissants que ça, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre, pas vrai ? »


	34. Chapter 34

Au crépuscule, les feux de camp de l'armée en approche sont bien en vue, alignés à l'autre bout de la vallée. Ils seront au pied du Rocher avant midi le lendemain.

Il y a quelque chose d'horrifiant dans le fait qu'ils avancent à la vue de tous. Ce sont les troupes d'une armée qui a de la magie Sith à sa tête. Ils pourraient marcher sous le couvert de sorts de camouflage, attaquer en surgissant de nulle part, mais ils ne le font pas. Leur commandant doit connaître tout l'intérêt de démoraliser son adversaire.

Il doit savoir l'effet que ça fait, de regarder cette étendue de petits feux clignotants, de voir jusqu'où elle s'étire, les centaines de tentes sombres installées là dehors, et de penser à la quarantaine de défenseurs bloqués ici, attendant le siège et craignant quelque chose de pire encore, pire que la lente agonie due à la soif et à la faim.

Ils ont tous entendu des histoires sur les cités et les forteresses mises à sac par l'Empire. De quoi affaiblir les cœurs, perdre les esprits dans un labyrinthe de peur.

La cloche du dîner tinte lentement, lugubrement, comme si Edrio n'avait pas le cœur à la faire sonner. Mais quand ils se rassemblent dans le mess, la nourriture est abondante. Il y a assez de pain frais pour plusieurs jours empilé dans les corbeilles près du comptoir. 

Personne ne se ressert. Il se passera peut-être des jours avant qu'il y ait une autre chance d'allumer les fours, et tous savent qu'il faudra faire durer jusque là.

Il n'y a aucun signe de Saw, comme d'habitude, et le cycle de la lune s'est suffisamment décalé par rapport à celui de la journée pour qu'elle ne se lève pas avant tard dans la nuit. Jyn voit Cassian installé avec un os à moelle et une assiette de foie et de mou. Il y a quelque chose d'immensément rassurant dans le craquement sinistre que font ses dents en brisant l'os, affamé et affairé. Il ne l'a pas quittée de la journée, observant et souriant de son sourire de loup tandis que Maia et elle s'entraînaient.

Elle croise son regard quand il lève la tête, et elle lui dit, « Je vais aller à l'étage, m'assurer que le vieil homme mange. »

Il y a une énergie tranquille qui entoure Cassian, un calme digne, en attente du lendemain. C'est un soulagement que de ressentir cela en effleurant sa conscience, plutôt que la rage qui l'accompagnait ce matin. Ailleurs dans la Force il y a des ondulations et des bourrasques, et une connexion toute neuve émane de Maia, comme une source de montagne. Elle sent de la peur, et beaucoup de nervosité, mais il n'y a pas trace dans la pièce de quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à de l'hystérie. Ils auraient bien le droit de s'abandonner au désespoir, ces gens, ils doivent bien savoir que cette nuit est probablement l'une des dernières qu'ils passeront sur cette terre. Pourtant leur détermination est presque empreinte de contentement, après cette journée de planification et d'attente. Pour le pire ou le meilleur, maintenant, la fin est proche.

Elle prend son bol et un autre, et laisse amis et camarades en train de manger. De la soupe et du pain. Depuis son discours avant le petit-déjeuner Saw s'est retranché dans ses appartements, et Jyn a été occupée tout ce temps avec Maia et le chaos de leurs leçons.

Sa journée s'est déroulée dans une frénésie d'activité : relire les livres de sorts, se frapper l'une l'autre à coup de feu et de lumière et bloquer les sorts de l'autre, de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule. Elle est lasse et endolorie. Il serait réconfortant de rester dans le mess et de manger avec Cassian. Mais elle veut savoir ce que prépare Saw. Car elle certaine qu'il est en train de planifier quelque chose. Il a défait le sort qui masquait sa jambe, pour récupérer à plein les pouvoirs qui lui restent. Il doit avoir un objectif important pour cela. Il n'a jamais été du genre à laisser les affaires de guerre en suspens.

Elle monte les escaliers et suit le long couloir, en faisant attention aux deux bols pleins de soupe qu'elle tient, une demi miche de pain calée sous un bras.

L'air dans la chambre de Saw est vicié, avec une odeur de pourriture, aussi rance que la mort. Jyn reste un moment sur le seuil, pour se calmer, et réprime l'envie de se couvrir le nez. Ce n'est de toute façon pas possible avec un bol dans chaque main. _Reprends-toi. Il sait qu'il pue, pas la peine de le lui faire remarquer_. Elle frappe de sa botte contre l'embrasure pour signaler sa présence et entre, la tête haute. « Ohé ? Je t'ai apporté à manger. »

Il lui faut un moment pour le repérer, voûté dans son fauteuil dans la quasi obscurité. Les volets sont tirés et il n'a pas allumé de lanterne, pas même une chandelle. Mais elle peut entendre son souffle, si râpeux, et quand il remue elle distingue le mouvement.

« De la soupe, dit Jyn. Je t'ai apporté de la soupe. Tu as besoin de manger. »

Elle dépose un des bols sur le sol et fait apparaître une flammèche avec sa main libre.

« Tu as besoin de manger, répète-t-elle. De la soupe et du pain, regarde... » La lumière luit dans ses yeux scrutateurs jusqu'à ce qu'il cille mais il n'offre pas d'autre réponse, et elle ajoute sèchement « Je ne vais pas te nourrir à la cuillère alors ne te fais pas d'idées. »

Silence. Quel homme exaspérant. « S'il te plaît, répète Jyn. Tu as besoin de manger. »

L'odeur de sa jambe gangrénée est pire maintenant qu'elle s'est rapprochée. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, avec tant de poison en lui ; pas étonnant que contenir l'infection l'ait laissé si peu rationnel.

Bon sang, si elle avait pris le risque d'entrée de jeu elle aurait peut-être pu être capable d'arranger ça avant qu'ils ne manquent de temps. Mais maintenant, avec l'ennemi en approche, et Maia désespérée de s'entraîner, est-ce qu'il envisagerait seulement de la laisser s'occuper de lui ?

Et ne serait-ce pas trop tard de toute façon ? Il y a maintenant plus de douze heures qu'ils a défait les sorts qui le protégeaient.

D'un geste du doigt, elle envoie la petite balle de lumière au milieu de la pièce. Se redresse, et dépose un bol de soupe et une cuillère, ainsi qu'un quignon de pain, sur les genoux de Saw.

Elle-même prend place sur son repose-pieds laissé libre, et prend sa propre cuillère.

Il ne mange pas. _Très bien, reste l'estomac vide alors_.

Elle commence à manger. La soupe est bonne, un épais mélange de viande de porc et de haricots dans un bouillon savoureux. Il y a de gros morceaux juteux d'oignons et de navets, et des grains d'ail qui fondent sur la langue. Elle claque des lèvres et lèche bruyamment le jus, et quand elle relève les yeux, Saw tient la cuillère qu'elle lui a donnée. Il la regarde, puis le bol, puis Jyn ; pousse un soupir et prend une cuillerée.

_Oh, espèce de vieille tête de mule. Pas besoin de se demander de qui je tiens, je suppose_ …

« Tu vois ? C'est bon, pas vrai ? »

Saw acquiesce tout en mangeant. Il soulève une autre cuillerée et dit, par dessus la vapeur qui en monte, « Tu te rends compte que l'ennemi sera bientôt sur nous ?

— Ouais.

— Et tu es prête pour ça ? »

Jyn hausse les épaules. Au moins il parle, et il mange. Rapidement, même, maintenant qu'il a commencé. « Ça ira, dit-elle.

— Et Maia ?

— Aussi prête qu'elle peut l'être, en une seule journée.

— Et pour quoi vous êtes vous préparées ? demande-t-il. Pour vous battre, ou pour fuir ?

— Enfer, Saw ! Pour nous battre ! Je ne crois toujours pas que ce genre de pouvoir a jamais vraiment été pensé pour être utilisé comme arme. Mais quel choix avons-nous ? Alors oui, nous avons pratiqué ce que nous pouvons, et nous ferons de notre mieux. Aie un peu confiance, hein ?

— Te demandes-tu seulement pourquoi ils viennent maintenant ? » Il se renfrogne devant sa cuillère. « Comment ont-ils su devoir envoyer leurs troupes jusqu'à cette vieille ruine, contre cette poignée de soldats, à ce moment précis ?

— Si tu recommences à insinuer que ce pauvre Bodhi est un espion, pour l'amour de Dieu, laisse tomber ! Il a tout risqué pour venir ici.

— Je ne parle pas du héraut. » Saw avale une dernière cuillère. Coupe un morceau de pain pour nettoyer l'intérieur de son bol. « S'il avait été le traître, ils seraient venus il y a un mois. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

C'est une pensée qui la met mal à l'aise. Ce qui a changé ? Très peu. « Tu as défait ton - je ne sais trop quel sort, qui retenait la gangrène, dit lentement Jyn. Et j'ai guéri Mai. Mais - je devais essayer, tu le sais.

— Je ne le conteste pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait plus de temps, pour que tu puisses apprendre et faire des recherches et atteindre la plénitude de tes pouvoirs. Mais nous n'en avons pas. Nous devons nous débrouiller avec les quelques heures que nous avons. Réfléchis, Jyn, quelqu'un pourrait-il t'avoir sentie, pendant que tu travaillais ?

— J'ai tout protégé par un cercle. Mais - » aussi pénible que soit cette idée, elle ne peut l'ignorer maintenant qu'il la lui a mise en tête - « il y a eu un moment - juste au sommet du pouvoir - c'était comme si quelque chose essayait de briser mon lien avec le voile stellaire, m'empêcher d'y puiser le feu. Juste un instant. Est-ce que ? Cela aurait pu ?

— Je crains depuis longtemps que ce soit cela qui les ait menés à nous à Onderon. Un traître était le plus probable ; mais ma magie a été ébranlée, tout comme tu le décris, pendant bien des jours avant celui-là. Et s'il n'y a pas de traître ici, alors…

— Merde, » dit Jyn. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui confier cela plus tôt ? « Alors tu penses qu'ils ont quelqu'un avec eux, qui peut nous sentir ? Sentir quand quelqu'un travaille avec une pierre de concentration ?

— C'est possible. Pense au don de ta mère, de sentir ceux qui pouvaient percevoir la Force ; peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres comme elle, avec des dons similaires.

— Ou peut-être que les Sith s'entraînent pour nous repérer à l'odeur. » Mauvais choix de mots, il déplace sa jambe puante et grimace au mouvement.

Il respire avec peine. Son expression est plus triste et plus douce qu'elle ne l'a vue depuis qu'elle est revenue. « Mon enfant, je suis désolé. Je te laisse une mission difficile, et une voie dangereuse à suivre. »

_Mon enfant_ … C'est encore douloureux. Il y a eu tant d'années où elle aurait pleuré de joie en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. La voix de Jyn est bien éraillée quand elle parvient de nouveau à parler. « Tu n'as jamais été du genre à faciliter les choses, à n'importe qui. Ni toi ni Tante Steela.

— Je suis désolé. » Une ancienne tristesse se lit dans ses yeux. « Tu étais ma meilleure élève. J'essayais juste de t'enseigner ce que tu avais besoin de savoir.

— Je sais. » Elle n'a pas grand chose à lui offrir, mais elle peut au moins lui dire cela. « Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux.

— Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à élever un enfant. À devoir essayer d'être un père pour toi. Je ne savais pas comment - les autres - Maia, Sors, Tano - ils n'ont jamais été miens, pas comme tu l'étais. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus gentil. De ne pas t'avoir écouté. »

Son cœur se brise. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule raison pour qu'il parle ainsi en cet instant. « Tu as fait de ton mieux, répète-t-elle. J'ai perdu ma maman et mon papa et tu connaissais mon potentiel et tu n'avais pas demandé à récupérer un petit bout comme moi, pleurnichard et ignorant. » Elle laisse tomber sa cuillère dans son bol et lui fait face en carrant les épaules. « Allons, ne creusons pas nos tombes avec des regrets avant que l'ennemi vienne les creuser pour nous.

— On croirait entendre Steela. » Le sourire de Saw est fragile et sombre et fier.

« Saw. » Dieu sait que cela la rend fière, elle aussi, mais, « écoute-moi. Le sort que j'ai lancé pour Maia, le soin, il pourrait marcher pour toi, je ne sais pas s'il marcherait mais - veux-tu que j'essaie ?

« Non, » dit-il, une certitude déchirante contre l'espoir incertain de Jyn. « Il est trop tard pour ça. Tu auras besoin de toute ta force pour ceux qui peuvent être sauvés. Jyn, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne te laissera pas capturer.

— Je tomberai en les brûlant, promet-elle.

— Mieux vaut ne pas tomber du tout. Vis, prends l'issue qui t'es offerte, et combat un autre jour. »

Il s'agit de Saw, qui n'a jamais reculé devant un combat, durant tout le temps qu'elle l'a connu. Qui avait l'habitude de cracher quand quelqu'un parlait de se regrouper et disait, avec de la glace dans la voix, _Seuls les vaincus battent en retraite._

Devrait-elle se moquer, dire « Voilà qui est nouveau » ? Devrait-elle le pousser dans ses retranchements, exiger qu'il explique ce changement d'attitude ?

Elle plonge le regard dans les yeux las qui l'observent. Se rappelle une fois encore comme il a été un nouveau père pour elle, pour un temps, quand elle se languissait d'entendre ces mots qu'il prononce maintenant avec tant de facilité ; _Mon enfant, mon enfant_ … Quand elle était celle qui était là depuis le plus longtemps, celle qui pouvait accueillir les nouveaux enfants dans l'asile magique décrépit qu'était le clan de sorciers de Saw.

Toutes ces années passées avec le besoin désespéré de lui prouver encore et encore qu'elle était digne de lui, et à lui en vouloir désespérément, secrètement, pour tout ce qu'il exigeait d'elle.

Ses yeux sont brillants, maintenant, et tellement, tellement las. Et il veut qu'elle vive. Venant de lui, c'est probablement ce qui se rapprochera le plus d'une déclaration d'amour.

Elle a passé la moitié de l'après-midi à enseigner à Maia comment se déplacer par magie, dans l'espoir de la sauver. Elle et peut-être un ou deux de plus. Ils se battront, bien sûr, cela ne fait pas de doute ; mais si le Rocher tombe, il y a un moyen de s'en sortir, et elle le sait. Pour quelques uns d'entre eux du moins. Peut-être pour lui aussi, s'il en a la force.

C'est trop pour pouvoir lutter. Trop douloureux. Et si elle insiste, elle le blessera lui aussi.

Cela ne vaut pas l'effort, si c'est pour les blesser tous deux.

« Maia a vite retrouvé ses marques, » dit-elle, brusquement et sérieusement. « J'avais oublié comme elle est vive d'esprit. Nous avons abîmé quelques murs, cassé quelques briques, en lançant des boules de feu. Désolée pour ça. »

Saw hoche la tête, avec le sourire discret du maître qui entend un rapport acceptable, et Jyn continue, fait la liste de ce qu'elles ont fait, en ignorant son malaise. « Des boules de feu, ouais, et des jets de pierre et le souffle de tempête, le sort pour détourner les épées et celui pour détourner les flèches. La fumée, aussi, on a fait ça. Fumée et sorts de brume. Elle s'est souvenue du sort croc-en-jambe sans même que je le lui rappelle. » _Qu'il sourie plus, s'il vous plaît, qu'il puisse trouver de la satisfaction dans ce que je lui raconte_. « Elle m'a fait m'écorcher le genou, regarde. Et on - on travaille sur le plus dur, le feu stellaire. Elle va s'en tirer. Je te le promets.

— C'est bien. C'est bien. » Il se penche en avant, la voix animée d'une urgence soudaine. « Jyn, promets-moi encore une chose - »

Toujours le même, alors ; à exiger d'elle plus et plus encore. Elle contient un soupir en se penchant vers lui. _C'est sa nature, je ne peux pas lui demander de changer maintenant._.. 

C'est tout de même un genre de paix qu'il y a entre eux, et un lien bien plus fort qu'elle n'avait osé l'espérer quand elle était partie dans les montagnes pour le trouver.

Il fouille dans le devant de sa robe, et en tire la même poignée de cristaux Kyber qui l'ont tant émue la veille. « Parents et enfants, marmonne-t-il. J'ai fait de mon mieux, oui. Dieu me pardonne. Ça ne valait pas grand chose, hein ? » La pierre dorée brille en se balançant, et les autres aussi brillent dans son vieux poing noueux. « Tu dois comprendre, Jyn, Ce que nous avions prévu et ce dont nous rêvions, Steela et moi, tes parents - tu étais la première qui aurait pu être -

— Je sais, dit Jyn, résignée. Tu me l'as souvent dit. J'ai été conçue pour cela. »

Les yeux de Saw sont hagards, soudain, avec un mélange de larmes et de rage. « Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu étais une enfant de l'amour. Mais tu aurais pu être tellement. Tu aurais pu être la première d'un nouveau genre - et je voulais tellement te voir accomplir ton potentiel - l'accomplir au mieux ! » Il lui tend brusquement les cristaux, retenus par leurs cordons enchevêtrés. « J'avais tort ! Je le confesse, je l'admets. Mais était-ce mal d'espérer ? Tous nos espoirs, et seulement toi, un unique enfant -

— Je ne les veux pas. » Jyn repousse sa main, lui coupe la parole parce que son esprit crie au mensonge, _Je n'ai jamais dit ça_ , alors qu'il l'a dit, il l'a **dit** , et en plus de ça l'entendre ajouter _J'avais tort_ , lui, c'est presque trop… « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me les donnes, Saw, arrête - 

— Parents et enfants ! Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons et je n'ai jamais été fait pour être père. Tu comprendras quand ce sera ton tour.

— Quoi ? - non, non, arrête - » _Quand ce sera son tour ?_ L'a-t-elle vraiment pensé à nouveau sain d'esprit, il y a de cela quelques minutes ? Il est sûrement en train de délirer, quoi de plus insensé que d'impliquer qu'elle sera une mère ? _Si j'avais un enfant je l'emmènerais aux confins de ce monde, je le confierais à Cassian et lui dirais **Fuis, fuis !** et je me laisserais couper en deux pour défendre leur fuite, je me briserais en un millier de fragments, plutôt que de le laisser vivre la vie que j'ai eue_. « Je n'ai pas d'enfants, pas d'élèves, je n'ai pas besoin de ces - »

Une cloche tinte quelque part, derrière leurs voix entremêlées, et dans son esprit une autre voix sourde tente de se faire entendre, comme un enfant effrayé tirant sur sa manche pour signaler quelque chose. Il y a un bruit, comme le vent qui se lève. Des cris, par derrière. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressent. Le bout de ses doigts picote.

_Cassian, Cassian, où es-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

Saw lui jette les cristaux sur les genoux et elle tente de les rassembler en disant « Non » une fois de plus, désespérée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je n'ai personne à qui les donner -

— Ça viendra. » Les pierres sont encore tièdes de la chaleur de sa main. « Il y en aura d'autres. Tu en auras besoin un jour. Tu sauveras l'espoir dont nous avons rêvé, ce sera toi ! » Il repousse ses mains, replie ses doigts sur le fatras de cristaux et de cordon. « Jure-le moi !

— Saw, je ne peux pas ! »

La cloche est plus forte, et il élève la voix par dessus, et en elle maintenant monte un cri à couper le souffle, porteur de peur, de choc, de haine. Puis la voix de l'esprit de Cassian, qui fend le vacarme pour dire son nom, calme, tendu, une tension contrôlée par le calme, _Jyn, Jyn,Jyn  !_ et il y a des bruits de pas au dehors, résonnant dans le couloir.

La cloche continue de sonner, insistante et sinistre. Des cris à l'étage en dessous. De la fumée.

« Pitié, non, » dit-elle, à Saw et à tout le reste, sans espoir de pouvoir arrêter quoi que ce soit.

Cassian apparaît à la porte, ceignant ses hanches d'une ceinture avec son épée. Il est échevelé, à demi vêtu dans sa chemise et sa culotte, une autre ceinture sur l'épaule et les pieds nus dans ses bottes. « Jyn. Commandant. » Il est essoufflé mais assuré. « Ils sont là. »


	35. Chapter 35

Ils le fixent comme s'il était en train de brandir l'épée au dessus de leur cou en criant _À mort !_

« Mais - le camp dans la vallée - balbutie Saw. Mon Dieu, quoi ?

— C'était une feinte, lui dit Cassian. Ils se sont mis en marche dès qu'il a fait sombre, se sont couverts d'une sorte de magie. Ils sont presque sur nous. »

Il tend la seconde ceinture à Jyn, avec les deux lames qu'elle a prises avec elle au Rocher. Elle est pâle, et pendant un instant même le contact de son esprit semble sous le choc, comme renversé par une avalanche. Puis elle se remets sur pied et tend la main pour stabiliser le vieil homme qui se lève de son siège.

Il est à bout de souffle mais il s'agrippe à son bâton, s'appuie dessus de toutes ses forces pour se tenir droit. L'embout ferré racle le sol. Il fait signe à Jyn de s'en aller. « Va avec lui, mon enfant. »

Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. « Viens avec nous, » dit-elle doucement.

« Non. » Il y a une flamme dans les yeux anciens, la certitude d'un commandant, intouchée par l'âge et la maladie. « Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Ma fille, prompte et agile. Ma bénédiction vous accompagne, Jyn, Capitaine. Partez maintenant !

— Mais je peux te sauver ! »

Saw secoue la tête. « Sauve la rébellion. Sauve le rêve ! » Et il reprend ce qu'il a dit à Cassian et Melshi dans la matinée. « Je ne fuirai plus. » Doucement, gentiment, et absolument déterminé. « Allez ! »

Elle tend à tâtons une main vers Cassian, qui la prend dans la sienne.

Un vacarme grandissant se fait entendre en dessous d'eux, et des bruits de pas se font plus proches. Rien d'autre à faire, que de fuir. Cassian jette un dernier regard en arrière et voit le vieil homme, debout au centre de la grande pièce vide. La petite balle de lumière de Jyn brille sur Saw et il se redresse et s'en saisit, puis la dépose au sommet de son bâton. Il garde la tête haute en les regardant partir;

_Dieu aie pitié de lui. Aie pitié de nous tous_.

Il y a du verre brisé dans l'escalier qui descend, les fenêtres sont explosées, des pierres rondes de la taille d'un poing d'enfant parsèment les marches. La lumière des torches vacille et tandis qu'ils se précipitent une autre pierre passe en sifflant, le manquant d'un cheveu.

Dans les ombres sur le palier suivant il s'autorise à regarder à nouveau vers Jyn. Elle est toujours pâle comme un spectre et il y a des larmes sur ses joues, mais elle lui rend son regard avec calme. Le pendentif de cristal a été tiré de son corsage et il s'aperçoit avec surprise qu'il y a maintenant une demi douzaine d'autres pierres pendues à côté. Elle est en train de passer la dernière à son cou et hausse les épaules. « Ne me demande pas. Saw me les a juste fourrés dans les mains. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Il prépare quelque chose, pas vrai ? »

Bien, au moins elle sait. Elle est trop avisée pour ne pas avoir remarqué les signes, mais il acquiesce tout de même.

Ils courent le long du couloir du premier étage, dépassent les escaliers qui mènent à leur chambre. Il se demande brièvement où est passé Bodhi Rook, mais il n'y a pas de temps pour le chercher et ils se précipitent pour gagner le hall d'entrée.

Ils y sont presque quand Jyn trébuche soudain et se rattrape au mur avec un hoquet. 

« Cassian ! » s'exclame-t-elle, la voix empreinte d'une vive douleur. « Il y a quelque chose dehors !

— Oui. Une armée. » Il commence à descendre, mais elle ne suit pas. Elle se tient à deux mains au mur de pierre, comme pour résister à un vent violent. « Jyn ?

— Quelque chose - quelqu'un - dehors. Quelque chose - qui essaie d'entrer - _merde ! Laissez-moi !_  »

Rien ne la touche, mais elle se baisse et lève les deux bras comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se protéger d'une pluie de coups.

Une panique absolue déferle sur lui à cette vue. « Jyn ! » _S'il vous plaît, Seigneur, non, pas elle aussi_ -

Mais l'instant suivant elle se redresse et lui tend la main. Elle halète, mais elle est à nouveau elle-même, et dit, le souffle court, « On doit se dépêcher. Ils ont quelqu'un avec eux qui est très, très puissant. »

Il n'a pas besoin de demander _Puissant en quoi ?_ L'incendie de Yavine lui vient à l'esprit, un voile de fumée et des cris, et une silhouette en robe porteuse d'un masque noir, un souvenir aussi sombre que tous les autres depuis la fin de son enfance.

Il prend la main tendue et ils courent sur les derniers yards qui les séparent du grand hall et de la foule qui s'y trouve.

Edrio a fait monter des bancs depuis le mess et les a fait empiler sous les claires-voies, pour que les archers puissent tirer sur les assaillants tandis que d'autres leur font rapidement passer seaux de flèches et de carreaux. La grande porte est barrée et clouée en place, et des tables ont été empilées derrière en renfort. Elle tremble néanmoins sous la force des coups. Un peu plus de la moitié du groupe de Saw se trouve au milieu de la pièce, hommes et femmes, épaules contre épaules devant la porte, épées levées et mines hébétées ou enragées, ou vulnérables et apeurées.

Maia est debout sur l'une des piles de bancs. Quand Cassian la remarque, elle balance un bras en arrière comme pour lancer quelque chose, un brasier jaillit de sa main ouverte et file dans les ténèbres par la fenêtre brisée. Un hurlement s'élève d'en bas et s'interrompt brusquement. Maia grogne et projette un autre trait de feu après le premier. Les archers autour d'elle tirent à tour de bras, et un grand gaillard avec qui il a chassé maintes fois balance des pierres. Un chaos règne, où se mêlent les cris venus de l'extérieur, l'odeur du feu, un martèlement contre les murs.

Melshi apparaît à côté de lui. « Le Commandant ? »

Cassian secoue la tête. « Lieutenant Edrio ?

— À l'arrière, dans le Hall d'En Dessous. Douze hommes avec lui. C'est à nous de tenir la grand porte. »

Il y a plus d'une vingtaine de combattants ici, peut-être vingt-cinq en tout. Il compte rapidement les têtes, repère Bodhi, dans son habit blanc de héraut, qui aide tout de même à porter des flèches. Cela fait donc vingt-six personnes en comptant Jyn et lui, plus un non combattant qui risque quand même sa peau pour les aider. Et un millier ou plus devant les portes.

Menés par un général avec des pouvoirs magiques. Ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Non pas Veers ou Ozel, mais l'homme à la voix de glace, celui qui hante ses cauchemars depuis si longtemps…

Résister et se battre est du suicide, mais ils n'ont pas le choix. Une mort rapide par l'épée, ou bien être capturé, quand Dieu seul sait quelles horreurs fera subir Vador à ses prisonniers. Et si Vador met la main sur Jyn -

Il doit la sortir d'ici. Il aurait dû le faire des semaines plus tôt. Dieu le pardonne. Tout le temps qu'il a perdu ici, quand il aurait pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'autre. Il aurait pu fuir, presser Jyn de fuir avec lui, de trouver un endroit où se cacher, au fond de lui il sait qu'elle serait venue avec lui et ils auraient pu trouver une cachette pour un temps du moins mais maintenant il est trop tard -

Ils ne trouveront jamais ce fragment de paix, et ils n'arriveront jamais à Ea'dhu non plus, ne récupèreront jamais les Petites Étoiles de la Mort, ni n'arracheront la pauvre mère de Jyn à sa servitude. Il ne tiendra plus aucun de ses serments, dits ou non dits. Il a échoué. Honneur perdu, devoir inaccompli, amour inavoué, il ne s'est jamais suffisamment battu pour sauver ne serait ce que l'une des choses auxquelles il tient le plus.

Une vague de rage et de terreur et de bile monte dans son estomac.

Le combat s'arrête ici. Si c'est la mort qui s'amène, alors que ce soit une bonne mort.

Les portes tremblent quand les battants de chêne commencent à craquer sous le tambourinement incessant de - quoi ? D'un bélier, d'un sort de guerre, d'un bataillon de poings dans leurs gantelets ? Les soldats qui attendent changent de place et se tiennent prêts. Épées brandies, ainsi que des lances courtes, quelques piques. Personne n'a de bouclier.

Sur la gauche s'élève un cri perçant et un archer tombe, le ventre transpercé d'une flèche. Quelqu'un à proximité gémit de peur avant de ravaler le son. Des bruits de pas, des raclements métalliques. Le martèlement d'une troupe en marche et celui des jets de pierre. Un grognement émis par l'homme agonisant, à peine audible au milieu du vacarme.

Jyn lui touche le dos, quelques secondes, et Cassian ressent la chaleur de sa main aussi intensément que la caresse d'une amante ; un étrange souvenir sensoriel lui rappelle les fois où elle l'a touché sous sa forme de loup et il se demande si ce contact la rassure ou la réconforte elle aussi. Mais il n'est pas un loup maintenant, et il n'y a plus de temps pour s'interroger sur ce qu'il y a entre eux.

Un autre terrible craquement de bois. Des projectiles commencent à pleuvoir quand le chêne se fissure et crée une ouverture, laissant voir les lumières de centaines de torches de l'autre côté.

Au moins avec une attaque de nuit il peut ajouter une épée de plus à la mêlée. Il sera bon de mourir une arme à la main. Il tombera, mais dans les flammes, et rendra coup pour coup.

« Rue, » dit-il, et il est surpris d'entendre sa voix aussi rauque. « Fais descendre Maia de là. Jyn, use du feu stellaire, vous deux devez partir d'ici. Nous autres les retiendrons.

— Pas moyen, putain, » dit Jyn avant que Melshi puisse prononcer un mot.

« Va-t'en ! Tu sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

— Pas sans toi ! rétorque-t-elle. Tu penses que je vais filer et te laisser ? Laisser mourir tout le monde ?

— Partir ? Comment diable pourrait-elle - » gronde Melshi, le regard noir de colère dans sa confusion. « Il n'y a pas d'issue derrière. Même s'il y en avait une, nous sommes encerclés. Tu as assez de magie pour soulever toute la putain de troupe hors d'ici ? »

Le sourire de Jyn est brusque et sauvage, et joyeux, et Cassian sait soudain que quoi qu'il advienne, il aimera cette femme jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Jamais, jamais, elle n'abandonne.

« Eh bien. Il se trouve que c'est _exactement_ ce que je prévois de faire, dit-elle. Maintenant fais descendre Maia avant qu'elle se fasse embrocher, pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Elle regarde autour d'eux, en psalmodiant à voix basse des mots de son parler magique. Il sait ce que cela signifie, et il la regarde lever vivement les deux mains. Un banc tombé se met à flotter et vient se placer dans l'ouverture de la porte malmenée. Jyn pousse l'air et le banc s'encastre fermement en place. « Eh bien, alors. »

Un autre demi sourire sauvage à Cassian. « Nous devons les retenir, oui, mais pas de sacrifices, tu m'entends ? Je t'en prie. J'ai perdu assez de monde. »

Elle lève la voix et crie. « Mai ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! Fais descendre tout le monde ! Bloquez les fenêtres et reculez ! »

Les soldats s'agitent, on entend des voix apeurées et confuses, crier, jurer.

« Va chercher Edrio et ses hommes, glisse Jyn à Melshi. On part d'ici.

— Aucun d'entre nous ne partira d'ici, madame, » grogne un des combattants. Un homme à la mine sombre, pas plus grand que Jyn, avec une large bouche aux dents limées.

« Où est le Commandant, putain ?

— C'est moi qui commande, maintenant ! » aboie Jyn en réponse. Elle se détourne l'instant suivant et commence à jeter des bancs contre les fenêtres avec des mots doux et des gestes vifs. Deux fenêtres sont déjà dépourvues d'archers ; elle les bloque complètement, bois scellé dans la pierre, magie en guise de mortier. Elle est en train de les barricader.

Une lumière pâle jaillit de ses mains tandis qu'elle s'affaire, reliée à l'amas de cristaux sur son sein. Elle gagne en intensité à chaque instant.

Maia apparaît à leurs côtés, descendue de son perchoir maintenant nutile. Son cristal luit doucement et elle crie à Jyn « Tu as un plan ?

— Ouais.

— Saw ? »

Jyn secoue la tête. Elle bredouille quelques syllabes avant de dire simplement « Il veut que nous vivions. » 

Elles se regardent. « Merde, souffle Maia. Tu crois qu'il - ?

— Oui. »

Derrière elles une lance enflammée jaillit par la dernière brèche dans la porte et vient s'écraser contre le mur, dispersant des flammes. Cassian se précipite avec deux autres hommes pour les étouffer.

Melshi revient de l'autre pièce, le souffle court. « Il ne viendra pas.

— Malédiction ! » Jyn jette ses propres flammes maintenant, en lames acérées qui s'échappent par les fentes des fenêtres, des portes. Elle a l'air prête à cracher le feu. « Alors nous irons à lui, le connard. Retraite ! Retraite dans le Hall d'En Dessous ! » Elle lève les mains et d'un mot et d'un geste elle projette une pluie d'étincelles par où la lance est entrée. « Tout le monde bat en retraite, allez ! »

Cris et agitation accueillent ses mots.

« Bande de connards ! crie Maia. Vous l'avez entendue, retraite ! »

Elle pivote et lance elle aussi du feu aux côtés de Jyn tandis que d'autres lances et flèches pénètrent la pièce. Le bois des portes tremble et craque sous les coups des ennemis.

Cassian échange un regard désespéré avec Melshi, et ils commencent à diriger les défenseurs confus le long des escaliers menant à l'autre hall. Il n'a jamais vu Jyn ainsi. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle prépare, parce qu'elle ne peut sûrement pas déplacer plus de trente personnes ; et sous un assaut pareil le Rocher Rouge ne tiendra pas longtemps.

_Jamais tombé sous les coups de l'ennemi ? Eh bien, tu avais tort là dessus, vieil homme_.

Pourtant il n'y a pas de peur en elle ; il ne sent émaner d'elle qu'une terrible intelligence, froide et calme alors même qu'elle gueule des ordres et retourne les lances ennemies en plein vol, pour les renvoyer d'où elles viennent. Il a la nette impression que ses sens de loup ne sentiraient rien d'autre, venant d'elle, que pure excitation.

Elle est en proie à l'ivresse des combats. Jyn, entre tous, Jyn qui ne voulait que se cacher et vivre en paix, est grisée par la bataille. Un berserker.

Et par Dieu ! - il l'aime, il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé âme qui vive.

La fièvre du combat fait porter sa voix, allume une flamme dans ses yeux qui est bien plus que le reflet du feu à la porte. Elle a les joues rouges et elle rayonne, ses mains dansent dans les airs et un arc-en-ciel de lumière l'entoure.

Le dernier combattant descend, et Cassian porte un dernier regard sur l'entrée abandonnée tandis qu'ils se retirent. Les bancs cloués par magie aux volets qui brûlent sont en train de prendre feu, et les grandes portes en chêne brûlent également et sont en train d'être éventrées par des mains gantées de fer. Abandonnée sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, une caisse de flèches s'est renversée, inutile.

Puis une seconde porte intérieure se ferme, barrée et barricadée avec tables et tonneaux par les hommes à ses côtés. L'escalier est clos, et ils sont bloqués à l'intérieur, tous ensemble, les hommes de Melshi et ceux d'Edrio.

La bataille finale aura lieu ici, donc, dans le vieil hall de prière aux gravures brisées.

Il s'est entraîné avec ces gens, a ri et chassé avec eux, a rompu le pain avec eux. Il a enfin trouvé compagnie, dans ses derniers jours.

Il resserre les doigts sur la poignée de son épée. Il n'aura plus besoin de la veste qu'il n'a jamais eu le temps d'enfiler, ou des chaussettes. Un bouclier aurait été utile. Mais tout est comme Dieu le veut.

Il compte une nouvelle fois les têtes ; il ne sont plus que trente-quatre en tout.

Edrio et Melshi se concertent, il peut les entendre s'interpeller à voix basse avec fureur, et Jyn et Maia tiennent également conseil. Il repère le héraut non loin, son visage est grisâtre mais il tient bon, soutient un combattant blessé. Il y a également plusieurs morts, corps silencieux étendus parmi le sang et les gravats et les flèches éparses de leur défense.

Comme au niveau supérieur, les volets sont fermés et barricadés. Comme à l'étage supérieur, ils sont martelés et brisés depuis l'extérieur. L'assaut est un océan, une tempête, infatigable. Des vagues de sang, et le craquement de pierres qui frappent et écrasent le bois et le granit. Des pierres plus lourdes que celles lancées un peu plus tôt par les frondes , et Cassian se dit, _Il y a au moins une balliste à l'œuvre là dehors._

_Avec des engins de siège nous sommes finis. Dieu aie pitié de nous_.

La lumière autour de Jyn s'intensifie, et semble prêter de son éclat à Maia, sœurs-sorcières, toutes les deux, brillantes au milieu du chaos.

La dispute gagne en volume avec colère et Melshi aboie « Fais confiance à la fille, merde ! » Edrio en cracherait presque, son désespoir mué en rage faute de pouvoir l'exprimer.

Il y a un grondement sourd au dehors, les troupes chantent une chanson de bataille ; c'est aussi familier qu'un cauchemar, c'est la dernière heure de Yavine, à nouveau. Une odeur de fumée et de sueur, ses mains crispées sur l'épée, le souffle haletant de Melshi à côté de lui, encore une fois, et de l'autre côté se trouve Jyn, comme la Princesse, qui doit être protégée à tout prix. _Donner ma vie, mais sauver la sienne, et l'empêcher de tomber entre leurs mains. Mais comment ? Comment ?_

_Elle seule peut le faire. Si cela peut être fait._

_Je crois en elle. Je sais ce dont elle est capable. Cela devra suffire_. 

Jyn lève les yeux vers lui et un instant s'écoule qu'il ne peut expliquer ; silence au milieu du tumulte, et le calme entre eux. _Je crois en toi, je crois en toi_. Elle sait. Il sait qu'elle sait.

Puis elle se détourne en chuchotant, et Maia écoute et sourit et glousse, hystérique, à bout de souffle, en disant « Ça leur apprendra. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

— On gagnera un peu de temps, » approuve Jyn.

Il les regarde, poings serrés sur la poignée de son épée, prêt à tenir la ligne, tandis qu'elles se tiennent droites, épaule contre épaule, et murmurent à l'unisson, tracent des lignes de lumière dans les airs. La lumière se soulève comme une dentelle brillante et vole jusqu'aux murs, les traverse comme si la pierre n'était que fumée.

On n'entend plus que silence à l'extérieur, et le sourire de Jyn est sauvage.

« Qu'ils brûlent en enfer ! » Maia rit.

« Qu'ils gèlent, tu veux dire. Bon. Ça nous a fait gagner quelques minutes. »

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elles ont fait, mais son sang s'écoule comme l'eau d'un glacier sous sa peau et le calme brusque lui laisse l'esprit retourné et malade. Mais au dehors, quelque chose - _quelqu'un_ \- Quelque chose d'amer et de sombre arrive. Mordant l'air froid de la nuit. Un mal comme une tuerie sauvage, des ténèbres comme la trame même de la nuit. Les quelques torches dans le Hall d'En Dessous s'agitent et faiblissent.

« Quelques instants, peut-être, » corrige Jyn. Elle a l'air malade et le teint verdâtre et il sait qu'elle le sent aussi. « Seigneur. Bon. Nous devons en finir. Mai, à moi. » Elle tend le bras vers Maia et elles se prennent la main. « Préparez-vous, tout le monde ! On va y aller !

— Tu as fait ça souvent, mon amour ? » demande Melshi à sa femme, presque sur le ton de la conversation.

Maia secoue la tête. « Non. Je l'ai fait avec une chaise cet après-midi. Jamais avec une personne.

— Bordel à queue, dit son époux. Eh bien, très bien. On est foutus de toute façon. Allons-y.

— Rien à perdre, lui dit Jyn. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. » Elle élève la voix, dure et aiguë, pour la faire porter. « Le Commandant veut que nous vivions, alors on va vivre, putain, pigé ? Tout le monde, tenez-vous les uns aux autres. Tenez-vous ! Maintenant _visualisez !_ Voyez - voyez le camp d'Onderon. La plupart d'entre vous y êtes allés. Souvenez-vous en. Voyez-le dans votre esprit. L'air qu'il avait en hiver, les arbres nus, la pluie, la boue. Visualisez ! »

Les soldats confus se rapprochent en masse, s'attrapent par les bras et les épaules de leurs mains libres. Bodhi est toujours en train de soutenir un blessé mais il s'agrippe à la veste de Melshi de son autre main, et Melshi se tient à Maia, et Jyn tient fermement le bras de son amie. Quelqu'un prie à voix basse tandis qu'ils s'agglutinent. 

La lumière autour de Jyn et Maia s'étend, pleine de couleurs vivantes et scintillantes alors que les torches crachent et que le bruit reprend à l'extérieur, et il sent les ténèbres qui se rapprochent.

« Visualisez, » dit à nouveau Jyn d'une voix ferme, et Maia lui fait écho, « Visualisez, putain ! »

Cassian serre fortement la main de Jyn dans sa main gauche et se tient à demi détourné d'elle, l'épée levée, face à l'entrée. Il y a un énorme craquement sourd, venu de l'étage au dessus, et une bourrasque de vent glacé traverse les portes bloquées. Quelqu'un marmonne « Merde » et Jyn dit encore, « Visualisez ! »

L'arc-en-ciel de lumière vire au blanc, s'enflamme comme une étoile filante, illuminant brusquement chaque chevron et chaque colonne, dépeçant les ombres noires, et projetant un éclat éblouissant tout autour. Jyn crie « Allez ! »

Les portes s'ouvrent d'un seul coup et il n'y a rien derrière que des flammes. Rouge et or et fauve, comme si un volcan se déversait dans la pièce. Au milieu du brasier s'avance une silhouette en robe. Le général qui a pris Yavine, l'homme qui l'a maudit. Toutes les pires terreurs de sa vie, ici, maintenant. Le vent porte les mots d'une malédiction, venus d'une bouche invisible sous la carapace du heaume. Des bottes claquent sur le sol et des mains gantées brandissent une épée longue ruisselante de feu.

Ils n'ont besoin que de si peu de temps, un instant, quelques secondes de plus. Mais quelqu'un doit leur faire gagner ce temps.

Cassian lâche la main de Jyn.

Se place entre elle et l'ennemi. Lève sa propre épée. Humble acier contre une lame de lave.

La silhouette s'arrête, comme incrédule, puis reprend sa marche.

_Eh bien, voilà_.

L'expansion de lumière blanche atteint son paroxysme et éclate en une explosion de magie, et un cri aigu résonne dans l'air, et soudain la pièce derrière lui est vide. Ils ont réussi.

Le vent siffle où les défenseurs se tenaient, et vient effleurer ses cheveux comme une caresse.

Le général ennemi lève sa terrible épée, prêt à frapper, et ce n'est pas grave. Cassian est prêt à mourir. L'un de ses devoirs, au moins, est accompli, et bien accompli.

Quelque chose le percute par côté et l'envoie bouler hors du passage. Il voit un autre feu, un qui bouge et danse et projette des éclairs brûlants qui réfractent la lumière comme à travers un million de cristaux, c'est un ange de feu, un génie, un esprit venu de l'au-delà, puis il voit. C'est Jyn. Son cœur cesse de battre pour une seconde, car elle est le feu, elle irradie et le pouvoir dans ses yeux et dans ses mains est brut et terrifiant. Un soleil de Kyber brûlant, qui fait face à la destruction cramoisie en approche.

Elle crie, et même le son scintille.

Le Sith lève une main gantée de noir et serre le poing. Du feu rouge partout, et la puanteur du soufre. La destruction fait son œuvre autour d'elle, une vague de mort. 

Cassian attrape Jyn et lui passe les bras autour de la taille juste au moment où les flammes blanches éclatent à nouveau, non pas venant d'elle mais d'au dessus, et dans son esprit soudain est une vision de paix. La vue depuis le plateau du vieux feu-signal, la lumière brillante du matin à l'entrée de la grotte où ils ont dormi cette nuit là, quand les premières neiges sont tombées. Ils étaient presque heureux là-bas. Il y a si longtemps.

La blancheur l'enveloppe et pour un instant il n'a plus de souffle dans ses poumons, plus de sol sous ses pieds, il tombe et il se débat, s'accroche à Jyn tandis que l'univers se fragmente autour d'eux. La lumière blanche se rassemble avec un bruit étrange qui claque et s'étouffe sur lui même, _crump_ ; et il s'écrase au sol sur les genoux, enfoncé jusqu'aux cuisses dans la neige épaisse, avec Jyn à côté de lui, pliée en deux et hoquetant tandis qu'elle halète désespérément. 

Un immense coup de tonnerre roule dans les airs, tout autour d'eux, haut au dessus de leurs têtes et loin au dessous d'eux, comme si la terre elle-même était prise de tremblements. _Danger, danger, terreur et danger, à l'aide, mettre Jyn en lieu sûr, le tremblement, la tempête_ …

Cassian se remet sur pied en titubant, soulève Jyn en passant son bras par dessus son épaule. Puis s'arrête.

Il n'y a pas de tempête, pas de tremblement de terre. La nuit est parfaitement tranquille, le ciel clair et brillant d'étoiles, la demi lune encore en train de monter. Ils sont sur les hauteurs, au dessus du Rocher Rouge, en train de regarder la forteresse. 

L'endroit où se trouvait la forteresse.

Un immense nuage s'élève, de fumée ou de vapeur, et des flammes dorées transpercent la grisaille sous la lumière des étoiles ; et montant parmi elles, plus lentement mais aussi inexorable que la marée, une blancheur comme une monstrueuse tempête de poussière. La nuée blanche tourbillonne, s'élève en spirales et en volutes, jusqu'en haut de la crête du plus haut pic.

Du Rocher Rouge lui-même, il n'y a pas de trace. Le vieux monastère, le rocher même, sont tombés, oblitérés par une explosion de magie. Une avalanche comme la colère du dieu de l'hiver rugit, en bas dans la vallée, et balaie l'armée de l'Empire.

Saw Gerrera a attendu son heure, que ses gens soient saufs, et a livré son dernier combat.

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'est pas impossible que le titre change à un moment donné, si l'inspiration frappe. Pour l'instant, cela devra faire l'affaire.


End file.
